


Not only attraction

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: HE, M/M, 正剧向, 甜, 长篇
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 232,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 本文写于2017.11.11，完结于2018年初，此为炸号搬运之旧作。然而全文字数太多，不能一口气发上来，每次大约搬运10章。关键词：正剧原作向，无人吃便当，生子有，豪车有，重点是HEEEEEEEE和甜！！！！！配角CP：盾冬、铁椒、幻红、绿寡，单身狗（？）快银存活确认。





	1. Chapter 1

01  
洛基从小就不觉得自己是捡来的。  
哪怕他黑头发、绿眼睛，和父神奥丁以及神后弗利嘉完全不一样，长得像是中庭那些奇怪的蝼蚁写的《哈利波特》里面的那个哈利波特——当然他拒绝承认这个——但是索尔说那个叫哈利波特的小家伙也是黑头发绿眼睛。  
为此，洛基只是发出了在索尔看来并不强烈的抗议，随后抗议无效。  
虽然他那宛如健美先生的哥哥根本不允许他有太多的抗议。  
瞧瞧雷神那黄金一样的头发和蓝宝石似的眼睛，还有完美的腹肌胸肌肱二头肌……F（uck）……fine，ok，该死的和年轻的奥丁一模一样！  
每当洛基作出如上没什么实质的抱怨时，弗利嘉总是面带微笑着把他当作幼崽一样安抚，比如摸摸他乌黑的头发，好像他还是个八岁的baby。不得不承认，他很享受这种感觉，哪怕他八岁的时候就学会把自己变成索尔最喜欢的蛇然后不小心用匕首捅了他一刀。  
过去的千年里，他一直觉得自己除了外表，还是有一些和父母——尤其是弗利嘉——相似的地方。  
索尔像奥丁，他像弗利嘉。  
好像哪里不太对？  
但听上去貌似还不坏。  
“hey洛基，我们去狩猎吧！”  
洛基在宫殿里漫不经心地用他的法力做些有趣的事，比如把一百八十颗葡萄冻成一百八十颗巨型紫珍珠，让它们浮在半空跳舞，然后再挨个儿解冻。索尔就做不来这些。  
他的哥哥在外头喊他，带着一如既往的活力。  
“洛基？”  
他没有搭理他。  
“洛基？”  
他慢慢地闭起了眼睛。  
“洛……”  
他用手在虚空一划，眼前的一切都变了样，没有阿斯嘉德，没有奥丁和弗利嘉，没有宫殿……of course！也没有索尔。  
黑发邪神坐在一座几乎是塑料、水泥和玻璃制成的牢笼里。除了生活必需品之外，他几乎没有隐私和任何有利于他逃离的东西。这个牢房据说是为了万磁王准备的。不过自从几十年前万磁王被人从这里劫走后，这里便做了许多改良。  
针对他这样的“人”。  
好吧好吧，鉴于他已经被关了很多天，马上就要被亲爱的哥哥带回阿斯嘉德关禁闭，他还是得对自己好一点——比如认真的吃一点地球上的食物。  
邪神心不在焉地想着，随后伴随每天中午都会有的走路声，头顶的玻璃上沉沉的站着一个大家伙，端着他的午饭，一脸严肃地好像是去参加一场葬礼。这形容并不是很准确，阿斯嘉德的人通常参加不了什么葬礼，他们的寿命长得可怕，说不上来是馈赠还是命运。

“洛基。”  
这回不是他在巫术在作用，是真的索尔。  
他那金发、碧眼、强壮的无与伦比的哥哥。  
稍微卷曲的黑发懒洋洋地搭在邪神肩上，带着主人一贯的懒散，洛基本来是窝在房间的角落里。但当看见索尔进来的那一瞬间他就全副武装起了自己，黑绿相间的铠甲，一丝不苟的服帖于身。这时他还不明白什么自己这样做是为什么，潜意识里他不希望在索尔面前表现出自己弱势的一面。  
尽管他们每次隔上一段时间见面都会以一种令人尴尬的方式。  
譬如现在，他的哥哥语气平静地命令他。  
“把你的分身收好。”  
为什么我总要听你的呢？  
洛基露出一个完美的假笑，轻飘飘地问道。  
“为什么呢？”  
在玻璃上缓缓地移动着自己的分身，走到索尔边上，他疑惑地歪了歪脑袋。  
索尔将他的午饭从头顶的塑料管道递进去，然后露出了一个更具有威胁性的笑来，“你可以试试不听话的结果。”  
习惯性不听话的黑发弟弟将两只手半举起做出讨饶的举动，“well，well……”下一秒他便凑到了金发哥哥的耳边，笑嘻嘻地说出了自己的揣测。  
“你是打算带着你那无往不利的锤子砸烂这一切呢？还是想亲自给我一点惩罚？my dear brother。”  
索尔几乎是在瞬间就收紧了下巴。  
在过去的一千年里，他和洛基基本上是亲昵到超越伴侣的存在，从未有他们这样契合的兄弟——他们会一起狩猎，一起喝酒，一起说些乱七八糟的话——直到洛基知道自己的身世之后，  
他们的关系才降到了冰点。  
洛基拒绝再和他保持任何亲密的关系甚至行为，每次见面都是永无休止的互殴、吵架，讥讽和嘲笑并存，最后的结局不是洛基背叛了他便是他狠狠地将这个不听话的弟弟殴打了一顿带回阿斯嘉德。  
“感谢你还会称呼我为brother。”索尔沉声说道，目光则一刻不离弟弟的身影，他往后退了半步，“不过即使这样我会让你受到应有的惩罚。”  
伟大的谎言之神假装受到惊吓，但心里早已乐开了花。  
忽然他感到不妙，整个分身幻影都波动了一下，塑料玻璃房对他的影响显然十分准时。他在索尔稍显惊讶的表情中无奈的耸肩，天知道他的心里有多尴尬，但事实就是……  
伪装完美的幻影消失在玻璃上，下一秒索尔就看见自己的黑发弟弟蜷缩在玻璃房的角落——没有精心修理的半长黑发，没有精致修身的铠甲。只有不合身的病患制服，以及被困住的缺乏阳光的苍白脸色。  
索尔顿了一下，蹲下来敲敲玻璃，有些紧张。  
“你……他们没和我说这会对你的法力有影响。”  
事实上每天都有影响。  
针对万磁王的塑料水泥监狱为了他进行不少改造，最大化的削弱了他对法术的掌控，每隔六个小时他都会有几分钟失去对法术的完全控制，剩下大部分时间能力也不足往昔的十分之一。  
洛基懒得就这个问题争辩，他知道那些复仇者们和他亲爱的哥哥是不错的关系。  
于是他罕见的沉默。  
索尔习惯了洛基的毒舌，他又拍了拍玻璃天花板，这次比上一次重了不少。敲得整层玻璃都梆梆作响，洛基在心底怀疑这样的举动会不会引起警报。  
“洛基，我在和你讲话。”  
“……”  
“brother。”  
洛基内心翻了个白眼，这样的形象出现在索尔面前显然已超过他的极限，他几乎是不耐烦地随手拿起手边的一个什么东西往头顶的玻璃一砸。  
“你这样我会很烦恼的。”  
每次都是这样。  
“不要用那种怜悯的眼神看我，索尔。”  
感觉自己受到了轻视或侮辱，洛基试图调动自己仅剩的法力去维持一个不失礼的幻影，但并没有成功，他的法力波动大约只能使一颗葡萄起飞。  
黑发碧眼的邪神叹了口气，纡尊降贵地用手亲自理了理乱掉的头发，露出几乎是愤怒的表情。他再一次重复。  
“不要怜悯我，索尔。”  
他这辈子最恨的就是被怜悯，因为他不觉得自己可怜。  
谎言之神从不需要怜悯。  
“我不是……洛基，我以为你明白，我并不是轻视或怎样……”  
索尔极力解释，但很徒劳，他的弟弟根本不想听他解释。  
那个可恶的小讨厌鬼摆出一副随便你说什么我都不会听进去的表情，索尔几乎要叹息了。  
“我从来不知道你这么讨厌我。”  
他半真半假地抱怨了一句，随后又将早已准备好的被保鲜膜完整包裹好的一盒葡萄从塑料管道里扔了进去。  
这并不是某种讨厌——洛基接住了葡萄后在心里反驳，不是口头的，因为他看见了索尔已经离开，好吧，他关上了门。  
索尔走了。  
“这不是讨厌，我敢肯定。”  
他嘀咕。  
在下一次受到法术影响前，洛基将自己卷进纯白色的被褥里，不愿动弹。

监控室里，娜塔莎一边拨动着咖啡勺，一边目不转睛地留意着拘留室的画面，若有所思。  
“他们兄弟俩的感情还真奇怪。”  
她用女人一贯犀利的口吻评价道，一旁正在擦拭弩箭的克林特笑了下，“娜塔莎，索尔要是知道你这么说的话肯定会反驳。”  
黑寡妇耸了耸肩。  
“说得好像我会怕他似的。”  
作为团队里唯一的女性，娜塔莎总有一些特权，鉴于成员们基本都自诩是名绅士——哪怕他们是花花公子，奇怪的天神以及被冰冻了七十五年的老冰棍儿等等。  
说话间，托尼以常人不应有的速度，单手飞快地操作着他的半透明高科技手机走了进来，身后跟着的是一身便装的班纳和斯蒂夫。  
“我以为索尔也会来。”  
斯蒂夫环视了一圈后，将目光顿在监视器的主屏幕上，看见了一团雪白。  
“Loki？”  
他看不见人了。  
娜塔莎用勺子柄戳了戳屏幕示意，“被子里。”  
美国队长用原来如此地语气噢了一声，然后他又问道。  
“Thor？”  
“贾维斯告诉我三分钟前我们的雷神大人刚刚探监过他那作恶多端又不肯悔改并且没办法在地球上被审判的弟弟，现在正在赶回来开会的路上——”  
话音刚落，门又一次被打开。  
五道视线齐刷刷地落在索尔黄金似的头发上。  
“emmm，我想我没迟到。”  
索尔看了眼墙上的时钟，将门关上。  
班纳闻言轻快地笑了。  
“贾维斯是个很准确的管家，托尼。”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
三个小时后复仇者们的小组讨论接近尾声。  
娜塔莎站起来去吧台边重新煮了一杯咖啡，她原先并不很喜欢这种可能会麻痹中枢神经的饮料，但鉴于需要熬夜观察，她不得不。  
“多来一杯，谢谢。”  
托尼头也不回地感谢。  
班纳正在翻阅整理这次的会议资料，听到这儿抬头对黑寡妇抱歉地笑了笑，温和道，“托尼和我刚刚一起研究了一整个通宵。”  
他特意解释了斯塔克的过于直接。  
娜塔莎为此重新露出了微笑，飞快地在操作着咖啡机里煮了两杯咖啡，递到在座诸人中智商最高的两位面前，托尼和班纳。  
克林特将弩箭放回它们该在的位置，随后他看见这一幕，笑了。  
气氛良好。他想。  
“这个玻璃房，”索尔敲了敲监控屏，用眼神示意所有人，“我刚刚去看过洛基了，为什么他好像受到了很大的影响？”  
托尼诧异地看了他一眼，估计没预料到他会问这个。  
“——当然，会有一点这样那样的影响，”托尼终于放下了他的手机，手指交叠拱成一个小小的三角塔形，组织着合适的语言。  
“鉴于洛基是个想要毁灭地球的罪犯而他又不能在地球上被审判，我们不得不做些严肃的举措来防范这个事情短期内再次发生……”他打量着雷神的脸色——并不太能确定对方是否生气——他更擅长观察一个女孩子的脸色，“显然，一个关押过万磁王的监狱经过改造会很合适。”  
因为他们都想毁灭世界，托尼在心里无声吐槽。  
索尔的脸色稍显古怪。  
“会造成具体多大的影响，是否……会是永久性？”  
娜塔莎简直想要为雷神的话吐槽了，但她还没来得及开口，班纳就说话了。  
“不会是永久性的，放心。我们只是为他套上了一个很大的防护罩，削弱他在里头玩花样的能力，便于我们监控。”  
索尔刚松了口气，就听到托尼在后面慢悠悠地补充。  
“我们对他的体质和法术能力很好奇，所以进行了一点研究，可能这就是他每隔一段时间会失控的原因——如果你是想问这个的话。”  
托尼·斯达克，说话永远带着很多修饰词和补充语，但这并不妨碍他总能恰到好处的知道别人需要知道什么。  
沉默了一下。  
“你们可以研究，不过，轻度的，”索尔强调，他的视线一直没有挪开监视屏，谢天谢地洛基终于从他的白色被子里出来，不过他的状态看上去一直不是很好。  
托尼嘀咕了一句不知道什么，看上去像是咒骂。  
从刚才一直就观察着两兄弟互动的娜塔莎飞快地捂上了托尼的嘴，微笑。  
“好的，索尔。”

洛基的囚禁依然在进行。  
但他明显感觉到自己的法术有恢复的迹象。他能够维持分身幻象的时间变久了。每天索尔都会给他送饭，非常准时，他都能以长时间的幻身形象出现在索尔面前。  
“下午我们就会回阿斯嘉德。”  
索尔带来的消息谈不上是好消息。  
洛基假笑，“感谢，我终于可以换个地方坐牢了？”  
索尔显然对这个用词不喜欢。  
“阿斯嘉德是我们的家。”  
“No，Thor，”黑头发的邪神笑意盈盈，他做出了个假装拥抱的动作，利用幻象穿过了索尔的身体，补充道。  
“阿斯嘉德是你的家，不是我的。”  
这有什么区别吗？  
索尔皱眉，不明白为什么洛基对这个事情耿耿于怀。  
“我一直把你当做我弟弟，是你不愿意。”  
该死的他不愿意！天知道奥丁有没有真正将他视作亲子过！不然为什么他和索尔一起长大，却不能一起被公正的对待？  
该死的……  
洛基舔了舔干涩的唇，想到弗利嘉。  
“所以，你想成为阿斯嘉德的王么？”索尔忽然问道。  
被那双宝石一样明亮的蓝眼睛这样紧迫的盯着，哪怕是幻象也扛不住。这追问很快变得令人焦躁不堪起来，下意识地使邪神逃避。洛基躲在玻璃下的实体几乎是瑟缩了一下，他飞快地用手指在虚空划过，干巴巴道。  
“Enough。”  
够了，他不想再就这个问题和他该死的愚蠢的不知变通的哥哥交谈。  
分身幻象飞快地碎裂在空气中，像他们在阿斯嘉德所一起看见的那些星辰毁灭时所迸发出来的那样。黑发弟弟又回到了床上不愿再开口。  
索尔敲了敲玻璃，他已经很习惯这个动作。  
“我会带你回家。”  
回家……  
如果不是回到另一个囚牢里整天面对严肃的后爹和心疼他的弗利嘉面前，而是回到他心心念念的宫殿里他大概会再多期待一点。  
洛基下意识地按住最近这段时间一直不太舒服的腹部，喃喃。  
只有一点点。

几个小时后，阿斯嘉德大名鼎鼎的二王子被迫给自己的嘴巴也上了铠甲，只因为复仇者们不希望听见他的银舌头再说出什么让人讨厌的话。  
除了双手带着锁链，嘴巴不能说话，复仇者们在附近围观，他的哥哥拽着他的样子仿佛拽住一个小猫咪——之外，一切都有条不紊地进行着。  
洛基敢发誓黑寡妇在鹰眼耳边说了什么他完全不想听见的话，譬如：  
娜塔莎：“他看上去乖巧过分了。”  
克林特：“哦……谁知道托尼这个研究狂人拉着班纳一起对他进行了多少深度的实验？”  
黑寡妇的视线从洛基脑袋边滑过去，落到索尔身上，意味深长地笑了笑。  
“我想他会受到制裁的。”  
索尔和斯蒂夫等人逐一告别。  
钢铁侠一如既往的毒舌没有发挥半分余地，他少见的耸了耸肩，握了握手，一次简单而又如释重负的告别。  
索尔左手拿着他的锤子，右手里是装有能量宝石的装置。他不甚服帖的金发被纽约的风吹得乱糟糟的，洛基想，如果是自己的话肯定不会这样毫无形象的出现在朋友面前。  
‘loki。’  
索尔用眼神示意他弟弟拿起装置的另一头。  
额头上擦伤未愈的邪神飞快地抬眼看了他哥哥一下，在无人看见地地方撇嘴，不甘不愿地伸手去握住。  
索尔满意地将装置上的按钮一转。  
能量宝石所独有的蓝光将他们尽数包裹在里面，灼热而又冰冷的奇妙触感。  
“我想我要进化了。”  
洛基隔着面罩含糊地嘀咕着，充满了对他哥哥的不满。  
唰地一下，阿斯嘉德的两位终于离开了地球。  
浅灰色西装的钢铁侠钻进了被他改装的十分骚包的跑车里，通过耳麦向其余四个复仇者们感慨了一句。  
“我由衷地希望这次和平能够久一点，小辣椒已经对我经常性出差的态度表示很不高兴了。”  
公共频道里不知道是谁发出一声嗤笑。  
“嘿！”  
托尼抗议，他不觉得这有什么好笑，基于他们大多数人都没有恋爱。  
“well，”黑寡妇将行李递给班纳，顺手按了按红褐色卷发下的耳麦，善意的嘲笑，“希望你能在和别的妹子搭讪时也能记起这一句，我会为小辣椒感谢你的，看在我至少为你们打工过的份儿上。”  
你那是做间谍！  
托尼·斯塔克愤愤不平地关闭了耳麦。

从中庭回来的路非常快。  
几乎是几秒之后索尔就带着他看似老实的绿眼睛弟弟从地球回到了阿斯嘉德。  
“熟悉的空气。”  
他感慨着，伸手摘掉洛基的面罩。  
他弟弟看上去似乎要吐了。  
“Shi——”  
一句不太文明的咒骂还没出口，向来风度翩翩的谎言之神已经在他哥面前毫无底线的吐了个一干二净。站在不远处的海姆达尔还没来得及和他们未来的王打上招呼，便被眼前这一幕惊地说不出话来。  
洛基真的吐了。他发誓他能分辨出呕吐物里还有自己刚吃下去不久的葡萄。  
索尔将能量装置丢给海姆达尔，空出一只手来扶住洛基的肩膀，语气却转不过弯来。   
“你这是怎么了——loki，停止你的把戏。”  
在地球上见识了晕车晕船，索尔还没听说过神族也能晕传输距离的。他忍不住去怀疑这只是他弟弟的又一个障眼法。  
“Fuck……我怎么知道我怎么了！”  
好不容易暂时止住呕吐，黑发邪神抬起眼来给了他哥哥一个不善的眼神，他用手紧紧按住腹部，表情隐忍，“我得多有毛病才在你面前——滚开我又想吐了……”  
话音刚落，邪神别过脸去，大吐特吐。  
等到奥丁和弗利嘉问询赶来时，洛基已经虚弱地几乎要昏迷过去。  
索尔将他的手铐拴在床头，以防这个狡猾的家伙再次逃脱，但看他的模样不像假的，也忍不住担心起来。  
那双因为作呕而显出雾气的绿眼睛，像极了他们三百岁生日那天他千方百计从奥丁藏宝库里偷出来的那颗绿宝石……  
“他这是怎么了索尔？”  
弗利嘉紧张地握住洛基没被拴住的那只手，纤细苍白，失去了一贯的力气，她甚至可以听见她的小儿子用很轻很轻的声音在呼唤她。于是她看向他的大儿子，试图寻求任何答案。  
索尔摇头。  
奥丁看上去冷静多了，他用法杖飞快地在洛基身上点了几下，发出了蓝色的光。  
“异变。”


	3. Chapter 3

03  
异变这个词索尔闻所未闻。  
但很明显，对洛基而言不是什么好事。因为直到现在他依旧整日昏迷，清醒的时间不超过几分钟。哪怕是阿斯嘉德的神，也抵挡不住没有任何摄入而导致的消瘦。  
弗利嘉站在医者构建的法力保护罩外忧心忡忡。  
“他快扛不住了，索尔。”  
索尔不在。  
众所周知大王子不喜欢进入二王子的领地。  
黑头发邪神昏迷不醒，同样地，也罪恶深重等待审判。奥丁在和医者商讨之后，决定保留小儿子在寝殿内囚禁的权利，但是在外围添置了许多士兵把守。

入夜。索尔避开众人，抱着无比复杂的心情步入弟弟的宫殿。  
他很少来这儿。准确的说是小时候常来，因为长大后他们互不相让的次数逐渐增加，也许还没等他前脚刚迈入寝殿，后脚就会被绿眼睛小讨厌鬼给传输扔进后花园的池塘里。  
索尔心情复杂的盯着床上的人。  
哦！得了吧，谎言之神没这么轻易被打败。  
他腹诽着，站在保护罩外。但眼神却不由自主地往对方身上溜过去。  
洛基白天应该是清醒过一会儿了，因为他的被子盖得不怎么好。索尔看见弟弟瘦削的肩膀和手臂，纤细苍白的手指呈现出想要握住什么东西的姿态落在被子外面。  
金发碧眼的家伙强迫自己挪开视线。  
他不得不承认自己早就应该发现，洛基和他们完全不一样。  
索尔像奥丁。  
金发。碧眼。强壮。  
洛基不像奥丁也不像弗利嘉。虽然他尊贵、优秀且出众，是阿斯嘉德不可多得的好男人。但从外表而言，他没有一点儿像奥丁的儿子。  
他……  
索尔在自己都没有察觉的情况下，伸出手透过了医者所建造的保护罩。  
轻微地一声“叮”，谁都没有发觉。  
洛基睡得很熟，也许是昏迷的很沉。索尔几乎是叹息着碰到了他弟弟的手。  
十分冰冷，他在心里发表了评价。  
雷神毫不费力地把弟弟完完全全塞回被子里，只是那冰冷得不像是人手的触感让索尔罕见的迟疑——幸好洛基是昏迷的，不然他的银舌头肯定毫不留情地对自己喷洒着嘲笑的话。

‘我神经粗大的哥哥也会有迟疑这种情绪真是太让我惊讶了。’

他能想象的出来洛基的笑容。  
可恶而又……令人怀念。  
索尔不得不承认，这的确是怀念。

洛基是在昏迷了一个月后醒来的。  
当他睁开眼时，第一个看见的就是弗利嘉担心的眼神。于是谎言之神露出他习惯性的微笑。  
“Mother，”他的声音还很虚弱，弗利嘉握住了他的手，“这是怎么了？”  
奥丁就在床边站着，还有索尔。后面的医者不知道在奥丁耳边说了什么，洛基惊讶于索尔脸上近乎吃惊的表情。好吧，他已经提不起力气去嘲笑他哥哥。  
“你的身体发生了一些变化。”  
众神之父将所有人都屏退后静静述说，以一种介于古怪和怜惜的情绪。那双和索尔如出一辙的蓝眼睛盯着他名义上的幼子。  
“Loki，你的法力波动出现了问题，我希望你能平静的接受……”

奥丁没有对洛基做出任何惩罚。  
这在阿斯嘉德简直是难以理解的，不过人们相信他们的王不会做出不公正的举动。  
索尔也不懂。他还没来得及去找父亲问个仔细，便接受了命令去某个地方进行一次狩猎，将战利品带回奥丁的宝库。  
离开前夜，母亲弗利嘉找到了他。  
“去看看洛基吧，”母亲温柔地将手按在大儿子结实的臂膀上，“他一直都不肯离开宫殿。”  
这也是民众们没有抗议的原因之一。洛基并没有离开自己的住处。  
他深居简出，不合常理。  
于是在又一次入夜后，索尔来到弟弟的寝殿门口，敲了敲门——像是在敲当初那块玻璃天花板一样发出不小的动静。  
“洛基，我可以进来吗？”  
里面没有任何反对意见，索尔就默认这是一种许可。  
他推开了门。  
洛基就靠在床边，穿着他最爱的墨绿色睡袍，一如既往苍白的脸上是那双祖母绿似的眼睛。他看见索尔推门进来笑了笑。  
“我以为你至少会等我同意。”  
“那恐怕我得等上几十年。”  
索尔走到床边居高临下地看着他，眼神中带着点打量和疑惑。  
“我从不知道——”他注意到洛基似乎刚刚洗过澡，头发上还带着水汽，“——我的弟弟还会有这么深居简出的一天。”  
这绝对是嘲笑，洛基心想。于是他换了个姿势，放下手中厚厚的书籍，懒洋洋道。  
“我假设这是夸奖。”  
“或许？”  
雷神耸了耸肩，准备着自己接下去要说的话。但是他没想到是洛基先开了头。  
“我没想过。”  
“什么？”索尔愣住了，不知道这一句从何谈起。  
洛基飞快地白了他一眼，扭过脸去极不情愿地提示。  
“上一次你在地球上问我的问题，我的回答就是如此。”  
噢！索尔大悟。  
旋即他用更加疑惑的视线在弟弟身上来回逡巡。  
这可不是他认识的那个整天给他惹麻烦的调皮捣蛋的谎言之神……他弟弟是个绿眼睛的小混蛋，不可能说出这种简直可以称得上是内心剖白的话来。  
金发哥哥想了想，坐到床边，一手按住弟弟瘦削的肩膀，语气平和。  
“听着洛基，那个问题——对我来说其实不这么重要。你明白吗？我们认识一千多年了，哪怕你说你想成为阿斯嘉德的王，我也不会……”  
Oh，shit！  
邪神在心底无声咆哮，该死的这话题能不能绕开阿斯嘉德的王这几个字。  
他哥哥的大脑回路真该去斯塔克工业进修一下，看看能不能在死亡之前挽救几分，以免自己一次又一次地被气死。  
“Stop！”他堪称粗暴地从床上跳起来捂住他哥哥的嘴。  
索尔为此露出了惊讶的表情。他的视线惯性下滑了一下，注意到对方没扣紧的睡袍，诚实的用自己的手拉开对方的手。  
“洛基，你会着凉的。”  
“……”  
雷神发誓他看见他弟弟动了动嘴唇无声的发出了某个F打头的不良词汇，然后随手拢了拢睡袍，保持着靠在枕头上的姿势——如果眼神不这么凶神恶煞就更好了。  
“别用那种我好像是个娇滴滴的女孩子的眼神看我，”洛基低声道，他努力作出恶狠狠的样子在索尔眼底并不怎么成功，尤其是那双翡翠一样美丽的眼睛正注视着自己的时候。  
“Oh……”  
索尔发出一个感叹词，嘀咕道，“我当然知道你不是个女孩子。”  
洛基闻言露出他完美的假笑。  
“当然，鉴于你曾经不止一次坏了我的好事。”  
他意有所指。  
索尔头疼地按住额角，开始后悔答应母亲在临行前探望自己据说生病了的弟弟。

事情得追溯到几百年前他们先后成年时。  
洛基喜欢和人调情，在他未成年的时候就是，他喜欢把那些人逗弄的团团转然后看他们无法得到他的样子。在成为伟大的谎言之神前，熟悉情爱是必经之路。  
索尔不止一次在进入洛基寝殿的时候，撞见他的弟弟正穿着睡袍坐在床边和人调情——女的，或者男的。  
有时候他进去时那两个人也会进入的深一点，比如他弟弟的衣服连扣子都没扣齐。  
当然这些人都没有后续了。洛基不喜欢被破坏的感觉。  
一旦被中途打断，他都会漫不经心地幻出一身铠甲，顺便挪到不远处的椅子上坐好。然后示意那些人可以离开了。  
他的做法让索尔连对他说教的机会都没有。

‘那是不对的。’  
‘索尔，我不是你。’

耿直的大王子通常只能憋出这样的话，换来二王子无穷无尽的嘲笑。  
虽然索尔不够富有情调，但他长相俊美，光一张皮相就能吸引无数人前仆后继。洛基享受着用语言调情的这个过程，他甚至不止一次想把这个念头打到自家哥哥身上，但是他晓得那可能会彻底激怒索尔。  
他还是很在意索尔的，哪怕在知道他们不是亲兄弟之后。  
可是索尔却不懂。  
“我要离开一段时间。”  
终于进入话题，索尔想，这实在是太不容易了。  
“父亲让我去执行狩猎，”索尔停顿片刻，带了些警告意味的说，“希望我不在的时候你能够老实一点，不惹这么多麻烦。”  
翡翠眼睛盯着他看。  
“哇哦，”邪神的语气不带任何起伏，“原来我在你心里是不老实的代名词。”  
“十分准确。”  
尤其是当你准备带着宇宙魔方毁了地球的时候，索尔没说出口，他想的是如果再一次这样自己可能真的会忍不住把他用锁链锁在阿斯嘉德的囚牢里——亲自。  
洛基举双手投降，示意自己会乖巧一段时间。  
“Ok，my——dear——brother——”  
绿眼睛小混蛋的嗓音总带着说不出来的喑哑，尤其是在晚上，他故意拖长了每个单词的尾音，将简单的词汇读得古怪而又煽情……也可能是sexy。  
“I’m always here. ”  
他轻快地眨了下眼睛，看上去无辜又可恶。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
阿斯嘉德的谎言之神享誉九界。  
当索尔带着他的战利品从彩虹桥那端回来的时候，他的挚友海姆达尔带给他了一个暂时被封锁的消息——奥丁希望只有少数人知道。  
洛基又一次跑路了。  
索尔听到这个消息的时候愤怒地将他千辛万苦带回来的战利品哐地一下扔在了地上，挥舞着他的锤子看上去气愤至极。金发雷神在传输点那金碧辉煌的房子里来回走动，发泄他的不满。  
“该死的我就知道他不能老实，”他注视着挚友，愤怒强调，“哪怕那么一小会儿！”  
海姆达尔想说其实洛基已经跑路一个月了。因为索尔去的地方和他们的时间计算方式不一样……但看着索尔生气极了的样子，他想他还是闭嘴吧。  
“……奥丁不知道他去了哪里，”海姆达尔慢吞吞地交代完前因后果，在雷神的注视下继续说道，“但你知道我可以看见任何事情……”  
索尔盯着他。  
“他去了地球。”  
海姆达尔干巴巴地说道，在索尔逐渐变得惊恐起来的眼神里忙不迭地补充。  
“呃，你知道的，他现在没搞破坏的能力……所以我谁都没有说。”  
是了，医者经过检测之后告诉他们，洛基的异变让他暂时无法像以前一样使用法力。如果以前那个可恶的绿眼睛小混蛋是猎豹的话，现在充其量只能算得上是狐狸——因为狡猾。  
索尔松了口气，但他很快又不安起来。  
“我得回地球去。”  
他抿了抿嘴，想到那双翡翠眼睛的主人。  
“Loki不是什么好孩子，这回他万一闯了什么祸连收拾的能力都没。”  
孩子？真是可笑的形容。海姆达尔心想。  
“奥丁那边……”  
雷神的视线终于落到桥的那一端，高耸华美的宫殿里他的父亲母亲正在等待他的回归。蓝宝石一样的眼只在那上头停顿了不到两秒的时间，他就毫不犹豫地转头看向彩虹桥。  
“帮我和父亲说一声。”  
他重新调整了自己的情绪，平静地注视着遥远的地球的方向。  
“我去找他。”

纽约，修复进行时。  
斯塔克大厦因为“第三次世界大战”（托尼强调这是媒体给的称号不是他本人）而急需修整，所幸大厦的主人有钱有闲有能力，不在乎邪神和浩克大战过的各种破损，此时此刻正端着一杯咖啡指挥着进行最后的室内装潢。  
“这里挂上一幅画。”托尼满意地用勺子敲了敲杯壁，“小辣椒喜欢的那副，对，谢了。”  
没有比这更好的事了。托尼·斯塔克由衷感慨。  
没有外星人。没有复仇者联盟。没有洛基和黑寡妇。  
——托尼绝对不承认他还在为娜塔莎曾经欺骗过他的感情而耿耿于怀。  
钢铁侠正打算下楼去给他的私人办公室增加一点情调，就听见不远处传来非常响的“duang”地一声——来自于他日常起飞用的平台。  
“Oh……shit！”  
他毫不留情地爆粗，然后将咖啡杯往吧台一推就跑去看。  
金发碧眼拿着锤子的雷神正稳稳当当的降落在他的平台上——刚刚打扫过卫生的那种。托尼努力按下抽搐的嘴角，心想也许他该给平台增加一个识别身份的功能。  
鉴于这些神仙都不懂什么叫不请自来。  
“托尼，我需要你的帮忙。”  
雷神的话勾起了钢铁侠心里为数不多的八卦因子。  
他示意对方跟自己进屋，然后命里贾维斯将电梯封锁好杜绝闲杂人等的进入。两个人坐到刚刚搬来不久的新沙发上，托尼斯塔克露出了他的招牌笑容。  
“Well，也许你愿意先说一下发生了什么？”  
索尔深吸一口气，“Loki失踪了。”  
钢铁侠一口喷出了他刚刚喝进去的咖啡。  
这不会是又一次的世界末日吧？他怀疑地看了眼手机。  
“贾维斯？我以为距离上次大战已经过去几个月了？难道我穿越了吗？”  
房间里传来贾维斯温和而又不是礼貌的回应。  
“Sir，您没听错，我也听见了。”  
看看，这就是人工智能管家的回复。  
托尼也深吸了一口气，彻底地将咖啡杯推得远远地——看来他今天是喝不完这杯了。  
他向后靠到沙发上，飞快地运用着他的毒舌进行吐槽。  
“看来期待你能够把他好好地囚禁在阿斯嘉德简直是白日做梦。所以我们很快又要被召集起来？面对第四次大战？”  
他巧妙地运用了报纸上对他们上次战斗的评价。  
索尔摇头。  
“他不能搞破坏了。”  
“啊哈，这可真值得来一杯——你们给予了他应有的惩罚？”  
托尼终于为此露出笑容，目光灼灼地盯着不久前才装好的酒柜，想着要开一杯来庆祝下。但很快他就完全失去了这种兴趣，因为索尔的表情堪称古怪。  
“不——我们没有。是他的身体出了一点问题。”  
托尼的思绪被扯了回来，他注视着金发碧眼的雷神，表情疑惑。  
“嗯？”  
“他的法术被大幅度削弱了。”  
钢铁侠的表情终于从微笑变成了严肃，他迟疑着问自己几乎可以确定的事实。  
“——你认为这和班纳跟我的研究有关？”  
索尔点了点头。

“我们进行的是一种很保险的试验方法。”  
最近一直在斯塔克工业参与各种研究的班纳在十五分钟后见到了他的老朋友。他看上去心情不怎么样。但出于疑惑为什么索尔在意起这个，他还是选择简单述说完事实。  
他在贾维斯的帮助下对着立体示意图指指点点。  
“这个防护罩每隔一段时间会吸收他百分之八十到九十的能量，然后再逐渐还给他，形成一个能量循环。”班纳推了推眼镜强调，“在这点上我们借助了之前那个能量宝石的力量。”  
班纳飞快地滑动着立体示意图，用一串高难度的词汇折磨着二人的脑袋。  
“……照理说不会有任何影响。”  
他摘下眼镜，奇怪地看着他的两个朋友，十分遗憾。  
“也许你们愿意给我解释下为什么把我从实验室拉出来，”博士终于把目光挪到托尼脸上，终于露出一个冷笑，“并且是‘空运’。”  
他有七个博士学位但并不包括飞行。这让他想起浩克，并且很不痛快。  
托尼不动声色往边上挪了挪。  
索尔则纹丝不动地坐在沙发上。然后很快，他想到了问题的关键。  
“你可以通过法术波动找到他吗？”索尔看向班纳，寻求一个答案，“那个房间储存过他的能量，会留下痕迹不是吗？也许可以通过这个追踪。”  
作为在场唯一一个拥有七个博士学位的人，班纳觉得他完全可以换一种更简单的方法解决问题。他对索尔说了声“稍等”，飞快地转身和托尼的智能管家交流起来。  
不出十分钟，班纳就高兴起来。  
“我推测——按照常理，如果他真的被大幅度削弱了的话，我们可以在附近找到他。”  
研究狂人又一次大获全胜，他用充满信心的口吻对索尔说道，“因为他正处于一个‘虚弱’的状态，需要在附近逗留来增强他的法力。”  
谢天谢地！  
索尔闻言松了口气，给了班纳一个拥抱，打算立马冲出去找人。  
“Emmmm……在你们出门之前，我想我不得不有个提议。”  
坐在沙发上一直承受着班纳不善视线和索尔无形压力的钢铁侠举手提议，他看上去似乎很想笑，但最后还是干咳一声代替。他努力装出一副正经的表情补充道。  
“你们为什么不考虑通过路面监控来进行面部识别呢？我有全套的装备。”  
托尼在心里无声吐槽。  
科技拯救世界。

复仇者小分队仅仅花了不到一小时就定位到了洛基五分钟前出现过的地方。当这个坐标被定位出来的时候，托尼的表情已经根本不能用古怪来形容。  
“如果不是贾维斯和我再三确定的话……”  
他迟疑着看向索尔，继续说下去。  
“……我绝对不会相信‘神’也会去酒吧。”  
还是最疯狂的那种。  
三个人站在酒吧招牌下面面相觑，那上面古怪的标志让见多识广的班纳都好奇。  
“我没来过这种，”博士看上去有点尴尬，“我不喜欢喝酒。”  
托尼在墨镜后翻了个白眼，飞速而平稳的解释道。  
“脱衣舞酒吧。”  
班纳低呼一声，下意识向后倒退一步，脸上的表情更是五彩斑斓。  
“我……还是不进去了吧。”  
“得了吧博士，大家都是成年人！”  
事到如今逃跑是不可能的了，托尼打定主意要把所有人拉下水。于是他一把勾住班纳的肩膀，率先就把人往里头拖。  
至于索尔。  
他很生气。  
尤其是当他看见那个该死的翡翠眼睛正坐在非常显眼的位置上——身边都是奉承他的男男女女。他们都不约而同用那种露骨的眼神盯着他的弟弟，仿佛下一秒就会扑上去似的。  
该死的他怎么敢——  
洛基显然喝了不少酒。他面色微红，不复之前的苍白病态。脑袋里乱哄哄地充斥着旁人的奉承，他笑着肆无忌惮地伸手去拿下一杯威士忌。  
然而可能是索尔的眼神太具有威慑力，几乎凝成一股怒火澎湃汹涌着冲向人群，冲向他。  
洛基的反应慢了半拍，注意到那双愤怒的蓝宝石眼睛时已经晚了。  
他亲爱的哥哥几乎是克制着自己露出一个近乎残忍的微笑。  
“Loki？”  
很明显这不是一个善意的反问。  
邪神吓得打碎了手上的威士忌酒杯——他没想到他哥哥这么快就能找到他，并且，是在这个难以解释的地方。  
洛基转身就跑。  
索尔怒极反笑，毫不在意旁人的目光追了上去。在失去了大部分法力的情况下洛基完全不是他哥哥的对手，很快他就被逼进角落里沙发上逃脱不得。  
翡翠眼睛里露出一丝难堪。  
索尔知道绿眼睛小坏蛋还想逃，于是他将他的锤子轻轻按在他弟弟的胸口。空出一只手拍了拍对方因为醉酒而绯红的脸颊，慢条斯理地开口。  
“也许你可以给我一个解释。”  
斯塔克在他俩背后吹了个响亮的口哨。  
“也许你们俩可以换个姿势……”托尼慢吞吞地说道，声音不大不小，带着看好戏的意味。“我假设你是他哥哥而不是他男朋友。”  
班纳闻言彻底捂住了脸。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
他是个不正常的冰霜巨人。  
关于这一点洛基很早就知道，并且为此感到不可思议和恼怒。他震惊于自己身世的谎言与遗弃，疯狂地想要报复任何人包括索尔。所以他一手策划了外星人入侵地球的战斗，自然，也成为了复仇者联盟发展的潜在推动力。  
所以他现在感到后悔。  
尤其是异变之后大不如前的身体，以及此时此刻，被兄长雷霆万钧的锤子按在沙发上动弹不得的状态。  
他怨念自己为什么没能跑得更远一点，却晓得这是不可能的。因为博士的推测完全正确，他留恋这附近他所遗留的法术波动，并且需要它们，不能离开。  
翡翠眼睛的主人微微向后仰起脸，将尴尬成功地化为无可奈何。  
“OK,you got me.”  
他又一次被他的哥哥抓住。  
围观的人群很多，但毫无疑问他们都是习惯了被人注视的家伙。甚至是享受。  
索尔打量了下周围的环境，将那些或试探或暧昧的眼神一个一个顶了回去。然后单手拎起了对方的后脖，气势汹汹地揣着他的锤子离开了案发现场。  
钢铁侠在人群中耸了耸肩。 

他被索尔带回了复仇者大厦。  
在被挟持着后脖子绕了一圈又一圈，已经记不清楚自己在什么方位的时候，洛基被索尔扔进了一个套间的床上。金发碧眼的雷神从来都不懂得什么怜香惜玉，洛基心想。  
大海般蔚蓝的眼睛里已经没有了刚开始的强烈愤怒，但他哥哥依然在生气。  
索尔从腰间取出锁链似的东西将那个绿眼睛小混蛋的手锁在了床头。  
“嘿！”  
洛基惊呼一声——他没想到这个——几乎整个人都要跳起来，但很徒劳。  
“为什么要把我锁起来！”  
索尔假装听不见他说什么，强硬地将一切都做好。  
然后他终于松开手，看着翡翠眼睛。  
“现在你可以说了。”  
那气势简直随时可以上场打架……洛基干笑两声，一时间不知从何说起。  
“你不说的话那就我来说，my brother。”索尔紧迫地看着洛基，那眼神让后者丝毫不怀疑他哥哥是阿斯嘉德未来之王，“我狩猎前是怎么和你说的？”  
“……”  
洛基不说话了。  
“你又是怎么答应我的？”  
“……”  
索尔对这人不配合的态度很不满，伸手拍他的脸，“阿斯嘉德的银舌头终于被他主人放弃了？”  
邪神终于抬头看了他一眼，翡翠眼睛里有因为喝多了酒而导致的雾气。但他的神智还算清醒，他知道自己再不说的话，等待他的可能就是雷神之锤的待遇。  
索尔的耐心并不算太好。  
因此他犹豫了一下，试图避开他哥哥生气的地方。  
“你知道我现在的状态，”他平铺直叙地说着，语气似乎很不想谈论这个事，但依然保持着他一贯的圆滑。并且很快，他又一次笑了出来，带着索尔熟稔的讥讽和甜腻。  
“我不明白，我都没法做坏事了，你为什么还要亲自上门来抓我。”  
这才是洛基。  
“Oh，也许我在你心中就是这样一个不讨人喜欢的形象吧？鉴于你不止一次对我发出警告以及……我一次又一次的不听话。”  
“Brother，我早就说过我一点也不想听你的话了不是吗？”  
阿斯嘉德的二王子声音喑哑而甜美，像极了索尔最喜欢的毒蛇在嘶嘶地吐着舌头。每一个单词每一个句子，都带着主人所独有的邪恶与魅力。  
只是这一次，翡翠眼睛有些不一样。  
索尔那迟钝了几百年的神经终于也细腻了那么一小会儿。  
“你这是在掩饰什么吗？”  
“……What？”  
洛基本可以继续洋洋洒洒地发泄着他的怨气，但是索尔用他一如既往的直球快速结束了战斗。他用不属于他的敏锐发现了问题所在——洛基最不想也不愿承认的事情。  
邪神睁大了眼睛，好像一汪翡翠色池水。  
索尔扯了扯嘴角，“我没你想象的那么愚蠢，洛基。我们认识一千多年了，你没有发现你现在说谎的技巧越来越拙劣了吗？”  
？？？  
洛基咬牙切齿地想要扑上去掐死他哥哥，好让那个讨厌的家伙再也不能这样粗暴地说出任何他不想听见的话。  
当然他也这样做了。  
但显然谎言之神忘记了他现在的处境，右手的锁链被人拽住，以至于徒劳无功。他被索尔轻易地按到在床上——在按到在沙发上之后又一次。  
这一次索尔放弃用锤子，而是单手按住他的肩膀，非常用力。  
洛基毫不怀疑他哥哥会在极端生气的情况下捏碎自己的肩膀。  
“我——丝毫——不觉得——”他一个单词一个单词从嘴里吐出来，带着恼怒的翡翠眼睛盯着索尔，“拙劣——”  
他终于找到机会，猛然曲起腿想要踹他哥哥一脚，以避免这样尴尬的动作再次出现。  
邪神如愿的这次把握住了机会。哪怕他不如索尔强壮，但灵巧有余，他飞快地用膝盖顶开了索尔试图压制他的身体，在半空中灵活地翻转。  
瞬间他手中多了一柄指刃——泛着让人心惊胆寒的银光——轻巧地对准了他哥哥的脖子。  
“Brother……”  
他得意地晃动着手里的刀刃。  
“你现在还觉得我拙劣吗？”

然而诸神不保佑他。  
下一秒洛基就因为剧烈的疼痛蜷缩起来，五脏六腑都仿佛碎成千万瓣，然后又被胶水一块一块的揉捏拼合。他猛然闭上眼，把脸埋进索尔的胸口，不希望被人看到这样的一面。  
不得不再一次承认，他和地球气场不和。  
“洛基？”  
索尔被他吓了一大跳，连忙起身想要看清到底发生了什么。但是洛基的动作很顽固，他不愿意被人看见。  
邪神用自己仅有的左手捂住脸，顺势翻滚到床的一边，将脸朝下躲避进了阴影里。  
他瘦削的身体因为疼痛而剧烈的颤抖着，说不出半个字。  
大约十分钟后他的动作终于平静下来。  
“你这是怎么了？”  
索尔彻底震惊。  
他的弟弟——那个总是非常骄傲的王子殿下，勉强维持着力气用手去撩开被汗打湿了的黑色长发。惨白的脸上浮现起很淡的笑容，当然这笑容里还有一丝不可避免的嘲笑。  
“恭喜你又知道了一个我的秘密，这可真令人讨厌。”

从阿斯嘉德跑路的原因终于天下大白。在洛基本人不自愿的情况下。  
索尔现在的心情七上八下。他一边担忧着洛基的变化是否是非常糟糕的情况（洛基闭口不言），一边又为弟弟骄傲的自尊心感到头疼（只因不想被阿斯嘉德人民发现他的现状），还有其它的居然是诡异的高兴。  
高兴洛基并不是又一次主动的在欺骗他，而是出于自尊迫不得已。  
但很快雷神就把这点高兴扔回了遥远的阿斯嘉德。因为他不确定洛基是否受到了永久性的伤害，是否是不可逆的？而他持续这样已经多久了？为什么谁也不肯告诉？  
为什么谁也不肯示弱。  
问题太多如潮水一般包围了索尔，他不知所措地看着洛基，看着对方渐渐淡下去的笑容，变成了唇边生疏的调侃。  
“你还想从我身上知道什么？”  
洛基控制不住自己恶毒的语言，他拼命想要摆脱这令人尴尬的现状。他将异变以来所有的痛苦与折磨都发泄到索尔身上，使尽浑身解数用每个单词传达着自己的恼火。  
“我可真倒霉。”  
翡翠眼睛的主人因为剧烈的情绪变动而急促呼吸起来，他盯着他兄长蔚蓝的双眼，无比复杂而又难过的大声强调，“我先是发现自己不属于阿斯嘉德，再是失去了引以为傲的法力，甚至我的身体——”  
他猛然打住，几乎是哽咽了一下，然后狠狠地用仅剩的力气将靠近的索尔推开。  
“Get out.”  
洛基低声说道。似乎也是在坚定自己的决心。  
索尔很难控制住不去想刚才发生的一切。他是很讨厌洛基的欺骗与背叛，但那毕竟是他相处了千年的弟弟，他是那么的不希望他发生任何事情——哪怕是在大战时，他也无比固执地去劝说这个已经发狂的小疯子回到他身边。  
他向前半步。  
洛基毫不犹豫地对着他的方向飞过去一把只有手指这么长的刀刃。  
寒光凌冽擦破了索尔的侧脸，血珠一滴又一滴落了下来。铺在床边的浅色羊毛地毯上渐渐晕开了一朵艳色的花。  
那抹蔚蓝色深深地看了眼洛基，选择了离开。  
门被重重地关上。  
说惯了谎言的坏家伙眨了眨翠色眼睛，仿佛在告诉自己。  
“I don’t need you，Thor.”

班纳将自己埋进实验室里整整一个晚上后带来了索尔想要的消息。  
“如你所见，”博士的声音温和而又歉意，甚至带了点难堪，“他的身体出了些毛病，可能——或许——是和我跟托尼的实验脱不了干系。”  
停顿片刻，他又斟酌着语言道。  
“你描述的那种疼痛，我猜测他是在依靠酒精或药物麻痹自己……”这也是为什么他们会在那种疯狂的酒吧里找到洛基，班纳这样想着，嘴上却说道，“如果想要更精确的结果可能我得对他做一个全身检查。”  
雷神苦笑着看了他一眼。  
用头发丝想也知道洛基不会愿意被检查，因为他非常讨厌被全无隐私的曝光在太阳底下任人指点。  
他是那么骄傲。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
失去人身自由，这对洛基来说算不了什么。  
他从小就擅长惹麻烦——准确的说是制造麻烦。因此奥丁每隔上一段时间就要对他小惩大诫，比如不让他跟着索尔去参与各种狩猎和训练。  
每到那时，他就会做出一副很受伤很难过的表情，然后索尔就会在没人发觉的晚上偷偷跑进他的宫殿。他们会在一张床上并排躺着。  
索尔会用兴奋地语调讲白天遇见的人和事，会给他带他喜欢的甜点和水果。他们几乎无话不说——等到夜深了，再互道晚安地睡去。  
那是他们三百岁之前的几乎每一个夜晚。  
阿斯嘉德的人们通常会在他们三百岁这一天成年，然后有几千年时间可以维持他们最完美的成年体态，直到死去。  
洛基还记得他成年前的那天晚上，索尔依旧溜进了他的寝殿。他已经变得伟岸成熟的哥哥有着金子般炫目的头发，大海一样蔚蓝的瞳仁——只要随便一个微笑就能引起阿斯嘉德所有女性的向往。  
他不得不承认他嫉妒。  
索尔先是用他不擅长的祝贺词干巴巴地说了一大堆恭喜洛基马上成年的废话，然后他掏出了一个看上去有些眼熟的东西。  
洛基吃惊地看着那颗祖母绿的宝石，第一次磕巴了。  
“你被我带坏了，Thor。”  
他哥哥居然学会去父亲的藏宝库里偷东西了。  
索尔将宝石塞给他，看上去依旧大大咧咧。  
“我注意它好多年了，你不觉得很适合你的眼睛吗？”露出一个衷心的微笑，索尔抱起他弟弟还是少年的躯体——全然不顾对方的惊呼——高兴极了。  
“Loki！这是礼物！”

复仇者大厦的某间屋子里，邪神正在沉睡。扣住他右手的锁链在黑夜里发出黯淡蓝光，那光仿佛是有魔力般疏导着他不稳定的法力。  
洛基不会知道这是索尔的善意，正如他不会知道此时此刻索尔正站在门口看他。  
阿萨神族的人视力都很好，晚上也不需要开灯。但令索尔意外的是，洛基居然真的睡熟了——毫无警惕心的睡在一个他并不熟悉的地方。  
难道他的法力真的已经削弱到无法注意周围环境的地步了吗？  
“em……”  
邪神发出了很轻的一声喃喃，睡梦中也不老实地皱着眉。他身上幻化出来的睡袍是他最喜欢的那套，此刻正因为他翻身的动作而露出白皙小腿。没有任何遮挡。  
索尔不经意地往下看了眼，旋即挪开视线。  
也许下次该告诉洛基必须好好盖被子，他不太乐观的想，但愿他弟弟会听话。  
指望一个小骗子听话——  
金发碧眼的男人伸手去将揉作一团的被子扯好，盖到对方身上。  
床上的人睡得很沉，没有被吵醒，只是因为突如其来的包裹而轻轻颤了下睫毛。索尔离得很近，他认为洛基的睫毛实在像个女孩子。  
不过他不可能当面说。因为洛基为这个事情和他生气过不止一次。  
“I……I don't……need……”  
沉溺于睡梦的人忽然喃喃自语，发出了断断续续的单词。还没等索尔反应过来，他就睁开了眼睛。  
暗夜与翡翠是那样般配。  
索尔感觉自己说不出话了，他不知道自己是不是该先说点什么来解释下。但他只是动了动喉结，连“sorry”都没说出口，就被翡翠眼睛的笑容给彻底包围了。  
“Brother？”  
洛基的呢喃看上去似醒非醒，但那个笑容绝对货真价实。索尔几乎是被蛊惑了一样没能开口，被自己的弟弟——那个绿眼睛小骗子——给完全主导。  
“Thor……”  
听听，黑夜里喑哑温柔的语调和白天讽刺他的绝对不是一个人。他的弟弟洛基绝不可能再用这样的声音和语气对他说话。索尔心里如此想，但他已经控制不了剧情的走向，只能眼睁睁地看着那双翡翠眼睛看着他对他笑，然后伸手拥抱住他。  
他们长大后鲜少有这样的举动。  
更多时间是一起在猎场中厮杀，互相玩笑着比赛到底是谁更厉害。当然，包括洛基对他各式各样的恶作剧和大大小小的谎言——诚然这些让他感到讨厌，但是他隐约能感觉到这是洛基试图亲近一个人的拙劣的方式。  
他的弟弟善于言辞，却不善于行动。  
“loki。”  
索尔非常轻声地喊了对方的名字。

当太阳的光毫无顾虑地洒进房间里的时候，洛基醒了，并且觉得身上十分沉重好像第三次被他哥哥的锤子压住了。他十分费劲地睁开眼，明晃晃的日光里索尔金色的长发是如此鲜艳而刺目。  
如果他能举起雷神之锤的话他会毫无疑问的给眼前的大家伙来上一记。最好能直接将他打回阿斯嘉德的领土，而不是大喇喇地睡在他的床上，用手抱住自己的腰。  
邪神将声音压制得犀利而又怒气冲冲。  
“为什么你会在我床上？”  
索尔被强行喊醒了。他睡得并不是很踏实，因此还有些迷糊。  
“Good morning……loki？”强壮的金发男人像是一只大金毛，在黑发主人的脸颊边蹭了蹭，显然心情尚佳，“你看上去好多了。”  
“我以为我刚刚的问题已经足够响亮了，还是说你那装饰性的耳朵终于失灵了？”  
洛基飞快地挣脱对方温暖的怀抱，滚到床的另一头——顺便瞪了一眼拴住他的锁链——如果没有这个他一定会把自己的刀按在索尔的脖子上。  
“你，为什么，会在我床上？”  
索尔这才清醒了。他环视一圈后又回忆了下之前发生了什么，大大方方地开口。  
“这是我的房间。”  
“What the fuck？”洛基毫不犹豫地骂了出来，一双翠色的眼疑惑不定，“你昨晚没说。”  
你也没问我啊……  
索尔十分无辜的想。但他已经在这种日复一日的兄弟斗争中逐渐摸索到适合自己的方式，于是他换了个话题。  
“你需要一个身体检查。”雷神的语气非常严肃，“昨晚我回来时你居然睡得昏天黑地没有发现。”  
原来如此。洛基在心里苦笑。  
“我不需要——”  
但他还是坚定着自己最初的意愿。洛基别开脸不愿对上索尔的视线，他像是在盯着某个角落走神，“我不需要任何身体检查。我自己知道我是什么情况。”  
“可我不知道。”  
索尔有些挫败的开口，语气里换上温和试图打动他。  
“你不能这样倔强。”  
“我以为我们家的基因遗传了这个。”洛基半是讽刺半是真心的说道，他们都清楚对方不是自己的血亲不是吗？  
索尔打算让步一些。他权衡了一下说道。  
“或者让我给你做个简单的检查。”  
“NO！”  
洛基一瞬间睁大了双眼，里面写满了翡翠色的拒绝。他毫不留情地驳回了索尔的提议，甚至飞快地用被子把自己卷起来，警惕道。  
“你不能在我没有办法反抗的时候违背我的意愿！”  
当然，当然。  
索尔不会乘人之危。他是个好人，虽然有些简单粗暴的行为，但这依然掩盖不了他是个好人——除了在洛基面前。  
“感谢你给了我提议。”  
索尔彻底放弃了想要“说服”眼前这个绿眼睛小骗子的欲望，还是直接上手比较适合他。他微微笑着——这个笑容在洛基看来有点杀气腾腾——伸手召唤了拴在洛基手上的锁链。  
“最后一个办法，告诉我你到底是什么情况。”  
他捏住他弟弟的手腕，那非常纤瘦白皙，甚至脆弱。  
“No lie.”  
他强调。  
如果说洛基的音色是暗夜里微微喑哑的诱惑，那索尔就是晨光下最鲜艳的明亮。他总是这样清楚而明白的吐出每一个单词来表达自己不容怀疑的目的，现在也是一样。  
洛基非常厌恶这种状态，但他没有办法真的拒绝索尔。

“假设我没有打扰你们——”  
一个非常熟悉的女声出现在门口——对洛基而言犹如天籁——索尔回过头去看见了娜塔莎靓丽的红发卷曲在肩上。她穿着常服，显然风尘仆仆。  
“布鲁斯找你。”她亲昵地喊着博士的名字而非姓氏，目光在兄弟二人交握的手上停顿，“他希望你尽快到实验室找他。”  
娜塔莎在“尽快”这个词上加重了发音。  
索尔松开手，给予了她一个肯定的回复。然后他又看了眼洛基，这眼神意味着事情不会就此结束，洛基明白。  
雷神很快离开了房间。  
“emmm……虽然我不知道你为什么这样抗拒，但我想说这不是个明智的决定。”  
娜塔莎没有马上离去，而是轻车熟路的走进房间拉开窗帘，好让阳光彻底晒进房间里。这让她想到沙滩——如果不是托尼无所不在的高科技追踪了她的位置并且班纳也表示出了点意外希望她回来的话，此时此刻，她还在某个度假胜地晒着太阳。没有比基尼的那种。  
洛基发出疑似嗤笑的声音。  
“他已经开始怀疑你了。”  
作为联盟里为数不多的正常人（很明显索尔班纳斯蒂夫都不是，托尼也不完全是），黑寡妇在心理学方面的建树堪称强悍。她可以通过极其简单的对话来窃取和判断一个人的经历、心理，甚至接下来想要做什么。  
黑发邪神一边露出他的招牌笑容，一边毫不留情的自我讥讽。  
“我亲爱的哥哥无时无刻不怀疑我。”  
这样的对话真是毫无意义。娜塔莎在心里飞快地翻了个白眼，想的是早知如此就不该被斯蒂夫远程说服来进行这个艰难的任务——劝说一个邪神——这可能是过去几十年里她进行的最艰难的任务。  
难度超越了答应福瑞把布鲁斯拉进复仇者联盟。  
于是，她决定更开诚布公一点，鉴于她实在不知道该如何开口。  
“布鲁斯通过你的法力波动做出了些猜测，”说完这句她猛然接收到一个来自对方的怒视，当然不可避免的还有些慌张夹杂其中（这可真少见，娜塔莎心想）。然而她不得不继续说下去，非常干脆的。  
“他会透露给索尔你的身体状况，毫无疑问。”

娜塔莎离开后洛基仍然保持着沉默。  
他不知道索尔什么时候会知道，什么时候会回来。他只是觉得很无奈。明明自己是伟大的谎言之神，却越来越不能成功的说出谎言来完善自己的形象。还有什么比这更挫败的吗？  
他下意识地将手按在胸口，隔着衣服那里挂着一颗非常非常美丽的祖母绿。  
洛基忍不住叹息。  
“也许我不该这么悲观。如果你知道了我正在经历每一个冰霜巨人都应该经历的过程，可能能看见你脸上十分愚蠢的表情吧……”  
他极力安慰着自己，却抵挡不住心里越来越多的抗拒。  
洛基知道自己快要完蛋了。名义上阿斯嘉德的二王子根本是没有血缘关系的，所谓的高贵和强大都是别人赋予的，唯一属于他自己的身份现在也要带来他完全不想要的命运走向——诚然他是个不正常的冰霜巨人，这也是为什么他的身体在一千多年里都未改变。  
他将手紧紧地按在腹部。  
也许这里正在改变，像一个真正的冰霜巨人那样——  
真糟糕。


	7. Chapter 7

07  
索尔专属的房间没有阿斯嘉德时的风格。  
洛基百无聊赖地被扣在床上打量着没仔细看过的房间。他以为他会看见金黄和明红交织在一起闪瞎了人眼的组合——毕竟这两个是索尔最喜欢的颜色，在阿斯嘉德的寝宫里索尔就这样干过不止一次——可入眼的却让他微微吃惊。  
非常简洁的米色窗帘，桌子和椅子清一色的海蓝，地上铺着块妃红的羊毛地毯，最后是盖在他身上的纯白被褥。  
这简直不是索尔的审美。他暗自想着动了动手指，将窗帘变成墨绿。然后又想了想，将地毯的红色一手抹去，换成了深灰。  
做完这一切之后，洛基露出了懒洋洋地笑容似乎满意极了。他动了动被拴住的手腕——红发的女特工帮了他一点小小的忙——希望索尔回来的时候不要气得发疯就好了。  
索尔进来的时候看到的就是这样的场景，他那总是满嘴谎言的小骗子弟弟正翻看着一本不知打哪儿来的厚厚诗集。他再一看，窗帘和地毯也被人篡改了颜色。  
“你居然还有心情把法力浪费在这种地方。”  
刚刚经历了班纳一番长篇大论似乎get到了不少答案的索尔心情复杂。  
洛基闻言这是抬头冲他哥哥笑了笑，一贯地优雅。  
“我的审美无处不在。”  
如果可以他真想狠狠打他一顿，索尔心想。这个家伙总是在嘲讽自己这件事上不遗余力。他们好像都忘了几个小时前二人还剑拔弩张地对峙过。  
然而很快索尔就知道自己又失策了。  
翡翠眼睛对他眨了眨，既无奈又狡黠。然后那张总是说不出好听话来的嘴巴一张一合，吐出了让他简直难以置信的话。  
“Bye-bye，my brother.”  
邪神的身体发出一阵淡绿的光从中间渐渐消散起来，在索尔愕然的眼神中笑道，“我是真的不想说那些……看在我们认识一千多年的份儿上，你不会太生我的气对么？鉴于我这次先跟你道了别。”  
……  
索尔盯着床头不知何时被解开的锁链，他想到了娜塔莎。  
该死的洛基你就不能安分一天！非得我跑遍九界上天下地的去找你吗？？？  
他就像是一只蓄势待发的雄狮要去追捕猎物，带着他那雷霆万钧的锤子，一阵风似的离去。但是才刚迈出门半步雷神就遇到了黑寡妇。  
索尔绷紧了脸上的表情，语气不善。  
“你放走了他。”  
这是一个陈述句。索尔可以肯定凭洛基现在的状态无法一人逃跑，而娜塔莎则是最有可能帮助他的人——虽然不知道出于何种理由。  
“他蛊惑了我。”娜塔莎露出一个非常后悔的表情，“虽然非常容易解开，但是十几秒足够他跑到世界任何地方了。”  
索尔咬着牙想他就不该手下留情。  
红发女特工站在拐角处看上去表情古怪，她大概在组织语言。末了她拍了拍索尔结实的肩膀，“听着，索尔。我觉得你不应该强迫一个人说他不想说的秘密。”  
好吧，虽然这个人试图毁灭地球杀了他们。娜塔莎在心里暗自腹诽。但不得不承认索尔对洛基的逼问让她有一种非常不好的感觉……复仇者联盟里的每一个人几乎都有不想对外述说的事情，毫无疑问她是。  
这也是为什么她能够轻易地被蛊惑。因为她的心里有魔障。  
黑寡妇雷厉风行无所不能，可她也有不想说的事情。  
索尔是光明是雷电是正义的代表，这本没错。可她居然在听见兄弟俩对话的时候对洛基产生了一点怜惜。如果她有这样一个光明代表的哥哥，恐怕她也会闭口不言自己身上的小麻烦。  
或许那不是小麻烦。  
“娜塔莎，你不知道他有多会惹麻烦。”

洛基在离去时已经感到自己的身体恢复了不少。  
在索尔离开的一个月里他经历了很多。先是整个人的法力在跌到谷底后日渐回升，再是过量的酒精麻痹了他在发作时的痛苦，而现在他几乎可以确定，在经历了昨天的剧痛之后他的身体构造已经彻底变成了冰霜巨人。  
真是去他妈的异变。他懊恼地想。  
在召唤了海姆达尔将他从中庭带回阿斯嘉德之后，他去见了奥丁和弗利嘉。  
奥丁对这个捡来的小儿子早已是气愤多于喜爱，他坐在高高的王位上质问洛基，是否认识到了自己的错误。  
洛基闻言只是笑了，哪怕他现在法力不足巅峰时期的一半，他还是微笑且不屑着回答了他名义上的父亲的问题。或许他没发现，这是他有且仅有的叛逆。  
“不要再激怒你父亲了，loki。”弗利嘉担忧着说道。  
洛基给了母亲一个温和的笑，这样无私的关怀让他想到了还在地球上的索尔。  
他从前怎么没发现这是避开索尔最好的方法呢？  
“囚禁我吧，父亲。”  
翡翠眼睛缓缓闭上，伸出了双手等待他应有的镣铐。洛基此刻心情无比平静，甚至觉得没什么不好。只要没人知道他那羞于启齿的改变就好，他宁可承受奥丁的怒火被囚禁千百年。  
弗利嘉忍不住想要当众开口为她的小儿子求情。奥丁看了他的王后一眼，制止了她的行为，然后让人带洛基去囚牢里。  
“你不该这么做。”弗利嘉难过极了。  
诸神之王轻柔地抚摸过他的王后，“他是个不听话的孩子。”  
“他失去了几乎大半的法力……”  
“亲爱的弗利嘉，我知道。并且我认为我和你一样，同样了解我们的小儿子……”  
奥丁的话让弗利嘉感到惊讶。  
“我知道你在惊讶什么，”奥丁无奈地微笑，想到了他骁勇善战却缺乏了一点细腻的大儿子，“洛基的内心敏感而脆弱，但他不愿意向任何人承认。海姆达尔将一切都告诉我了——他以为他能够欺骗过我的眼睛……如果仅仅是这样，我愿意为他创造一个避开索尔的环境。”  
阿斯嘉德的大王子骁勇善战，二王子诡诈狡猾。可是，奥丁心想，他的两个儿子在某种意义上都是傻瓜。  
兄弟阋墙这种事对他们而言几乎是不可能的。  
他们有几千年的时间好好说清楚一切。

<<<  
简·福斯特正遇到了一个大麻烦。  
她先是意外撞见了一个奇怪的logo（也有可能是外星人的遗迹），然后开启了恐怖片的模式被追着跑了几层楼。就在她以为命丧于此的时候，金发碧眼的雷神从天而降带着她仿佛穿越时空一般急速飞行了。  
老天！也许她可以猜测一下她是女主角了。简·恐高的·福斯特苦中作乐想。  
索尔本来是在美国境内漫无目的的寻找那个绿眼睛小混蛋（海姆达尔收到奥丁的示意对洛基回去的事情保持缄默）。他谢绝了托尼等人的帮助独自一人前行，在经过边境时他感知到了不该属于地球的黑暗气息。身为雷神的他不可能对此放任不理，但他绝对没想到会在这种情况下和简再次相遇。  
索尔百感交集地带着简回到了阿斯嘉德。  
“噢……”  
刚一落地，就听见海姆达尔惊讶但不失礼貌的感叹。他的老朋友有一双看破世间万物的眼睛，此刻正打量着索尔和他怀中的简，“欢迎来到神域——阿斯嘉德。”  
可能这眼神中还有几分试探，但索尔来不及解释。他安顿完简之后就直奔王宫，去寻找他的父亲和母亲。  
弗利嘉在魔法上造诣很高，这一点洛基是向她学习的。  
索尔将自己在地球上和简相遇的情景稍作描述描述，他略去了简看见他的时候那种惊喜和意外。但是弗利嘉非常敏锐，她微笑着看着自己粗莽的大儿子。  
“是她吗？”  
那个你曾不止一次向我提过的地球姑娘。  
索尔被母亲含笑的眼神看得有些局促不安，但很快他就镇定了下来。他惊讶地发现比起简的问题自己更迫切的是想要知道洛基的下落。带简回阿斯嘉德只是因为她危在旦夕……只是因为她曾在地球上无私的帮助过自己。  
Where is loki？  
他想问却问不出口。  
得了吧索尔，整个阿斯嘉德的人都知道你弟弟不想见你。  
他难过的发现这一事实，然后避开母亲温柔的视线，“She was.”  
她曾是。但至少现在不是。  
母子二人站在可以远眺俯瞰整个阿斯嘉德美景的平台上，满目都是让人倍感亲切和熟悉的景色——巍峨的山川，蔚蓝的湖泊，勤劳的人民，自由飞翔的鸟雀……  
忽然一阵奇异的波动传入他的心底。索尔的心跳微微一顿，他下意识地看向囚牢方向——  
“入侵？”  
弗利嘉也感受到了。她犹豫地看了眼大儿子，不知道是否该告诉他洛基也在那里。但是她还是遵从了自己的内心，推了推索尔。  
“Loki is here.”她顿了顿，旋即掩盖似得补充，“去看看发生了什么。”  
索尔诧异。母亲的话对他来说就好像踏破铁鞋无觅处，一直在寻找的人居然就躲在眼皮底下——他飞快地点了点头，几乎是立刻召唤了他的锤子从平台上一跃而下。  
简披着斗篷吃惊的看着眼前发生的一切，手脚无措——但弗利嘉只是温柔而耐心地抚摸了她的长发，告诉她，“索尔只是去解决一个小问题。”  
只是一个“小问题”吗？简在心里暗自惊讶着这形容。她想她的的确确是听见了“loki”这个名字，那是索尔的弟弟——没有血缘关系的奇怪的弟弟。  
可是明明之前他们还打得不可开交，为什么现在索尔却十分紧张的样子？  
他们和好了吗？

监牢里乱作一团。  
洛基捧着他的戏剧话本坐在落地玻璃边。尽管他曾调侃了母亲带给他这么多书是否是想要他变成一个书呆子。  
他钟爱那些夸张的表演和过于丰富的情感表达，每一个词都是华丽而不失礼的。他不可能说出那些话，显然，但这并不妨碍他爱阅读他们。  
玻璃外正打着架，但这和他有什么关系？会有人来解决这一切的……比如希芙和海姆达尔，又或者是奥丁本人——  
他漫不经心地想着一个又一个可能，直到熟悉的声音响起在耳畔。  
邪神几乎是立刻从坐姿站了起来并且不自觉地往后退了半步。他撞到了桌子还不知道是椅子，发出来不小的动静。原本整洁的玻璃牢房里变得乱七八糟。  
索尔就站在玻璃外，打败了一群蝼蚁般的士卒。然后拎着他的锤子正目光灼灼地盯着自己。  
洛基毫不怀疑没这层玻璃的话他会被索尔拽着后脖子质问。  
他又后退了半步，踩到掉在地上的书。  
“Brother？”  
洛基无奈地叹了口气，想为自己争取最后机会的力气都没有。  
“你还是用你的锤子锤死我算了。”他喃喃。  
索尔在看见那双翡翠眼睛的时候的确震惊了片刻，但他很快意识到这是洛基的逃避。他的弟弟永远把聪明用在这种地方。  
“我不会对你做什么，”他摇了摇头，收起了他的锤子。在洛基微微讶然的表情里陈述着事实，“你知道我永远不会伤害你。”  
洛基听到这里忍不住想嘲笑他哥哥两句，嘲笑他那永远不知疲倦的战斗力。可是索尔像是真的在实践这些话一样，说完就准备离去。  
“阿斯嘉德被黑暗力量所入侵，我将去迎战我的敌人们。”  
他轻轻敲了下玻璃——一如既往——带着一点儿安抚性的微笑。  
“保护好自己。”


	8. Chapter 8

08  
去他妈的保护好自己！  
整个阿斯嘉德都将与黑暗势力对战，身为王储的自己怎么能躲在兄长的庇护下无所作为？洛基痛恨自己居然会因为可耻的自尊心作祟而自甘堕落被囚禁于此。他不禁回想起这过去的几个月发生了些什么……很好，他只学会了逃避。  
想到这里，索尔临别前温柔的话语对他而言早已不是安慰。修长的指尖在空气中滑过，邪神身上幻化出墨绿色的铠甲。头顶的金冠触角高昂显现着他的战意。  
阿斯嘉德的二王子精于魔法，擅长诡计且看破人心。  
这个囚牢在弗利嘉的周全下并不是彻底压制了他的能力。洛基盘算着自己身上仅有一半的法力，冲破了牢笼，耳边是金属碎裂的声响轰然落地。他想他必须尽快去寻找索尔，或者是弗利嘉。  
监狱距离宫殿有一段路程。洛基在一路上解决了不少小麻烦，当他赶到寝殿的时候弗利嘉正和一个他非常眼熟的女人站在一起。  
哦，简·福斯特，索尔的女朋友。  
洛基哼笑了一身，随手给了扑过来的小卒子一个法术攻击将他牢牢的按在金碧辉煌的庭柱上。大概是他的脸色看上去不怎么样，弗利嘉忙不迭地抱了抱他。  
“Loki，你怎么出来了？”她没在简的面前说破洛基法力下降的事实，只是紧张道，“Thor呢？你哥哥他在哪里？”  
邪神打量了一下简，然后慢条斯理地收回视线。他温和地安抚着母亲的情绪。  
“他没事，”奥丁之子怎么会轻易有事，洛基在心里想。此刻他的安慰毫无依据，但是由谎言之神说出来的话却让人觉得十分有信服力。他用肯定的语调说道，“我来看看您，母亲。”  
随后母子二人合力在寝殿中布下保护罩。  
来自地球的姑娘什么都不懂，她不清楚发生了什么，也不知道自己可以做什么。每当她想要开口或者帮忙时，黑发邪神总能用一种客气又疏离的语调示意她还是乖乖等着就好——不要给他们惹麻烦！简猜想这才是洛基的心里话。  
外头的打斗声越发激烈。  
洛基站在露台上向下看去，几乎一眼就能看见索尔的金发。他因为这耀目走神了片刻。  
在漫长的等待中他很快就意识到哪里出了问题。如果仅仅是这些蝼蚁入侵，索尔早就带着他的同伴们所向披靡了。现在这种纠缠不休的状态，简直是为了等待某人悄无声息的攻入——  
他为自己的想法感到震惊并且恐慌。  
“Sorry，mom.”他来不及解释，几乎是飞快地用法术将母亲变幻成了自己的模样。然后在简愕然的眼神里微不可察的皱了皱眉，将母亲和她推入索尔宫殿里的密道，“去找索尔和父亲，他们一定在正殿。”  
弗利嘉的眼神早已被忧惧给浸透。她仿佛知道自己的小儿子要去做什么，拼命地摇头——但她那总是不肯听话的小儿子此刻只是露出了少见的笑容。  
“I love you，mom.”  
他用力合上密道的门，转身时已经变成弗利嘉的模样。  
“弗利嘉”试着汇聚了一下自己的魔力——在经历了一路打斗和变形之后，这点魔力估计对上哪个大BOSS都不够看的。他看了眼宫殿的门，听着越来越靠近的陌生的步伐声，心里第一次打起了鼓。  
但愿索尔能发觉地快些。  
然而事与愿违。就在他布置完这一切没多久后，长相丑陋的马勒凯斯就闯了进来。洛基在看见他那张脸的时候简直要从心底里发出了厌恶——这也太挑战他的审美了。  
马勒凯斯环视一圈后盯着眼前的女人，他从装扮上认出了她是谁。  
“弗利嘉，奥丁之妻。”他的声音古怪而低沉，身上与生俱来的黑暗气息足以让每一个阿萨神族感到不适。显然在这种状态下的洛基也感觉到了，他努力维持着幻身，一言不发。  
“交出那个女孩。”  
是在说简吗？  
洛基心想，原来是冲着那个地球人来的。有一瞬间他觉得这么容易就可以保护母亲，还不如直接把简丢给眼前的怪人。  
“NO。”  
但他还是拒绝了。  
谎言之神是个小骗子，嘴里没有半句真话。可他的兄长和母亲都是如此光明温柔的人，他做不到在最关键时刻去伤最亲的人的心。  
他模仿着弗利嘉温柔而坚定的口吻拒绝。  
“我不可能把她交给你。”  
马勒凯斯不意外她的回答。他冷笑一声，目光阴冷地打量着。  
“那我就先杀了你再找她。”  
他被吸引来到这个寝殿就意味着那个地球女孩仍在这里，她身上有他需要的能量。众神之王的妻子算什么？当年若不是一时差错，现在怎么会轮到奥丁来主宰九界！  
想到这里他愤怒地逼近弗利嘉，黑暗气息在这一刻呈现出包裹的状态，似乎要吞噬房间里的所有生命。“弗利嘉”微微咬着唇，她向后移动的同时，背在身后的手里幻出一柄短小而锋利的匕首。  
马勒凯斯的攻击毒辣非常，“弗利嘉”几乎是半躲半避着奔跑。她的金发早已披散在肩上，神情看上去却镇定非常。她明白自己现在的能力完全不是马勒凯斯的对手，所以只能等待时机。  
又是一次成功的躲避。  
“弗利嘉”的颈侧被马勒凯斯的刀刃割破了一道，殷红的血珠从洁白的脖子上滚落。她匆忙地用手一拂给自己一个治愈法术，就又不得不迎上了敌人气势汹汹地攻击。  
她猛地抽出腰侧的匕首挡住了马勒凯斯的动作。  
但结果并不如他所想的那样成功抵御。对方的确被迫向后退了半步，然而似乎什么伤害也没受到，并且觉得“弗利嘉”的反抗是如此弱小而好笑。  
“你惹怒了我！”  
“弗利嘉”没意识到反击之后会迎来敌人更疯狂地举动。她在空气中布下一个又一个致命的魔法，打算再拖延一段时间就趁人不备分身逃走。她总是非常擅长装死，洛基自我安慰着。  
这样的机会很快就来了。  
马勒凯斯的攻击出现了漏洞，“弗利嘉”微微一闪幻化出了真身到一旁的帷幔后。她盯着敌人将她的分身杀死，屏息以待，不敢先一步离开。  
她本以为可以告一段落，和之前每一次假死时一样。  
可是马勒凯斯的能力实在是太强大了，他几乎没有多花几秒钟来确定眼前的尸体是真是假，就伸手从帷幔里抓出了还没跑路的“弗利嘉”。  
“不错的障眼法。”  
那古怪的声音逼近了，马勒凯斯发出嘶哑地笑声夸赞。他的手紧紧捏住她的喉咙，只要再一用力就可以送她上路。  
“弗利嘉”试图再次幻化出刀刃。但她失败了，她的法力已经不足维持她继续战斗。她甚至觉得自己整个人又剧烈的疼痛起来，连身形都几乎维持不住。  
“游戏结束。”  
马勒凯斯无情地说道。  
忽然，本该封闭的密道被人从里面狠狠推开。真正的弗利嘉握着奥丁赠予她的匕首站在那里，她神情急迫且目光灼热，像是一只保护幼崽的母狮那样。她盯着马勒凯斯手里捏着的人，“离开他！你这肮脏黑暗的家伙！”  
她飞快地念着无数足够要人性命的咒语——有那么几个起效了——击中了马勒凯斯。他挟持着的“弗利嘉”摔在了地上，她因为剧痛而皱眉，整个人发出一层浅绿色的光后变回了黑发碧眼的邪神。  
洛基知道自己的能力已经逼近极限。身体的痛已经逐渐缓和，他感觉到自己的眼睛有些模糊——是生理性的泪水——几乎看不清母亲是如何坚持着和马勒凯斯在对决。  
NO！NO！NO！  
他的内心十分惊恐。他试图去帮助母亲。可他的身体不容许他这样做。  
洛基绝望着在心里大喊着拒绝，他什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着母亲被步步紧逼——  
“NO！——”  
他毫不犹豫地大喊。整个身体在这一瞬间被冰蓝色所包围。

索尔听见了洛基的声音。  
金发雷神正在地面和他的同伴们解决了大部分麻烦，安抚着他的子民们。但翡翠眼睛熟悉的呼喊声差点儿把他吓得给跳了起来。他没有任何犹豫地召唤了他的锤子飞向声音的来处——那是他的宫殿。  
一瞬间他想到了洛基，母亲和简。  
他惊讶于自己会把那个绿眼睛小骗子放在第一位。然而他来不及细想就落到了露台上，他先是看见了简被人封印在一个防护罩里。而他的弟弟则是以一种冰霜状态发出蓝幽幽的光挡在母亲面前，他们的对面是暂时被冰冻的敌人。  
“Thor……”弗利嘉喜极而泣地抱住她的大儿子，语无伦次地解释着这一切。  
索尔以为他的耳朵出现幻听了。  
洛基的变身只维持了短暂的几分钟，很快他就倒下了，似乎是体力透支。暴怒的敌人试图再度攻击他们，但是索尔召唤了雷电劈中了那张丑陋的脸。  
马勒凯斯发出惨烈的叫喊，咆哮着他还会再回来的狠话飞快地消失在他们面前。  
雷神冲过去抱起了他晕倒在地上的弟弟。那个总是睁着一双翡翠眼睛说瞎话的小骗子此刻看上去气若游丝。如果不是弗利嘉在他边上一直检查并保证着他只是体力透支的话，索尔想，他会忍不住冲出去找医者。  
“Brother……？”  
经历了一番苦战的邪神没力气再讽刺他的哥哥，他甚至无法吐槽自己被索尔抱在怀里的姿势。他惊异地发觉这居然使他心安。  
“你总是这样会惹麻烦——”  
索尔压低了声音训斥洛基，手上的力道却轻柔起来。他知道这个小骗子最近的状态不到巅峰时期一半，可他没想到他居然会这么大胆直接跑来和敌人对抗！  
洛基费劲儿地拍了拍他哥哥的脸。  
“嘿……我还没死呢……”  
他想了一想，在快要昏过去之前补了一句。  
“等我醒来我就把一切都告诉你……Thor，my brother，”他呢喃着金发雷神的名字，像过去一千年里那样轻柔而狡黠。  
他决定把一切都告诉索尔，看在他及时救了自己的份儿上。  
就这一次。谎言之神在心里想，以后他还是会继续对索尔恶作剧的。  
“我想睡了……哥哥。”


	9. Chapter 9

09  
经历了一场精疲力竭的大战，再度醒来已经是阿斯嘉德的深夜。  
窗外的的光黯淡而暧昧，不像地球上的月色总是会变化，神域是被眷顾的，月色将永彻黑夜，使每一个迷茫的人不再沉沦。  
洛基睁开眼睛的时候只觉得手被人握住了。他愣了一下，顺着手的方向看过去——索尔靠在他的床边熟睡。遗传自奥丁的金色长发没有任何梳理过的迹象，十分凌乱的散碎在肩上，不经意间发出令人心醉的魅力。  
真是丝毫不在意自己的形象。洛基心想，随后又自嘲起来。想必整个阿斯嘉德成年的和未成年女人们都不会在意这些，因为她们更中意索尔健壮的躯体和明媚的笑容，甚至是在意索尔是不是愿意和她们一度春风——  
想到这儿他心情复杂地笑起来，脑袋里不由自主回忆起索尔刚成年的时候。他们连一起上个街都困难。三百岁时索尔还不懂得什么叫收敛，每次出门都能被一大堆女人用流连忘返的视线围观。  
两手交握的地方颤了颤。洛基在沉浸于回忆的时候听见索尔的声音。  
“你醒了？”  
刚刚清醒的男人声音还带着低沉。洛基干咳了声，这才知后觉地有了被英雄救美的意识。  
好吧好吧！邪神在心里不甘愿的承认，如果那个人是索尔他就勉强接受了，好歹那是他哥哥。于是他又一次想要抽回手，只是索尔的力气很大，他抽了半天硬是没抽出来。  
“该死的……你的力气就不能用在别的地方吗？”  
洛基恼火地瞪了索尔一眼，嗓子因为许久没有说话而喑哑粗糙。  
“哦……我忘了这个，”索尔松开手，他想洛基的眼神大概是不愿意和自己这么亲密，“你透支的厉害，我怕你出现什么意外才……”  
洛基没有马上回话。他稍微有点回味着刚才属于对方的温热触感，然后伸手拿过床头的杯子。  
“你也不知道倒杯水给我，”他以一种抱怨的语气调侃，“好歹我也是阿斯嘉德的救世主。”  
索尔的心情彻底放松下来，他笑道。  
“是，救世主。”  
翡翠眼睛眨了眨，闻言露出了惊讶的神色。他绝对想不到索尔会这样附和自己。  
生性敏感多疑的邪神在有无数个想法在脑袋里出现，最后他想到这可能因为他保住了简·福斯特。  
哦……想到这里他原本的好心情立马就跑远了，恨不得钻进九界任何一个可以藏匿的洞里再不见天日。胃里也仿佛坠着一块金子似得难受。洛基撑起自己的上半身向后挪了挪，靠到床背上，捧着杯子一言不发。  
“嗯……”他极力调整着莫名其妙低落的情绪，好让自己看上去游刃有余些。然后又喝了一口水润了润嗓子，才慢吞吞道。  
“我还以为你会更想知道我要说什么。”  
邪神总是能轻易将话题扭转开去，他明白索尔对这个话题一定感兴趣。  
蔚蓝的眸子上下扫视着，索尔隐约觉得洛基的心情起伏厉害——他刚才看见他的时候明明还挺高兴的，现在怎么好像又不高兴了？但是，洛基的话提醒了他。这个绿眼睛小混蛋在昏迷前拉着他的手许诺将对他坦诚一切。  
在经历了背叛和回归之后绿眼睛小骗子好像成长许多。索尔欣慰。  
“我当然很好奇，”雷神想到黑寡妇曾说过的话，知道越心急越会把眼前的人逼走，于是他放慢了语调。低沉的声线像极了竖琴里最厚重的那一根，缓缓拨动着情绪，“可我也说过，我不会再逼你，loki。”  
这可真……邪神难以形容地在心底感叹了一句。他的心脏为索尔难得的温柔而瑟缩了下，但是他知道自己不能再后退了。虽然他总是喜欢对索尔撒谎——也许是恶作剧——但是那都是无关紧要的小把戏。  
其实他很想对索尔再坦诚一点。  
他示意索尔退开些，然后从床上下来走到镜子旁。  
二王子华丽的寝殿里永远以灰绿色作为基调，连镜子上镶嵌的宝石都是黑绿相间的。他站在镜子前打量着穿着睡袍的自己，也打量着身后那双若有所思的蔚蓝色眼睛。  
随后他叹了口气，然后去解自己的睡袍。  
“Loki？”索尔被吓到了，匆忙地背过身去，“你在做什么！”  
“如你所见，my brother，”他加快了手上的动作，语气却平静至极。甚至还带了笑意，像是在嘲笑索尔的胆小，连自己弟弟的身体都不敢看，“转过脸来。”  
邪神命令道。  
很快他就将自己睡袍完全解开，露出了白皙的胸膛。  
索尔从刚才就一直陷入迟钝卡机的状态，他不明白这一切是如何发生的又是为何发生——他的弟弟在他面前脱光了自己的衣服！还让他仔细看！my god！还有比这更让人抓狂的吗？  
他的脑袋一片混乱。  
“Look at me……”  
翡翠眼睛不容许他混乱。光裸的手臂很快就出现在雷神的视线里，哪怕他不抬头，洛基也已经走到了他的面前。那个微微喑哑的声线带着些蛊惑，其中大约也有一丝难堪，可惜索尔来不及去感觉。  
洛基的手托住索尔的脸将他捧起来，两双眼睛彻底对上：一边是无穷无尽的幽暗森林，晦暗且缠绵；一边是浩瀚无边的苍茫大海，透亮且光明。  
洛基为这发现笑了起来。他觉得他们兄弟二人从瞳色就能看出是性格完全不同的两个人。  
他拉过索尔的手从胸口的祖母绿项链一路下滑，直到按在自己的腹部——索尔的喉头微微一动——平静道。  
“我的秘密就是这里。”

冰霜巨人是一种神奇的生物。  
在他们的种族里没有男女之分，到了一定年纪会产生分化。几乎所有冰霜巨人既是男性又是女性，他们不分性向的孕育发展着自己。这和他们的生理外表无关。  
很显然洛基是一个生理结构呈男性的冰霜巨人，但这不意味着他不能诞育子嗣。  
索尔愕然地保持着手停留在对方腹部的动作。他几乎是结结巴巴地说话。  
“所以……你可以……”  
他发誓他说不下去了，那毕竟是他认识了一千多年的弟弟。噢！“brother”这个单词是个男人儿在他的认知里男性是不可以生育子嗣的！  
雷神英俊的脸皱成一团，发出尴尬地感叹。  
“是的，我可以。”  
洛基被他的反应所取悦。他笑着看着索尔，故意用反问地语气刺激他。  
“觉得奇怪吗？索尔……我的哥哥，你甚至不敢多看我的身体一眼，”邪神几乎是调情般凑到那金发边上，他呢喃的语气如同索尔最喜爱的蛇在悄悄吐着舌尖，“是我不堪入目吗，brother？”  
不，当然不是。  
索尔狼狈的想。可能过去一千年里他都没这么被弟弟调戏过。他想洛基绝对是故意的用那种语调说那种话——“brother”，原本是个多么单纯的词啊，可从这个绿眼睛小骗子嘴巴里吐出来却是那样暧昧。  
“你会着凉……我的意思是……嗯，或许你该穿上些衣服……”  
这场在索尔看来像是闹剧的自我证明，终于在雷神磕磕绊绊的话和邪神放肆大笑声里落下帷幕。翡翠眼睛故意在他哥哥眼前慢条斯理地穿上睡袍，随意松散着系好了腰带，爬回了床上。  
“所以你已经知道了我‘大部分’的秘密。”  
洛基耸了耸肩。他注意到索尔的表情还有些不自然，忍不住加深了嘴角的弧度。  
现在你知道把我逼到极限是怎么样了吧，索尔？他暗自窃喜着自己又一次成功的报复。  
“大部分？”索尔闻言深深地看了他一眼，语气微妙而古怪，“我希望是最重要的部分。”  
回应他的是对方的一声轻笑。

阿斯嘉德的防护结界在马勒凯斯的进攻下彻底无法修复。因此索尔还有许多事等着去做，不能长时间的停留在洛基的寝殿里。他在确认对方没事后很快就离去了。  
寝殿里的烛火发出幽幽的光。阿斯嘉德的二王子坐在床上，百无聊赖地对着那一闪一闪的火苗玩弄着他的小把戏——熄灭，点燃，变色，再熄灭。  
烛光在他翡翠一样的瞳仁里闪烁变幻。  
他又一次隐瞒了索尔。那是关于真相的一小部分的隐瞒。  
邪神挥手熄灭了寝殿里所有的蜡烛，他在黑暗中脱下自己的睡袍走到镜子前。月色下他白皙的皮肤微微泛蓝，胸口挂着的祖母绿盈盈一抹幽然，更衬得心脏处出细小而泛着金色的纹路是如此妖冶和明显。  
手指滑过那里，那里还未成型，但看得出是个名字。  
冰霜巨人的成熟后会开始寻找自己的伴侣，attraction对他们而言就像是春药和毒药的交织，会欲罢不能地沉沦。洛基过去最痛恨的就是这一点，他不能想象自己被所谓“吸引力”支配的模样。他应该是理智的，也必须是理智的，放眼九界他都看不上任何女子作为他的伴侣。  
直到他开始异变。直到胸口的金纹开始描绘一个让他熟悉且恐慌的名字。  
镜子里的人眨了眨翡翠色的眼睛，不知道该哭还是该笑更好。他的手摸到了项链上的挂坠，那是一颗和他眼睛非常相配的祖母绿。  
谎言之神轻轻地叹了一口气。  
他伟大的哥哥——奥丁之子，雷电之神，索尔。他喜欢的是一个中庭女人。  
不是自己，甚至不是男人。正和邪在他的心里交织生长了整整几个月的时间。他在避开索尔时几乎每天都会梦见少年时的他们——  
邪恶的一面在心里挣扎着叫嚣，那些女人怎么比得上他？他和索尔是从小一起长大的，他们曾亲密无间了几百年！更何况他本身就不是什么善良的家伙！想想吧！能让自己的哥哥成为裙下之臣，是何等具有诱惑力！背德感和兴奋感无时无刻不鞭笞着他的精神与灵魂。  
可另一边，他那自卑的一面又在不断重复，索尔不该也不可能为了他这样。  
洛基痛苦地捂住了脸。  
他嫉妒地要发疯了。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
简·福斯特被奥丁囚禁了。  
关于这一点洛基并不意外，奥丁是什么样的人他心里清楚的很。简身上留存的以太会让马勒凯斯无所不用极其地攻入阿斯嘉德，面对子民们的安危诸神之父利用她做诱饵也是情理之中。  
只是他没有料到索尔会为了这件事特地来找他。  
“你的意思是——”邪神打心底觉得好笑。他盯着他的哥哥，用夸张地语调反问，“你要一个人带着她去找那个丑八怪？然后在趁着他获取以太的瞬间打碎那个东西？”  
你怎么不干脆说想要去死算了！  
洛基动了动唇发出无声地咒骂，表情看上去随时随地都能给他哥哥来上一击。  
金发碧眼的大王子似乎感觉到了弟弟的怒火，他犹豫了一下。这在洛基眼里更加是他爱着那个中庭女人的证据。他恼火着索尔的行为，也恼火着自己的情绪起伏。  
“如果你想要自杀的话我是不会阻止你的，”翡翠眼睛眯了起来，露出一副无所谓的表情。他甚至带着恶意雪上加霜，“毕竟我窥视王座很久了，不是吗？”  
索尔对他的自嘲无动于衷。毕竟这个该死的绿眼睛小骗子每次都拿这件事说话。  
“Loki……”索尔想说简只是一个普通人不该被卷入阿斯嘉德的命运里。更何况简非常善良，她曾经无私地帮助过被放逐到地球的自己。可是这样的话对不善言辞和解释的雷神来说实在是难以开口。他又看了眼自己的弟弟，那个嘴角微微勾起带着不屑的坏孩子，忍不住头疼起来。  
“好吧。”索尔终于下定决心，他将一样东西放在桌上，“父亲母亲还有阿斯嘉德就暂时交给你了。我会很快回来的。”  
洛基不想搭理这个笨蛋。很快他就听见索尔的脚步声越来越远。  
黑发碧眼的邪神在心里骂了他那有勇无谋的哥哥千百次，脸上却依旧面无表情。他转过身来想要看看索尔放在桌上的究竟是什么东西——  
桌子上静静地躺着他的匕首。

在同伴们的帮助下索尔带着简向飞船跑去。霍根和海姆达尔等人都不约而同的选择了替他阻挡拦截的士兵，本是守卫神域的战士如今却要和神域兵戎相见——希芙在双面刃砍中一人时觉得十分讽刺。  
只是她来不及想这么多。涌上来的士兵之多可见奥丁的愤怒，她想她大约是要失去守卫这一职责了，但是为了索尔……  
“我本来还期待你们可以更厉害点。”  
刀剑相撞的声音如冰棱破碎，夹杂着一个嘲讽的声音闯了进来。在希芙走神的片刻有人替她挡下了致命一击。女战士来不及回嘴，就看见她做梦也想不到会来的家伙飞快地解决这前仆后继上来的士兵们。  
那人墨绿色的铠甲是如此显眼，以至于她绝不可能错认。  
“洛基！”  
她愕然，随后意识到他是去帮索尔的。希芙很快调整了自己的状态加入战斗，她一脚踹飞了那个想要偷袭的，然后扯过邪神的领子就将他往后拉。  
“这里我来！”她几乎有了种在和索尔并肩战斗的错觉，但也仅仅只是这几秒的错觉。她知道自己的责任是什么。虽然是洛基救了她，可他平日里坏事儿做的实在太多了，希芙在打斗中分出那么一丝精力，飞快地在邪神耳边咬着牙道。  
“如果你背叛索尔，我会亲手宰了你——”  
翡翠眼睛里弥漫开似有若无的笑意。洛基轻快地解决了最靠近他的两个卒子，用只有彼此听得到的声音回答。  
“我说过的吧……我比你们更深爱着索尔。”  
话语间邪神的掌心里幻化出两把短刀飞向对面，精准地穿透了士兵的肩胛骨。他下手毫不留情，在希芙的视线里很快消失了。  
索尔就在前方。  
高大的宇宙飞船以一种奇怪的姿势卡在宫殿里。雷神以为操作一架宇宙飞船并不会很难，但他显然高估了自己的能力。他乒乒乓乓敲打着每个按钮，试图尽快起飞——他知道奥丁派来的追兵很快就会追上他。可是无论他怎么弄都没办法使这个庞然大物动起来。  
“该死的——”  
他几乎都听见那些人追逐的脚步声了！  
“也许你可以试试用你的锤子把他砸了，”有个声音越来越近的调侃，在这样紧急的关头他依然游刃有余。索尔回头看见那个绿眼睛小骗子爬上飞船，表情嫌弃，“这样我们就不用跑了。”  
靠在门边的简整个人都处于高度紧张地状态，洛基的出现吓了她一跳。  
“哦……是你，”她抿紧了唇，回想起他们初次见面时对方惨无人道的表现，那次他害死了几十个人。她下意识地以为洛基是来阻止他们的，冲上去给了他一巴掌，怒气冲冲像是随时会被点燃，“这是为了那几十条人命！”  
洛基只觉得脸颊烧一般的疼痛。  
谎言之神保持着被打的姿势轻蔑一笑，却看着索尔，“I like her.”  
“Loki，”索尔绝对没预料到这个，他紧张地看着他们俩喃喃，“你来了。”  
是，不仅来了，还被你的小女朋友打了一巴掌。  
洛基在心底唾弃自己的软弱。随后他伸手强硬地捏住了简的下巴，翡翠眼睛里看不出任何情绪波澜，但是索尔知道他在生气。非常的——生气。  
“你该庆幸我不打女人。如果那天不是我及时出现，你将会害死我们的母亲！愚蠢的蝼蚁。”  
邪神松开手，视线从简身上轻飘飘地滑过。他履行了自己不对她动手的诺言，但结果就是必须努力去按捺自己的情绪。他在索尔的凝视里他不禁有些后悔自己只身前来的莽撞，“只是一个感谢。”因为在桌上看到索尔将曾经属于自己的武器还回来。  
那把匕首见证过他们的分离聚散，回归和背叛，信任与欺骗……但最终，它仍然由索尔的手归还到自己手上。  
何等感慨。  
他低下头娴熟地操作着，按了几个按钮又旋转了什么开关，飞船从内部整个亮了起来。机身发出轰隆作响的声音，洛基示意索尔接替他的工作操控飞行，走到一旁去闭眼休息。  
很明显他身上受到attraction的影响越来越大。越靠近他那蠢得令人发指（也可能是正直的令人发指）的金发哥哥，他就越难控制自己的情绪波动。  
邪神一手按在铠甲上的心脏之处，一边忍受着他哥哥并不高明的飞行技术。  
“在那个山上有个密道，”洛基闭着眼睛指挥着方向，“我预留着的……以防万一，我们可以通过那里离开阿斯嘉德。”  
他没说是为什么预留的。索尔也来不及问。  
飞船高速前行，一路上追击的敌人都被他们甩在身后。然而到了高山附近，索尔才发现他根本找不到密道在哪。随后他意识到这里有洛基设下的障眼法。  
眼看就要撞上山坡，他头也不回地大叫喊，“入口在哪！”  
那个绿眼睛小骗子闻言露出了疯狂的微笑。他在气流呼呼作响的时大声笑起来。  
“不这样疯狂怎么叫密道！”  
伴随着洛基的声音砰地一声，他们的飞船歪歪斜斜地撞进了狭窄的小路。一段艰难而又坎坷的飞行，他们二人不约而同地在心里咒骂对方，一个是骂开飞船的技术，一个则是骂小骗子不肯早告诉他是这么难的路。  
“我由衷的希望你能好好练习开飞船。”  
邪神看着他哥哥露出了假笑，索尔闻言只是哼了一声不予作答。

身上存留着以太的简因为受不了穿越的压力而昏死过去，索尔将她小心翼翼地放到一边。他打算找他的弟弟说几句，关于很多。但是洛基只是看了看他，用讥讽的语气道。  
“你最好快点和她分手，”中庭的人寿命不足百年，相比阿斯嘉德他们实在是过于短暂。洛基觉得他哪怕没有私心也能够这样说，“她活不了这么久。”  
索尔怔了片刻。他盯着洛基，判断着他说的话是否真心。  
“不是现在。”  
的确现在不是个好时机。  
洛基烦躁地在心底咒骂索尔的不知决断。他看着他哥哥冷哼一声，故意转过脸去不看这对让人心烦的情侣。  
离开了阿斯嘉德的世界满目疮痍。这里放眼望去都是颓然，暗沉的天色和让人窒息的空气，腐烂和衰败并驾齐驱在这片土壤上。洛基对这里谈不上熟悉，但至少比索尔好——他用余光注意到索尔已经皱起了眉。  
“你不舒服？”  
但是索尔的皱眉并不是因为这里很糟糕，而是他留意到洛基一直不自觉地按着心脏处，并且时不时的皱眉。他以为是洛基的身体还没恢复。  
“你不该来的，”索尔低声嘀咕了一句，但是他自己清楚他有多高兴能看见洛基出现在那架他根本不会开启的飞船上。他走到弟弟身边，试图了解对方发生了什么，“Loki，你能坚持吗？”  
“不能坚持我也不会在这里了好吗？”他毫不客气地回答，用怀疑地眼神审视了一下他的哥哥，意有所指，“哦，为了你和你打了我一巴掌的小女朋友。”  
话音刚落他就后悔的不行。洛基不自在地抿了抿唇，他看到索尔因他的话而流露出难过的情绪，越发烦躁——他的情绪已经不受控制，这让他恐慌且退缩。  
邪神向来清醒的脑袋有些混乱，他根本没看见索尔是什么时候靠近自己的，并且那只带着薄茧的粗糙的手掌已经抚摸到了自己的脖子。  
索尔喜欢安抚性地摸他的脖子，从小就这样。  
“Loki，听着……我们出现在这里不是因为简。我非常高兴你能来，我只是想关心你一下。我怕你不能在大战中保护好自己……”  
索尔镇定的语气抚平了洛基慌乱无措的心情，他渐渐开始平静，而索尔的举动也安抚了自己那颗被吸引力疯狂拖曳的心脏。  
那双翡翠眼睛静静地凝视着索尔，像幽寂森林里暗藏的宁静。  
“We are for Asgard，my brother.”  
他终于听见了自己的声音。  
“For Asgard.”


	11. Chapter 11

11  
We are fighting for Asgard.  
这样的承诺从索尔口中说来让人无比信服。他的哥哥从不欺骗于他。  
洛基的情绪再度稳定下来，那颗慌乱无措的心脏重归平静。他靠着飞船的一角坐着，越来越剧烈的颠簸在无声的通知他们接近目的地了。  
索尔也被碰撞给弄得够呛，但他还是抽出精力去关注那个绿眼睛小骗子。洛基注意到了，为此忍不住偷笑起来。当然，他绝对不会在索尔看得见的地方偷笑。  
大约过了十几分钟，飞船终于以一种不靠谱的姿势撞击到了什么东西，他们彻底降落在陆地上。洛基抵挡不住惯性摔倒索尔身边被他一把揽住，显然索尔的强壮和他的精瘦有着鲜明对比。他们彼此靠得很近，雷神在这时鬼使神差地来了一句。  
“噢……你的腰可真细。”  
洛基为此露出了假笑，他知道简还没清醒过来。于是他在他们的敌人眼皮子底下给了自己哥哥一个过分的举动，亲昵地贴了上去耳语呢喃。  
“希望我的腰比你的简还细……”  
他心情好的时候就喜欢把语调维持的煽情而缠绵，让人听了心中忍不住颤颤巍巍。但这次时间比较紧迫，他在说完后就飞快地翻身跳出了船舱，立在飞船之上。而索尔带着点不自然的表情紧随其后。  
狩猎的习惯教会了他们保持着警惕去打量四周。尽管上一秒他们还开着玩笑，但现在他们明显是认真的。  
四周死寂沉沉。  
简的身体随着晃动撞击在船舱，她看上去马上就要醒了。  
洛基收回落在那金发上的视线，将目光凝在自己的匕首上。这是一把纯银的匕首，是来自弗利嘉的礼物。而正中央嵌着一颗猫眼石——索尔曾不止一次对他说这像极了他的眼睛——是他赠与他的礼物。  
毫无疑问，阿斯嘉德的谎言之神算无遗策。他只要眨眨那双翡翠眼睛就仿佛能懂得一切。他总是这样清楚，以至于事到如今，他更痛恨自己的清楚、明白。  
“你确定我们要玩这种把戏吗？真怕被人识破啊……”邪神口中这样说道，但很明显不是真的担心，他只是习惯了去调侃他的哥哥。  
“得了吧我的弟弟，你要是怕的话还会出现在这里吗？”  
索尔也意识到了这点。他回头给了他一个无奈的眼神，像过去并肩作战时一样。他用手紧紧地握住洛基拿着匕首的那只手，语气沉稳而恳切。  
“你知道自己的底线，所以不要让我担心。”  
他们熟悉彼此，正如熟悉着阿斯嘉德和九界的每一寸土地。  
洛基的眼神微微茫然片刻，但很快，他在简快要醒来的时候露出一个微笑。对着他的哥哥，露出那种算计已久的笑容，“好的……那么，我准备好了。”  
山坡之上，长风猎猎，翡翠眼睛里的温柔与诡诈并存。  
好戏即将开始。

简醒来的时候脑袋一片昏沉。她依稀认出索尔和洛基已经站在她前方不远处，她模糊地听见那个黑头发的说你这计划会让我们赔上性命的，而索尔只是目视前方模棱两可地说了一句这很有可能。  
再然后，那个黑发家伙忽然笑着反问了一句。  
“你能完全信任我么？”  
“你能吗？”  
兄弟二人谜语一般的话让简云里雾里。但是很快她最害怕的事情依旧发生了——邪神的唇角微微扬起，那是他们都熟悉地恶意的笑容。他掌心幻化出他的匕首毫不留情地给了近在咫尺的索尔一刀。然后他将他的哥哥从高高的山坡上一把推了下去，眼神冷漠且疯狂。  
“NO！Thor——”  
简的意识完全清醒，她尖叫着从坡上滑了下去。她看着金发碧眼的雷神被他所信任的弟弟偷袭然后在敌人面前受伤滚落，不停地大喊着。  
“为什么你要这么做！”  
为什么相信洛基？索尔你为什么相信洛基？你明明知道他是个什么样的坏家伙！  
她想冲下去抱住血止不住的索尔，但是洛基速度比她更快。邪神墨绿的铠甲在风中猎猎作响，每一次衣袂的扬起都昭显着他的残忍。他看都不看一眼努力跑过来的地球姑娘，快步走到索尔身旁，语气冰冷讽刺。  
“你真的以为我在乎弗利嘉？在乎你们任何一个人？”  
索尔闻言痛苦的趴在地上想要翻起来，而洛基毫不在乎地给了他一脚。  
远处马勒凯斯带着他的士兵们渐渐走近了。  
“我想要的一直是——”  
雷神强忍着疼痛伸出手召唤他的锤子，但是雷神之锤太远了，根本来不及飞到他的手里。洛基看到了他的动作，几乎是不带任何停顿的就用他那把灵巧锋利的匕首割断了对方的手腕，血淋淋的断肢掉在地上触目惊心。  
翡翠眼睛里盛满冷酷，他嘲笑着看着地上疼到打滚的哥哥和追上来却毫无办法的简，干脆利落地吐出剩余半句话，“——让你和奥丁，死在我脚下。”  
在那一瞬间索尔差点以为这是洛基的心里话。他一边痛苦地假装哀嚎一边在心里腹诽他弟弟是世界上最会演戏的坏小子。  
简跑到了索尔身边跪下，她匆忙地想为他止血。但是这根本做不到，她哭泣着。  
“你为什么相信他，你明明知道你弟弟是什么样的人……”  
洛基听到了她可谓是真情流露的话，不屑地扯了扯嘴角。他没必要为陌生人的态度而解释，他和索尔的关系永远轮不到另一个人来指手画脚。  
简想要抱住索尔给他一点支撑，但是她却从对方那双弥漫着疼痛的蓝眼睛里看出了无奈。她听见索尔用非常坚定的声音在小声回答。  
“……是的，我一直都知道Loki是什么样的人。”  
简愣住了。因此她也无法抵抗另一个人的动作。  
邪神将扑到索尔身上的简给拦腰抱起，他不费力地挟持着她。  
“马勒凯斯！我是冰霜巨人的后裔洛基，”他冷笑着看了眼还在不断挣扎的简，高声对着来人说道，“我给你带来了礼物。”  
说完他将简狠狠摔在了地上。  
索尔趴在不远处想，这大概是他弟弟为数不多的直白的报复吧。报复简刚才的咒骂……也许还有之前那个巴掌。他苦恼地皱了皱眉，决定还是继续装死。  
“我只要一个回报……一个能够观赏阿斯嘉德燃为灰烬的好位子。”  
谎言之神的语气仿佛充满对阿斯嘉德的愤怒，他叫嚣着，饰演着疯狂的背叛者。索尔几乎要在心里为他精湛的表演拍手称赞了。  
感谢曾被囚禁的经历在此刻帮助了他。马勒凯斯的下属认出了洛基也被关在过那里，他们毫不怀疑眼前这个唱作俱佳的邪神是他们的盟友，阿斯嘉德的敌人。  
马勒凯斯丑陋的脸上露出了一丝笑容。  
“冰霜巨人？”  
他打量着拥有阿萨神族外貌的洛基，黑发碧眼的组合让人忍不住想窥视那人心底最深处的秘密。他用看蚂蚁一样的眼神看了眼在地上的简，然后开始召唤简身上属于他的以太。  
“也许你可以期待一个更好的位置……鉴于冰霜巨人的特殊性。”  
马勒凯斯的意有所指让在场所有人都笑了起来，更有不怀好意地家伙直接地用露骨的眼神上下扫视着邪神修长的身体。  
“听说那个种群是不分男女都会生育的。”  
听到这里洛基的假笑面具在终于有了崩坏的迹象，他恼怒着对方的嬉笑，但脸上却不能表现出分毫。他只是犹豫着是否该继续配合下去这个让他难堪的话题。  
索尔也听见了，他比洛基还要明显地生气了。他厌恶别人用那种语气来和他弟弟说话——那是洛基非常不愿意被提到的一面，他再清楚不过。雷神几乎又想打破他们的小计划去提前召唤他的锤子，可是洛基，只是在旁人没注意到的时候给了他一个安抚的眼神。  
忍耐。翡翠眼睛里明确的写着。  
他们这对兄弟可能最擅长的就是互相安抚情绪了。  
“当然，当然……”马勒凯斯保持着一种轻松地语调，他的声音依然嘶哑难听，但是接近以太的感觉让他心情大好，“我非常欢迎像你这样美丽——且强大的同伴——成为我们的一员。”  
洛基不着痕迹地在背后握紧了拳头，忍耐着对方让他起鸡皮疙瘩的话语。  
此刻简好像一只展翅的鸟儿被定在半空，浑身都抽取出了以太。她的眼睛变成黑夜一般，失去了神智的清明，血液混合着以太细碎的从她肌肤的每个角落被吸干。  
也就是在这瞬间。  
“Loki，now！”  
时机一到，索尔大喊着跳起来。原本还犹豫着的邪神飞快地将本是用障眼法砍去的手臂复原。索尔迅速召唤了他掉在不远处的锤子，整个人发出间于蓝色和白色之间的闪电之光，以势不可挡的姿态将雷电注入正在凝聚的以太之中。  
洛基只是停顿了不到半秒便扑向了简，将她护在身下。因为在场所有人只有她是最脆弱的，而她又偏偏是索尔所爱。  
褐色长发的地球姑娘只觉得被人护住了，等她意识到这一切是两兄弟的计划而她最看不上的家伙却偏偏保护住了她……她只能愣愣地盯着那双翡翠眼睛说不出一个单词。  
即使洛基在确认她是否受伤时依旧不带任何表情。  
来自地球的女孩终于注意到是哪里出了问题。  
除却其它，那双漂亮至极的翡翠眼睛只在意过一个方向。  
这的确是他们兄弟二人合作无间的一场戏，而自己也确实像个白痴一样在里面蹩脚而真心的说了一些台词。但这场戏显然索尔只知道了一半的真实，关于剩下部分，是洛基无法说出口的感情。  
她终于知道。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
索尔·奥丁森。  
奥丁之子，雷电之神。  
金发碧眼的强壮男人站在那里，用他完好无损的手握着雷神之锤召唤闪电。那些噼里啪啦地电流疯狂地从天空传到地表，强烈的碰撞几欲产生火花。它们所向睥睨地将以太和血液的混合体炸碎在空中，那些东西被凝结成宝石似的一块一块散落在几人脚边。  
他们几乎以为要成功了。  
但是马勒凯斯在笑，他的目光明明白白写着“小孩子的把戏”这几个词。  
那些碎石瓦砾般的东西缓慢地从地上漂浮起来，富有规律的在空中重新汇聚。索尔的猛地心一沉，他亲眼看见了它们在彼此融合——仿佛是回归母体的孩子一般迅速地融进了马勒凯斯的身体。  
那张被雷电劈坏了一半的丑陋的脸上浮现的是一双血红色的眼睛。他又看了一眼洛基，邪神的表情早就不复刚才的疯狂，更多的是警惕。  
“我会把这次当做一个误会，并且期待你的到来。”  
显然马勒凯斯对洛基非常满意，但是他没空多搭理他们了——在他心中只有奥丁和阿斯嘉德才是他势均力敌的对手——他只是用眼神交代了下属将他们撕碎，就转身大踏步的离去。  
他们不远处漂浮着的是一座巨大的竖形飞船。  
索尔掂着自己手中宛如半身的锤子，眼中写满杀伐之意。他是阿斯嘉德最骁勇善战的神，他在九界有数不清的战役，他始终在为他所在意的事物拼杀——更何况现在对方明明白白地将战书下到了他和他弟弟面前。  
其中一名紧跟着马勒凯斯的下属从怀中掏出一枚炸弹向他们方向抛来。  
洛基看见了，那颗炸弹是对他们投射的。他有一瞬间的犹豫，但同时他几乎是逼着自己狠下心来去将身边的简推开，让她滚到足够安全的地方。下一秒他就来不及逃脱了。  
炸弹在空中吸收者周围的生命体，他被暴风般的引力卷走。  
在死亡濒临的瞬间洛基没有闭上眼。他清楚没人能逃过这种会吸收一切能量再爆炸的东西，邪神永远自知一切。但是他想他在最后关头护住了简，这至少不会让索尔难过。  
他是个只会惹麻烦的家伙，索尔为了他已经付出了够多。九界和阿斯嘉德的安危已经足够他哥哥烦恼，索尔也不应该再为他难过。  
冰霜巨人的心脏开始猛烈疼痛。这一次不是attraction在作祟，而是他真的心痛了。  
他闭上眼睛，耳边呼啸着风声和生命体被黑暗击碎的声响。就在洛基已经认命了的时候，他感觉到一个和引力拼命对抗的人半抱住他将他带离那里。那速度非常快，快到他以为是错觉。  
二人因为惯性摔倒在地上滚了两圈。洛基感觉到自己被保护的很好，不用闭上眼也能闻到他哥哥身上充满阳光和大海的气息。  
是索尔。  
他下意识地握紧了手上的匕首，冰冷真实地触感告诉他这不是梦。他睁开了本是为了等待死亡的翡翠眼睛。  
那双唯独属于他毫无血缘关系的哥哥的蔚蓝色双眸正看着他。和一千年前一模一样。

马勒凯斯已经走远了。  
索尔根本就不甘心。他不愿相信自己的努力是徒劳无功，一瞬间他好像又回到了暴躁易怒的青春期，他挥舞着他的锤子毫不犹豫砸向其中一个敌人。  
那是个比他还高的半兽人，头顶有着带角的盔甲，浑身硬邦邦的好像钢筋。他们谁都不肯先示弱的互相撞击着，殴打着对方。那是最原始的打斗，让人看了就筋骨发疼。  
死亡的气息逐渐逼近。  
洛基身边也围着四五个卒子。他们清一色长相丑陋，他几乎难掩自己对这些怪物的厌恶，手上的匕首灵巧而飞快地收割着他们的性命。  
快一点！再快一点！那个中庭女人根本救不了索尔！  
他没有办法眼睁睁地看着他哥哥被那个丑陋的半兽人按着打。他回想着他们曾学过的每一招近身搏斗和弗利嘉传授他的魔法，精准地割断了最后一个家伙的脖子。  
淡绿的粘稠血液溅了他一手。但他无暇顾及，总是在意形象的邪神终于在此刻摒弃了一小会儿他的审美坚持，飞快地奔向雷神的方向。  
索尔此刻是被单方面殴打的。  
他不熟悉这种半兽人的攻击方式和弱点，并且他的急躁使得他优势全无。虽然阿萨神族不这么容易去死，但他还是感觉得到痛。  
面前的半兽人残忍地笑着，一拳又一拳不知疲倦地暴打着雷神。他们好像不怕任何物理攻击，双方都被死死打进过石头缝里，但无一例外他们都毫发无损地活下来。  
索尔又一次被按倒在地上迎上半兽人的拳头，对方似乎马上就想将雷神一击毙命——  
一柄剑毫无预警地刺穿了半兽人的胸膛。  
兽人的动作迟疑了，没有再继续殴打索尔。但他并未倒下，他只是转过身来看见洛基站在他身后。黑发碧眼的邪神露出一丝放松的笑容，他为索尔争取到了时间，他甚至认为自己已经穿刺了那个怪兽的心脏。  
但是他们低估了兽人皮糙肉厚的程度。  
索尔惊恐地看着那个兽人猛地抱住洛基的腰，用自己胸口的剑戳碎了那个绿眼睛小混蛋的胸膛。那双总是志在必得的翡翠眼睛忽然就被巨大的痛苦和震惊给淹没了。  
“NO！——”  
索尔暴怒地喊着。  
邪神被兽人推开扔到了地上。他单手撑着地面，风呼啸在他们之间，吹乱了他的黑发和袍角。他很痛，他感觉自己的身上血液在源源不断流失，开始变得冰冷了。那是一种和冰霜巨人完全不一样的寒冷，让他难以忍受地哆嗦起来。  
只是他在听见索尔反复呼唤他名字的时候居然有一丝窃喜。  
他又一次赢了索尔。  
“地狱见，”翡翠眼睛里灼灼着火光，盯着兽人身上的那把剑。那上面正闪烁着一个跟刚才一模一样的炸弹，倒计时的滴滴声无比悦耳。  
“怪物。”

马勒凯斯带着他的属下乘坐飞船彻底离开了。  
两天内经历了两场足以耗干他身体里每一丝魔力的战斗，洛基疲惫地躺在地上。冰冷的地面和温热的怀抱在这一刻触感交织，他诧异地发现他竟然非常高兴。因为终于能有一天这样毫无顾忌地躺在索尔的怀抱里。  
没有任何恶作剧和谎言，也没有背叛和后悔，只剩下他们彼此。  
索尔一连串的“NO”带着他熟悉的温柔紧张。他努力保持着自己的神智去盯着他哥哥那双眼睛，他想从中看看那里面究竟有没有自己。  
“你这个笨蛋，为什么不听我的！”  
索尔的眼泪滑到了他的脸上。洛基第一次这样快地承认着自己的愚蠢，因为他很怕没有下一次机会了。  
“我知道，我知道……我是个笨蛋。”  
“坚持住好吗，Loki？我带你回阿斯嘉德，我马上带你回去。”  
回应索尔的，是洛基无数声的对不起。  
对不起什么呢我的弟弟？索尔在心里痛苦地想，你对得起所有人，惟独对不起你自己。  
你应该对自己更好一点，对其他人更自私一点。哪怕是我也没有关系。  
洛基的身体越来越冷了。索尔不自觉地用力抚摸着他的脖颈想要温暖他。伟大的雷神第一次痛恨自己为什么要说服他来帮助自己——如果洛基留在阿斯嘉德，那么他根本不会有事。  
“没事的，没事的……”看着那双翡翠眼睛，他几乎要哽咽了。索尔隐约知道父亲在对他们俩的态度上有些不公平，于是他低声承诺道，“我会告诉父亲你今天做得很好。”  
“我……不是为了他。”  
洛基知道简就在附近，但是他别无选择。  
就像索尔说的，今天不是个好时机，但世间很多事情本身就无从选择。  
邪神总是苍白的脸色开始迅速灰败，他颤抖着用自己的手去拉索尔的。这仿佛是他在心中排演过无数次的场景，这么熟练却又陌生。本来这应当是一个十分香艳且诡异的场景，但是事到如今早已顾不得这许多。  
他用他哥哥的手拽开墨绿色的铠甲。冷硬的袍子下，蔓开无数鲜血的身体上有一块地方在昏暗的天色里发出淡淡的金光。  
索尔认出来那是心脏的位置。  
咚咚，咚咚。  
心跳越来越慢，浅金色的铭文却越看越清楚。  
“I said，it’s not for him……”（我说过，这些不是为了他。）  
翡翠眼睛里是微笑也是诀别，他让索尔用力抚摸着那心跳，语气渐渐虚弱。  
“It’s for you，my brother.”（这都是为你，哥哥。）  
他努力地想回应索尔的拥抱，想给他一个颊吻来告别。  
但是他做不到了。  
“Sorry for this little secret……Thor.”（我为这个小秘密感到抱歉，索尔。）


	13. Chapter 13

13  
简很希望索尔留在地球。  
以前索尔也因此和奥丁抗争过，他的确喜欢简的善良和聪明，也曾幻想过二人在地球上平静地生活。可这一切从洛基死的那天开始就不可能了。  
他们在格林尼治合力将马勒凯斯彻底消灭。在亲手弄死那个曾被弟弟调侃是丑八怪的家伙后，雷神感觉自己的怒气瞬间化作一片空虚。就好像独自取得了胜利一回头却发现无人可分享。马勒凯斯的身体就倒在他脚边，带着不可置信的眼神，仿佛在看一个全新的怪物。  
索尔只是看向遥远的天空，用平静的语气低声道。  
“你不该窥视我的弟弟。”  
马勒凯斯在死之前惊愕于他的变化，他嘶哑着用古怪低沉的语调叫骂索尔才是九界里的怪物，是可怕的存在——可这又有什么关系呢？他毫不留情地取走了对方的性命，又一次维护了地球的平安。可以说他为洛基报仇了。  
但那个小骗子再也不能用他美丽的翡翠眼睛嘲笑他的正义了。  
索尔忘不了那双翡翠眼睛是如何看着自己，然后一点一点失去生机的。他的弟弟——相识相伴了一千多年的小骗子——就那样毫无防备地躺在自己的怀里。邪神说话的腔调以往都是嘲笑或调侃的，很少用那种温柔而真心的语调说话。  
然而要说谎言之神的口中仍含有真理的话，必然是在他死前的那一刻。

回到阿斯嘉德。神域的一切都恢复如初。  
索尔翻遍了王宫里所有和冰霜巨人有关的书籍。他第一次注意到那些被不同语言记录下来的同样的内容，他痛恨曾经的自己是这么粗心大意。  
那些老旧的历史里有书页藏着他熟悉的笔记。它们看上去有很多年了，连同纸张一起泛黄凝固，可能是少年的洛基用黑色墨水逐一标注过。索尔想他实在是不够细心，他甚至不能确定洛基是什么时候发现自己的特殊。  
那些书上毫无例外的明确写着——冰霜巨人在分化后会收到attraction的影响。他们越是早被吸引力所影响，在分化的时候就越痛苦。甚至会反过来克制巨人一族本身的能力，使他们变得脆弱且不堪一击。而在当成功分化后，他们会在心口的位置铭刻下认定伴侣的姓名，终生不灭。  
洛基生来就不是正常的冰霜巨人，因此在他过去千年的岁月里不曾有任何变化。但不幸的是托尼和布鲁斯在禁锢他时，利用那个玻璃房子吸收了他大部分的魔力。他身上沉睡的异变因子在失去了魔力的压制后前所未有的爆发出来。  
终生不灭。听上去多么浪漫而彻骨，但如果不是亲眼见过洛基胸口那淡金色的铭文，他不会觉得这简直是一种惩罚。  
活下来的又知道真相的那个，才最痛苦。  
弗利嘉不止和他提过一次关于洛基的葬礼。按照阿萨神族的传统他将沉睡在船只里以肉体遨游整个宇宙，和亲人们在死后相会。可是索尔没有半分犹豫地拒绝了。  
“他不该以我们的葬礼结束。”他强调，却不知为何自己要这样强调。  
“你难道要让你弟弟永远躺在阿斯嘉德的水晶棺里吗？”  
弗利嘉隐约知道她的两个儿子发生了什么。她还是问了出来，“Thor，你爱他吗？”  
母亲的语气温柔而忧伤，像洛基拥有看透一切的眼神。已经横冲直撞了一千多年的雷神在这一刻仿佛又回到了孩提时期。弗利嘉永远是爱他们的，他和洛基，从小到大都是。他忍不住伸手抱住母亲，语气罕见的无助。  
“I love him，mother.”他想到了那双翡翠色的瞳仁，沉痛地闭上双眼，“但我一直以为那是亲人间的，我不知道他对我是抱着这种心情……母亲，我真痛恨我自己什么都不知道，什么都太迟了。”  
真相来临的那一刻索尔是震惊的，他的确没有想过他对洛基是否是爱。他们兄弟俩认识了几乎一千多年，无论何种感情都早已深入骨髓。哪怕洛基总是恶作剧，做各种坏事，惹下无数大麻烦甚至在得知身世后疯狂地试图毁了整个地球……可他始终抱着希望去告诉那个绿眼睛小骗子——你是我弟弟，而我始终在意你。  
他不曾想过洛基要的只有后半句，我始终在意你。  
“我要去中庭和九界一段时间。”索尔低声道。  
弗利嘉明白她的大儿子现在非常需要时间——可能还不止一点儿——但她没有阻止。她只是摸了摸他那遗传自奥丁的金发，温柔道，“你至少得告诉你的母亲你去做什么，免得她为她仅剩的儿子时常担忧。”  
索尔闻言笑了下，“他留下了不少麻烦，我得去解决。”  
雷神的语气像在说一件极微不足道的事。但他们都知道如今九界混乱，索尔只是想把精力放到战场上去，而不是像个哀怨的小姑娘把自己锁在阿斯嘉德金碧辉煌的宫殿里。

洛基的寝殿在奥丁的默许下被索尔封闭起来。  
雷神几乎没有花上什么力气就来到了曾经他来过无数次的地方，因为每个在周围戍守宫殿的士兵都知道，他们的大王子每天都会来。  
迈入寝殿，这里保持着洛基最爱的风格。碧绿的帷幔带着流苏垂在床沿，地上铺着深灰色的羊毛软毯。光可鉴人的镜子就放在不远处，索尔一抬头便看见镜子中的自己。他想到了不久前洛基还在镜子前脱下自己的睡袍，将本不愿说出口的秘密展现。  
他走过去，不自觉地伸手去触碰镜子。仿佛看见那个绿眼睛小骗子就站在自己身边。  
索尔注视着镜子里的自己，而洛基正目不转睛地看着他。  
雷神终于发现他一直是这么迟钝和后知后觉。一千多年来他们俩都是这样。他早已习惯了看着前方，习惯了征服和享受光明——而洛基，那个诡诈的坏小子，却始终用翡翠一样剔透的眼睛在背后默默看着他。仅此而已。  
他错过了很多，非常多。  
“Loki……”  
他伸手想去抚摸镜子里的幻象，摸到的却只有冰冷光滑的镜面。  
“如果你在这儿，”金发男人低笑一声，宛如大提琴里最厚重的那根弦在浅浅拨动。镜子里的邪神对他微笑，让他迷茫却又予他清醒，“I might hug you.（我会给你个拥抱。）”  
翡翠眼睛轻快地眨了一下。镜子里的幻影瞬间化作泡沫消失。  
索尔十分疲惫闭上了眼躺到属于洛基的床上，这是他在阿斯嘉德的最后一个夜晚。如果能够做个美梦就更好了。他想，至少让他在梦里见一见那个小骗子。

他几乎一睡下就开始做梦。  
洛基的床上有他身上的淡淡气息，和自己完全不同。邪神是苦涩的禁林，晦暗且危险，到处都充满着让人想要窥视的欲望。而每当因为恐惧想要后退时，却总有莫名其妙的玫瑰开在角落里兀自娇艳，任人采撷。  
他梦见少年时的洛基和自己。  
未成年的兄弟俩几乎跑遍了阿斯嘉德的每一座山头。哪里的水最清澈，哪里的泉最温暖，哪里的果子最甜美，哪里是最适合肩并肩看日升月落……他们比谁都清楚。  
洛基笑眯眯地看着他，用甜美的声音喊他“brother”。索尔被他看得发愣，他惊觉自己从未这么仔细地看过少年时的弟弟——没有长大后的棱角和尖锐，甜美的微笑将那张白嫩的小脸装点得可爱可怜。  
小骗子只有自己的肩膀这么高，过于白皙的肌肤像他们的母亲弗利嘉。当然不止是肌肤，还有那比女孩儿还纤细的腰，比星海和宝石还要明亮的眼睛，以及……带着香气的呼吸。  
是的，是呼吸。  
洛基亲昵地趴在他背上，温热的吐息就在耳边。  
“Thor……my brother……”  
翡翠眼睛喊着他的名字，喊着他哥哥。可他做出来的事情，却全然不像兄弟。  
索尔任由洛基将自己推到在床上。碧眼少年色气地舔吻着他的耳垂，一下又一下撩拨，语气微妙地在耳边呢喃。  
“哥哥，你喜欢这样吗？”  
索尔不是没经历过情欲。可这样生涩而单一的撩动却瞬间让他硬了起来。他强自忍耐着，不知发生了什么，浑身燥热地仿佛刚从岩浆里洗浴出来，每个细胞都在叫嚣着发泄。  
微凉的手从他的衣服下摆伸进来，抚摸到他的胸口和小腹。因为欲望而热起来的皮肤根本耐不住这样鲜明对比的刺激，他一把抓住那只胡作非为的手。  
“Loki……”他试图阻止他弟弟。  
但是下一秒，邪神的膝盖就蹭到了他高高扬起的部位。  
索尔呻吟出声，他毫不犹豫地警告。  
“别再继续了，你会后悔的……该死！”  
对方只是骑在他身上漫不经心地舔唇。鲜红的舌尖湿润了唇瓣，他竟然有种被自己弟弟蛊惑的感觉。欲望在忍耐中变成一种疼痛，索尔想要闭上眼睛拒绝这一切。可那只手不允许他后退半步，冰凉的手拽住他的手，从脖子上坠着的祖母绿到腹部缓慢滑动。  
“Look at me……”  
熟悉的话语仿佛让一切又回到了当初秘密显露的那天。  
索尔情不自禁睁开眼，却对上了一双他更为熟悉的翡翠眼睛。  
那是成年的洛基。是那个曾在他面前带着难堪和诱惑脱下睡袍的洛基。是那个躺在他怀里渐渐失去气息的洛基。  
是他的弟弟，是他最亲密的人，是他已经失之交臂的小骗子。  
此时此刻他的外衣从肩上滑落，露出苍白精瘦的身体。甚至在心脏右边还有一个肉色的疤痕，触目惊心。一切都太过真实了，只有那双翡翠般美丽的眼睛是梦幻的。  
这一刻，他几乎得承认，他是爱他的。  
索尔只犹豫了半秒，也许更短。然后他翻身将对方压倒在了床上——十分温柔地——但他还是精确地捕捉到了洛基的身体在微微颤抖。  
于是他俯身亲吻那枚足以让他终身后悔的伤疤。  
“I miss you so much.”


	14. Chapter 14

14  
邪神的身体在微微颤动。因为索尔在吻他。  
雷神象征着阿斯嘉德的勇猛刚强，他从不懂得什么叫做收敛含蓄。可是现在他却用一种不该属于他的温柔反复舔舐着那枚伤疤。没有侵略性，也没有强占性。  
翡翠眼睛感到害怕——也可能是难堪——他向着床的方向蜷缩自己，不想这样大喇喇地在对方面前展示自我。索尔感觉到了。他在这方面敏锐地可怕，完全不符合他粗心大意的形象——他用一个又一个亲吻阻止着小骗子的退拒。  
洛基的皮肤滑腻而微凉。  
“别跑，”他亲吻过他的腹部，将灼热的吐息喷洒在肚脐附近。这本该是让人瑟缩的邀约，但低沉的声音却仿佛写满了挽留。索尔含糊着重复，“我好不容易抓住你。”  
那些吻是不舍得而非任何欲望。  
翡翠眼睛一开始是抗拒的，但到后来他忍不住别过脸拒绝再看。因为索尔的吻大多数都落在了那个疤痕上。歉意和后悔，在此时此刻化作实体，像等待了经年的泪水悄然而来……让人倍感灼热和痛心。  
绿眼睛小骗子像是个普通人一样躺在那里，他没有做出任何实质性的拒绝。只是眼睁睁看着索尔的亲吻渐渐下滑，到了一个危险的边缘。  
索尔想，这果然是梦境，不然为什么洛基会露出那样的表情。  
那双堪比翡翠的瞳仁以往总写满各种嘲笑讥讽，唯一好些的时候也是游荡着各种恶作剧的微笑。洛基很少会用如此执拗的眼神看他，哪怕其中还带了点试探。  
“要继续么？”  
洛基微笑着问。属于成年人的身体精瘦有力，每一块肌肉都分布均匀且线条流畅。这使他看上去修长极了，不像索尔总在穿衣服时得在乎他的胳膊是不是还塞得进去。  
不经意抛出地问题过于直白，索尔没有立马接话。  
“Thor……”那只手伸过来抚摸着雷神英俊的脸，翡翠眼睛里悄悄盛满蛊惑。他喊着他的名字，像是那天晚上做梦时一样缱绻，“你知道了我最后的秘密不是吗？你知道了……你去求证了……所以你明白了……”  
他用另一只手拉住索尔的，抚摸着自己的心脏。  
“It’s always for you，my brother.（我总是为你，哥哥。）”  
哥哥？索尔闻言忍不住笑了出来。  
哪有兄弟会像他们这样奇怪？更没有兄弟像他们一样互相爱着对方。  
“Loki，”他低头亲吻过对方的颈侧，轻轻地啃咬，“你说得对，我明白。”  
索尔将对方彻底推到在柔软的床上。深色的床单和苍白的身体结合更刺激了他的心脏，他审视着那双翡翠眼睛，想确认这是一场无与伦比的美梦。  
他们一起长大了近千年，九界中再没有比他们更了解对方的人。骨子里的征服欲注定了他一开始就不能放下这个绿眼睛小骗子，哪怕是死亡，也不过是短暂的分离。  
他低声许诺。  
“Witing for me，please.（请等等我。）”

亲吻逐渐热烈起来。  
索尔不再满足于亲吻洛基的胸口，他向下一路吻去在腹部停留了很久。久到他弟弟都不耐烦地用手去扯他金色的长发。  
“你能别总是这么慢吗……”修长的指节夹着他的金发，烛光下的翡翠有惊心动魄的美丽。索尔抬头笑着看了他一眼。他想这虽然是梦，却也可能是唯一的一次。他不得不小心谨慎，将对方由里到外仔细探索。  
“等下你就会喊我慢一点了。”  
常年征战的手粗糙且温暖。索尔没有任何犹豫地像拆礼物一样将对方的衣服彻底脱下，扔到了羊毛地毯上。洛基没有因为他的爱抚而马上火热起来，他的身体像被人温暖着的蛇一样，非常缓慢地变化着。  
洛基发出一点呻吟。索尔的吻终于逼近他最灼热的地方，那里正毫无疑问地勃起着。  
索尔用手安抚着他，这使他在获得一部分满足之后感到更加难耐。白皙的身体在床单上小幅度地扭动着，一双笔直的长腿曲起又放下蹭着床单。邪神从喉咙深处发出无法辨认的喘息，他渴求着更多，但他不想主动开口去求。  
“Thor……该死的……”  
洛基将脸埋在枕头里骂着，身体却情不自禁地拱了起来。他感觉到那只手的魔力，反复揉捏着，轻轻重重。每当他想要获得更多时对方就有意识的略过。很快他愤怒地用另一个枕头砸中了索尔的脑袋，大口呼吸着，“给我个痛快——索尔——奥丁森！”  
“你太心急了，我的弟弟。”  
回应他的是一个温柔耐心的吻。索尔用舌尖和牙齿摩挲着他因为情动而挺立的乳珠，酥麻的感觉几乎是瞬间就从胸口蔓延开。洛基几乎是哽咽了一声，微微挺起的上半身迅速摔进了柔软的床上。  
他咬着牙想要摆脱这令人疯狂的动作。  
“别把我当个女人……Thor，”欲望渐渐染指了眼睛。因为积累的快感而湿润的翡翠看上去就好像即将落雨的天色。索尔没有顺从他的话，只是发出低沉的笑声，加重了手上的动作。这换来了对方一叠声的惊呼。  
“不不不，不要咬那里——嗯……别玩……”  
索尔吮吻着那对乳尖，尤其偏爱闪现着淡金色铭文的那一边。唾液将乳珠润泽出淫靡的光，它们肆无忌惮地立了起来，昭示着主人不愿对外诉说的情欲。雷神满意地看着他的杰作，在翡翠眼睛的注视下用手拨弄它们。  
“可你看上去很喜欢。”  
小骗子瞪了他一眼，心不甘情不愿地用长腿似有若无地在他身上磨蹭。他闭上眼睛不想看这样的自己，也不愿意说出让人动心的话。只是牙尖嘴利地反驳。  
“你才是早就硬了吧？真是让人可悲的欲望啊……哥哥——啊！”  
话音未落索尔就用力撸动着手上的家伙。他稍稍有点被激怒，但更多的是征服的兴奋感。他想看那个小骗子被逼疯狂而又难以忍耐的模样，他迫切地希望看到他假笑的面具碎裂。于是他一边亲吻着对方的耳朵，将耳尖含在嘴里反复咬着直到麻木，一边粗暴地告诉他。  
“你硬得让我想上你。在阿斯嘉德的任何地方。”  
想象一下吧，在九界中最美的神域里疯狂做爱——和自己的兄弟——这是多么让人兴奋地场景。背德感鞭笞着小骗子摇摇欲坠的心脏，他被按在床单上剧烈地扭动着身体。  
“Thor……哥哥……快一点，please——”  
Please这个单词很难得从洛基的嘴里说出来。更何况是如此引人采撷的语。他的尾音颤颤，连同哆嗦着的身子一起随着索尔的动作晃动，翡翠一样透亮的眼睛里此刻深深蔓延着水色。那是生理性的泪水，因为渴望攀上巅峰的无助。  
迷恋深陷，无法自拔。  
“我喜欢你说please，Loki。”

高潮之后迎来了空虚感。  
绿眼睛小骗子瘫在床上不愿动弹。他低声喘息着，长腿还盘在对方的腰上，所及之处皆是对方的肌肤与温度。而索尔第一次发现他如此喜欢这样的接触。  
他摸着洛基的皮肤，亲吻着他因为高潮而轻微颤抖的大腿内侧。体液的气味并不怎么好闻，但是混合着床上弥留的气息，意外地让他有了榨干那个小骗子的冲动。  
然而很快他就知道自己也许是被榨干的那个。  
洛基趁着他沉醉于亲吻的时候用力将他翻转过来，刚刚经历过情欲的身体不复苍白，他身上泛起了接近肉色的粉红。一双翠色双眸静静地盯着他，微微舔了下唇。  
“Change court？（交换场地？）”  
明明是骑在索尔身上，邪神的表情却骄傲地像是国王。不过索尔心想，他更愿意将他比喻成幽寂森林里那朵肆意生长的野玫瑰。而现在这朵玫瑰在他怀里绽放。  
他用手不轻不重地捏过对方的下巴，“你什么时候学会这种台词？”  
洛基拍掉他的手，索尔也不生气。翡翠眼睛里仿佛有万千把小钩子在牵扯着他的灵魂，那个小骗子露出狡黠地笑容来，用一种骄傲地口气说道。  
“我知道的可比你想象得多。”  
索尔哇哦一声感叹，假的不能再假。随后他忍不住笑了起来，胸膛剧烈起伏着。但他怕洛基真的生气从他梦里溜走了，他很快停止了这种行为，举手投降。  
“Ok，it’s your time.（好吧，该你了。）”

这的确是个美梦。  
向来别扭的小骗子直接用手指圈住了勃发的欲望。他来回用手撸动索尔怒涨得通红的阴茎，那非常坚硬，超越了他的想象。每一次缓慢地挪动都会引起雷神的呼吸加重。  
索尔就像是干涸了千万年的沙漠，浑身上下散发出热烈的阳光般的气息。灼热地可以烧碎他身上那个绿眼睛小骗子。  
他享受着洛基的抚慰，但只是从心里去享受，生理上还远远不够。他无比渴望撕坏对方的笑容，想听他发出泣音的呻吟，想看他被欲望彻底烧红了的翠色眼睛。  
索尔粗暴地伸手过去揉捏那对被冷落的乳珠。那是洛基的敏感点，他之前就发现了。食指和大拇指来回搓动着乳尖，小骗子被他吓得手上动作一紧——那几乎要逼的他射出来。索尔心里不满，加大了手上的动作的同时还故意说那些刺激他的话。  
“我假设你的本事还能更好些，”雷神的语气危险极了。他模仿着他弟弟平时略显刻薄的语调说着，慢条斯理地换成食指，用指腹摩擦那挺立肿胀的乳珠，他甚至不用看也知道那是什么样的美景，“是你说要交换场地的。做不下去了？”  
索尔能感受到洛基因为自己的激将法而微微停顿。可随后他又因为自己的爱抚而忍不住抖着腰，并且报复似得掐了一下他的手。  
“小骗子。”  
索尔笑了起来，然后直起身子拉过对方的手腕落下轻吻。  
“Loki，”他低喃着对方的名字，在这瞬间他甚至觉得现实与虚幻彻底交汇，“这个梦是我的。”  
“你也是我的。”


	15. Chapter 15

15  
“Yes，I’m yours.（是的，我是你的。）”  
当洛基说出这句话的时候，索尔感觉自己的心被填满了。他像一只等待食物多年的猛兽扑了上去，他迫切地亲吻着对方的喉结，想听那里面发出只属于自己的呻吟。他的手在邪神的身上来回游走，让那张不肯好好说话的小嘴在此刻只能发出属于他的呻吟。  
洛基抓着他的头发，拼命用腿蹭着他的腰部。被反复亲吻过的胸口上那处浅金色的铭文发出淡淡的光。Attraction的作用力似乎爆发了一样，翡翠眼睛陷入了欲望的深渊，他不像平时那样过分骄傲和孤独，而是渴求被救赎似的，拽住了索尔的臂膀。  
“快一点……哥哥。”  
他呜咽着埋怨，连上扬的尾音都带着足够的湿度。听得索尔浑身发热。他一边安抚般亲吻着对方的嘴唇，一边从腰际向下抚摸。  
当略显粗糙的大手碰到臀部时，翡翠眼睛的主人发出了一声难耐的喘息。热度被凝聚在渴望触碰的地方，索尔用力的揉搓着想要分开那并不丰满的臀瓣——在这一刻他居然有点怜惜，他没想到洛基是如此瘦削，只是稍微用力就能感觉到骨头。  
邪神的身体因为被碰到隐蔽的地方而紧绷。他微微仰起脸，整个下颌线条优美，带着近乎献祭的气息。阿斯嘉德的二王子从来都是游刃有余的。索尔想，他终于发掘出他不为人知的一面了。  
手指的进入非常困难。哪怕身为冰霜巨人的他在分化后身体结构已经改变，但那是一个未经探索过的地方，无比狭窄。光是幻想着进入后会被怎样的紧致包裹就要忍不住了。  
索尔无奈地抽动了下手指，叹息道，“你会受伤的。”  
他当然想快一点进入对方的身体，但这种湿润程度不够，他不希望在梦里也让小骗子受伤。索尔叹了口气退出手指，改用双手撑开了那白皙的大腿。这是一个非常羞耻的姿势，所有的隐蔽都无处遁藏。  
索尔低下头去亲吻对方的阴茎，温热的口腔毫不犹豫地含住。坚硬的胡渣蹭着细嫩的皮肤，他心满意足的感受着身下人在剧烈颤抖。  
“不……你这个疯狂的家伙——”洛基用指甲掐着他的肩膀，“见鬼！你怎么跟块石头一样——嗯，别……别舔那里……啊……我要告诉所有人……他们的大王子……唔……是个变态……”  
索尔听着他的叫骂忍不住笑起来。他深深地将对方含进然后再缓缓吐出来，发出轻微地喘息，意有所指地调侃，“原来你喜欢在大庭广众之下说着和我的事情——床上的那种？”  
说话间他又一次将手指探到对方身后。这次他毫无阻力的塞进了一根手指。那里面湿热非常，有着不属于邪神外表冰冷的诱惑，他几乎是用力将指尖往里面顶，然后灵活地玩弄着洛基最无法反抗的地方。  
“你喜欢我听我说这些话——我的弟弟，”索尔低笑，手指在穴中抽插，发出了洛基最不想听见的淫靡的声音，“听到了吗？你在求我。”  
邪神睁着一双翠色瞳仁看他，眉眼因为忍耐而变得莫名温顺。深色床单上白玉似的腿大开呈M型，被一根或者两根手指玩弄着，口中断续发出时高时低的呻吟。洛基几乎难以控制自己被玩弄时兴奋，因为他坐着的地方床单已经湿了。  
“Thor，你这个恶魔。”翡翠眼睛的主人急促地说，翠色的水仿佛蓄满了随时要掉下来。他为自己的状态而感到羞耻，但是这对一个口是心非的小骗子来说似乎又算不上什么。于是在停顿了一下后他飞快地露出索尔熟悉的狡猾笑容，用又软又甜的声音求饶。  
“Please……”

洛基知道索尔最难忍受听见他说“please”。但他绝对没想到会变成这种状态。  
强壮的雷神将他的双腿架在肩上，准确的说是整个人压迫在他身上。那根尺寸完全超标的硕大的家伙正凶猛的进出他饥渴的后穴。每一次进入都仿佛要撑满，将嫩肉的褶皱一一抚平，他被迫感受着来自他哥哥灼热而坚硬的大家伙。  
“啊……你快顶穿我了……白痴！”  
邪神恼羞成怒地用各种不高明的词汇骂着——鉴于索尔不是地球人——他的用词明显贫乏了不少。在猛烈地抽插中他不得不用手抱住对方的肩膀，以免被顶到床头撞着脑袋。  
半长的黑发散开在枕头上，像是深海中瑰丽又缠绵的海藻。索尔只要一低头就能对上那双控诉着他粗暴动作的绿眼睛，那可真是块漂亮的翡翠。  
“我有没有正式通知你，”索尔低笑着用手去抚摸对方柔软的嘴唇，将手指塞入其中，“在这种时候骂我……可不会被原谅。”  
食指搅碎了一叠呻吟，唾液放荡地从嘴角流下来。邪神气得骂不出半个字来，只觉得对方顶撞的越来越用力，每一下都触碰到自己最敏感的部位。他被操得死去活来，在自己寝殿里的大床上，在阿斯嘉德的大王子身下。  
大脑被欲望烧得混乱。快感在积累到一定程度时小骗子几乎要流泪，哪怕他的腰被按在床上，索尔也感受到了那一瞬间剧烈的颤抖。更别提包裹着自己阴茎的后穴也在不住地痉挛。  
他被干到只用后面就高潮了。  
双方在心里不约而同的有了这个认知。洛基伸手捂住脸，发出一句含糊地咒骂。  
索尔无奈地笑了下，非常低沉并且性感。他缓缓从对方柔软的身体里退了一点出来，在慢慢拔出的时候他几乎能感受到那团软肉的收缩挽留，他非常想用这一个姿势就将小骗子干到说不出半个字来——脏话也不行——但是，他想用更疯狂地姿势刺激他。  
“Brother……？”  
洛基疑惑地看了他一眼。随后他发软的腰被揽住，索尔抱住他的腰让那个好不容易退出一点儿的阴茎再度狠狠地插了进去。蓄在翠色眼睛里的泪水几乎是立刻流下，他用力地掐着索尔的手臂好让尖叫控制在喉咙深处而不是大声喊出来。  
这样的姿势更深也更紧。邪神感觉自己的腿都快抽筋了，他夹着那根大家伙，酥麻感从尾椎一路向上，脑袋里满满都是黄色废料——  
“放松点，”索尔借着这个姿势用舌尖玩弄着红艳的乳珠，“你快把我夹射了。”  
洛基抱着他的脑袋大口喘息，在听见这话时狠狠地夹紧了双腿——这大概是种报复——索尔想，可是他却觉得非常爽。他将对方两边的乳尖吸吮地啧啧作响，一只手将对方脖子上坠着的祖母绿宝石给塞进了那张总是不听话的小口。  
“Th——”小骗子连他的名字都没喊完声音就变得含糊起来。他抗议着用舌头去阻挡着雷神的手指——因为他的两只手都被困住在身后——然而这样的姿势更是让他将胸口送到对方面前，任人品尝。  
他发出模糊的音节，因为三重刺激——后穴被猛烈地抽插，乳尖被湿热的啃咬，舌头被手指搅动着被迫含住一块冰凉的宝石。  
“嗯嗯嗯！……饶了……啊……”  
小骗子的口中含着那颗绿宝石，唾液将它变得分外明亮。他扭动着腰呻吟却不敢再随便吐出来，因为怕索尔再做出什么让他受惊的举动。那双翡翠眼睛朦朦胧胧盯着正在上他的人，感到自己的臀部一下又一下的被对方撞击，发出轻微的水声和肉体拍打声。  
“My loki……”雷神终于选择结束这场美梦中的漫长性爱。他抚摸过对方的肩膀亲吻那张早就因为高潮而急促呼吸的小嘴，用力将自己挤进那个窄小的肉穴里。  
他的动作粗暴却语气温柔。  
“你爱着我——而我也爱着你。”

索尔是在第二天早上醒来的。  
意识还未清醒的时候他伸手去摸枕头的另一边。很显然那里空空荡荡，没有任何留存过的痕迹。他的脑袋瞬间反应过来，昨晚的那一切只是一场梦。  
可是那太真实了。  
熟睡前的记忆纷至沓来——邪神懒洋洋地趴在他身上感受着高潮的余韵，用沙哑的声线质问他方才的凶狠。索尔全盘接受这些质问，他玩着对方的黑发，心中暗自决定临出发前要把对方的黑发编一缕进自己的发辫里。  
然后翡翠眼睛又瞪他，埋怨着冰霜巨人的变化是如此痛苦。当初那个铭文显现在胸口的时候差点儿没要了他半条命。于是索尔答应他会另一种疼痛的方式去将他的名字也刻在自己身上。  
一个纹身。  
LOKI.R.I.P.

躺在水晶棺里的邪神看上去真的像在沉睡。苍白的脸色和过去没有任何差别，他的双手交叠在身前保持优雅，比平时更红润的唇微微抿起，脸上露出难得一见的平静。索尔隔着那层厚厚的水晶看了很久，然后他向父母低声告别，头也不回地离开了阿斯嘉德。  
他需要一段时间来平复自己的心情，在九界或者任何地方。但总之不会太久，因为他的小骗子和父亲母亲还在神域里等他回来。  
“或许我们该再想想办法，”弗利嘉看着她的大儿子离去，低声道，“Loki他不应该就这样……”  
奥丁阻止了她继续说下去。  
“这是索尔必须经历的。”  
作为阿斯嘉德未来的王，年轻的雷神显然还有更多需要经历的。只是这时候他还不知道自己的离开意味着什么。他即将只身去往混沌的九界，解决那些大大小小的麻烦。  
如果他走之前能够再仔细观察一点的话。  
水晶棺里的邪神轻轻颤了下睫毛。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
他以为自己死了。  
当呼吸停止的时候洛基很惊讶自己还留存着意识——难道他的灵魂也会抵达英灵殿吗？这样的念头让爱恶作剧的邪神倍感好笑，他才算不上是什么英雄呢。  
灵体从躯壳里脱离出来。他看见了索尔将自己带回神域放进水晶棺里，看见奥丁难以置信的表情……他爱弗利嘉，但很久以前他就认为奥丁是不在乎自己的——然而无可否认，他养育了自己一千多年，并且在自己死后露出那样难过的表情。  
众神之父像一个失去儿子的老父亲，他甚至看见了那金发里隐隐约约的白。  
奥丁不是个好父亲，他也不是什么好儿子。这样听上去似乎公平多了。  
邪神的身躯躺在棺内，而灵体则是在仙宫中四处游荡。洛基有时候很迷茫他到底得维持这样的状态多久——他应该是死了。不，他的确是死了，可现在又该怎么解释？  
直到那天晚上。  
这本该是个平平无奇的夜晚，洛基和往常一样在阿斯嘉德游荡。但正当他百无聊赖盯着月亮走神的时候，忽然感觉到一丝细微的灼热从胸口处传来。他发愣地拉开自己的衣襟，胸口处浅金色的铭文仿佛被加热了一样，发出淡淡的光芒。  
他已经好久感觉不到温度了，毕竟他都死了。  
一切都发生的太快，还没来得及等他反应过来，一阵堪比磁铁的吸引力就将他的灵体从阿斯嘉德的山头上拽回了自己的寝殿。然后天旋地转，下一秒他就好像实体化了一样躺在床上——不着寸缕的——被索尔压在床上。  
雷神足以穿越星辰大海的蔚蓝色眼睛静静地看着他，低头去亲吻自己胸口那枚肉色疤痕。  
“I miss you so much.”  
这大概是……命运的补偿？  
向来镇定的邪神在心里转了几个弯儿，他不太确定现在的状态，但至少这不坏。他死了，在表白后死得物超所值，赚取了哥哥和老父亲无数的眼泪愧疚——而现在他又能用这种方式，将他的伴侣拉上床。  
Attraction的作用力发作，他感觉自己从心脏开始慢慢滚烫起来。吸引力让他抗拒不了对方的任何抚摸……甚至不需要索尔对他调情，他就因为那双蓝眼睛而深陷泥足了。  
“Please——”  
他放荡不堪地骑在索尔身上，想要大声呻吟。但他只能发出含糊的喘息吟哦，因为嘴里面被迫含着那颗对他们而言意义非凡的绿宝石。他被快感所逼疯，积蓄的眼泪因为撞击而纷纷掉落，索尔亲吻着他的眼睛说我爱你。  
他抱着他低声说，你的眼睛像极了阴雨连绵的天。  
这是这场性爱最后的对话。

美国，纽约，复仇者大厦。  
刚刚和尼克弗瑞完成一点关于推进器的意见发表，托尼搁下电话开始盘算着如何改进自己的新战衣。Iron-man是不可复制的没错，可是钢铁战衣可以，或许他能够开发一个小型军队来帮助自己维护世界和平。  
“贾维斯，帮我把上次没做完的数据图导出来。”  
“好的，boss。”  
智能管家温和地将看似普通的办公室变得周围一暗，然后空中浮现出精确复杂的结构示意图和修改了一半的草稿。托尼端着一小杯咖啡看着，仔细思考该修改哪些地方。  
忽然房间里响起了滴滴滴的声音。  
“警告，有外人入侵。重复一次，警告，有外人入侵。”  
“贾维斯？”钢铁侠条件反射地向桌上一敲露出两个精巧的手环，它们自动扣上了他的手腕，Iron-man的铠甲全副武装，“马上关闭平台。”  
别问他为什么反应这么激烈。因为这个入侵的警告是给某些特定人士的比如——  
“……Oh my god.”  
那个完好无损躺在他起飞平台上的人，居然是早就被索尔带回阿斯嘉德的邪神。

“所以他砸到了你的平台上至今为止还没醒来？”  
“确切的说我‘入侵’了我的平台。”  
“哦托尼，你那个防护机制看来得打补丁了——”  
“……我回去就打。”  
洛基在叽叽喳喳的对话声中醒来。他感到头晕，胸口闷闷的透不过气，费劲地睁开眼睛后他又看见了两个他绝对不会想再看见的人。  
黑寡妇和钢铁侠？邪神在心里默默比了个中指。  
“他看上去是醒了，”红发女特工伸手在那双绿眼睛前晃了晃手，确定道，“hey邪神，我能问问你为什么会砸在斯塔克家的平台上吗？”  
“是——入侵，女士。”  
洛基微微咬牙，对她的形容词不太喜欢，“现在什么时间？”  
托尼和娜塔莎对视一眼，表情古怪。  
“如果你指的是纽约大战之后的话，一年后。”  
很好，非常好。  
洛基头疼地按住额角，仔细思考着来龙去脉。  
索尔在告别了阿斯嘉德后前往九界，而他在几个月后受身体里的attraction爆发影响被唤醒——也有可能是因为那个疯狂的晚上他命定的伴侣唤醒了他——但显然这个醒来后的结果走向有些偏了。他不在阿斯嘉德的仙宫里，也不在九界的任何一处，反而掉落中庭进了复仇者的老窝。  
洛基叹气，他甚至可以想到母亲的惊讶和父亲的愕然。  
索尔一定会以为自己又跑路了。  
邪神的表情丰富多彩，看得娜塔莎十分好奇。  
“我得回去。”  
大脑高速运转了会儿后感到阵阵眩晕。洛基只说了这么一句就尝试召唤海姆达尔。可奇怪的是那位守护彩虹桥的天神似乎并没有感觉到他的呼唤，他还是好端端地在床上坐着。  
难道说海姆达尔的雷达感应对他失效了？  
翡翠眼睛里浮现的惊讶没逃过娜塔莎的注视。显然她有一堆问题可以问，但是她被钢铁侠不经意地抢走先机。  
“emmmm……不好意思打断你一下，”托尼刚刚挂断了一个通话，冲着他皱眉，“可能你暂时走不了。福瑞那个老家伙刚刚通知我带你去一趟神盾局。”  
洛基心里警惕起来，因为他没少在钢铁侠手上吃亏。他露出了非常敷衍的笑容，娜塔莎确信她能够从中发掘一丝讥讽。  
“What？……我还没跟你们算账，鉴于你们上次对我的研究差点儿让我去见上帝。”  
托尼惊讶的表情像是在说“我不知道你们阿斯嘉德人还信上帝”，但他明白福瑞能亲自给他打电话就证明了事态紧急。于是他在洛基不善的视线里慢吞吞地解释。  
“这段时间我们一直在研究你落下的权杖。那颗宝石很有趣——好吧我不该这么多废话，”他被娜塔莎拍了下肩膀。但钢铁侠没有停止说下去，只是给了他的同伴一个等会儿再说的眼神，“它感应到你了。或者说是它在召唤你——来到这里。”  
这也是你为什么回不去阿斯嘉德。  
Iron-man的眼神明白无误地表现出了后半句话，洛基只感觉到他的心沉到胃里。  
他差点忘了，那根镶嵌着心灵宝石的权杖还在这里。  
洛基想索尔大约需要一点时间才能发现他不在了，在这段时间里他为什么不能为重新活下来的自己找点乐子呢？反正索尔知道了一切肯定也舍不得宰了他。  
心里善意的一面告诉自己不要作死。  
但是谎言之神之所以有这种外号就证明了他是个天生狡猾爱玩的家伙。  
“我以为你们不会允许我接近权杖了。”他用叹息调说着，翡翠眼睛里却闪着不怀好意，“你们不怕我再制造一场更巨大的混乱吗？”  
有幸见过神兄弟相处模式的托尼耸了耸肩，漫不经心地威胁。  
“如果你不介意我现在马上联系班纳的话。”  
洛基猛地闭上了嘴，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
他恨中庭人！

权杖被锁在神盾局的加密实验室里。  
娜塔莎在临出门前接到一个和美国队长的任务，不得不去印度洋里拯救几乎一船人。因此托尼只身带着邪神来到神盾局。  
电梯下行。神盾局在底下有超过十几层的建造，托尼第一次来的时候挑了挑眉随口问了黑人局长他们担不担心挖空了地下会害的大楼突然塌陷。  
当然这换来了尼克福瑞的自信的“NO”。  
“中庭的科技。”  
洛基打量着周围毫无意义地嘲笑，换来托尼不善的眼神。  
“我记得有些人一年前才被他看不起的科技给打败了。”  
“更正，不是被科技，是被你们那个不按逻辑出牌的大个子——”  
两个嘴炮毫无顾忌的相互讽刺着，肩并肩迈出了电梯。神盾局局长尼正站在不远处看着他俩，用他仅剩的那只眼睛，十分无奈。  
“你们两个今年三岁半吗？要不要出去打一架？”  
洛基和托尼对视一眼，异口同声。  
“Good idea！”托尼更是加了一句，“如果你不怕这里被我们打塌了的话。乐意之至。”  
“……”  
完全没营养的吵架告一段落。  
洛基看到了被放置在实验中中央的权杖，那上面的宝石发出蓝幽幽的光，一明一暗闪烁着，仿佛是危险的蛇类在不经意间吐着它们叉开的舌尖。  
“我不确定……”  
铠甲随着他的动作发出摩擦声，邪神呢喃着下意识上前了半步想要靠近。随后，他被早有准备的福瑞拦住，局长警惕地看着他，那只独眼紧迫地盯着生怕他做出什么可怕的行为。  
洛基整个人怔了一下，几乎立马反应过来这根本该属于他的权杖在召唤他。他的喉咙滚动了下，用那双堪比翡翠的眼睛注视着权杖。  
——拿走权杖！索尔不在中庭也没人能联系到他！所有人都以为他死在和马勒凯斯的对决里了！还有比这更好的机会吗？只要拿了一走了之，班纳和斯塔克根本阻止不了他……  
没有任何人可以阻挡邪神，包括他的哥哥。  
……他的哥哥。  
这几秒时间过得仿佛极慢。福瑞丝毫不怀疑邪神会毫不犹豫地夺取权杖，因为那个眼神绝对是可怖的,充满了诡诈和恶意。但是出乎他的意料，洛基后退了。那看上去非常艰难，但他确确实实咬着牙向后挪动步子。  
托尼几乎是眼睁睁看着那个差点儿没拆了纽约的邪神退到了他身后。在福瑞惊讶的眼神里，他觉得自己应该开口说点什么。显然这里三个人还能正常说话的也只有他而已。  
“带我离开这儿。”  
沙哑的声音率先打破沉默，邪神的目光依旧锁在权杖上。他语气里有掩饰不住的疲惫，大约是努力克制情绪的后果，“如果你们不想我带着权杖去杀人的话。”


	17. Chapter 17

17  
洛基在被塞进车里回到复仇者大厦时就后悔了，他就应该毫不留情地和钢铁侠打上一架然后带着他的权杖潇潇洒洒离开，而不是像现在这样，坐在副驾驶座上，缓解头痛的同时还得忍受来自隔壁诡异的视线。  
“好好开车小铁人，”他按住额角，愤怒地闭上眼，“我不想死于车祸。”  
托尼隔着墨镜撇他一眼，作势松开了方向盘上的两只手。  
“Oh……贾维斯可以替我开，我只是喜欢驾驶座而已。”  
真是见鬼的中庭科技——  
邪神在心里腹诽。他几乎是在车子抵达复仇者大厦的一瞬间，就打了个响指离开跑车的副驾驶座。他记得索尔的卧室位置，并且不想再和用奇怪视线打量他的钢铁侠对话。  
那个眼神好像在说——嘿！你是彻底改邪归正了吗？真好奇索尔把你带回阿斯嘉德到底做了点什么啊！可惜我得控制我旺盛的好奇心，不然福瑞一定会让人偷偷给我用吐真剂的……  
他就应该带走那权杖的！  
心灵宝石晦明晦暗闪烁着浅蓝的光，每一下都仿佛一记轻声呼唤，它在召唤自己……甚至是蛊惑自己。洛基从不认为自己是什么好孩子，他就像希芙和海姆达尔说的那样，心里充满了对权力的渴望和恶意——甚至他敢于和齐塔瑞星人做交易侵略整个地球。  
可是在面对权杖的呼唤时，他居然后退了。他自己也没想到会后退，也许是因为弗利嘉对他的担忧，也许是因为奥丁以为他牺牲了的震惊，也许……也许是因为索尔，也许是因为他本身并没有这么邪恶。  
翡翠眼睛慢慢闭起来。  
过去的一千年里他总是扮演者和索尔对立的角色。索尔强壮、自信、被人拥戴，而自己则瘦弱、自卑、为人怀疑……真是绝妙的讽刺。  
他们两兄弟就像善与恶一样互相牵扯了数不清的时光，每当索尔想对自己说教让他走上“正途”的时候，自己总能用讽刺的语调将对方残忍地一一驳回。  
他总是下意识地和他的哥哥作对。  
邪神无力的躺倒在床上，继续思考。  
如果不是冰霜巨人在他身体里被唤醒，如果不是吸引力将他和索尔绑在一起，他得花上多少时间才能明白那种感情不是一种单纯的——嫉妒呢？  
洛基在床上翻了个身，他眼睛一扫注意到房间里的窗帘和地毯还是自己上回随手变化的颜色，心情蓦然平静了些。总而言之他暂时抵御了那种诱惑，这至少不会再让他跑到伴侣的对立面去。  
“可能只是个意外。”  
他这样安慰着自己，但却又隐隐不安起来。  
海姆达尔没能回应自己的召唤，这本身就不是个正常情况。  
洛基在睡过去前为自己下了一个小型的防护罩，借此抵抗权杖对他若有若无的引力，然后他就抱着索尔的被子睡了过去。

<<<  
约顿海姆终年低温。  
寒风呼啸着吹过冰湖，这里的气候并不适合一位阿萨神族居住。索尔裹着厚实的毛毯不乐观的想，如果他追捕的那个冰霜巨人再不出现的话，他恐怕得提前离开这里。  
想到这些他就想起了洛基。洛基也是这样冰冷的好像一条蛇，但他好歹不会把自己冻死。  
金发和空中的水汽凝结混合到一起形成了冰渣，索尔空出一只手扯了扯它们就争先恐后的掉到了地上。他的辫子里夹杂着一抹黑色，是洛基的长发。  
那个小骗子终于不能尽情跑路了。索尔心满意足的想，可能再过个三四千年自己也会抵达瓦尔哈拉和他的爱人朋友们见面，他很满足。  
索尔静静地等在隐蔽处等那个霜巨人觅食。他已经等了快半个月了，干粮所剩无几，而那个霜巨人显然也是，大概花不了多久他就会饥饿难耐地跑出去狩猎。  
又是一阵漫长的等待。  
约顿海姆没有阳光，看上去总是阴天的颜色，灰蓝斑驳的云朵充斥着黯淡的天空。索尔望了眼冰封的湖面，忽然，他听见了细微的破碎声。  
非常非常小的声音，好像是百米之外的幼虫在破茧成蝶。  
就是现在！  
冰湖从正中央一块块破碎开，仿佛一面巨大的镜子被什么重物所砸中了一样。然后那些声音被放大，轰天的碎裂恍若湖泊被整个炸开，水面波涛汹涌卷起六七米长的浪花朝着岸边拍打。索尔等待的那个霜巨人从水底慢慢浮起，一双饥饿到可怕的眼睛正尽量小心地打量着周围的环境。  
雷神无声的召唤了他的锤子，咧嘴笑了起来。  
又消灭一个。  
离开阿斯嘉德的这段时间索尔一直在九界游走，他一路上解决了不少凶残的怪物，有比他高出十几倍的霜巨人，也有才到他小腿长的矮人精灵。那些家伙无一例外伤害着所属地的居民们，当索尔为他们解决了麻烦后，总是避免不了被情窦初开的小姑娘羞答答地暗送秋波。  
哦当然，他对这些东西敬谢不敏。  
我有喜欢的人了，雷神总是这样客气的拒绝着。  
他所到的地方都有个规律，那就是他和洛基曾来过。也许是狩猎，也许是游玩，也许是某场不大不小的战役……他细数着两人曾并肩走过的路，也顺带着取走了些纪念品。比如在约顿海姆，他就撬走了一块冰湖旁的月亮石。  
索尔继续在约顿海姆漫无目的地前行着。  
到了夜晚，他惯例在某个山洞里休憩，然后和海姆达尔进行交流。雷神最忠实的伙伴，彩虹桥的守护者，总能告诉他阿斯嘉德和父亲母亲是否安稳如初。虽身在万里之外，索尔心中却始终惦记着故乡。  
只是海姆达尔今天看上去怪怪的。  
“我的能力可能出了点问题，”海姆达尔望着彩虹桥的另一端说道，“我发现从几天前开始我就看不见中庭了。”  
这非常不正常。自打他们认识起索尔就知道，他的好兄弟有一双能看尽世间万物的眼睛，就算他身在几亿光年外也一样——为此洛基一度很讨厌海姆达尔因为这让他毫无隐私可言——可现在，海姆达尔亲口告诉他，他看不见中庭。  
索尔走神了下想到复联的伙伴们，他好久没见到他们了。  
“试过别的办法吗？”他换了个姿势躺在毛毯上，山洞外的天色晦暗深邃，“比如找个医者检查下。”  
“我试过所有办法。”  
海姆达尔的声音有点沮丧，但更多的是不安，“我打算告诉奥丁。”  
“也不需要这么心急，兄弟。”索尔安慰道，“我可以去一趟中庭，如果没什么意外情况的话，不用特地告知父亲。这会让他担心的，而他早就到了该休息的年纪了。”  
奥丁在闻知洛基的死讯后迅速衰老了不少，他不再精神奕奕的出现在任何场合。当然他本就该退休了，如果不是洛基曾破坏了索尔的继位典礼，现在的阿斯嘉德之王应该是奥丁的大儿子。  
索尔抱着不给父亲添加更多压力的念头，决定回一趟中庭。  
看看，他用的是“回”而不是“去”，这足以证明他思念他的伙伴们。  
正如他们也思念着他一样——The Avengers。

斯蒂夫刚刚经历了他人生中少有的不痛快的一天。  
在拯救了一整船的人后，他发现搭档娜塔莎正在锁定神盾局资料，这让他惊讶作为队长他居然不知道黑寡妇居然还有别的任务！然后在回神盾局时，不擅长撒谎的他又和局长尼克吵了一架，因为他觉得洞察计划根本就是不需要的。  
没有什么是一劳永逸的！  
经历过二战的美国大兵愤怒地想着，上一次他们的妥协将整个世界拉入最可怕的战争中，而现在世界和平了，他们却要主动制造混乱？  
他骑着他的机车飞速离开。  
作为一个被冰冻了近七十年的老年人，斯蒂夫的娱乐活动很有限。他喜欢戴着帽子避开众人的目光去自己的博物馆里转转，那里记录着他耳熟能详的曾经——七十年前的曾经——他的出生，他的改变，他的奉献以及他的队友。  
他最亲密的伙伴，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴基·巴恩斯。  
随后他去看了佩姬。  
佩姬还活着，以九十岁高龄在床上躺着。岁月流逝带走了她温柔惊艳的微笑，却带不走眼角眉梢的熟悉，她时常记不住斯蒂夫还活着这个事实，每隔一段时间他们的对话就会重新来一次。比如她上一秒还和斯蒂夫说着你的命运要向前看，下一秒她却懵懵懂懂地哭了出来。  
她颤抖着声音，满头银丝触目惊心，一次次昭告斯蒂夫她已经时日无多。  
“It's too late……”  
斯蒂夫想，这个世界真是糟糕透顶。  
但这还不算完。  
一天的闲逛下来后回到家，他在门口遇到了笑起来十分甜美的女护士。对方委婉地提示他出门前是否没来得及关上音响。斯蒂夫心里绷紧了弦。他从不在小公寓里用音响大声放歌，常年的军旅生涯使他享受安静，而非那些聒噪的摇滚或管弦。  
他小心翼翼地开了门，发现早上刚刚和他吵过一架的黑人局长正坐在沙发上。  
“Hi，”在疯狂的摇滚乐里尼克对他低声打了个招呼。斯蒂夫松了口气的同时隐隐有些不高兴，但他只是伸手去开灯。然而他愕然地发现对方身上还有不少血迹，看上去刚刚出了场车祸，也许还断了几根骨头。  
福瑞对他做了个别说话的手势，扭响了音乐开关。他用手机飞快地打着字告诉对方这里正在被监听，斯蒂夫反问。  
“有谁知道这件事？”  
[You and me.]  
美国大兵终于忍不住冷笑起来，在经历了白天的事情之后。  
“我以为我们不是朋友。”  
话音未落，一阵巨大的枪声连带着玻璃碎掉的声音炸响在面前。黑人局长胸口中弹鲜血直流，脱力地滑到在地面上。斯蒂夫来不及思考他们之间的矛盾，因为他看见了那个射伤尼克的人——在对面楼顶。  
他带上了他的盾，毫不犹豫地追上了对面那个偷袭者。

娜塔莎本该在享受她应得的休息时间。  
特殊的电话铃声毫无预兆响起在床头柜上，她闭着的眼条件反射地睁开。这是特殊铃声，只有在一种条件下才会响起，那就是同伴陷入危险的时候。她几乎是飞快地套上外套去找她的跑车，然后边踩着油门边接通了电话。  
“来医院，娜塔莎。”美国队长的声音一如既往的稳定人心，但他说出来的话却让黑寡妇差点儿没在高速路上用她的鞋跟踩爆了油门，“尼克可能不行了。”


	18. Chapter 18

18  
斯蒂夫幻想过很多次再和老朋友相遇的场景。  
可能是在死后，也可能是在梦中。但绝对不可能是出现在初夏的夜晚，在无风无星的晦暗中。他将盾牌用尽浑身力气飞出去想要砸中那个几乎杀死尼克的蒙面人，对方就好像背后长了眼睛似得回头，用钢筋铁骨的手稳稳地接住。  
这是美国队长少有的被对手接住盾牌的时候。  
晚风轻轻拂过那人散开的半长黑发，一双子夜黑的瞳仁在其中闪烁着冷酷而残忍的光。   
蒙面人用他的钢铁手将盾牌猛地甩回来，愣住了的斯蒂夫完全不是敌手。他只记得最后，那双藏在黑发下的杀气腾腾的眼中，有他的倒影。  
……  
不不不，这不可能。  
斯蒂夫坐在医院的过道上，听着医生机械地交代局长已死。其实他根本什么都听不进去，他只是在仔细思考黑夜里的那双眼睛，熟悉而又陌生地穿过了他的脑袋，让他在心底反复念着这个名字。  
巴基。  
或许是冬日士兵更为恰当。可是为什么？  
他混乱地捂住脸，回答不上来娜塔莎对他最后的质问。雷厉风行的黑寡妇一头红发火焰般在灯光下刺痛他的眼，他第一时间想到的是浑身浴血的尼克，再之后是那一年从高速行驶的火车上坠落山崖的巴基。  
“为什么福瑞会找到你？”  
斯蒂夫不会撒谎，更不会掩饰自己的情绪。  
他只能在心里一遍遍的用这个问题问自己，然后又悄悄地回答：他也不知道为什么。或许这是因为尼克福瑞对Captain America的信任，而不是对斯蒂夫罗杰斯。  
但是他能够做很多人的美国队长，却只能是一个人的斯蒂夫啊。

索尔降落在墨西哥州附近。  
这里也是他和简第一次相遇的地方。那时候他刚刚被奥丁贬入中庭，不习惯这里的一切，是简和她的朋友们教会了他很多。重回故土的感觉让他有些微妙，唔——大约这就是托尼在某次酒会上同时看见他的前女友和小辣椒时的感受吧。  
雷神在心里尴尬地笑了笑，决定不去想这个话题。  
既然来到墨西哥州，他顺道去拜访了简。他的前女友在他飞到天台时有些惊讶，并且砸了手上的一个塑料水壶，因为她正在浇花。  
“Thor？”她讶然地看着他，有些疑惑，“我以为你不会来看我呢。”  
“哦别这样说，”雷神无奈地叹气，“我以为我们至少还是朋友。”  
简眯起了她褐色的眼睛，心心念念之前见证过的兄弟情深，口中丝毫不留情。  
“谢谢。分手后我过的很好，并且每次我们见面时我都身陷危险……你确定这次我是安全的吗？我不能再让我的新男友担忧了！”  
简福斯特很显然正享受着一段新恋情。  
索尔闻言哑然，干巴巴地举手示意。  
“很安全，我保证。”他想到那个唯一会干扰他俩的小骗子正沉睡在阿斯嘉德的水晶棺里，安慰道，“我只是路过，然后来看看你。嗯，我是说我很快要去纽约找我的同伴们了。”  
“是，还有你弟弟。”简吐槽道。  
“是，还有我——等等，”索尔感觉自己听到了什么奇怪的东西，他的脑袋机器似的咔吱咔吱转动，正视着前女友，用不太高兴地语调强调，“你知道洛基牺牲了，并且他现在哪儿都不能去，只能躺在阿斯嘉德的冰棺里。”  
索尔以为简还在意上次的事情。  
“我知道你不喜欢洛基，但是他救了我们……”  
褐发地球姑娘飞快地甩了个白眼过去，那表情像是随时准备撬开雷神的脑袋看看里面是不是该修复一下。真是的，都分手了还能被前男友的智商折服应该也算是世间罕见了吧。  
“他在纽约，斯塔克那儿。”  
“What？”  
“你不知道？当然也可能是在神盾局或者复仇者大厦之类的地方……”  
简不确定的组织语言。实际上她最近接到了个有趣的订单，来自斯塔克工业，希望她能在某些领域给他们点帮助。然后她在和大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠FaceTime的时候，听到了足以让她掉下巴的对话。  
[小铁人，你家的酒在哪儿？上回那个烈的还不错。]  
当时他们正讨论到某种电磁，简一边说着一边用中性笔在草稿纸上涂涂抹抹修改，然后她就看见视频里的钢铁侠背后冒出个黑发脑袋。  
Oh——my——god——  
她震惊地看着眼前的一切。  
[You still alive？！]（你还活着？！）  
对方听见她的声音，眼神滑落到视频上，那双翡翠眼睛微微眯起打量了下她，像他们仅有的几次见面中一样，然后露出了轻蔑的微笑。  
[当然。]  
他们没多交谈，因为斯塔克单方面掐断了视频仅仅保留语音。简听见那两个大男人用三岁半小孩儿的对话吵了足足十五分钟就因为洛基想要喝酒而斯塔克咆哮着他的办公室里只提供咖啡——  
哦，她还听见洛基喊了不止一次，小铁罐还是小铁人来着？  
“可他明明死了——”  
索尔的话打断了她的回忆。金发大个子眼中有点迷茫，就好像中了张千万彩票不知该如何是好，又兴奋又恐慌。他眨了下蓝色的眼睛，用自己都不敢相信的语气微弱地说道，“他死在我们面前，没有任何气息，父亲和母亲都说救不了他……那可能是托尼的新产品，一个机器人之类的……”  
简叹气，弯腰去捡地上的塑料水壶，近乎无奈地反问。  
“你为什么不直接去找他呢？反正你们都会——”fly这个单词还在嘴边，地球姑娘一抬头就已经看不到她前男友的身影了。  
雷神显然是“fly”走了。  
简愤愤地一把捏住水壶的塑料把手。她想下一次见面一定得让索尔知道什么是生气的前女友。  
这对该死的德国骨科兄弟！

托尼在实验室里进行研究。  
机器人军队的雏形已经有了，剩下的就是细枝末节。关于如何能更好的通过AI直接控制废了他不少脑细胞，幸好神盾局和他的兵工厂（现在已经不是了）里最不缺这类人才。  
他甚至抽空和雷神的前女友进行了点关于天体物理的对话。  
唔……如果洛基没在那个时候闯进来的话，他大概会留一下那位美丽姑娘的联系方式。不过他现在已经打消了那个念头。  
因为邪神和福斯特小姐对视的时候让他想起了某个他带着小辣椒出席的酒会上，遇见自己曾经有一夜情的女记者。  
啧。修罗场。  
幸好他不是雷神，小辣椒也没有邪神这么棘手。  
他们现在很恩爱，并且（托尼正单方面）计划着结婚。  
托尼心满意足地端着咖啡站在落地窗前俯瞰整个纽约。根据智能管家的温馨提示，上次差点毁灭地球的邪神正在休息室里看老电影，他最近对这玩意儿有非常大的兴趣，谢天谢地。  
“A good day。”他感慨着，“是吧，贾维斯？”  
“Sir，我不得不遗憾地提醒您，有人正在乘坐电梯，并且是来找您的。”  
斯塔克的招牌微笑僵在嘴边，他犹豫着反问。  
“娜塔莎？”  
“不，是——”  
电梯门缓缓打开，露出了钢铁侠熟悉的金发——很显然他们的复仇者小队里金发大胸只有两个，鉴于老冰棍儿正在执行任务，那么就只能是……  
“——是‘惊爆点’先生。”  
“我已经看见他了，贾维斯。”托尼将自己的咖啡杯推得远远地，无奈叹息，“下次能早点提醒我吗？不要这么突然。”  
“好的，Sir。”  
索尔非常高兴地给了他一个拥抱，但是我们的斯塔克总裁并不喜欢这种直观的身高对比。他后退了几步坐到沙发上，用一种你终于舍得出现的表情看着索尔。  
“我本来想直接飞上来的，”雷神大大咧咧坐到他对面，皱眉道，“可我好像进不去你的平台——所以我只能坐电梯上楼了。这可真慢。”  
托尼长舒一口气。  
他的补丁没白打，这对神兄弟以后别想动他一个人的专属飞行平台！  
钢铁侠心满意足地给自己在心里鼓了掌，随后他注意到索尔似乎有话想说。为什么说是似乎？因为金发大个子的表情很好的诠释了什么叫“吞吞吐吐”。  
“emm……我来之前遇到简了。”  
索尔起了个头，托尼把自己脑袋里那句“你们难道是旧情复燃了吗”给活生生按了回去。他保持着得体的微笑，点点头鼓励对方继续说下去。  
“然后她说洛基在你这儿，”索尔有些不确定，他决定将一部分真相先告诉托尼，“呃……我以为他已经死了。在几个月前我们经历了一场战斗，然后。”  
索尔顿了一下，略去了那段死前的表白。  
电梯在这时非常小声的叮了一下，谁都没有在意。  
“然后我把他带回阿斯嘉德。你明白我的意思吗……我是说他应该在阿斯嘉德的冰棺里，可是简说她看见洛基在你这里。然而我觉得他不应该在，所以简看到的是你新创造的——”  
后半句话戛然而止。  
托尼不满意地皱皱眉，他最讨厌八卦说到一半停了。可是索尔的表情看上去有点儿犯傻，于是他很快意识到有人来了。  
“……机器人？”  
电梯门打开，贾维斯温和地述说着来人的身份。  
“Sir，Loki先生来访。”  
——贾维斯我得给你提个速度不然你总是在最关键的时候慢半拍！  
翡翠眼睛在两个人之间来回扫视，洛基不自然地往后退了半步。可是电梯门已经关上了，他撞到了那层厚实的玻璃，冰冰凉凉的触感让他想到了那天晚上被迫塞进口中的绿宝石。  
他无处可逃。  
更要命的是雷神火热的视线仿佛快把他钉死在那上头了。  
托尼非常自觉地捧着他的咖啡杯从另外一边乘着电梯溜走了，他的直觉告诉他应该给这对神兄弟一点“交流感情”的时间。  
索尔迈着步子走到绿眼睛小骗子面前，惊愕的眼神早已由狂喜向生气转变。  
“You still alive，Loki.（你还活着，洛基。）”  
他伸手阻止了对方想去按电梯按钮跑路的动作，蔚蓝色的双眸里仿佛波涛汹涌的大海。那底下的暗流涌动让邪神一点儿也不怀疑，他会被锁在他哥哥的床上。  
哦等等，索尔并不知道那是他们的第一次。  
翡翠眼睛不自在地眨了眨。  
“那个……我想我可以解释。”  
索尔伸手捏住了他的下巴。洛基为此微微仰起了脸，灯光下那双碧色瞳仁里只剩下雷神的倒映，“你想解释什么呢？”  
然后他笑了。  
“解释你为什么还活着？还是解释你‘死前’对我的表白——我亲爱的弟弟。”


	19. Chapter 19

19  
索尔的手轻轻抚摸过他脖子边的一小片皮肤。  
这是他们兄弟间曾经最亲密的动作，洛基想，他哥哥似乎对他的颈侧情有独钟。继位典礼前这样，在斯塔克大厦上对峙时这样，双双逃离阿斯嘉德时也这样，索尔总是习惯于在捏住他脖子或下巴后，用指腹摩挲着那一小块皮肤。  
很多次他都以为自己会被掐死，但最后他只是非常温柔又非常苦涩的问他。  
Why？  
No why。  
洛基盯着索尔的视线，“我保证这次没有任何阴谋。所以你希望我先解释什么？”  
死前的表白心迹完全是意外之举，因为他一度以为之后会再无关系。他想至少得让索尔明白自己的痛苦挣扎，免得在整场戏里只有他一个人顾影自怜。可是事到如今，邪神又恨不得穿越回过去给自己来上一拳，为的是现在的自己身陷囹圄，左右为难。  
他从不懂什么是直言不讳。  
可是出乎他的意料，索尔只是拥抱了他。  
那是个足够温暖和热烈的怀抱，带着索尔一贯的充沛情感将他彻底包围。邪神在那瞬间不太确定是不是自己在做梦，因为距离上一次他们这样毫无顾忌的相拥，至少也过去几十甚至上百年了。  
“我真高兴你还活着。”低沉的声线拨动情弦，一下又一下敲着邪神冰凉的心。  
雷神的臂膀坚实有力，让他无法逃脱，当然他也没想过要逃脱。他只是愣着，想索尔为什么不按套路出牌，至少也该冲他发顿火才是他们这对千年兄弟该有的相处方式。毕竟他又一次“骗”了他，还从阿斯嘉德跑走了。  
洛基不自在地垂下眼，嘀咕着。  
“如果你相信的话，这真是个意外。”  
索尔笑了下，为小骗子的拘谨。他遵从心底里打刚才起就想做的念头，将对方按在玻璃门上，低头去吻那颈侧。呼吸间喷洒出微热的气息，让人情不自禁地想要瑟缩退拒，可是那双翡翠眼睛早已避无可避。  
“哥哥，”邪神僵硬着身体故意用这个称号喊他，“我没想到你是这种人。”  
索尔奇怪。  
“不是你先和我表白的吗？”  
可是你没同意！而且我那时候已经死了！  
洛基眯起眼睛表情不善，随手就在索尔背后幻化出一把指刃想为这久别重逢来上一刀。但他低估了他哥哥的能耐，索尔几乎没多犹豫就抓住了他的手腕，让那柄小刀掉在地上。雷神用若有所思地视线来回打量，随后表情危险起来。  
“这就是你喜欢我的表现？”他故意反问，然后凑得很近去看那双眼睛里自己的倒影，“不得不说你得加油了，我的弟弟。你最近演戏功底差了很多……是因为我不在没人陪你玩的缘故吗？”  
邪神气得直拿眼睛瞪他。  
“谎言之神的演技不容任何人诋毁！”  
“OK，OK。”  
索尔敷衍着承诺，仿佛是在看好戏。他将洛基拽到沙发边坐好，“也许我得去感谢下简，如果不是因为她我还不能这么快发现你……”  
他喃喃自语着，没注意到洛基的表情越来越难看。  
随后一个抱枕被狠狠地砸向了雷神高挺的鼻梁，然后索尔就感到自己身上一重。他将抱枕扔到一边，随后无辜地看向他弟弟，那个绿眼睛小骗子只是骑在他身上冷笑一声。  
“有本事你去找她啊。”  
一只手腕被拽住了还有另一只。邪神用左手横握一把匕首，锋利轻薄的刀刃正对着索尔的大动脉摇晃，银光冰寒衬得翡翠眼睛越发怒气冲冲。  
可是索尔却笑了，蔚蓝的双眸里全是高兴。  
“所以——你不高兴？”  
“当然。哥哥你真聪明。”  
“可为什么你不高兴？”  
索尔感受到对方微微僵住的身体，用大拇指去蹭他的脸颊。那人脸上的皮肤细腻而又白皙，浑身上下没有一点像个霜巨人，嵌在上头的那双绿眼睛，是九界之中任何翡翠都难以比拟的幽暗纯粹。  
雷神毫不客气地步步紧逼。  
“Why？Loki。”  
“No why……”  
邪神头一回发现自己也能如此狼狈。他像个打了败仗的将军在自己熟悉的战场上丢盔弃甲，而对方只要漫不经心地追击就能让他说不出话。他愤怒而迷茫的想着，自己可真是倒霉，不然为什么此时此刻他会在这个时间这个地点被追问这种问题。  
手上的刀被索尔轻巧卸下。  
阿萨神族很少有用这么小巧的武器，他们大多是一手长的刀剑或者权杖。只有洛基喜欢这种小东西。那柄短而窄的匕首锋利非常，握手处镶嵌着墨绿色的猫眼石，索尔闭着眼睛也能摸索出它的结构。  
因为那颗宝石是他从亚尔夫海姆（精灵之国）带回来的战利品。  
“我给你带了礼物，你大概会喜欢。”  
他暂时放弃了逼问，从衣服里摸出另一把看上去差不多的匕首。洛基注意到那上面的花纹和自己惯用的这把很像，只是嵌着的却是一颗月亮石。那交错了幽蓝和亮白的颜色他绝不会错认，是约顿海姆特有的宝石。  
“你去了约顿海姆！”洛基诧异，随后又紧张起来，“战争？不，不可能……”  
他怎么会不记得霜巨人和阿萨神族的世仇，而且那边的超低温度也不适宜神族生存。如果是战争的话……  
“别担心，”索尔的动作像在给猫顺毛，他早就趁对方不注意的时候摸着那头黑发，语气轻快，“只是故地重游带了点纪念品回来。”  
洛基心情放松了不到半秒就又紧张起来，语气甚至有点儿苦涩。  
“我没想到你会送我这个。”  
他是真想不到。还记得上上次和索尔吵架闹得天翻地覆从彩虹桥上掉下去前，他的哥哥毫不留情收回了那把猫眼石的，只因为他总是在拼命做坏事。而现在他不仅还给了他，还重新锻造了一把当做礼物。  
“它们有不同的含义。”索尔平静地叙说着事实。  
可以说这段时间里他想了很多，包括他们曾经的各种故事，也包括洛基当时内敛的表白。但他想的次数最多的是在继位前洛基对他说的那句“Now give us a kiss”。  
既然他不介意在过去一年前里拼命给这个弟弟收拾烂摊子，那为什么不在今后几千年都把那个小骗子锁在自己身边呢？反正他们早就爱到分不清是兄弟还是情人。  
将那双翡翠眼睛锁在自己的宫殿里，那张金碧辉煌的大床上。  
“猫眼石象征着祝福……这是曾经我对你的许诺，而月亮石代表爱人。如果你对我的表白是认真的话，loki。”  
他盯着坐在他腿上的人微笑。  
“这就是我的回答。”

<<<  
市中心的Apple商店，娜塔莎正在和斯蒂夫进行一次特殊的行动。准确来说这行动没有任何人指挥，而是刚刚被判定“出卖”了神盾局的他俩正在想办法得知真相。  
美国队长非常非常不习惯这种伪装，他僵硬地好像刚刚从冰层里被解冻出来一样。相比之下红发女特工熟练多了，她甚至都没带上连衣帽和墨镜。  
他俩并肩以平稳的速度避开那些追踪者。娜塔莎刚刚教育了一顿只会横冲直撞的队长，在这种市区奔跑只会增加被发现的可能性。  
“……Cap？”  
犹豫地声音差点儿没让美国队长整个人蹦起来。幸亏黑寡妇一直紧紧拽着他的胳膊，聪明的姑娘马上认出来喊他们的人是谁——虽然他并不应该出现在这。  
“Thor？”  
她惊呼了一声，但是压得非常低。在四处打量了下周围后给了他一个到角落里去说的眼神。  
这还是四人在纽约之战后头一回碰面。  
斯蒂夫看上去依然紧张，只不过他的眼神改为顿在索尔边上的人身上。娜塔莎倒是猜中了大概，简短的寒暄了后她就表明他俩的现状。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
索尔的话让娜塔莎立马想点头说“yes”，然而她注意到边上的某个危险分子，嘴角露出无奈的官方笑容，“也许……我们更需要你管好你弟弟。”  
索尔哑然。  
洛基穿着一身黑色收腰西服，临出门前这还被索尔吐槽了是女巫装。现在他正生气着，听了娜塔莎的话刚打算冷笑夸奖她的敏锐，但是很快他在索尔的视线里改变主意了。  
那双翡翠眼睛眨了眨。  
“我会很乖的。”  
……有人信吗？  
盾寡二人组当然不怎么信，但是时间不等人，他们必须马上离开这个随时会被人抓到的地方。四人商议好分作两组先后乘电梯下楼离开。  
洛基慢悠悠地跟在索尔身后。他晓得自己今天穿的很吸引人眼球，但这才是谎言之神该有的状态嘛，美好的东西就是要分享出来给大家看——哎那边那个家伙的打扮实在是辣眼睛。  
他收回视线的时候看见电梯反方向正上来一个脸上写满“我是神盾局特工”的人。  
“Brother，”他拍了拍站在他身边的索尔，又用手指点了点前面，“我们快被发现了。”  
神盾局认不认识他没人知道，但他们绝对认得出雷神，哪怕是日常打扮的。  
索尔微愣。潜意识让他转身避让，但这样做也有可能会更加引起别人的好奇。随后他想到了娜塔莎曾经给他做过的简短培训。  
他转身吻上了那个狡猾的小骗子。  
——公众场合秀恩爱会让人感到不自在，这是来自黑寡妇的实战经验。  
这是他们有清醒意识的第一个接吻。洛基内心明确地记录着，虽然只有短短几秒的唇瓣相碰，连热吻都算不上。在分开后他遗憾地舔了舔唇，亮得吓人的翡翠眼睛里满满都是不高兴。  
我们连床都上了你居然只是这样对付我！等一下……索尔不知道他们上过了……不对！他不知道那是真的假的都上了！真是该死的——  
邪神亦步亦趋跟在他哥哥后面离开商城，如果索尔回头会发现那张脸上早就写满了“咬牙切齿”这几个字。  
好吧，让我告诉你什么叫真正的接吻！  
洛基快步走到索尔前头，拽住他的领子就躲进身边一个巷子里。然后他微微眯起那双幽绿的眼睛盯着面前的人，声音沙哑而暧昧，像一条蓄势待发的毒蛇。  
“哥哥……让我来教教你怎么接吻吧。”

小剧场——  
关于洛基有没有接受索尔的表白。  
Loki：这不是废话吗？（亮刀）我都收了嫁妆了（指了指匕首）  
Thor：（拽住弟弟纠正）那是聘礼，loki。

关于队长的吻技。  
娜塔莎：糟透了（毫不留情）  
斯蒂夫：……

关于最后在巷子里发生了什么。  
（正在努力亲吻的德骨兄弟被盾寡发现了）  
娜塔莎：……我得和大家分享这个八卦！（兴奋又矛盾地掏手机）  
斯蒂夫：（想到了什么忍不住脸红的老年人）我觉得我们得先离开——够了索尔，你快把他按进墙壁了！（叹气）


	20. Chapter 20

20  
索尔在确认小骗子的确活着后试图联系海姆达尔，他还没和父母汇报这一消息。但毫无疑问他失败了。海姆达尔就像个接收器坏掉的信号塔，一点儿也不能给予他回应。  
洛基在一旁吃葡萄。  
“我早就试过了，”他将权杖的事情稍作交代，“我以为他们只是当我不存在……”毕竟明面上他还该老老实实地躺在阿斯嘉德的水晶棺里，而不是莫名其妙出现在中庭。  
索尔摸了摸他的脑袋。  
“别这么悲观，”金发大个子尽量让自己看上去不这么担心，“我也一样嘛。”  
索性他们现在已经碰面了。索尔掂量了下他们二人联手的威力，觉得地球上应该没什么值得担心的问题。唯一使他感到不安的就是小骗子曾提到的权杖对他的吸引。  
“你不好奇吗？为什么那个宝石对你影响这么大。”  
好奇，他都快好奇死了！  
洛基内心无比委屈。可很多事情不是他能单方面决定的啊。他也想溜进神盾局的地下试验室仔细观察，但是他每次靠近那地方就能明确地感受到那股引力。直觉告诉他那非常不妙。作死惯了的邪神才在不久前死过一次，他暂时还没有这么快想死第二次的打算。  
不过这些话可不能告诉索尔。  
“我不好奇。”他一颗一颗吃着葡萄，口是心非，“反正我迟早要拿走它！”  
索尔无奈地从后面捏住他的脖子。带着茧子的粗糙大手在那小块皮肤上来回抚摸着，语气中还不乏少许警告。  
“Loki——”  
他转头去堵住他哥哥那絮絮叨叨的嘴。

三名复仇者加一个前任反派一路开车追寻到某个废弃训练营。  
斯蒂夫感到越来越熟悉。天色昏暗，他看着水泥浇筑的跑道，粗粝的石子和杂草遍地都是。耳边又仿佛回想起刚刚入伍那年士官对他严厉的训练。  
[快点跑姑娘们！]  
士官戴着老式军帽站在那里，回头对他大声的喊道。  
[快点儿罗杰斯！快跑！我说了集合！听见没！]  
美国队长看见了曾经弱小不堪的自己。那么矮，那么瘦，他都不敢相信那是自己——可是那的确是曾经的自己。那个来自布鲁克林的身高不足一米七的小家伙，穿着宽大不合身的迷彩服，正冲他神情坚定地微笑。  
[斯蒂夫，要将巴基带回来啊。]  
当然。  
他在心里没有任何犹豫地肯定。  
“没热成像，没信号，连无线电波都没有……”娜塔莎站在高台上念念叨叨，看上去不敢相信，“我们绝对被骗了！一个……一个虚构的地址，天哪我怎么这么蠢！”  
索尔和洛基站在不远处观察。  
“你觉得这里可疑吗？”不擅长做坏事的阿斯嘉德大王子歪了歪脑袋问二王子。  
邪神给了他一个模棱两可的眼神，“哥哥，我在你心里就是这种作用吗？”  
“哦，我只是随便问问。”  
洛基无所谓的耸肩，他的视线在整片场地绕了一圈，最后停在某个圆弧形的建筑上。随后挑了挑眉，脸上浮现起索尔熟悉的恶作剧式的笑容。  
“大概，”他怒了努嘴，“那个东西有点古怪。”  
斯蒂夫也发现了。  
“军队有规定，营房五百码范围内禁止存放弹药。”他走向那间屋子。说话间就用盾牌将那个老旧的锁给敲碎，目光渐渐坚定起来，“这栋建筑不该在这儿。”  
常年无人打扫的废弃营房里安静到窒息。  
日光灯光按照顺序挨个儿亮起，明晃晃地挂在半空中。四人没有半点犹豫的进入。阿斯嘉德的两位没来过这种老地方，眼神里不约而同充满好奇。  
走在前面的盾寡二人组却已经发觉了这里的特殊。  
“神盾局？”娜塔莎用手指拂过桌上刻着的文字，那很陈旧，她奇怪道，“这里是神盾局成立的地方？”  
斯蒂夫没有回答，但心里已经认同了。  
因为他看见墙上的照片，霍华德和佩姬并排陈列在泛黄的墙上。他曾经的同伴和女孩，如此熟悉而又仿佛隔世。  
再往里走他们乘坐电梯进入了另一个古怪房间。里面装满了厚重的电子设备，看上去类似于电脑主机，不过是一群电脑主机。前方正中央的桌上，放着一个读取U盘用的设备。  
娜塔莎看了眼斯蒂夫，随后将U盘插入。  
[是否启动系统？]  
电脑屏幕上出现一排绿色的字。  
“Y、E、S，YES。”  
她按下回车键。

<<<  
巨大的爆炸不足以使美国队长和黑寡妇外加两名神族杀死。  
在导弹抵达的前几秒，索尔就抱住了他的朋友们，然后在洛基的法术作用下，他们瞬移离开了那里。虽然，这短暂的空间瞬移让两个人类感到想肠胃翻滚甚至呕吐。  
“Oh……shit！”  
雷厉风行的女强人正双手撑在洗脸台前作呕。还好她只是想吐而不是真吐了。她抬头看了眼镜子里略显狼狈的自己，万分无奈。  
“索尔，虽然我……很想感谢你，可是这真的……太难受了。”  
她断断续续地说着，顺手摸了块毛巾打湿擦了擦脸。  
洛基正好端端地坐在靠窗的沙发椅上看书，他漫不经心地晃着腿，不知何时已经变出了一身休闲装。听到娜塔莎那头传来的声音，他忍不住笑了起来。  
“Loki，”索尔无奈地看了他一眼，“你不要说你是故意的。”  
邪神眨了眨眼睛，将书往身上一扣就举起双手，示意自己非常无辜。  
“Well，well……我不知道他们会反应这么大，”他又看了眼貌似正常的美国队长，叹气道，“我不常带人干这事。”  
可你的前科实在太多了！  
斯蒂夫忍住要吐的欲望在窗户边努力深呼吸。耳边源源不断地还传来娜塔莎的声音。  
大约十五分钟后，盥洗室虚掩着的门终于打开了。娜塔莎看上去顺便洗了个澡，她穿着浴袍用白毛巾擦拭着还在滴水的头发，一点儿也不客气地坐到了窗边的邪神边上。  
“麻烦挪个位。”女特工眼睛也不眨一下，“这儿有插头，我得吹个头发。”  
洛基从书本里抬眼看她。眼神先是停在那张美艳的脸上，然后是到胸口，他慢吞吞地打量着一切，用怀疑地口吻问道。  
“我们这个房间里有三名男性——小姐，你这样不合适吧？”  
娜塔莎回看他的眼神更怀疑。  
“我以为你知道我的外号叫黑寡妇而不是黑姑娘，”她将毛巾丢到桌上，开始吹头发。在吹风机呜呜作响的杂音里她的语气格外平静，“再说了我能指望你们成为我男朋友吗？鉴于你们两个已经背着我们搞在了一起——”  
索尔假装喝茶没听见。  
娜塔莎嗤笑着又扫了眼斯蒂夫。  
“——还有一位现在心心念念的家国平安挚友归来，哪里有我的戏份？”  
斯蒂夫叹气，假装没听见地走向浴室。  
洛基忍不住大笑起来。  
有趣，太有趣了！  
他充满兴味的绿眼睛一直在娜塔莎身上打转，而后者非常自然的让他盯着。他从前怎么没发现复仇者联盟里还有这么和他恶趣味相似的人呢？喜欢把那些耿直的家伙噎到说不出话来……明显那两个金发大胸都是这样。  
他由衷得称赞。  
“罗曼诺夫小姐，你真可爱。”  
娜塔莎轻快地笑了起来，坦然接受。  
虽然他们经历过一场非常不愉快的世界大战，但是眼前这个家伙似乎也没想象中坏。尤其是她还挺信任雷神能将洛基拉回他们的阵营的。

关于九头蛇，两个阿斯嘉德人还是第一次听说。黑寡妇虽然略有所闻，但比起美国队长还差得远，毕竟他死前还和红骷髅狠狠地干过一架。  
“我得先去找个帮手再和你们会和，”斯蒂夫想到了山姆，从之前的几次交谈中他可以确定山姆是愿意帮他的。他看了眼索尔，“不过在之前得麻烦你们帮我个忙。”  
索尔对朋友向来非常慷慨。  
“我们需要一个在米德堡的东西，”山姆会告诉他这个完全是意外。退役了后他们本该对自己原先的工作保持缄默，可是那天他在去找山姆时他们居然聊了非常多的内容——战争创伤后遗症，过于安静的夜才能让他们好睡到天亮，还有堪比棉花糖的床垫。  
随后山姆坦白了他的过去。  
“那儿有三道防护门和一堵十二英寸厚的钢墙，里面有我们会需要的东西。”  
“哇哦，”娜塔莎毫无惊喜地感叹，“听上去你完全可以把它砸碎了拿出来。”  
斯蒂夫简直想扶额。  
“娜塔莎……”  
“OK，我不说话。”  
红发女特工摊手，拎起自己要换的衣服去了浴室。  
索尔则是在听完了后看向他的绿眼睛小骗子，“我记得你很擅长这个。”  
“Yep，”洛基翻了一页书，他刚才根本没仔细听这些人在讨论什么——反正和他没多大关系——只是索尔喊到他了。他给了他哥哥一个肯定的回复，但仍忘不了顺道挖苦两句，“可你这样说我会觉得你在讽刺我总是偷点好玩的东西啊，亲爱的哥哥。”  
……  
眼看着这对阿斯嘉德骨科兄弟就要将“brother”这个词玩坏时，娜塔莎终于从盥洗室里出来整装待发。她拨弄着自己的红发，看了眼越来越脱力的美国队长问道，“出发？”  
至于洛基，任谁都看得出来他眼里满满的都是跃跃欲试——毕竟又可以做坏事了嘛，这次还能把他哥哥拉下水一起。  
他啪地一下合起书。  
“当然。”


	21. Chapter 21

21  
美国，马里兰州，米德堡附近的一家酒店。  
黑发碧眼的年轻男人身着一套黑色的收腰西装，微微卷曲的长发搭在肩上。这并不会让他看上去有多女性化，相反，他看上去有一种中性的美丽。只见酒店大厅的人来来往往，他坐在角落的沙发上漫不经心翻看杂志。  
“嗨。”有人过来打招呼，是个大约三十岁上下的男人。  
男人戴着金丝眼镜，看上去彬彬有礼。他在附近观察了好长一段时间了，眼前这个青年看上去是他的菜并且孤身一人，为什么不上来搭讪一下呢？要知道美国早已同性婚姻合法，而他年过三十也的确需要一个伴侣。  
那双漂亮的眼睛看向他，仔细看会发现那是一种近似翡翠的碧绿。  
“你的眼睛真漂亮——”男人情不自禁地夸奖。但很快他又感到一些窘迫，因为这不是他事先想好的台词，并且这活像是几十年前的搭讪。他掩饰般地咳嗽了下，“我是说……我注意你很久了，很想认识你一下。”  
翠色眼睛笑得弯了起来。  
“你喜欢我？”  
“什么？不是……呃，也不对……”  
男人被他直白的话吓了一跳，急急忙忙想说什么来弥补。但那个碧眼青年忽然站了起来，对着他笑容加深——也许不是对着他。男人后知后觉地想到，因为那双堪比翡翠的眼睛正静静的看着他身后。  
“我在等我哥哥。”  
金丝眼镜转过身来就看见一个高大英俊的男人站在他身后。对方看上去像是某种北欧人，大概是日耳曼裔，金发碧眼，身高接近一米九。  
Brother？  
他们长得一点儿也不像兄弟。  
“Loki，我们该走了。”金发男人没多看他一眼，只是平静地提醒，“Cap还在等我们。”  
“你叫洛基？”他欣喜地得知了青年的名字，然后准备自报家门，“我叫杰克，是一名律师，我能要一个你的联系方式吗？”  
洛基看了一眼他哥哥，露出了微笑。  
“当然——”  
“不可以。”  
金发男人截断了他们的对话，用一种无奈的表情看着他弟弟。随后又转过头来对他礼貌的微笑了下，解释道。  
“Sorry，he is my boy.（对不起，他是我的。）”

他们在离开下榻的酒店后拐进一个人烟稀少的巷子。  
诚然坐飞机是人类最快的方式，但身为一个神他们完全可以更快，只是需要避开人群，显得不那么突兀。  
“哥哥，你很讨厌啊。”  
洛基拉着索尔的手瞬移，他抱怨着，随后他们降落在神盾局附近的草坪上。洛基感受到权杖微弱的吸引力就在附近，但是比上次要弱化了不少，他松了口气。  
“没有下次，那种玩笑。”  
索尔警告着他。他们两人从草坪离开进入神盾局内部。雷神有这里的部分权限，所以他们在进入内部时畅通无阻。  
“什么玩笑？”邪神发出一声轻笑紧随其后，故意用暧昧的语气反问，“难道你不是我的‘brother’吗？”  
小骗子总是记吃不记打。  
电梯门关闭时索尔用手捏住了他的后颈，灼热的呼吸瞬间逼近。  
“显然，我是，”雷神并没有否认这个称呼，他仅仅是按下实验室的楼层，苦恼道，“但你不觉得这样怪怪的吗？”  
翡翠眼睛眨了下，轻轻哦了一声，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“也许，这个词能让你在某种场合下兴奋起来？”  
洛基小声嘀咕着。随后他就被用力推到玻璃门上，他名义上的哥哥低下头狠狠咬伤了他的脖子——或许那是个吻，但更有可能是雷神想要报复他弟弟的任性。  
小骗子的脖子很敏感，血管在过分白皙的皮肤下均匀分布，清晰可见。索尔可以明确感受到那下面的脉搏在微微跳动，在他的唇齿之间。雷神甚至有点怀疑自己这会儿像个吸血鬼，因为他简直想咬破洛基的动脉。  
电梯门叮地一声打开，洛基猛然失去背后的助力连着倒退了好几步。  
“Oh god……”  
他深呼吸着，用力推开索尔。雷神钳制住他的力气大的可怕，那双翡翠眼睛里充满了控诉，用手按着刚刚被咬出红痕的地方，“你是我哥哥吗？你是Thor吗？”  
索尔只是回应了他一个微笑。  
雷神蔚蓝的眼睛打量着实验室里的一切，没看见权杖的踪迹。他奇怪的看向洛基，“你确定权杖在这儿吗？”  
洛基一愣。  
他飞快地转头去看，实验室中央的操作台上一览无余，只有玻璃器皿和各种金属操作仪在那儿静静的呆着。没有权杖，没有心灵宝石，甚至连那种引诱力都微弱的难以察觉。  
邪神屏息凝神想去感受，他明明在前两天还能在复仇者大厦里感受到，可现在一切就好像消失了似的。如果不是他在做梦……  
“不见了。”  
洛基喃喃着，难怪他一落地时感受到的引诱力是那么微弱，丝毫不同于第一次来时强大的召唤。他万万想不到自己引以为豪的观察力居然在此刻栽了跟头。  
“我没拿……”他慌不迭地解释，生怕索尔再次误会他。他是喜欢恶作剧和撒谎，可是没必要在这种关键时刻陷害自己。绿眼睛里迷茫一片，“我还感受到那个气息，非常弱……可能是有人拿走了。”  
索尔确定这个小骗子最近都很安分。因为上回的“死亡”，洛基现在对任何冒险行为都不这么热衷了。可是除了洛基，谁又是最有可能带走权杖的人呢？谁会需要那颗可怕的心灵宝石呢？  
他思考着，想不到答案。  
而黑发青年早就快步走到操作台边，闭上眼去抚摸着冰冷的大理石台面。他感受着曾属于自己的权杖的气息，它们在空气中微弱到难以分辨。  
“HYDRA，”邪神突然想到了美国队长之前说过的话，那个曾勾起过他一些兴趣的反派组织。他一个人念念有词，“砍掉一个头，再长出两个头。是他们……一定是九头蛇。”  
他的语气至此开始愤怒。  
“中庭的蝼蚁……也敢肖想不属于你们的东西？”  
洛基身上的法力波动开始不受控制，呢喃的声音也逐渐由小增大，那双翠色眼睛此刻更是深邃得如雾穿林。他想都没多想就往外走去，随手一挥摔碎了满地的玻璃器皿，行走间迅速幻化出那身墨绿色的铠甲，神情锋利如寒冬腊月的冰。  
“Loki！”索尔追了上去，他拉住他的手臂语气急促，“Wait！你没发现你现在太不冷静了吗？”  
“我从没有像现在这么冷静过——”他回头扯出一抹冷笑，属于邪神的让人心惊的笑容，“哥哥，那是我的权杖。”  
他在“my”这个单词上加重了发音。  
洛基从小就对自己的所属权格外看重。他厌恶被人侵犯领地，拒绝别人动属于他的东西，因此曾经他最讨厌海姆达尔。而现在，此时此刻，他发觉他所认为的蝼蚁偷走了本该属于他的权杖，这让他如何能够不生气？  
“Thor！让我去解决他们……你知道这很容易，”他陡然拔高了声音，语速飞快地说着，就好像他下一秒就会追踪到九头蛇的领地将他们全军覆没。碧色的瞳仁紧迫地盯着对方，洛基迟钝地感觉到了自己的莽撞，但他来不及思考这么多，话就已经脱口而出。  
“……就像过去一千年里我们共同征战过的那样，那些家伙，对我而言不过是蚂蚁。”  
邪神始终是邪神。索尔看着那张苍白的脸差点将这话说出，但是幸好他悬崖勒马了思绪，因为洛基脸上的表情让他感到无比陌生。  
那不是他的小骗子。  
他的弟弟，爱恶作剧和撒谎，会剪掉希芙金子般的长发再玩世不恭地替她想办法补回来，会在他最高兴的时候毫不客气地泼着冷水，甚至那张嘴里有着这世上最恶毒的话。但是只有一点索尔是相信的。  
洛基从来都很冷静。  
哪怕是海姆达尔在头天晚上看见了洛基干的坏事报告给奥丁，第二天那个绿眼睛小骗子依旧是微笑着否认一切，淡定的接受着任何质问与怀疑。最多是背后用小刀子捅人而已。  
细想来，洛基的不冷静只出现过极少的次数，并且都是和自己相关。  
索尔回望着那双翡翠眼睛，他强迫地不让洛基离开，直到两人的视线里只剩下对方。  
“Calm down，loki.（冷静，洛基。）”  
雷神组织着自己的语言，极力安抚他不太正常的弟弟。那声音平稳低沉，仿佛是暴风雨后骤然安宁的海面，让人心生叹息。  
“权杖对你的影响已经超越了你的预估，”他感觉到对方的呼吸渐渐稳定下来，不再像刚刚一样急促，便转为用手抚摸对方的脖子。索尔思考着这一切的可能，想着他必须再联系一次海姆达尔，“相信我，我会帮你拿回你的东西。之前每一次我都帮你，不是吗？”  
YES。洛基在心里无声回答。  
索尔环绕上来的气息让他熟悉而安心，伴侣间的作用力在此刻发挥了它为数不多的功效，他波澜起伏的心情被又一次安抚下来。然后他低头，看着自己身上的铠甲，有些微愣。  
“我……”  
“没事的，”索尔怕他想东想西又想冲出去宰人，连忙抢过话来，“相信我。”  
洛基勉强笑道，“我没有不信你。”  
我只是不信我自己。  
权杖，或者说心灵宝石对他的影响比预估的还要猛烈。上次宝石仍在的情况下他还能勉强抵御，退避三舍。而现在宝石不在了，他却情绪激动地想要杀了那群卑鄙无耻的家伙。  
虽然多年的征战让他不在乎满手鲜血，可他在乎索尔。  
他叹息着任凭他哥哥抱住自己，那非常温暖，让他迷茫的心有了一丝信心。  
“看紧我，Thor。别让我做坏事，拜托，我知道你最擅长这个了。”  
回答他的是雷神热烈的亲吻。


	22. Chapter 22

22  
斯蒂夫和娜塔莎在山姆的帮助下挟持了西特韦尔。  
从光头特工的口中他们套出了洞察计划的真相。任谁都不敢相信，以保卫和平为己任而建立的神盾局内部居然已经被腐化到了这种程度。听完那些所谓真相，斯蒂夫紧紧咬牙不肯再说半句话。  
山姆，或者说猎鹰拖着西特韦尔先一步下楼去找车。  
娜塔莎拍拍美国队长的肩膀。  
“没时间难过了，Cap。”  
黑寡妇曾在知道九头蛇的真相后很难过，因为她一度以为在神盾局做的一切能够救赎过去的自己。可后来她发现并不是。她为此沮丧，甚至怀疑。但最后她想到了她的同伴们——黑寡妇可以无情无义，而娜塔莎却得有血有肉。  
女人是感性动物，她们一旦决定复仇那便可以编织这世界上最坚韧的网。  
顶楼的风吹拂过他们的脸，斯蒂夫听到自己的声音一点一点凝固起来。  
“我会改变这些，”美国队长的诞生本就是一种信仰，七十年前他也不曾想过今天。原来以为随着自己和红骷髅的同归于尽一切都会被平息，但现在事实告诉他，战争永不停歇。斯蒂夫，或者说队长，他抬头看了眼天边的云，喃喃自语，“That's why I was born.（我就是为此而生。）”  
他的语气里有一丝迷茫，但很快，就像风一样被吹散了。  
他们驱车前往神盾局。  
“洞察计划16小时后启动，”娜塔莎从后座凑上来语速飞快，“我们时间有点紧。”  
“我知道，我们用他通过DNA扫描，直接上航母。”  
斯蒂夫坐在副驾驶座上，他们三个目前都不具有神盾局的权限，借助西特韦尔是最好的方法。听到这一句，后排被挟持的光头特工发出了一声惊呼。  
“什么？你们疯了吗！”韦尔发出了咆哮，他来不及管自己是否是个人质，只是一想到这样做的后果肯定会被九头蛇狠狠报复——就忍不住打了寒噤，“这个主意糟透了——”  
他神情恐慌，没注意到哪儿不对。  
后排左侧的玻璃就在此刻应声碎裂。  
这声响动在高速行驶的车流声中格外刺耳，光头特工话音未落，就被人拽住了肩膀的衣服，猛地拉出车外，然后他连喊都来不及喊一声，便被狠狠地摔死在了来往的车流之中。  
斯蒂夫清楚地看见那是一只怎样的手。  
钢筋铁骨，不是人类。  
紧接着是车顶沉重的步伐和一连串的枪声，娜塔莎从后座一跃到副驾驶，她来不及管这么多直接坐到了美队身上，再用长腿飞快地抵住猎鹰的肩膀。这一系列的动作可谓行云流水，让他们毫发无损地避开那几颗子弹。  
斯蒂夫与她配合默契，几乎是在同时拉住了刹车。车顶上的人顺势从车前翻滚出去，他在空中灵活地翻转落地，然后以钢手牢牢紧扣着地面滑行了一小段距离，发出一阵金属摩擦的滑行声，刺耳的声音几欲擦出火星。  
敌人就在那，单手撑地，黑发散乱，眼睛里写满狠辣，脸上还盖着一个纯黑的面罩。  
左右车辆川流不断，唯有他们和他停在马路中央。  
斯蒂夫愣住了。  
娜塔莎第一时间掏出了她的枪想要射击，后方却在同时被猛烈地撞了下。他们三人回头看去，一辆黑色的商务车狠狠将他们车子的后半段撞碎，黑寡妇难以想象刚刚自己要是没有及时到副驾驶座上会被撞成几级伤残！  
商务车在后头卯足了劲加速，好像一个巨大的铲子将他们强行退到蒙面人身前。在快要相撞的时候，蒙面人再度一跃而起翻上了他们的车顶。  
砰地一记巨响，金属手臂打破了他们的车前玻璃，在山姆的一连串脏话里将方向盘扯掉。他们的车子瞬间就歪歪斜斜再不能被把控方向，以超过六十码的速度往天桥边冲去。  
“抓紧我！”  
斯蒂夫喊了一声后将娜塔莎抱在怀里，而猎鹰则是拽住他的手臂。美国队长用他无往不利的盾牌撞开了紧闭的车门，三人狼狈地仅仅依靠一闪车门和盾牌继续摩擦前行。  
然而敌人永远不会等他们准备好。  
山姆被半途甩了出来，在地上翻滚了两圈后才勉强停住。娜塔莎和斯蒂夫依靠盾牌滑了老远，可他们仅仅只是刚喘上一口气，那个蒙面人就从一辆小型卡车的车顶上跳了下来。卡车里显然是他的同伴们，他们给了他一把火力十足的枪。  
训练有素的复仇者们立马就认出了那是改良型的武器，斯蒂夫猛地将娜塔莎推开，想只身用盾牌抵御——蒙面人好似没有情绪的机器人一样，毫不犹豫地向他射击。  
火炮威力凶猛，盾牌能挡住，美国队长却挡不住。  
斯蒂夫被压力冲击地飞出了天桥，和他的盾一起，砸向了底下正在行驶中的公共巴士。  
这可真痛！他龇牙咧嘴地摔进在巴士里，身边的路人惊呼逃跑，然而他知道自己不能多等。他的同伴——娜塔莎和山姆还在天桥上和敌人战斗。美国队长咬着牙爬起来寻找他的盾牌，但四处张望，他却什么也没看见。  
……他的盾牌呢？  
“这可真轻，”熟悉的声音响起在后面。那是带着让斯蒂夫忍不住浑身紧绷起鸡皮疙瘩等各种后遗症的熟悉，他绝对忘不了上次那家伙是如何制造世界大战的。他回过头去，只见阿斯嘉德的邪神穿了一套休闲服站在一地的碎玻璃上，微微皱眉，手上还拎着他的盾牌。  
碧色的眼睛看向他，微不可察地笑起来，“你就是这么珍惜你的武器的？”  
他轻松地抛着亚德曼金属制作的盾牌，好像一个在玩玩具的小孩子。但也没等邪神多玩一会儿他的新玩具，那个盾牌就好像有感应似的被送到了斯蒂夫身边——队长下意识地接住。  
“Loki，现在不是玩的时候。”  
雷神令人安心的声音从半空中传来，只见他将一名敌人从天桥上狠狠打落后降落在他们身边，带着他的锤子。斯蒂夫这才反应过来是雷神控制了盾牌飞回自己手中，看到战友出现在自己这边，他略微放心了不少，“你们来得正好。”  
谈话间娜塔莎从高处被几个卒子逼得不得不纵身跳下，她在空中反手对着水泥浇筑的桥身发射出一段柔韧的钢丝钩爪。钢丝足以承载她的份量，她在空中轻盈一晃动便毫发无损地落在地上，随后她在奔跑中一抬头，看见这边三个人。  
“Oh god，”红发女特工翻了白眼，“这时候了还叙旧？”

被索尔一锤子从上头砸下来的正巧是那个蒙面人。  
此刻面罩被打落在一旁，他没伸手去捡，只是看上去有些惊讶。但这只是一瞬，他转过脸来，往来汽车间的灼热气流毫无规则地吹乱了那黑发，露出一双漠然的瞳仁。  
漆黑、镇静、熟悉。  
斯蒂夫感觉到自己的心在这一刻被人狠狠地攥紧了——心中一直以来的模糊猜测被证实，他不住地该难过还是高兴。随之而来的还有数不清的疑问，巴基为什么还活着，他为什么变成了冬日战士，他为什么再也认不出自己……  
冬兵的枪在刚刚的对打中不知扔到了何处。但他没有放弃，他不带任何停顿地抽出随身的军刀刺向他们。斯蒂夫清楚自己不可能伤害对方，他只是单纯的用盾去阻挡那愈发凌厉的攻势。  
步步退让换来的是步步紧逼。  
索尔和洛基轻而易举地将剩下几个人打成晕厥——本来洛基想将他们挂到隔壁十八层的大厦上去参观参观，可是被娜塔莎阻止了。  
“这听上去很酷，”她轻快地耸了耸肩将最后两个人绑作一团，顺便用脚抵住其中一人的咽喉逼问，“谁派你们来的？”  
那两个人一副视死如归的模样。  
索尔去帮斯蒂夫了，洛基在一旁兴致勃勃地看着红发女特工审人。  
“不如让我来？”他笑着用左手将刀刃锋利的那面靠近另一人的脖子，表情看上去足够无邪，但语气却十足恶劣，“我可以让他们一个人在有意识的情况下活生生吃掉另外一个，你觉得怎么样，罗曼诺夫小姐？”  
娜塔莎为此哇哦了一下。  
“这比刚才那个主意好。”  
“是吧？”邪神就知道他会和这个女人合得来，一双翡翠眼睛笑眯眯地弯着，好像随时都有可能施展他的小把戏，“也许我们可以从他开始——”  
他伸手去捏其中一个人的下巴，也是在这同时一把军刀从他侧脸飞过，在那苍白的脸上抹出了一道血痕。  
洛基嘴角的笑容顿住了。  
翠色瞳仁里的温和在娜塔莎的视线下渐渐散去，他伸手去摸自己的脸，低头却看见了鲜红的血。不多，也不痛，但是足够明显。他原本是答应索尔安分守己的，但现在……人不犯我，我不犯人。  
“Interesting.（有趣。）”  
他冷笑一声站起来，脸上的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合。墨绿色的皮甲在日光下泛起金属光泽，连同他冷淡下去的眉眼一起，让人感到一股熟悉的狠厉——就像纽约之战时一样——邪神的左右手各执一把匕首，锋利得仿佛随时能割开空气。  
“匕首都不会玩？”他用嘲讽的语气挡在了斯蒂夫面前，毫不留情地将美国队长给隔离在几米外，不顾对方的焦急地抗议。然后他对上了那个失手用刀划破他侧脸的家伙，翡翠眼睛怒极反笑。  
“让我来教教你，蠢货。”

小剧场——  
Loki：毁我容者杀无赦！！！！（小刀戳人中）  
虽然并没有毁容（。）


	23. Chapter 23

23  
说话间他手中的两把匕首就仿佛淬上了毒一般闪烁着幽光。  
对从小就立志与索尔比肩的洛基来说，近战并不是他所钟爱，他的体质让他更适合成为一个法师。但是为了很多理由，更为了能在战场上和雷神并战，他非常刻苦地学习过那些对他而言十分吃力的格斗技巧。天长地久，总也颇有成效。  
一时间冬兵被这突然发作的攻势给逼得退让。洛基反握住他最爱的刀刃，那薄光危险地划过冬兵的正脸，但对方及时地侧身避开。随后冬兵撞在一辆商务车上，他狠狠地盯着邪神的一举一动，眼神比方才娜塔莎用枪射碎了他的眼罩还要愤怒。  
洛基看着这一幕忽然兴奋起来。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，左手上灵活翻转着他的武器。那是一把绘着暗纹的银质短刃，握手处嵌着朦胧如月的宝石，他在同时反手握住了两把刀，纵身越过去用膝盖将冬兵顶在了车门上——车窗被他们猛烈地撞碎，一地的玻璃渣，但谁都不在意。  
他凭借冰霜巨人的力量优势将对方的脖子死死卡在膝盖下，冷笑。  
“就这样？”  
冬兵盯着他不说话，因为被扼住喉咙而越发急促的呼吸更是显得这场打斗如此时间紧迫。洛基用刀尖对准了他的咽喉，半空中的太阳在刀面上折射出令人眼花缭乱的光。  
就在邪神被光晃得眨眼的瞬间。  
冬兵的左手将身后的车门整个拆卸下来狠命砸向他。他被砸了个正着，非常痛，但不至于流血——洛基的表情更加阴冷了——摆脱了钳制的冬兵迅速越过车顶，摸出了腰间的枪对着邪神射击。  
然而刺破胸口都不足以让一个神祗死去，更何况是几枚子弹。  
美国队长的盾及时挡在邪神面前。那个总是一脸严肃的老冰棍此刻内心正在心惊胆战，他既怕洛基再次狂暴（现在他还有很多事要做来不及阻止他毁灭地球了），又怕不清楚状态的巴基被这个不知轻重的前任反派给打死。  
子弹被盾牌抵御住发出乒乒乓乓的声响。  
“Thor！”洛基一把拽住斯蒂夫的后领，毫不留情地给了他一脚——这可能是来自纽约之战的报复，索尔在接到斯蒂夫时想——美国队长被邪神给活生生踹到了街道另一头。  
“哇哦，”娜塔莎在边上感叹，“他力气还蛮大的嘛，把Cap都踹飞了。”  
“娜塔莎——”  
斯蒂夫倍感头疼地看了她一眼，想要再去伸手摸他的盾牌，“我们不能让他们接下去打了，巴基……冬兵会被他杀了的！而且我们还赶时间——16小时——忘了吗？”  
“Loki不会真打死他，他对我保证过，”索尔顺手将几个打晕的和几个吓晕的栓在一根绳子上，随后抬头认真的保证。他看了看面前提心吊胆的美国队长，又看了眼远处越打越兴奋的小骗子，忽然不太确定了。  
“托尼上次还和我说洛基最近安分的可怕——”斯蒂夫拿好他的盾牌，在心里暗骂那个不靠谱的花花公子，“我建议他先去开家医院治治眼睛！”  
这是安分？  
天啊，可能他和他们这群人有代沟了，这他妈也能叫安分？  
哦——language！  
“他之前是挺安分的……”  
索尔砸吧了下嘴，决定将权杖的事情略过。只是他的表情似乎有点尴尬，因为就在刚才，冬兵又将他弟弟给打到一辆只剩残骸的巴士里，当然这些程度对洛基来说一般，毕竟他被浩克那样殴打都没半毛钱事……可是，好吧。他们得停止破坏交通和公物的行为了。  
“OK，”雷神挥动着他的锤子，承诺道，“我去解决一点小麻烦。”  
索尔大红的披风在随风晃动，他砰地一声落在巴士前，用脚踢开那碍事的废渣。蔚蓝的眸子打量着扔在纠缠打斗的二人身上，琢磨着如何将他们分开。

猫眼石在日光下闪烁着幽绿的光，像极了邪神尽兴的瞳孔，如猫科动物一般紧追着猎物不放。冬兵被抵在黑色轿车边，钢筋铁骨的手牢牢制止他渐渐迫近的刀锋，那抹寒光近距离看着极为刺眼，几欲刺破喉咙。  
随后冬兵出其不意地将脑袋向左侧一偏，刀刃顺势刺穿了车壁，发出刺耳的声音。  
邪神略一勾起唇角，猛然将刀尖转换对着乱糟糟的黑发脑袋，他几乎可以确定自己的力气大过对方。但是常年的战斗教会了冬兵如何在劣势中寻找优势，他快速移动步伐向左，匕首紧随其后——  
车厢发出被开膛破腹的哀鸣。  
“愚蠢！”  
刀尖没能刺中冬兵的脸，但是砍中了他的左手。那只完全不属于人类的金属手臂在被破坏后发出了刺啦的金属声——冬兵的动作因此慢了半拍——黑发碧眼的邪神用大拇指和食指紧扣住他的喉咙，随后他看见了对方外衣上的金属纽扣。  
那是一个骷髅和六条曲线组成的图案。  
翡翠般的瞳仁微微紧缩，他用冰冷地声音质问，“The Hydra？（九头蛇？）”  
冬兵没能给出他任何反应，他就像是完全不懂人话的被驯服的残忍野兽，只用漆黑的眼锁定他的敌人们。  
“那我就杀不得你了，”他想到了他失踪的权杖，眯起眼微微笑了。他将匕首用劲往那金属手臂砍去，“但是你这个家伙有点碍手碍脚，我得先……”  
话语间风呼呼地吹过耳畔，一道闪电伴随着他所熟悉的锤子的声音向他们冲过来。洛基没有任何迟疑地放开手去躲避那闪电，他愤怒地转头看着雷神。  
“Thor！”  
该死的你就不能不破坏我做好事吗——邪神恼怒地想着。他确定他这是在“为民除害”。  
“你们再打下去我们就来不及了，”索尔沉声道，他飞快地解释了下来龙去脉，随后又为自己刚刚的举动道了个歉，“我想不到除这个外还能怎么分开你们。”  
雷电劈焦了柏油马路，燃起一阵难闻的烟雾。等洛基回头去找时，冬兵已经无影无踪。  
手上的匕首随着主人的动作隐去，翡翠眼睛看向他哥哥。  
“见鬼……你差点用雷劈死我。”  
他换了种口气嘟囔着，看上去不是很高兴。索尔却笑了。  
“连被剑贯穿胸口都没能要了你的命，我的弟弟，”他隔着衣服拍拍对方的胸口，示意上次的生离死别，雷神的笑容难以捉摸，“我很难相信你会没发现我的雷电。”  
好吧，好吧。  
邪神叹着气不肯再看他。  
“不过Loki，你还没和我解释上次的事情。”  
索尔忽然想起来追问，他不确定他还能知道这个的答案，因为小骗子听到这句话后，就一副脚底抹油的状态背对他准备跑路。他一把从后面拽住他的铠甲——那很快就变成了休闲服的衣领，“你又想跑。”  
雷神陈述着事实，无奈之情溢于言表。  
翡翠眼睛顾左右而言他。  
“我们不是赶时间吗？”  
刚才的战斗状态早就不知道跑到哪个西伯利亚冻土层里，洛基脸上露出些尴尬，转身即逝。眼见跑不掉了就顺势靠近索尔，一下子被抓住的姿势就变成了被拥抱的姿势。  
他故意用非常轻快的声音说道。  
“哥哥，我还等着你帮我拿回东西呢——也许，会有那么一两个小奖励，我想。”  
……他才不想和索尔解释，关于那个香艳无比的晚上是真的还是假的，而他又是为什么会活过来的呢。  
索尔叹息着。  
“别在大街上对我说这种话，”他警告着，看了眼不远处越发无奈的同伴们，然后吻了吻小骗子的额头——娜塔莎掏出了手机拍照而斯蒂夫已经选择背过身去不看——随后他低沉的声音响起在洛基耳边，“……虽然我挺期待的。”  
洛基为此笑了起来。

因为这场意外，他们没能及时感到神盾局而是被捕了。  
显然邪神很习惯这种气氛，他乖巧地举着手“wowwowwow”示意自己什么都没干，一双翠色的眼看上去无辜又天真。另外四个人不约而同地抽了抽嘴角，他们决定选择性遗忘五分钟前和冬兵打的最狠并且还踹了美队一脚的狠角色是眼前这个热衷演戏的家伙。  
洛基真的很爱演。  
五个人被关在同一辆车里，阿斯嘉德神兄弟俩坐在娜塔莎和山姆对面，而斯蒂夫坐靠门的位置。两名蒙面的持枪者负责监督他们。  
斯蒂夫几乎要绝望了。如果不能及时阻止这一切，死的可不是几个甚至十几个人，而是每次几十万人——  
‘brother？’洛基靠在索尔肩上闭目养神，用只有他们才听得见的交流方式漫不经心说话，‘为什么不召唤你的锤子来解决他们？’  
‘你不也没动。’  
索尔看了眼坐在对面的娜塔莎，她刚刚被流弹击中，血不断地从身体里涌出来。洛基在上车后试图治愈她，但显然这个伤口有点深，没有急救措施一时半会儿止不住血，她的脸色苍白得要命。  
‘因为我觉得这样回神盾局比较快。’  
‘可是娜塔莎这样下去不行，’索尔皱眉，‘我们最好赶快……’  
正当兄弟二人在交流时，其中一个看管他们的士兵忽然给了自己左手边的同伴一个猛烈地爆头电击。随后她摘下头盔，露出褐色的卷发长出一口气。  
“这玩意儿压的我头疼。”  
斯蒂夫愕然地看着她，完全没料到会有这一出，“希尔？”  
身为尼克福瑞的下属，希尔在工作中经常和斯蒂夫有交集，娜塔莎也对她非常熟悉。她将头盔扔到一边后，才发现车里的人比她想象中多。  
“这是谁？”她指了指山姆。  
山姆耸了耸肩，示意她看对面。  
褐发女特工又看过去，倒抽一口凉气。  
“……我突然有点不确定要不要带你们逃跑了。”


	24. Chapter 24

24  
希尔带着一行五人见到了还活着的尼克福瑞。  
洛基走在最后面表情古怪，大概没想到黑人局长会和自己一样玩装死游戏。而福瑞看到他的时候表情更加古怪，似乎没预料到他的出现。但所幸局长还保持着自己的风范，没有失态。  
随后复仇者们和特工们开始了解一切的来龙去脉。  
洞察计划是由神盾局内部的九头蛇暗线推动，而亚历山大·皮尔斯正是想要置福瑞于死地的凶手和主要幕后人。但在这一切之前他们得首先阻止这个计划，而要做到这些就必须将飞船上的两枚芯片换掉。  
斯蒂夫毫不犹豫地接过了芯片。  
“我去。”  
不是英雄主义和个人主义的精神作祟，美国队长清楚既然对方是为九头蛇所服务，那么冬日士兵——或者说巴基——肯定会再次出现在那里阻挡他们。  
有那么一瞬间他想到了曾经的他们。

那是罗杰斯夫人的葬礼之后，他们一起结伴回家。  
‘我们找过你，我父母想开车从墓地送你回家。’巴基跟在他的后面没话找话，彼时他高大的身材让斯蒂夫羡慕了不知道多少次。  
‘我知道，很抱歉……我只是想，想一个人呆一会儿。’  
他们并肩爬上老旧的楼梯。  
‘葬礼怎么样？’巴基问道。  
斯蒂夫耸了耸肩，努力让自己看上去轻松些，‘就那样吧，我妈葬在了我爸身旁。’  
‘我想问你……’  
黑发同伴犹豫了起来。斯蒂夫仿佛知道他想说什么，飞快地打断了。  
‘我知道你想问什么，’瘦小的来自布鲁克林的男孩微微皱眉，他不是故意想拒绝同伴的好意，只是这让他觉得难堪。他叹气道，‘巴基，只是我……’我不想说。  
大约是感到了斯蒂夫的抗拒，巴基眨了下眼，试图用他们小时候一起做过的事儿来冲淡他俩之间的尴尬气氛。  
‘我们可以像小时候那样，把沙发铺在地板上……’当他们还没长大时经常这样，可以躺在一张沙发上而不会有身高差。可惜青春期后，巴基遗传了父母的高度，渐渐地开始变得像个英俊的男人，而斯蒂夫却没有。这一度让二人都缓不过来。  
‘那会很有趣，你只要帮我擦擦鞋，嗯或者倒戈垃圾什么的就行了。’  
巴基说完之后斯蒂夫依然在犹豫，他忍不住做了个叹息的表情道，‘come on！’  
小个子男孩正在努力地寻找自己的钥匙，但显然他又不知道塞在哪儿了，可能甚至没带出家门。最糟糕的是，他家里现在没人能够为他开门了。巴基低下头，熟练地用鞋尖踢开一小块地毯，然后露出了备用钥匙，捡起来递过去。  
他笑着，因为他觉得斯蒂夫是如此需要他的陪伴。  
可斯蒂夫却只是抿了抿嘴，‘谢谢……巴基，不过我可以自己一个人。’  
年轻的巴恩斯先生拍了拍他的肩膀，微不可察地用力按在那上面。他能清楚地感知到他瘦小的挚友心中有多苦闷，而他希望能替他分担这一切。  
‘问题是，你不必这样。’  
巴基笑起来，两边嘴角微微上扬形成好看的小窝。  
‘我会陪你走到最后的，斯蒂夫。’

美国队长站在桥上，听见猎鹰在喊他。  
“他一定会在那。”  
他们非常有默契的知道那个没说出名字的人是谁。  
“我知道。”斯蒂夫头也不回地承认。  
山姆的表情看上去有点复杂，他不希望自己刚认识没多久的好友——美国队长——遭遇什么不幸灾难，“听着，不管他以前怎么样，现在的他不值得你去拯救了。”他顿了一顿，随后补充道。  
“你需要阻止他。”  
斯蒂夫目视着前方水流湍急的拐角，平静地给出一个模棱两可的回复。  
“我不知道我下不下的去手。”  
“也许他会逼得你没得选。”山姆盯着他，“他不记得你了。”  
美国队长闻言终于转身看了他一眼。  
他的眼睛非常蓝，和索尔的不一样。如果说雷神的蓝眼睛是浩瀚包容的大海，那么美国队长的蓝眼睛便是极北碎裂的寒冰。那是一种非常浅的蓝色，他的注视，能让恐慌者心生怯意，让退缩者勇往直前。  
“我知道。”  
他非常清楚现在是什么状况，也清楚自己是什么心情。他甚至想到了那绝对会是一场恶战，冬兵大抵会毫不犹豫地将他斩杀在原地。  
可是他还是说了“I know”。  
七十年前那趟雪山里的火车仍在前行，从未离开过斯蒂夫·罗杰斯的心里。

<<<  
临出发前，他们决定让某个人易容成别国大使进入神盾局。  
“娜塔莎，”福瑞叫了这个名字，数年合作下来他不得不承认黑寡妇是个让人惊艳的间谍，她的演技和易容能力都堪称完美。局长挑眉询问，“你来代替其中一个？”  
那是个大约五十岁左右的金发女人，身材和身高都与她接近。  
娜塔莎用手指滑动着桌上的照片，看了眼坐在不远处闭眼休息的某人。  
“也许我们有更快捷的方法，换个人的话我还能帮你们开飞机。”她嘀咕着，指了指黑发邪神的方向，“他不用易容，而且酷爱演戏，多好的材料。”  
洛基闻言转过了头，看好戏般地用那双翠色眼睛来回打量着众人。他期待着从某些人的表情里看到震惊和失态，如果是索尔就更好了。不过他在心里微微遗憾，索尔现在对他的恶作剧越来越有抵抗力，不知道是不是因为吸引力的关系……  
“不是吧？”  
第一个出言反对的是山姆。猎鹰刚才了解到神盾局的一切，他并不是因为洛基造成纽约之战才抗议的，而是——“他是个男人。”  
邪神忽然弯起了嘴角。  
“这不是他是男是女的问题，山姆。”  
斯蒂夫看了眼福瑞，他有点担心对方真的答应这个有些胡闹的提议，“这需要专业人士才能完成，娜塔莎更合适。”  
“Oh ！come on……这难道不是男女的问题吗？”回想到天桥下前后判若两人的黑发邪神，猎鹰忍不住拿眼神去求证其他人，“我没瞎啊，他的确是个男人。”  
做过飞行员的山姆·威尔逊觉得自己的人生遭遇到了重大困难。  
希尔在一旁忍不住扶额，而娜塔莎早就笑眯眯地看着局长不再说话。  
福瑞抬眼看了看索尔。  
“上次你弟弟差点儿毁了整个纽约造成世界大战，”局长以一种尽量诙谐的口吻说道，“我本不该这么说，不过感谢娜塔莎给我们的小道消息——我能够认为你现在管得住他了？哦千万别尴尬，我知道你们不是亲兄弟。呃……其实我也不确定你们阿斯嘉德在不在乎这些，毕竟北欧神话里都把你们写的——很奇怪。”  
意识到自己的话越说越远，福瑞终于扯了回来。  
“So……Thor，你觉得呢？”  
瞬间所有的视线都被聚集到雷神身上。他有些不自在地动了动身子，思考了一会儿后说道，“我们的确需要人接应，娜塔莎一个人比较危险。我提议再敲晕一个——”  
说道敲晕的时候索尔确确实实听见了一声轻笑，来自他的弟弟。  
小骗子的确擅长演戏，索尔不否认，上次对战马勒凯斯的时候他就表现了他过人的天赋。可是也正是因为那次，他差点永远失去那双翡翠眼睛的注视。所以他决不能重蹈覆辙。  
“两个人比较保险。”  
他最后一锤定音，看向局长等待回应。  
娜塔莎已经溜到了洛基身边，拿着一叠照片询问他想易容成哪个——邪神微微挑眉，表情看上去对哪个都不满意——福瑞看到这一幕，终于做出了决定。  
“就这样吧，娜塔莎和你弟弟一起去。”

娜塔莎和洛基准备去换装。  
索尔从后面拽住他弟弟——娜塔莎只回头看了他们一眼，随后飞快地表示你们注意时间就溜了。邪神看着她离开的脚步居然有了一点儿无奈，他转过脸看索尔。  
“怎么了？”  
“注意安全。”  
“哦……我知道。”  
翠色的眼眨了眨，露出了某种失望。当然也有可能是装出来的，他最擅长在自己面前撒些无关紧要的小谎，索尔想。但他还是没忍住给了对方一个拥抱。  
“你什么都知道……”  
“当然，”洛基似乎在他耳边笑了，“我可是无所不能的谎言之神。”  
索尔闻言低下头在那个脖子上咬了口，不是很用力，但是毫无防备地状态下还是让邪神吓了一跳。他大概是被上次吸血鬼式的亲吻给留下阴影了。  
“Thor——”别留下印子！他用力掐着对方的胳膊，但雷神的肌肉简直硬的可怕。  
在对方的挣扎中将人抱的更紧，索尔没头没脑的来了一句。  
“我本来还有点期待你穿女装的。”  
？？？  
“我怎么不知道我的哥哥还是个女装癖爱好者？”邪神干巴巴地说着，显然这一切超出了他的认知。他呆呆的被人抱着，随后那人还笑了。  
“你忘了，小时候你最喜欢变成sif骗我。”  
哦……等一下，那好像不是“小时候”了啊！那明明就是成年后的事情啊。  
洛基从小跟随弗利嘉修行魔法，他的体质让他可以在男女性中自由变化，甚至可以变成其他人的模样。在玩腻了变成海姆达尔欺骗索尔他看见了什么奇怪的事之后，他开始变成希芙向索尔告白——即使他早知道希芙是真的喜欢索尔。  
刚开始索尔还结结巴巴的拒绝着“她”。可后来知道了这个人不是希芙而是洛基时，他明显有些生气，但随之而来的却是无奈的脱力。  
[别拿这种事开玩笑，Loki。]  
索尔总是警告他，但不会真的对他生气。因此洛基享受着这种“批评”长达几百年。  
“不穿也好。”  
雷神的话打断了他的回忆，带着一点不常见的调侃，“我怕吓到他们。”  
翡翠眼睛却不太高兴，他故意让自己的身体贴近对方，低声反问。  
“我有这么让你拿不出手吗……brother？”  
小骗子总喜欢在这种紧要关头旁若无人地喊他哥哥，也不管时间地点是否合适。雷神在心底哀叹一声，他已经看到了不远处换好衣服戴好假发的娜塔莎正在调试面具。  
So，who care？  
索尔用手捏住小骗子的下巴，逼着那双翠色眼睛看向自己，随后吻上了那张不老实的嘴。  
“我可没说过这个，my brother。”  
洛基在被吻得嘴唇发麻的时候脑子里只有一个想法。  
——这该死的兄弟称呼！

小剧场：  
关于天桥打架的后续。  
交警：歪？神盾局吗？你们的人这个月第X次砸车破坏交通，该赔款了。

关于女装后续。  
娜塔莎：你不试试吗？（拿女装在洛基身上比划）  
洛基：（按住嘴唇）……我拒绝。


	25. Chapter 25

25  
神盾局，洞察计划开始前两小时十五分钟。  
亚历山大·皮尔斯在尼克福瑞死后暂代局长一职，这次由他亲自来接各国的大使一同去会议室。外人看去皮尔斯总是非常温和随性，他在路上甚至还开着玩笑问大家觉得行程如何。  
“很不错，”唯一的女士艾琳娜来自法国，她举止优雅面带微笑，在听到亚历山大的话后仅仅点了点头，“只不过机场来的路上不怎么样。”  
“可惜神盾局不能控制一切。”亚历山大耐心地解释。  
这话让一行人都笑了起来。  
一名安检人员将四枚感应器拿了过来，亚历山大示意大家都戴上。  
“这里完全靠生物识别，这能让你们畅通无阻。”  
英国大使第一个戴上了感应器，夹在领口附近。他看上去对这个东西很感兴趣。艾琳娜见状也不疑有他的佩戴，其余几人相继夹在了衣服上。皮尔斯脸上有难以觉察的微笑。  
在进入电梯后艾琳娜转身背对亚历山大，冲她对面的英国大使眨了眨眼。而那个黑发微卷的英国男人正漫不经心地看向电梯玻璃外，轻轻弯起嘴角。  
他有一双翡翠般的眼睛。

斯蒂夫整理下自己的衣服和盾牌。  
不过这是第八次了，陪在他边上的猎鹰已经不忍直视。他拍了拍美国队长的肩膀，“兄弟，我觉得你看上去像是去约会。”  
索尔靠在边上观望。从这个角度看不见直行电梯有点可惜。  
“有这么夸张吗？”可能是为了缓解情绪，斯蒂夫无奈地微笑，“我只是有点不习惯这衣服。”  
山姆耸肩，“你坚持要穿这个。”为此还特意偷摸着去博物馆里拿了出来。  
好吧，的确是他个人的小小固执。  
美国队长按下希尔为他们准备的干扰器——这可以确保一瞬间破坏广播控制室里的频率——他低声道。  
“这对我而言意义非凡。”  
随后面前的门被打开了，穿着深蓝工作服的年轻人诧异的看着眼前强壮过分的三人。然后他所熟悉的美国队长表情淡定的开了口。  
“Excuse me。（麻烦让一下。）”  
年轻人不知所措地在猎鹰的枪口下举起双手，他往边上让开了。美国队长就带着他的盾大步向前，和他的同伴们一起。  
像七十年前一样。

“我知道过程很坎坷，可能你们中早就有人对我看不顺眼了。”  
神盾局的高层会议室里，亚历山大正将酒倒进高脚杯里递给大使们。他侃侃而谈着，毫不在意这话听上去有些自我嘲讽的意味，“我们终于齐聚在这里，全世界都将为之感激。”  
艾琳娜闻言在忍不住腹诽。  
香槟在空气中弥漫开淡淡的酒香，这仿佛是庆祝的前奏。亚历山大皮尔斯从未如此高兴过，加入九头蛇这么多年，苦心孤诣让一个又一个反对他的人去见上帝，包括他曾经的好伙伴尼克福瑞。他所做的一切都是为今天这个洞察计划而铺垫的。而现在，一切都将实现了！  
他仰头喝光了杯中的酒。  
[所有神盾局特工注意，我是斯蒂夫罗杰斯。]  
广播里忽然传来他最不愿意听见的声音，同时这也是全美公民都再熟悉不过的声音。  
Captain America。  
他不着痕迹地捏住了手里的玻璃高脚杯，脸上的表情阴晴不定的变换着。  
“这几天你们听到了不少关于我的消息，有些人甚至奉命追捕我。”广播室里，无关人等在雷神和猎鹰的威慑下自动离开了自己的位置。斯蒂夫打开了麦克风，深呼吸道。  
“但我认为应该告诉你们真相。”  
所谓真相往往都出人意料，会有伤害，会有鲜血，也包含热泪。就像七十年前的布鲁克林小子，以为同归于尽就能解决一切问题，但是在冰层里大梦一场醒来，他发觉这些远远不够。  
[神盾局并不是我们想象的样子，它已经被九头蛇渗透了。]  
他想到霍华德和佩姬，他的同伴们都在时间的流逝里被悄无声息带走。斯蒂夫的声音在广播中越发坚定了起来。  
[他们的首领是亚历山大皮尔斯。突击队和洞察计划也被渗透了。]  
会议室内几个大使都吃惊地听着，他们试图向亚历山大求证，但对方只是露出了敷衍的微笑——他趁没人注意的时候给突击队发了信息。  
[我不知道多少，但他们在这里。可能就站在你身边。]  
突击小队分成几组，乘坐电梯冲向会议室和控制室。偌大的控制中心里不断有人在站起来，他们互相怀疑地看着自己身边的人，有震惊，也有害怕。  
但是美国队长的话不会就这样结束。  
[他们差点得偿所愿，得到绝对控制权。]  
斯蒂夫握住了话筒，想到巴基。他以为他死了，从那样高速前行的雪山列车上摔落，连尸体也无法寻得……他过去痛恨自己的无能为力，现在依然。冬日士兵失魂落魄的活着，在九头蛇的控制下，人不人鬼不鬼的活着。  
他微微咬牙。  
[尼克福瑞的被害只是个开始，如果你们今天发射了航母，九头蛇将能够杀死任何妨碍他们计划的人。除非——我们阻止他们。]  
不知道哪里传来了枪声。  
控制中心里但凡有配枪的，都不约而同地握紧了冰冷的枪支。随后门被人用力推开，他们辨认出那是曾经美国队长的手下，如今的突击队队长——布洛克·朗姆洛。  
[我知道这很难做到，但自由的代价一向是高昂的。]  
布洛克大步走向某个研究人员，掏出枪来。  
[我愿意付出这代价。]  
布洛克用命令地口吻说道，“提前发射进程，现在就把航母送上天。”  
[哪怕只有我一个人，我也会坚持到底。]  
棕色卷发的工作人员感觉枪支已经抵在了自己的脑袋边，他可能下一秒就会死去，因为布洛克是突击队里出了名的心狠手辣。他的心脏开始剧烈跳动，这是他的身体下意识的反应，如果他答应了，那么他就能活下来。  
可是，美国队长的话还在耳边，掷地有声。  
[但我相信我不是一个人。]  
他是如此相信着他们，每一个人，所有人。  
“对不起……我是不会发射航母的。”  
青年闭上了眼睛，将手离开键盘，把每个单词都念得无比精准而坚定。  
“Captain's orders.（队长有令。）”  
枪声四起。

会议室里涌进了几名突击小队成员。某个大使在听完这一切后狠狠地爆了句粗口，他怒视着亚历山大，用手指着他，对持枪的士兵说道，“把他抓起来。”  
黑衣干练的士兵将枪口对准了他。  
金发美国人在此刻露出了一丝微笑，感慨道，“看来这里还是我说了算。”  
他把玩着手上小巧的控制器。窗外传来巨大的湖水下泄的声音，发动机的轰鸣声昭示着航母提前起飞，他满意地看着这一切为自己又到了一杯香槟。  
“容我问一个问题，”他好整以暇地将酒杯递到英国大使手边，微笑地看着这个从一进来就很少开口的男人，“如果巴基斯坦明天就进攻了孟买，而你清楚地知道他们会把你的女儿拖到足球场里处决，你只要按一下按钮就能解决这一切。”  
亚历山大在心底冷笑着人性的丑陋。  
“你会按吗？”他貌似慷慨优雅的问着每个人，环视一圈道，“你们呢？”  
艾琳娜的眼神捉摸不定，她站在稍微靠后的位置，看上去有些忌惮。  
英国大使接过了酒杯，亚历山大露出了满意地表情。  
“我不需要你的按钮。”  
下一秒英国大使就把玻璃杯给徒手捏碎，以迅雷不及掩耳之势向前捏住了金发男人的脖子给了他一个狠狠地过肩摔。  
突击队的小队长震惊之下举起枪对他射击。但英国大使只是用空出来的那只手对着他，掌心幻化出短小的匕首刺破空气，直接贯穿了坚硬防护甲下的肩膀。他持枪的右手一哆嗦，把枪掉在了地上。  
随后又是几把短刀飞向他，以一种冷兵器不该有的巨大力量将他牢牢钉在墙上。鲜血顺着他的胳膊往下流，眨眼间就在地面形成红色的一滩。  
他简直要痛得晕过去。  
也就是在此同时，艾琳娜看准了时机用高跟鞋将掏出枪的突击小队成员给踹到一旁，另外几人一个被她肘击打到鼻子痛晕过去，一个则是被她扔出的电击器给麻痹倒地，还有一个更惨，直接被她按着脑袋在玻璃茶几上撞得头破血流。  
英国人吹了个不优雅的口哨。  
“Perfect。”  
他称赞道。  
艾琳娜已经捡起了地上的手枪，对准亚历山大的脑袋。  
“你也不错。不过下次记得事先提醒我，这太突然了。”她故作埋怨的口气十分轻快，将手按住右侧太阳穴处隐蔽的按键，面具隐隐浮动在她脸上。  
英国男人低笑了声，忽然从肩上开始幻化出另一套衣服——也可能是另一个模样。  
翡翠眼睛盯着被自己扣住咽喉的人，邪神微笑问道。  
“surprise？”  
而艾琳娜则是摘掉了那层高科技面具和假发，露出了殷红如火的长发披散在肩头。  
“Sorry，打断你的演讲了吗？”  
邪神和黑寡妇。


	26. Chapter 26

26  
斯蒂夫借助了山姆的飞行器顺利落在航母上。  
炮火交加中他们有各自不同的任务。猎鹰负责空中阻击敌人开路，索尔负责解决后顾之忧，而斯蒂夫则是需要进入不同的控制系统中换掉至少两块芯片。  
雷神召唤他的锤子砸在航母跑道上，闪电势如破竹地开出一条焦黑的道路，他身后大红色的披风随风飘荡，看上去酷极了。山姆没忍住在通讯器里感叹上帝。  
“Oh my god，”他侧身避开射击，双手从肩上各拿出了一把手枪集火，“他看上去比我抢风头多了！”  
希尔在通讯器那头重重的叹了口气。  
雷神在清扫战场时还不忘四处张望，他用锤子敲飞了某个刚拿出火箭筒的家伙，而后在锤子回到他手上时又顺便砸到了某个可怜虫的后脑勺——但愿九头蛇会为他们垫付医药费，索尔耸了耸肩。  
好在很快他就发现了他们的目标。  
硝烟中若隐若现一个黑色的身影。他没有穿普通士兵的防爆服，也没有戴头盔，凌乱的黑发被高空的气流吹得险些遮掉眼睛。但他们谁都不会错认那只钢筋铁骨的左手。  
冬兵。

娜塔莎开始飞速在键盘上敲打着什么。  
亚历山大的脸色越来越难看。可是他什么也做不了，别说他不是黑寡妇的对手，就算他斗得过黑寡妇，也逃不掉身边邪神的控制。  
哪怕那个家伙正靠在窗边看硝烟不断的航母，仅仅是控制着一把匕首对准了他的眼睛。  
除了上次纽约之战，洛基还没见过这种场面。他在流落宇宙时看到的科技要么是发达过了头，要么是原始过了头，像这种肉体搏斗和高科技互殴并存的场景，并不多见。  
翠色眸子里兴趣盎然。  
亚历山大终于发现娜塔莎在做什么了。他不敢挪动半步，怕被刀尖捅烂眼睛，但是他更不想眼睁睁看着这一切发生。  
“你想解除安全协议，把所有的秘密都曝光到网上？”  
女特工头也不抬地回答，“包括九头蛇的。”  
“——也有神盾局的，”亚历山大盯着她敲击键盘破译密码的动作，语气怀疑。他不相信像黑寡妇这种人也会做出这种杀敌一千自损八百的行为，他刻意加重了语气，“一旦你这么做，你们的过去就都大白于天下了。”  
红发女特工的动作停顿了一下。洛基感觉到了，从窗边抬眼看了看她。  
亚历山大认为她动摇了，继续劝说。  
“你确定，想让全世界都看到你的真面目吗？”  
娜塔莎忽然微笑。  
“Are you？（你又确定吗？）”  
她按下了回车键。  
字符和代码交错出现在他们面前随后消失，洛基不懂这个，他只是慢悠悠地将视线从娜塔莎身上收回来，转而看着被自己挟持住的人。  
“你是九头蛇的主事人？”  
亚历山大嗤笑了下没有承认，但不否认本身就是一种肯定。  
“我的权杖在哪里？”邪神追问。  
这个问题仿佛是关键性的暗语。亚历山大的身体不由自主地僵硬起来，洛基没靠近他都感觉得出来。他嗅到了某种危险气息的边缘，眯起了眼睛问道。  
“你们为什么带走它？”  
男人开始不由自主地后退，然而匕首在邪神的控制下步步紧逼。猫眼石在灯下闪烁着幽暗的光，像极了人的眼睛，他忍不住浑身打了个寒噤——他是被盯上的猎物。  
“不说？”慵懒的声线尾音上扬，如同莎翁戏剧中的演员。  
亚历山大听见这一句，仍在咬着牙抗拒。  
“我们没——啊！”  
他发出了声饱含痛楚的惊叫，娜塔莎为此抬了下头。她看见一把短刀被狠狠插在亚历山大的内侧膝盖上，猩红色瞬间弥漫了他的长裤，而他也因此站不住地跪倒在地上，发出痛呼。  
养尊处优的九头蛇高层哪里像当兵的这么耐打。  
邪神的耐性有限，他随手操纵着那把匕首狠狠扎进对方膝盖里，往骨缝中间刺入——那是骨头被挤压碾碎的痛苦——金发男人痛得在地上打滚，他哀嚎着希望能逃过这一劫，但没人能救他。  
“最后一遍，为什么。”  
亚历山大疼得脑袋混乱，但他还是注意到了另外一把刀正在无限逼近他的眼睛。他在心里疯狂地嚎叫着，但膝盖骨的痛楚让他连完整的话都说不出来。  
——不不不！离远点……离远点！！！  
娜塔莎眼睁睁地看着锋利的刀剑一点一点刺进了美国人蓝色的眼睛。邪神的匕首锋利非常，通体泛着银蓝的光，它仿佛懂得主人心里所想，像在游戏似的缓缓地进行着这一切。  
血一滴滴的掉在脸上，地上，衣服上，到处都是。  
亚历山大已经疼得叫不出来，只会喘气了。  
“够了，”娜塔莎出言阻止，她不是善心大发，而是，“等下我们会需要他的瞳孔验证。”  
洛基将手在空中一划，两把匕首都消失不见。  
他猛地揪住对方的头发，将那张皱巴巴的脸按在冰冷的地砖上，平静的语气和他粗暴的动作截然相反。  
“你知道我们在阿斯嘉德是怎么对付犯人的吗？”他歪了歪脑袋，换了种无比温柔的语调，像一条蓄势待发的蛇。那双翠色的眸子不知道看向哪里，但总之，写满了怒意。  
“我们通常会将他的眼睛用熔岩毁掉，惩罚他不能视物；然后再将他的嘴巴用金丝缝起来，惩罚他不可言物。啊……当然，负责缝纫的姑娘手艺是很好的，完全不用担心美观；还有……”  
男人的身体剧烈哆嗦着。他拼命挣扎着身体大叫。  
“我说——我说！”  
被邪神玩的失去了一只眼睛和一条腿的男人疯了一样摇头。他现在完全想不起来背叛九头蛇会接受多么可怕的惩罚了，他只知道他再不说，邪神会先送他去地狱。  
恶魔。  
“权杖上的宝石，我们……我们知道它很有用，我们拿去做实验了，”他咽了咽口水，尽量在混乱的脑袋里组织语言，不敢有任何保留的交代。  
“什么实验？”洛基问道。  
“是……是人体实验。”他再度哽咽了下，仅剩的一只眼睛来回移动着，表明了主人的情绪在接近崩坏的边缘，“我们用它创造新人类——”  
洛基似乎有些疑惑。他看向娜塔莎。  
“什么是新人类，说明白点。”娜塔莎追问。  
秘密已经接近最深处。亚历山大深深呼吸了几大口气，拼命喊了出来。  
“变种人——我们称他们为变种人！他们外表看上去和普通人没有区别！但是他们有的跑得比最快子弹还快上百倍，有的人会隔空移物，还有人可以读心，还有人能操控气流……总之，还有很多……我们还在研究……”  
娜塔莎的表情渐渐严肃起来。  
“听上去……够恶心的。”邪神说道。他松开手表情嫌恶地站了起来，看向娜塔莎，“中庭的坏人都这么奇葩吗？”  
娜塔莎一时间答不上来，她觉得无论怎么回答都有很多槽点。  
“不完全是，他比较恶心。”  
黑寡妇心里飞速计较着刚才的问题。她确信这个秘密很严重，估计得和福瑞汇报。正在沉思间屏幕上出现了访问受限的红色标语。  
“解锁……需要两名A级行政人员。” 而他们只挟持了一个。  
躺在地上的亚历山大露出了一个难看的笑容，断断续续说道。  
洛基听见了平台上直升飞机降落的动静，和娜塔莎交换了个肯定的眼神。  
“别担心，人马上就到。”黑寡妇看了眼平台上黑色风衣迎风飘扬的光头局长，同样嫌恶的看了眼地上血迹斑斑的代局长。她觉得尼克福瑞真是帅爆了。  
“最后一个问题，”邪神蹲下来盯着那只完好无损的眼睛，看上去十分歉意，“——很抱歉我得取回属于我的东西，但鉴于你说的不如我看的更直观些，我得读一读你的脑子。”  
他微笑着把手按在对方天灵盖上。

索尔正在和猎鹰配合着打击敌人，通讯器里忽然传来娜塔莎急促的声音。  
[索尔，洛基晕过去了，我不知道发生了什么——他刚才说要读皮尔斯的记忆，然后他就在我面前昏过去了。你最好马上过来下。]  
雷神来不及回应，他顺手替山姆解决了一个正在冲他们开火的士兵后就迅速飞回了神盾局大厦。他降落在直升飞机附近冲了过来，会议室的地面和墙上血迹斑斑，分不清是谁的。  
一身墨绿色铠甲的邪神此刻正眉头紧皱着躺在地上——索尔几乎以为他是受伤了，但他很快冷静下来，因为小骗子身上没有半个伤口。他只是皱紧了眉头像被困在一场噩梦中。  
“Loki！”他半抱住对方，感觉到他的呼吸非常急促，但看不出有任何生命危险。于是他抬头看娜塔莎，“他只是读取了记忆？”  
女特工肯定的点了点头。  
一旁尼克福瑞已经用他失去视力的那只眼睛和亚历山大仅剩的眼通过了虹膜识别，将所有秘密档案都天下大白。随后他松开拽着对方衣领的手，昔日的同伴撑不住身体滑到在地上。  
“该死的这到底是什么记忆……”  
索尔抚摸着洛基的脖子和脸，熟悉的场景差点儿让他以为要再度失去他了。他呼唤着他弟弟的名字，“Loki，loki……”  
邪神剧烈的抖动着身体，像在负隅顽抗。  
翠色的双眼猛然睁开。  
他急促的呼吸着，翡翠般的眼里充满血丝，那只苍白的手更是紧紧地抓着索尔的胳膊——力道太大以至于留下了红痕——他盯着索尔，他的哥哥，他的伴侣，极力克制着情绪述说刚才看见的一切。  
“我——我做了一个梦，”他顿了一下，否认了那个说法，“不……不对，那不是个梦。”  
洛基努力回忆着梦里支离破碎的世界：阿斯嘉德和中庭，彩虹桥被彻底毁灭，奥丁和弗利嘉的死亡，他们的子民尸横遍野，而那个可怕的家伙正在噩梦一样靠近。  
不行，绝对不行。  
“权杖，心灵宝石……”  
他喃喃着，控制不住自己的语气轻颤。  
洛基从未露出过这种表情，索尔简直为此心惊胆战。他安抚性地摸了摸他的脖子，随后那个小骗子浑身颤栗起来，慢慢地转过脸盯着他的眼睛，清晰地说道。  
“我预见了未来，Thor。我们需要保护好那颗宝石，不然——”  
会天翻地覆。


	27. Chapter 27

27  
那里光怪陆离。  
百尺高的火焰巨人毁天灭地，彩虹桥从中央被劈成两半，阿斯嘉德的子民们在一只庞然大物的追捕下四处逃散。放眼望去简直是地狱般的场景。  
洛基站在桥上眼睁睁地看着这一切发生。  
他看见海姆达尔坚定地握着刀，看见四勇士们挨个儿死在敌人的锋刃之下，他看见奥丁独自一人出现在桥的那端，只为保护阿斯嘉德的人们。众神之父拿着他用不惯的剑，将不死不休的敌人们打落桥下，每一次都会迸发出蓝白交错的闪电……  
闪电？  
洛基忽然反应过来。  
不，那不是奥丁。  
激战中神似奥丁的身影越发靠近。他也有着金子般的头发和蔚蓝的眼睛。只是身后破破烂烂的红色披风，还有随着他动作被召唤而来的雷电，无一不昭示着他的身份。  
索尔·奥丁森。  
失去了一只眼睛的他的哥哥。  
洛基将快到嘴边的叫喊给活生生按了回去。他睁大了眼睛不敢相信。他不确定他看见的这是什么，但在他的认知里，没人能生生夺去雷神的一只眼睛！  
NONONO！！！  
他下意识地想过去和索尔并肩战斗，身后一股巨大的引力却将他扯走。仿佛掉入了某个黑洞里不断翻转着视角，随后他落在了地上。  
柔软的地面。  
邪神低头，瞳孔里瞬间失去了焦距。  
尸体上凝固的血迹触手可及，就在他的脚下，到处都是。那些人都有着阿斯嘉德的服饰和打扮，触目惊心。  
索尔呢？索尔在哪里？奥丁和弗利嘉又在哪里？  
[交出宇宙魔方。]  
一个粗哑的声音在耳边响起，翡翠眼睛迷茫的看着这一切，分不清真真假假。  
[不然，这就是你们的下场。]  
话音落下，四面哀歌。就好像千千万万人死前的话都被凝聚在一起，他们有的祈求被拯救，有的哭泣着分离，还有的忍不住叫骂……这些声音全部都传进了洛基的耳朵里，而那千万句里面，夹杂着一个非常低哑又熟悉的声音。  
他极力辨认着那些单词的发音，试图将它们一个个拼起来，形成一句完整的话。  
‘Loki……’  
‘Loki……’  
头痛欲裂。肆无忌惮入侵他们飞船的恶棍正在压榨他身上的每一丝魔力，他感到自己身体里的精力在源源不断流逝，汗水从额间滑落，嘴唇却干裂到发疼。  
“Loki！”  
是索尔的声音。  
他猛然醒了过来。

斯蒂夫终于进入了航母的核心部分。  
他站在通往芯片处的道路上。脚下是千丈高空，耳边是风声凛冽，面前却站着一个他最想见也最不愿意见的人。  
这是他第一次这么仔细地打量着他昔日的同伴。冬兵，或者说巴基，他看上去和七十年前差不多，没有衰老的迹象，但是眉眼之中增加了许多不属于他的漠然和冷硬。  
美国队长有一双浅蓝色的眼。那是封冻多年的寒冰，在必要时轰然破碎，折射出让人惊心动魄的光。而此时此刻他看向他曾经的同伴，一点一点握紧了手中的盾。  
“巴基，不要逼我。”  
冬兵看着他，没有说话。  
他也从未和斯蒂夫说过半句话，回应他的仅仅是黑洞洞的枪口。  
‘斯蒂夫——’  
回忆里的呼唤犹言在耳，美国队长闭起眼睛叹息。  
“Sorry，Bucky.”  
他将手上的盾牌用力飞了出去，打响了最后的战斗。

洛基醒来时第一个看到的就是索尔。  
他注视着他哥哥，下意识地用手摸了摸对方的右眼，确认那完好无损。然后他紧紧地抓住那结实的臂膀，努力组织着自己的语言。  
“我——我做了一个梦，”他顿了顿，随即纠正，“不……不对，那不是个梦。”  
神的预言和梦境相辅相成，但几乎所有阿斯嘉德人一辈子都不会成功预言一次。洛基没见识过真正的预言，但他也不曾做过这样的梦。  
宁可信其有，不可信其无。  
“我预见了未来，Thor。”  
雷神的手抚摸过他的脖子，那里情不自禁地起了一串鸡皮疙瘩。那双翠色的大眼睛里充满迷茫，但他显然极力克制着自己的情绪不至于失态。  
“我们必须得保护好那颗宝石，权杖上的心灵宝石……”  
绝对，不能再让这东西落到那家伙手里。  
索尔抬眼看向黑寡妇，对方轻轻皱眉后飞快地解释了下。  
“九头蛇带走了权杖，我们还没确定在那儿。但是他们在用宝石进行人体实验。”这是方才被洛基逼问出来的内容，她说完后看了眼出气比进气多的皮尔斯，移开了视线。  
“我们得拿回权杖。”  
且不说心灵宝石是多危险的东西，一不小心就能引起来自宇宙各方敌人的窥视。现在这群自作聪明的混蛋居然拿去改造人类——天知道会改造出什么怪物。万一还没等到外人入侵就先被自己人打死了，找谁说理去？  
索尔的表情难看起来。但他仍手势轻柔地安抚着他弟弟，思索对策。  
洛基的呼吸逐渐平稳起来，不再像刚才这么急促。  
“Thor，”他犹豫着叫了索尔，“也许我们该再试着联系下母亲……和父亲。”  
神域里有丰富无比的藏书，众神之父又已经活了几千年，也许那会给他们些帮助。更何况……洛基后知后觉地按住额角，几乎是要呻吟了。  
“我们一直没能成功联系上他们，弗利嘉发现我不在水晶棺里大约要疯了——”  
邪神的话完全正确，只不过在时间线上差了那么一点点。  
一个月前他从阿斯嘉德掉落中庭时，弗利嘉正好和奥丁出门拜访他人，而仙宫的守卫又不会轻易进入二王子的停灵处，因此等人发现他消失，已经是几周后的事情了。  
弗利嘉差点儿没掀了整个仙宫。  
她一度以为是索尔跑回来带走了洛基的身体。因为她晓得自己的大儿子到底有多固执，为此她甚至想让海姆达尔迅速召回雷神。  
可是海姆达尔的话又让所有人震惊了。  
他们失去了对中庭的掌控，彩虹桥的守卫者声称他看不见地球了。  
“索尔在两周前告诉我他会去中庭，让我先暂时不要向您汇报——”海姆达尔单膝跪地，低着头向奥丁说道，“他认为他足够解决这问题。”  
这本来没什么。  
“那洛基在哪儿？”奥丁询问，“是否是索尔带走了他？”  
海姆达尔摇了摇头，表示索尔没回来过。  
“据我所知，索尔一直游荡在九界中不曾回来过，不可能是他带走了洛基。”  
他们站在彩虹桥上，奥丁沉默着思索着任何可能。的确，在洛基被带回来时候索尔就向他们宣告了死亡，他也亲自证实了，甚至还亲手将总是不听话的小儿子封在水晶棺中。弗利嘉几乎每天都会去探望他。  
可就是他们走开的这短短几周里，异变突生。  
海姆达尔也在思考着，这段时间联系不到索尔早就让他担忧了。可是身为守护者他不能随意离去，彩虹桥需要他，阿斯嘉德也是。  
‘海姆达尔。’  
忽然一个声音击中了他。  
‘海姆达尔，你看得见我吗？’  
彩虹桥的守卫者惊讶他所听见的声音，轻声反问。  
“索尔？”  
‘是我。太好了，你恢复了对中庭的联系了！’  
雷神的声音听上去如释重负，海姆达尔也是。他几乎是在同时就闻声寻找索尔在的位置，中庭，美国，纽约——  
洛基？  
“你和洛基在一起？”他没留意到自己已经说出了口。  
奥丁和弗利嘉立马看向他。  
‘是的，洛基还活着，他不知道为什么掉到了中庭。’  
弗利嘉惊喜交加，优雅的仙宫女子盯着海姆达尔的眼睛急促追问，不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“索尔，你说洛基还活着？”  
‘是的，母亲。我们在一起，他很安全，我也是。这里没什么危机。’  
“谢天谢地。”  
她捂了捂心口，长出一口气。但随后她又不明白这是为什么，“可我们明明确认了洛基的死亡，他为什么会……”  
‘冰霜巨人的体质救了他。’  
这是洛基给出的官方答案。索尔并不是很相信，但鉴于他目前不知道真正理由，只能如此搪塞着远在阿斯嘉德的父母。  
他低头看了眼坐在不远处默默给自己倒酒喝冷静冷静的小骗子，伸手拽过了他的领子，顺势拿走玻璃杯。  
No drink。雷神的眼里明白无误的写着。  
翡翠眼睛为此露出了沮丧，他故意可怜兮兮地看着他哥哥——小骗子最擅长干这事儿，他总有一千零一种办法使索尔为之心软——显然这次也一样。  
索尔的手抚摸着他的脖子，然后又是脸颊，最后是嘴唇。  
他将大拇指按在对方浅粉的唇上，微微用力。  
洛基差点儿没想张嘴咬他。但鉴于娜塔莎已经在不远处掏出了手机，他决定还是好心一次提醒他的哥哥。  
“Brother？”他的好心程度有限，故意在说话间让柔软的唇瓣蹭过对方的大拇指，还特意用了彼此心照不宣的称呼。翡翠眼睛笑起来，“你好像还在和海姆达尔交流？”  
……  
被看见了。  
索尔干咳一声收回了手。  
‘海姆达尔，我……’  
‘……’  
‘你看见了？’  
‘是的。’  
‘……替我向父亲母亲问好，我晚点再联系你。’  
索尔单方面切断了联系。  
随后他看向那双翡翠眼睛，弯起了嘴角——那的确是个笑容但小骗子忽然有点儿后怕——果然，索尔低头用只有他俩听得见的声音威胁道。  
“这么迫不及待昭告天下，我会以为你想一回到阿斯嘉德就嫁给我。”  
洛基的表情微微凝固。  
“我没想过，”他为难的皱了皱眉，“我欺骗过你，还不止一次。也许以后也会，你不能指望我会永远停下脚步。”  
索尔看着翡翠眼睛，非常平静地回答。  
“但我会在这。”  
“如果——我死了呢？”  
“我将在瓦尔哈拉等你。”  
阿斯嘉德的传说中，所有在尘世英勇牺牲的人都会抵达瓦尔哈拉，永远永远享受着快乐平静。毫无疑问索尔是个英雄。  
洛基垂下眼自嘲地勾了勾嘴角。  
“可我到不了瓦尔哈拉。”  
索尔笑了。  
他的小骗子总是习惯性地寻求关注，做出各种让人跳脚的恶作剧。可能他会疯狂，会失误，但最后他仍是阿斯嘉德的小王子。他永远信任他。  
“不，你会。”


	28. Chapter 28

28  
航母上正在激战。  
斯蒂夫好不容易狠下心来将冬兵远远地摔出去，他靠近了控制处的地方按下按钮，掏出口袋里的绿色芯片准备换掉原先的。但这一切远不如他想象中顺利。  
被洗脑了的冬兵就像个机器人似的毫无痛觉，他飞快地冲上来阻止他。枪支被盾牌砸碎，他又掏出了短刀，那把轻巧的军刀发出阵阵寒光，斯蒂夫一点儿也不怀疑自己只要稍微心软就会命丧于此。  
他用手臂挡住冬兵捅向自己的动作。  
“Bucky！”  
他叫着这个名字，犹犹豫豫，浅蓝如碎冰的瞳仁里全是挣扎。  
冬兵的刀尖已经触碰到他的外衣，布料破碎声在千尺高空中稀薄得几乎听不见。那双漆黑的眼正盯着他，也许是打量，也许是想着从哪儿开始宰了他更好。  
斯蒂夫用膝盖顶开了二人的距离，他倒退几步靠在栏杆上。这个时候往下看可不是什么明智的举动，也许一不留神就会从航母上掉下去。  
他的时间不多了。  
美国队长再度冲了上去，但这一次迎接他的，是冬兵精准的一拳。那只钢筋铁骨的手发出机械的克拉克拉声，让人毛骨悚然。斯蒂夫虽然避开了第一下，但对方仍打在了盾上，震动感几乎使他手麻。  
也就是那零点几秒的迟疑，冬兵一个侧踢将他踹出了围栏。  
他狠狠地摔在了下层的过道上，芯片从手中滑落到一旁。  
“Bucky——”  
斯蒂夫大声喊着这个名字，此时此刻他已经不期望冬兵能够有自主意识，他只是想通过反复念这个名字来提醒自己：在这场战斗中，他不能杀死对方，也不能被对方杀死。  
这太难了。  
他们在打斗中纠缠到一起，斯蒂夫紧紧地锁住冬兵的脖子将他反手摔过了肩——美国队长由衷感谢这航母的制造材料够结实——但对方飞快地趁他松手的时候向前爬行。  
冬兵的目标是销毁芯片！  
等反应过来时，对方手上已经捏住了芯片。斯蒂夫挥拳揍着这个脑袋不清醒的家伙，他用腿缠住对方的胳膊，用手臂勒住那喉咙——冬兵在挣扎，但美国队长也不是什么普通人。经过超级士兵计划的斯蒂夫罗杰斯，拥有绝对可怕的力气。  
“So——rry——Bucky——”从牙齿缝里挤出这句话，斯蒂夫感到对方的挣扎在渐渐停止。随后很快，冬兵就因为短暂的缺氧而昏了过去。而他则飞快地爬了起来，拿走掉在一旁的芯片，迅速向上奔跑。  
航母下部的构造圆滑，在玻璃上跑步更加不明智。  
斯蒂夫跳起来拉住平台的侧边，然后用力蹬腿晃了几下，一个后空翻跃了上去。他一落地就加速冲向放置芯片的地方，通讯器里希尔在不断的催促。  
‘没时间了！’  
伴随着希尔声音出现的是枪声。  
斯蒂夫只感觉到腿上一痛，他晃悠了下身子半跪在地上。然后他转过头看见了刚才还晕在那里的冬兵正握着一把手枪，黑洞洞的枪口对准他，没有一丝一毫的犹豫。  
在这种时候，斯蒂夫却咧嘴笑了出来。  
[巴基，你不会以为我就这样放弃吧？]  
一条腿被打中了没关系，他还有另一条腿，他还有手和胳膊。斯蒂夫纵身一跳继续向上攀爬着，冬兵的子弹险些又打在他的手上，可是幸好没有。  
冬兵看上去还没完全从脱氧中恢复，枪法没有以前精准。  
斯蒂夫就是在这样的情况下成功跳到最上面的平台。他踉跄着奔向芯片操作台。  
‘还有三十秒，Cap！’  
他掏出了芯片。  
“马上。”  
子弹又擦过他的手臂，他顿了下。随后第二枚子弹终于穿透了他的身体。  
斯蒂夫身子一软滑到在原地，他现在才感到浑身没有一个地方不痛的。浅蓝的眼睛往下看了看，冬兵的枪仍对着他，只是这一次比前几回都要稳定得多。  
他的腹部被打中了。血瞬间漫开，腥气在高空中也是如此明显。  
美国队长自打在和平年代醒来就没受过这么多伤。他一手按在不断流血的腹部，一边咬着牙蹬腿试图站起来。他能觉察到航母已经不再上升高度，那意味着他们现在正身处三千英尺的高空，而马上，洞察计划就将开启。  
冬兵的子弹打完了，他也在向上爬。  
“等我做完这件事，”斯蒂夫喃喃着，喘了一大口气，撑着站了起来将芯片握在手里。他几乎快听不见通讯器里同伴们紧张的声音，但是他没办法是顾忌那些。冰蓝的眼静静地看着离他越来越近的冬兵，没有一丝退避。  
“Bucky，我答应过你。”  
咔哒。芯片塞进卡槽。  
冬兵跳上了平台。他的眼神十分愤怒，他意识到每次在遇见这个家伙的时候自己都会倒霉，会完不成组织的交代，会莫名其妙的头痛和陷入空白的回忆。  
他给了美国队长的脸一拳，对方毫无挣扎。  
斯蒂夫中了两枪，身上多处软组织挫伤，而此刻他腹部没止住血的地方还在隐隐作痛。但他的表情却是前所未有的平静。他成功地阻止了洞察计划，并且，他不会再还手了。  
“巴基，你从小就认识我。”斯蒂夫说道。  
冬兵打在了他的右眼上，眼周的皮肉也迅速肿胀起来。这非常痛，可斯蒂夫没有停止。  
“你的名字是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴基·巴恩斯。”  
冬兵暴怒地打断他“闭嘴！”  
斯蒂夫踉踉跄跄地站起来——因为程序重新设定的缘故，本该射击人类的航母此刻已经开始互相攻击。斯蒂夫看着对方，随后伸手摘掉眼罩，扔了出去。他的身体在这一刻全然放松。  
“我是不会跟你打的。”  
他一松手，几乎等于他半身的盾牌就这样从三千英尺的高空坠落。  
美国队长可以失去盾牌，但是，他不能失去挚友。  
“你……是我朋友。”  
回应他的是冬兵毫无怜悯的铁手，他彻底被打到在玻璃上。那只不该属于人类的手按在他的喉咙上，渐渐用力，但另一只手却停在了空中，犹犹豫豫。  
那对冰蓝色的眼睛，真的好眼熟。  
冬兵说，“你是我的任务。”  
斯蒂夫笑了，“那就完成任务。”  
他们是军人，七十年前是，七十年后亦是。  
“因为我会陪你走到最后的。”  
……  
‘我会陪你走到最后的，斯蒂夫。’  
……  
沉默间头顶的航母早已承受不住炮火轰炸，一整块钢筋从高出砸了下来，砸在他们身边。玻璃瞬间碎裂开来，冬兵反应过来抓住一边的围栏，而他的“任务”就这样掉了下去。  
一瞬间混乱地记忆纷至沓来，将原本冷静漠然的大脑给刺激的辨不清方向。冬兵从未觉得自己这样手足无措过，他甚至觉得自己做错了什么或者失去了什么。  
耳边是天崩地裂般的声音，炮火与硝烟涌进了他的鼻子。他盯着千尺下碧蓝的湖面，突然看见了他从未看见过的景象。  
雪山高速前行的列车。  
相继从钢丝上滑行的士兵。  
永远站在最前面的高大的身影。  
‘斯蒂夫——’  
是谁失手永坠深渊，又是谁在风雪中拼命呼唤。  
……  
他松开手，同样坠入了湖中。

索尔交代了娜塔莎不许再让洛基喝酒，随后再度联系上海姆达尔。  
这一回他们非常默契地当刚才的一切都没发生过。雷神将最近发生的几点疑问都交由同伴转达，还补充了洛基之前“看见”的梦。  
奥丁听了之后有些意外，但一时间他也难以确认这到底是因为什么。  
“或许是心灵宝石的缘故，”众神之父思索着解答，“在整个宇宙里，一共存在六块这样的宝石，分别是力量、时间、空间、灵魂、现实和心灵。心灵宝石，是我亲手将它封存在权杖中的。它顾名思义，能增强心灵力量，甚至可以控制他人思想……”  
奥丁一口气说了很多，但想到后面要继续说的话他却停了下来。  
索尔敏锐地注意到了这点，他疑问道，“父亲？”  
“你曾和我说过，洛基曾感受到宝石对他的召唤，但在权杖失踪后就恢复了正常。加上海姆达尔无法看见中庭，我推测，可能是宝石的力量变强了。包括洛基在梦中看见的东西，都是宝石的影响。而现在他们都恢复正常，也许，是因为人类将宝石放在了一个与世隔绝的地方。”  
这听上去足够严重。  
索尔渐渐拧起了眉，“的确，有这种可能。”  
“所以我们不能放任宝石的力量再继续强大下去了。”  
奥丁给了他忧心忡忡的妻子一个温和的笑容，随后道，“索尔，将宝石带回阿斯嘉德。”  
“是，父亲。”

窗外的航母燃起熊熊大火，黑烟不断从各个角落燃起。  
雷神靠着玻璃看向外面的表情不太好，嘴唇抿着不知道想什么。  
洛基想了想走到他边上拍拍肩。  
“你看上去糟透了，”邪神故意嘲笑着，漫不经心地伸手去玩对方乱糟糟的金发，“像是全世界人都死光了一样……还有这造型，天啊Thor Odinson，我都不敢对别人说我们是两兄弟。”  
索尔无奈地看他一眼。  
“我们本来就不是亲兄弟。”  
随后他感到头皮一疼，那个小骗子下手还真是一点情面都不留。索尔腹诽着，将注意力从外头的航母上挪了回来，他看向洛基。  
“如果我们是亲兄弟的话，有人会哭的。”邪神舔了舔唇，指间绕着金发微微用力。但随后他就发现那不只是金发，还有一缕黑色。  
这好像是他的头发。  
“……”  
索尔注意到了他的视线顿在金黑交错的那缕小辫子上。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“什么？”  
洛基的皮肤非常凉也非常滑，索尔轻易就能将他的手包裹住。他叹了口气将自己的头发从小骗子手里一点点拉出来，然后手腕一用力把他拉进怀里。  
尼克福瑞在远处一副没眼再看的表情，此刻他大概庆幸他只有一只眼睛。  
“你可以换种方式安抚我，那些话并不是很好听。”  
“……你以前不是这样说的。”洛基闷闷的声音在肩膀处，他仍盯着那缕头发。  
索尔似乎在笑。  
“因为现在你不仅仅是我弟弟。”  
索尔还在想着奥丁的话，他很担心宝石的作用放大后会造成何种后果。虽然从目前来看受影响的只有海姆达尔和洛基二人，但他放心海姆达尔，却难以放心那对翡翠眼睛……  
洛基毫无预兆地咬了他的肩膀。  
“花言巧语。”


	29. Chapter 29

29  
洞察计划终止任务几天后。  
许久没出现在神盾局的钢铁侠在开车到大门口，随后他怀疑地摘下了自己的眼镜。  
“贾维斯？”他问着自己的AI管家，“你没开错地方吧。”  
“No，Sir。”智能管家迅速调取了当日新闻作为资料呈现在托尼面前，而这时黑寡妇的电话及时打了进来。那张美颜过分的脸立马出现在电子投屏上。  
“神盾局在装修……？”托尼迟疑地看了眼那幢几乎被拦腰折断的大厦，“动静太大了吧伙计。”  
娜塔莎在屏幕里没好气的翻了个白眼。  
“你错过了很多，托尼。”  
“当然，钢铁侠忙着拯救世界而斯塔克忙着赚钱和研究高科技。”他关上车窗示意贾维斯把车开到车库里，才继续问道，“所以你们又进行了一场世界大战？”  
娜塔莎的表情看上去活像是刚吃了一盘印度菜——她讨厌那个。  
“我们在会议室里等你。”她低下头看了眼表，“五分钟后见。”  
然后她单方面关闭了通话。  
托尼气鼓鼓地盯着那屏幕，心想他今天就应该陪小辣椒去逛街而不是抽空来他兼职的超级英雄总部开会。

因为某些特殊原因，复仇者们的聚会从大厦挪到了神盾局。  
托尼刚从电梯里出来就看见雷神和他弟弟旁若无人的坐在一起，那个第一次见面差点儿没削了他的邪神此刻正吃着某种看上去像是布丁的食物。  
“吃布丁吗，托尼？”布鲁斯招呼着他。  
还真是布丁！  
钢铁侠几步走到他的位置上坐下。他发现正对面空着，那是美国队长专属的位子。  
“Where’s Cap？”他语调上扬的疑问，在他的印象里老冰棍儿是不可能迟到的。  
娜塔莎关闭了会议室的灯，让整层玻璃暗下来变成单向的，随后她坐到托尼右手边的空位上解释了斯蒂夫缺席的理由。  
“他在医院接受治疗。”  
托尼发出了意味深长的一个哦。  
“他和巴基在三千英尺高的航母上打了一架，然后在航母被重创后从天上掉进了水里。”桌子边一个黑人耸了耸肩，用调侃地语气说道，“他还能不缺胳膊不缺腿的活着，简直是个幸运儿。”  
托尼这才注意到他。  
“你是？”  
“山姆·威尔逊。前美空军，伞降救援兵，”他们隔着桌子握了个手，“目前受局长的邀请加入复仇者。你可以叫我猎鹰。”  
“哦！欢迎，”托尼在娜塔莎忙忙碌碌操作着电脑的时候寒暄了一下，随后他皱起眉，“刚刚你说的……巴基？谁是巴基？我怎么觉得这个名字有点耳熟。”  
“也许你去过美国队长的博物馆，他有个好朋友就叫巴基·巴恩斯。”  
“……你们是认真的？”托尼环视一圈发现没人搭理自己，他嘀咕着，“我记得他牺牲了。”  
的确博物馆里明明白白的写着巴基·巴恩斯是美队身边唯一牺牲的同伴，托尼对自己的记性有信心。但同时，他也发现了，每次来参与这种会议都会遇到让他意想不到的新情况。  
“好了男孩们！”  
娜塔莎终于停止了敲打键盘的动作，她示意大家停止交谈。随后那那双灰褐色的眼睛眨了眨，露出满意地笑容。  
“我们在一周后有个任务，地点是在北欧的索科维亚。”  
随着她的声音，众人面前出现了无数关于索科维亚的资料，而处于正中央的则是一个老式城堡（或者说堡垒）型建筑物。图片看上去并不清晰，但毫无疑问那里看上去冰天雪地的。  
“北欧。”托尼忍不住在心里腹诽那儿完全不适合人类生存的气温。  
娜塔莎扫了他一眼，又意有所指地看向阿斯嘉德神兄弟。  
“北欧正好也是你们神话发源地。”  
她耸了耸肩，洛基想到前阵子待在复仇者大厦时看过的那些神话故事，忍不住笑了起来。他的声音非常好听，哪怕其中有一丝刻薄也完全掩盖不住这点。  
索尔不明就里地看洛基。  
“人类说我是你舅舅。”  
“……”索尔的脸色露出了WTF的表情。  
四周传来几声噗嗤。  
娜塔莎略微责怪的看了眼爱恶作剧过了头的邪神，摇摇头。她继续投放着资料，代替缺席的美队来解说任务内容。  
“目前已知这里是九头蛇的基地，他们利用权杖对实验人员进行各种人体实验。”黑寡妇顿了顿，但电子屏上的照片已经飞快地出现在他们视线里。那是张非常模糊的照片，至少是航拍后被无限放大的，上头有两个年轻男女和一群工作人员。  
画面中的男性身着蓝色运动装，女性则是红色皮甲。共同点是都看不清表情。  
“这是我们拍到的唯一一张有用照片，我们猜测这两个人也被改造了。”娜塔莎拍拍被投影的墙面，提醒道，“如果到时候遇见了，大家要提高警惕。”  
克林特终于举手示意。  
“他们很可怕？”  
娜塔莎关闭了投影，室内又恢复明亮。  
“我们还不确定他们的能力。”  
因为未知，所以可怕。

会议结束后，布鲁斯和克林特结伴回了复仇者大厦，他们决定在行动前实验一些新的打斗技巧和战术配合。同样回去的还有愁眉苦脸的斯塔克，他几周前才和小辣椒承诺会给她一个完美的假期，而现在他又不得不参与新的行动。  
新时代的完美男人也是很难做了。  
猎鹰没有跟着大家去，一方面是经验不足，另一方面在福瑞和斯蒂夫的拜托下，他得去寻找失踪的冬兵。于是他只是熟悉了下复仇者们的日常会议，就独自离去了。  
索尔和洛基还在会议室里吃下午茶。  
准确的说是邪神一个人在享受下午茶，而他哥哥正在翻阅从阿斯嘉德拿回来的资料——这位昨晚回了趟神域，带走了不少书。  
弗利嘉为他们准备的书大多和宇宙奇点以及六颗宝石相关，当然还夹了一些冰霜巨人的历史。索尔主要是翻看前者，那上面明确地记载着每颗宝石的作用，他惊讶地发现阿斯嘉德居然拥有其中两个。  
他抬头用古怪的视线看着洛基。  
“你大概是唯一同时拥有两颗宝石过的 ，Loki。”空间和心灵都在邪神手上过，并且不约而同地加强了他的魔法。  
邪神耸了耸肩，吃了一口布丁。  
“现在你明白我当初有多不可一世了吗？”他假笑着，修长笔直的双腿毫无形象地放在会议室的桌上，拿着勺子的手更是挥来挥去的表示着主人的心情，“你们真该感谢那个绿色的大家伙……”  
他顿了下，似乎是想到了被殴打时的情形，又狠狠地挖了一勺。  
“——不过我讨厌他。”  
索尔笑了起来。  
“那是你太不听话了，”他用书拍拍身边的椅子，示意洛基坐到自己身边，但邪神显然习惯了不按常理出牌，“哦——Loki！”  
他坐到了他的大腿上，靠着雷神的臂膀慢条斯理地小口小口吃着甜食。  
“你吃太多布丁了。”  
索尔扫了眼一边摞起的塑料盒，忍不住叹息，“还有，这里是会议室，你这样会被很多人看见。”  
黑发邪神转脸看他，美丽的翡翠眼睛不怀好意地笑着。  
“我们做什么了吗？”  
他把布丁放到一边，稳稳地向后靠在雷神的怀里，闭上眼漫不经心地说着。  
“我只是坐在你腿上而已啊……小时候你不是经常这样抱着我？”  
那已经是几百年前的事情了，索尔想。那时候他们都还没长大，洛基留过一段时间长发，看上去就好像女孩子似的。洛基为此别扭了好几年，直到索尔后知后觉地把自己的头发也默默留长了，他们才和好。  
洛基的右手已经摸上了他的头发。  
“这儿有我……”他轻声说道，带着点得意，“真想看看希芙他们知道了是什么表情。”  
索尔按住他不太安分的手，“海姆达尔已经知道了。”  
两手交叠，五指不约而同地扣到了一起。  
“Thor，你在担心。虽然你没说，但我感觉的到。”  
邪神用左手拉过对方的手，按在胸口处，那里有什么他们彼此都很清楚。  
“你瞒不了我的，你忘了？”小骗子语气恶劣地提醒，“你已经被我刻在这儿了。”  
从来都只有他骗索尔的，索尔休想在这方面赢过他。  
耳边传来轻微的叹息声。洛基想就算索尔不说的话他也会绞尽脑汁地逼问出来，但他低估了他哥哥对他坦诚的程度。  
“我只是担心那宝石对你的影响。”  
啊哦，还真是这个问题。  
邪神垂下眼思索着该如何回答——他长长的睫毛看上去像某种羽翼，优雅极了——索尔一低头看到的就是这种画面，他的心跳忍不住快了起来。  
“我会乖乖的……你知道，我在你面前一向很乖。”正耐心地安抚着巨型金毛犬的洛基忽然话锋一转，“不过……你心跳好快。”  
因为背靠索尔的缘故，那清晰的心跳很快就干扰了他的脑袋，他不得不把自己从“如何安抚索尔”的话题中出扯出来，正视他们现在的气氛越来越暧昧这一事实。  
虽然，这也在他的意料之中。  
没人可以抵挡谎言之神的蛊惑，奥丁之子亦然。  
他为此高兴起来，决定先暂时不去管那些让人心烦意乱的担忧。翡翠眼睛轻快地眨了下，在索尔沉静的视线里，他抿起嘴角。  
“Now give me a hug？（现在给我一个拥抱？）”  
越是靠近越是挪不开眼。  
邪神原以为自己是蛊惑他人的那个，却没预料到自己也会有被反诱的一天……或许是因为那双蓝眼睛里只有他，也唯有他。  
他赞叹那蔚蓝的瞳仁，既是深沉温柔的大海，包容万象，将人深藏；也是摧枯拉朽的闪电，充满炽热，灼烧一切。  
“也许我会被溺毙其中。”他低喃着，随即被对方用手轻轻地捏住了下巴。  
“No,I will give you a kiss,my brother.（不，我会给你一个吻，弟弟。）”

桌上的玻璃杯被尽数推到在地发出清脆的破碎声。  
黑发青年坐在偌大会议室里仅有的桌上与人接吻，他一手抵在对方的肩上，一手撑在身下的桌子边。急促的呼吸在彼此唇舌间流转，他们根本无心顾及这里是否正被人监视着，一心都只想将对方吃下肚里。  
“Thor……”沙哑柔软的语调含糊着叫着某个名字，随后又被重重堵上。他好不容易才从吻中换了口气，就感觉自己被人按到在桌上。木质方桌宽大却冰凉，甚至还有点硬，咯地人脊背发疼，可抱着他的人却一点也没发现。  
他不得不用劲把对方推开点距离，好让自己说上句连贯的话。  
“天哪……你绝对是想谋杀我！”  
被吻得五迷三道的邪神有点儿生气，他瞪着对方，全然没意识到自己的眼神现在毫无威慑力。洛基微微咬牙，在指间捏着一片小刀，打算给他哥哥点教训。  
可是还没出手就被拦了下来，索尔仿佛早知道他会干这种事，那只大手只是掐住了他的手腕略一用力，刀片就掉在了地上。  
“你不怕被人看见了？还是说你这么快就不担心我了？”  
他稍稍后靠平复着呼吸，故意问着让彼此都神经紧张的问题。但与此同时，他也感觉到了索尔的手正顺着他的腰部来回抚摸，一点点加重了力道。  
“我怕，”索尔说着，并未停下动作。洛基甚至能从对方的眼中看见略微失神的自己。然后他听到那个声音说着，“所以我在感受你。”  
索尔只回答了后面的问题。随后他低下头从颈侧开始亲吻对方微凉的皮肤，炽热的呼吸轻拂过肩膀，缓缓向下，这让邪神向来聪明的脑袋变得迟钝。如果不是听见了自己衬衣扣子掉在地上的响动，洛基根本意识不到索尔在做什么。  
他想阻止，但是索尔却说了一句足以让他僵硬的话。  
“——况且，你不是早就用你的小把戏让监视器失灵了吗？”  
他吻上了他胸前浅金的铭文，低笑着说道。  
“我亲爱的弟弟。”

小剧场：  
关于锤基最后到底有没有开车的小真相。  
（亲吻中某人的手机响了）  
洛基：……好像是娜塔莎的电话  
索尔：……  
索尔：你什么时候开始学会用中庭的东西了？  
洛基：前几天……好了松开我，我们得走了。  
索尔：你这样很过分，弟弟。   
洛基：（笑）我不一直这么过分吗？  
……  
虽然很久以后还是被吃的死死的但是至少现在跑掉了呢。  
今天基妹也是守身如玉（？）的一天。


	30. Chapter 30

30  
北欧，索科维亚。  
气温非常低，复仇者们几乎一落飞机就感受到了周身的寒意。他们来之前这儿才刚下过一场大雪，对于阿斯嘉德神兄弟来说这种景象只存在于约顿海姆，并且是危险和黑暗的代名词。  
如果不是越来越明显感受到权杖在召唤的话，这也算是难得的体验。  
“度假？”  
托尼砸吧了下嘴，似乎对这个形容不太愉快。不过这可以理解，他没能成功说服小辣椒，反而被对方拉进了黑名单（虽然他让哈皮每天准时给小辣椒打十个电话）。  
娜塔莎把车钥匙插好，启动了那辆早就备好的越野车。她看向同伴们。  
“谁要搭车？”  
黑寡妇的车可不是这么好搭的，斯蒂夫深有体会。他第一个敬谢不敏，转身离开。随后是托尼，钢铁侠洋洋得意地戴好了头盔飞了起来。布鲁斯，或者说绿巨人，则吭哧吭哧地大踏步跟在后面冲进了林子。  
只有索尔看向执意要跟着他来的碧眼小骗子，微微拧眉。  
“你跟娜塔莎一起？”  
邪神一脚踩中了地上的雪团，眯起眼睛，“你看低我？”  
“你知道不是，”索尔看了眼古堡方向，“它对你影响有多大我们都不清楚，万一你……”  
“我能控制住自己。”  
他用靴子碾碎了那团雪，声音平静，“我可以。更何况我是最了解权杖的人，不然你们何必带我一起来这儿。”  
这是出门前大家商定后的结果。索尔一开始反对带洛基出行，但斯蒂夫给了他两个这样做可能会出现后果：一是洛基毁了纽约，二是洛基从纽约跑路。  
……无论怎么看都不能放任邪神独自一人在复仇者大厦呆着。  
“我会照顾好自己的，”洛基笑了下，随后他的身形就飞快地如泡沫般消散开来——索尔意识到小骗子在对他斩钉截铁说我可以的时候就已经偷跑着去前面了，重重地叹了口气。  
“这家伙……”  
雷神召唤了他的锤子咻地一下飞远了。  
娜塔莎在后面看着这一切摇头，脚下猛地踩住了油门。

九头蛇总部隐藏在郊外的古堡里，那是个本该在一战后就荒无人烟的地方。可不知道为什么会在二战后流落到斯特拉克男爵的手里，甚至还拿来做了实验基地。  
此刻古堡正在被轰炸。  
钢铁侠刚刚炮轰了一个自不量力想冲上来的家伙，就听见通讯器里索尔的话。  
‘权杖一定在这。’  
随后是锤子砸到了什么的呯的一声，雷神才补上了后半句。  
‘……不然斯特拉克造不出这样的防御系统。’  
他们五秒钟前才感叹过这里的防御超越了以往任意一个九头蛇基地。  
‘也许我可以试着破坏他的防御系统。’  
托尼说道，随后金红色高速飞上天空，双手掌心都不断射击着地面。  
“嘿斯塔克！”克林特从车上一个翻身滚了下来，不满地朝天上喊道，“往那儿打！不是我这里！”  
“哦……我以为你需要帮助。”  
鹰眼将箭矢搭在弓上，瞬间秒杀了对面的卒子，留给他一个碎碎念的愤懑背影。  
在他们谈话的时候邪神已经抵达了古堡门口。  
老旧的城堡灰色斑驳，士兵们眼神中皆是警惕，他们的手都紧握着枪支，一刻也不敢放松。看见天上有什么飞过或者耳边有什么动静，就是一阵轻微的骚乱。  
这比阿斯嘉德的守护者们差远了啊。  
洛基将手背在身后幻化出两把短刀，一双翡翠般的眼睛静静看着这一切，慢慢抿起唇。  
端着枪的士兵们看着雪落后的森林，一丝也不敢放松。他们早就听说过复仇者的大名，甚至枪声炮声早就响在周遭各处，但是他们仍打算殊死一搏。  
忽然有个士兵看见一道薄光从面前闪过，他眨了下眼，以为是自己看错了。但下一秒他就觉得有什么锋利的东西划上了他的脸，随之而来的是冰雪迎面的凉意，再不能呼吸。  
寒光凛冽在风和雪中，血色滴落开出异常娇艳的花。  
邪神几乎不费吹灰之力就扫清了门口的卒子。他手上两把短刀都沾满了血，正顺着刀尖向下落去——而他没工夫去管这些。  
到了这里，他已经能清楚地感觉到权杖的呼唤。  
他下意识地上前一步。  
‘谁看见洛基了？’  
是索尔的声音出现在通讯器里。  
翡翠眼睛犹豫了下，停住了脚步。他按着通讯器在寒风中回复。  
‘我在门口。’  
‘……哪个门口？’  
‘大门。刚刚解决了那些烦人的蝼蚁，正准备进去。’  
耳麦里不断传来娜塔莎飙车时的咒骂，夹杂着斯蒂夫不断重复的“language”，甚至还有托尼的调侃——洛基在这瞬间很怀疑他为什么会在纽约之战的时候输给这种活宝队伍。  
‘北面顶上是防御机制的中心，破坏了才能进去。’  
钢铁侠的声音传来，洛基抬头注意到那儿的确有些与众不同。  
‘也许，我可以试着破坏它。’  
话音落下，他先行飞往那个堡垒高处。

古堡的城墙褪色，泛着某种陈年暗调。邪神靠近了那个地方，随后又觉得奇怪起来。  
这儿的防御机制是通过权杖制造的，但他靠近中心却没觉得离宝石更近了。相反，这里还有一丝陌生的人气——有人在里面！  
他几乎立刻就反应过来，指尖飞出刀刃以撕裂空气的速度靠近那半透明的窗，他打算直接毁了这块玻璃一探究竟。但就在快要碰上时，他引以为傲的匕首居然停住了。  
洛基微微一怔。  
陌生的人，以及陌生的气息。  
如果说索尔的雷电之力是近乎白色，那么邪神的魔法便是黑暗与幽绿的交织。而此时此刻他所看见的，足以让他匕首顿在空中的力量，却是不曾见过的浅红色。  
变种人？  
他想到了皮尔斯的话，忍不住皱起眉。  
千年以来神域中无人窥探过心灵宝石的力量，他也不曾。而现在这个变种人的能力明白无误地告诉他，这颗宝石非常可怕。能够轻易将平凡人改造的不像个人类。  
乌黑的眉毛渐渐拧起，显露着主人的心情何等恶劣。但这只是一瞬，随后他无声地加大了手中的力量，盯着窗户，微笑下声音犀利如刃。  
“有本事阻止我——就让我看看你究竟长什么模样！”  
这短短一句话从通讯器里传出，到了每个复仇者的耳朵里。  
黑寡妇几乎是立刻喊了他。  
“洛基！”  
显然这一声不足以叫醒被激怒的邪神。于是她在纵身一跃帮助克林特补刀时又喊了一句。  
“索尔！看好你弟弟！”  
不用她说雷神也已经做了。  
古堡窗户被猫眼石匕首毫不留情地捅碎，防御系统也在同时毁于一旦。玻璃渣清脆的落了一地，露出房间里不见天日的人的模样。  
一个女孩。红褐色的波浪长发，暗红色的短款皮甲，此刻正出神地看着窗外的他。  
“你怎么做到的？”女孩皱眉，在洛基的注视下后退半步，靠近了一个青年。这似乎让她感到安心，随后她问道，“你是谁？”  
邪神把玩着手上的匕首，不予回答，反而嘲笑。  
“不过如此。”  
他漫不经心的语气激怒了红衣女孩，她掌心里汇聚着绯色的气息。她露出了古怪的笑容，琥珀般的瞳仁里闪过不正常的疯狂。  
“你想试试更厉害的吗？入侵者。”  
风雪中，墨绿色的铠甲纹丝不动。邪神只是看着她微微眨了下翠色的眼——瞬间就有数把小刀飞向二人。可出乎他的意料，也就是在同时，青年抱着女孩站到了墙角。  
他突然想到皮尔斯被他按在地上时大叫的话。  
……  
‘变种人——我们称他们为变种人！他们外表看上去和普通人没有区别！但是他们有的跑得比最快子弹还快上百倍，有的人会隔空移物，还有人可以读心，还有人能操控气流……总之，还有很多……我们还在研究……’  
……  
翡翠眼睛微微眯起。  
“非常有趣，”他轻飘飘地落在房间里，看向他们二人，语气捉摸不定喜怒，“虽然你们是通过我的权杖制造出来的，但不得不说很成功。”  
他看向青年，“你跑得很快。”  
然后他顿了一顿，又看向那红衣女孩，“可惜你的能力还不够强。”  
银发青年闻言咧嘴笑了笑，又瞬间消失在原地。洛基连想都没想就迅速转身捏住了那个打算靠近他的人的脖子，他略微勾起唇角。  
“没人能随随便便在我面前这样。”  
他面对着青年，眼中毫无理由的杀气四溢。但对方只是同样古怪的笑了，用断续的声音说着。  
“可惜……我们、是、两个人。”  
洛基这次来不及反应了，他感觉到背后是那个红衣女孩在靠近。随后那手按在了他的后脑上，甜美的女声带着恶意出现在他身后。  
“——那这个呢？”

他又看见那些东西了。  
奥丁的沉默，索尔的愤怒。彩虹桥被损坏后，他坠入深渊，在宇宙各界飘零无依。在炽热的大地上流汗脱水，在冰寒的暗夜里找寻道路。曾经阿斯嘉德备受宠爱的小王子，狼狈得连流浪汉都不如。  
复仇的火焰一度燃烧过他整个内心。他和灭霸合作，和齐塔瑞星人合作，和每一个有利可图的家伙周旋，为的是有朝一日能让曾看轻他的人正视于他。  
那真是一段完全不想再回顾的噩梦。  
那个丑陋的家伙是怎么说的来着？  
‘阿斯嘉德人，去发动你的战争吧。’  
‘如果你战败，宇宙魔方落入他人之手，无论你躲到什么地方，我们也会把你找出来。’  
‘你自以为了解痛苦的滋味吗？’  
‘他给你的折磨，会让你渴望痛苦。’  
……  
不，他不能再不能让自己陷入那种困境。  
洛基清楚地知道自己在混沌中迷失，他一时失察让那对年轻男女有了可乘之机。邪神闭上眼用力深呼吸，咬住了自己的下唇。  
那非常痛，但还不够让他清醒。  
铁锈味在痛觉之后漫进唇舌，是血的味道。他的大脑似乎有点儿反应过来了。  
洛基听见有人在叫他。  
“Loki！”  
然后他感觉到有谁的手指按在自己唇边，紧接着是一个熟悉的吻。那是深海和星辰交织的感觉，带着血腥味闯入了他的口中，无法忽视的伴侣引力扑面而来。  
是索尔。  
他抬手拽住了对方的披风，眼神彻底清明了过来。  
“Brother？”他将脸埋进对方胸口，寻求那一瞬间软弱的安慰。随后他通过耳麦向所有人说道，“有两个变种人。一男一女，男的跑的非常快，女的……她会干扰情绪。”  
洛基微微一顿，在索尔的安抚下给了他一个微笑。  
“注意女的，她非常危险。”


	31. Chapter 31

31  
提醒来得太晚，以高效迅速著称的复仇者们早就在这之前进入古堡内部。  
第一个正面遭遇变种人兄妹的是美国队长。  
斯蒂夫一转身发现自己正在五十年代的歌舞厅里，周围都是翩翩起舞，饮酒取乐的年轻男女们。他的脑袋有点乱——这在看到曾经的佩姬时达到顶峰——他差点以为自己又穿越回了七十年前。  
佩姬对他伸出了手温柔微笑。  
‘斯蒂夫，战争已经结束了。’  
年轻的美国队长想牵住她的手，但还未碰到，笑着的褐发姑娘就化作了一团泡沫。然后红黄相间的舞厅和喧闹老旧的歌曲被外力强行碾碎……或许是风，或许是雪。周遭触目可及的变成了高耸的雪山，白茫茫一片如雾如梦，列车在呼啸着极速前进。  
‘斯蒂夫——’  
美国队长想要再度伸手，可这一次他依然没有碰到对方。  
他这一生仿佛一直都在失去。

第二个陷入回忆的是娜塔莎。  
俄罗斯，红房子。记不清楚多少个鲜活的少女曾在练舞厅里踮着脚尖练习。一开始她们都是笑着的，后来渐渐地，她们再也不会笑了。学习的课程从艺术舞蹈，转变成搏斗射击，忖度人心。她看见少女时期的自己，高高的马尾，青涩的脸庞，却没有人类的气息。  
冰冷的手术室，一次次的刺杀任务。  
她将手按在枪上，眼神凌厉。  
‘你是最完美的。’  
黑寡妇盛名在外，而她却早就不是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。  
红发女特工紧紧咬着牙，她知道这是自己最不想见到的回忆，可是她不知道该如何从梦魇中醒来。她一步步扶着楼梯向楼下走去……  
Maximoff兄妹在附近看着这一切。  
“旺达，你看他们多愚蠢。”  
“皮特罗，他们都只是普通人，不像我们经过九头蛇的改造。”  
“可刚才那个男人和你的能力很像。”  
“……我不知道。”  
随后皮特罗将妹妹抱了起来，他看着摇摇欲坠的城堡，心里数了下刚才他们蛊惑过的人。  
“还有四个。”  
兄妹俩又风一样的消失。  
洛基追寻着旺达的气息波动迟来一步，看见娜塔莎正直勾勾站在原地，盯着空无一人的楼梯。他明白过来她中了那个女性变种人的招数，将手掌按在她脑门上。  
“罗曼诺夫小姐。”他喊道，“醒醒。”  
黑寡妇灰褐的瞳仁里恢复清明，但她显然被刚才所看见的一切影响了。她看着站在自己面前的黑发邪神，随后表情难堪地按上了微微发疼的额角。  
“我怎么了？”  
“一个女性变种人的小把戏。还有，你的情绪不太稳定。”  
“我知道。”  
娜塔莎甩甩脑袋，想到了其他同伴。  
“索尔呢？他不和你在一起吗？”  
洛基不大高兴地皱了皱眉，“他去找小铁人了。刚才他们短暂的通了话。”  
钢铁侠也是团队中的不稳定因素之一。娜塔莎只觉得自己的脑袋更痛了，她开始怀念斯蒂夫每次恰到好处的碎碎念——等等，斯蒂夫呢？  
“Cap，”她摸出了放在腰侧的手枪，“他一定也中招了，我就是追着他过来的。”  
洛基露出不太情愿的表情。  
“我可不是来给你们收拾烂摊子的……”  
娜塔莎做了个打住的手势，她刚从雷神那里学来些连哄带骗对付某人的方法。  
“出去以后我教你用Twitter。”  
“……成交。”  
不得不说对好奇宝宝这招还挺管用的。

索尔本来是去找托尼的，但他在去的路上意外遭遇了Maximoff兄妹的埋伏。那个红衣女巫在哥哥的帮助下没费多少功夫就让他跌进混沌之中。  
英灵殿里，失去双眼的海姆达尔踉踉跄跄走到他面前，大声笑着质问索尔为什么要这么做。雷神看着他挚友空洞洞的眼窝，震惊大过痛心。他想要说点什么，但海姆达尔用力拉扯着他的手臂，一转脸，雷神看见了那双翡翠眼睛。  
穿着墨绿的铠甲，黑发如海藻松散，小骗子就站在远处静静地看着自己。  
‘Loki！’  
那张苍白的脸上露出抱歉的神情。  
‘我害了你们，我没资格进入这里。’  
洛基看上去很悲伤，索尔这才注意到他的脸色灰白，嘴唇干裂，向来湿润明亮的翡翠眼睛里只剩下眼泪干涸的痕迹。总是光鲜亮丽的铠甲也破损了不少。他似乎想要伸出手来触摸索尔，但最终他瑟缩了下，慢慢后退到帷幔后只剩下影子。  
‘我带来的只有不幸，Thor。’  
雷神恼火地冲上去掀开帷幔，但是那之后空无一人。  
月挂中天，将影子都割得支离破碎。  
……  
不，不对。  
心里的警钟忽然敲响。  
明明他和他的朋友们都没死，洛基也没有离开他，为什么他会看到这样的情形？瓦尔哈拉喧闹的声音掩盖不住月色清辉的冰寒，索尔眼睁睁地看着周遭的一切，心里隐约不安。  
这或许是个幻象。他后知后觉地反应过来。  
想到这里他稍松口气。多亏了洛基从小到大对他的捉弄和恶作剧，雷神终于能及时反应过来自己深陷何种境地。他不动声色地捏紧手里的锤柄，冰凉的温度告诉他触觉仍在。  
很好，他深呼吸了一下，闭上了眼。  
显然设下幻镜的人和洛基有着相似的能力。但是相比洛基恶作剧式的欺骗，来人有更深的恶意。他（她）能轻而易举地攻破一个人的内心防线，让这人最后悔也最恐慌的事情反复在面前排演——轻者内心仿徨，重者迷失自我。  
索尔刚闭上眼就觉得自己离“朋友们”远了起来，那些说笑取闹的声音变得虚幻起来。  
就是现在。  
甜美而陌生的女音响起在耳边，带着一点引诱的意味。  
“我已经知道你怕什么了。”  
索尔闭着眼睛，内心平静如暴风雨前的海潮。他不否认他怕那些，但是——  
“我不会让这发生。”  
女声笑了下，似乎是嘲讽，“自大？”  
“是自信。”  
“如果有一天，你的国家子民因你而死，你的父母朋友离开了你，你的至亲爱人背叛于你呢？”  
雷神一时沉默，他不曾想过这些。  
阿斯嘉德的大王子生来就要接受这一切，他的国家，他的子民，他的亲人爱人和朋友……虽然他也曾鲁莽自大到差点失去一生所爱，但在那之后他发誓将背负所有的沉重，学着去做一个合格的王者，守护他想要守护的所有。  
“如果有那么一天。”  
“我将选择保护子民而非国家，我会在英勇战斗后去瓦尔哈拉寻找我的亲人朋友，而我最爱的人……他将在英灵殿中等我，直到世界的尽头。”  
这个回答似乎是来人没想到的，她愣了一下。但也就是这短暂的一下，让她失去了先机。  
雷神的锤子精准无误地抵到了她的胸口。她一惊，想跑已经来不及，凡人无法举起的雷神之锤重重地将她压倒在地面上。  
“旺达！”  
随着一个男声的出现，幻象被整个打破，一块块如蝴蝶般碎裂飞走。索尔盯着眼前重归现实的景象，他果然抓住了那个蛊惑他们的女性变种人。然而让他意外的是，男性变种人就站在不远处，表情焦急而愤怒的看着这一切。  
“放开她！”  
男性变种人冲了上来，他拥有超过子弹数倍的速度，这是雷神所不能及的。但是同样，雷神之锤也非凡人能轻松举起。男子飞速闪躲着索尔的攻击，想趁机拔起那锤子救走女孩，可每次都以失败告终。  
红衣女变种人自知挣扎不脱，她几乎是尖叫着提醒同伴。  
“快走——皮特罗！你快跑——”她喘了口气，“别管我！快跑……”  
男变种人表情艰难地看了眼地上的女子，最终选择掉头离开。  
索尔等待了几秒，没发现男变种人回来。他这才低头看被他捉住的人。  
那是个年纪很轻的姑娘，十八九还是二十出头，一头红发卷曲如瀑，琥珀色的大眼睛里仿佛数层旋涡——他只看了一眼便挪开视线。她看似十分恼怒，但也有些被抓住的认命。  
“你……你怎么发现我的？”  
女孩被锤子压得快喘不过气，但她仍坚持质问他。  
索尔像是想到了什么，露出一丝笑容来耸了耸肩。  
“我这一千多年每天都和一个比你更厉害的小骗子打交道。”  
随后，他从通讯器里确认同伴们的安危。  
‘大家都还好吗？’  
‘我这儿很好，多亏了洛基。’这个是黑寡妇的声音，从她说完后的一声哼笑和另一个礼貌的道谢来看，斯蒂夫和绿眼睛小骗子正同她在一起。  
‘一切正常。’呆在昆式战斗机里的布鲁斯温和地说道。  
‘挺好的，我还没遇到你们说的那两个变种人。’这个说话的是钢铁侠，他带着点疑惑反问，‘你们确定这儿除了我们和几个疯狂科学家外还有所谓的变种人吗？’  
索尔发出了个呃的音节，他低头看了看被自己锤子按到的女孩。  
‘我说……’  
‘什么，惊爆点？’  
‘别喊我那个外号，’索尔几乎要叹气了，‘我捉住那个女性变种人了。’  
公用通讯频道里传来小骗子一声咒骂，随后是斯塔克少爷一叠声“不是吧”的失落感叹。但无论如何，这是个好消息。  
‘哥哥，我恨你。’  
‘别这样，你知道我为什么会抓到她。’  
‘嗯？’  
‘感谢你这一千年里不断的和我玩那些小把戏，Loki。’  
‘……’  
‘公共频道秀恩爱自重。’克林特在角落里终于没忍住吐了今天第一个槽，随后是娜塔莎轻快地声音。  
‘我们找到权杖了。’


	32. Chapter 32

32  
拿走了权杖后，他们乘坐昆式战斗机回航。  
红衣女巫被看管在机舱里，因为有了先前的不愉快经历，娜塔莎和斯蒂夫都对她避而远之。托尼倒是很感兴趣，但他被克林特拽走了，后者最明白被人控制心灵是何等滋味。于是这样一来，能待在机舱里的便只有阿斯嘉德神兄弟。  
邪神靠在舱门边看着红衣女巫，对方只是非常挑衅地回之以一笑。  
“你的能力是控制心灵？”邪神对她的表情不以为意，追问着他感兴趣的部分，“是权杖改变了你？你还有什么别的能力吗？”  
“我为什么要告诉你？”  
索尔坐在不远处叮嘱，“Loki，不要盯着她的眼睛看太久。”  
女巫闻言狠狠地瞪了雷神一眼。  
洛基似乎有点惊讶。他没听索尔的话，甚至用手抬起对方的下巴，来方便自己细细观察那双犹如琥珀的眼睛。女巫挣脱不得，便也直勾勾地看向他。  
细看去，那眼睛果然十分诡异，浓厚的琥珀色下层层叠叠着数十重旋涡将人拼命拉扯。邪神凑近了看，几乎难以发觉对方眼中的任何倒影。  
他不动声色地将手按在了她的额头。  
趁机溜过来的托尼看到的就是眼前这一幕，他尴尬无比地推了他眼镜。  
“wow，”好像哪里不太对？托尼心想，然后看了眼索尔，“我是不是来的不是时候？”  
“准确的说你就不该过来，小铁罐。”  
洛基丝毫没被女孩影响到。他松开手，用堪比翡翠的眼睛瞥了下边上那两个家伙，又再度看向红衣女巫，“你叫旺达，旺达·马克西莫夫。你在接受实验前就对人类情绪十分敏感，改造后能够控制情绪，甚至能通过魔法简单做到隔空移物，操纵些小物件……那个男性变种人是你哥哥，皮特罗。”  
他顿了下，微不可察地挑眉，“双胞胎？这很不错。”  
索尔在一旁笑了起来。  
托尼哑然，左顾右盼希望能有人给他一个解释——为什么这个家伙就看了看对方的眼睛就知道一切了？天哪这世界上还有秘密吗？  
“索尔？”钢铁侠扯扯嘴角希望雷神能看在往日情谊上给他一个答复。  
“哦……这是loki的一个小把戏，”索尔耸了耸肩，将托尼往外推——他可不希望再多一个人中那女巫的魔法了——边推边说，“他不是通过眼睛，而是……”  
两个人一前一后的走远了。  
旺达有些警惕地向后挪了挪，她看着眼前一下子就说出她过往的男人，“你读了我的脑子？”  
“你也读了我的，”洛基坐到她对面，露出一个礼貌性的笑容。如果忽略那笑容里的一点记仇的话，这勉强算是邪神为数不多的真诚。他托着下巴看她，“只是一个小报复。”  
旺达无语。  
“我可没读你的，我只是让你重温了一遍。”  
“可那些东西对我来说很讨厌，你根本不懂得如何利用你的力量。”  
旺达几乎要笑出声来，琥珀色的大眼睛紧迫地盯着他，表情难以捉摸。  
“我记起来了，你是洛基。”她嘲笑着对方，“纽约之战是你做的吧。在做了那些事情之后你居然还能和复仇者站在一边？改邪归正？”  
轻慢的女声说这些话起来格外刺耳，洛基闻言却连眉头都不动一下。他换了个姿势好让自己更舒服些，然后平静地说道，“我和他们本来就不是一路人。我只是因为Thor，才暂时停留在这里。”  
他不怕被人用言语激怒，也不怕被人揭开过去的疮疤。  
因为早在阿斯嘉德的时候他就体会过那种被恶言相向反复怀疑的滋味，更不用说从彩虹桥坠落后游离宇宙时所发生的一切。  
他的世界和索尔不一样。没有明确的善恶黑白，也不存在真正意义上的信任背叛。一切都只是暂时的，是稍作停留的，更有些时候是不得已而为之的。  
想到这，他忍不住苦涩起来。但这转瞬即逝。  
“我的字典里不存在后悔，也没有改邪归正。我只做自己想做的事情而已。”  
纽约之战时他被仇恨冲坏了脑袋，想着凭借外力来征服一个不属于他的世界。可是他忘了，外力终究是外力，想要成为一个合格的王者，只能依靠自己。  
说了这么多，他注视着旺达。  
“我可以教你更好的运用你的天赋。”  
旺达一怔。  
洛基弯起了嘴角，“怎么，不相信？虽然我很喜欢骗人，但是也分对象。”  
“为什么？”旺达惊讶地看着他，情不自禁地反问，“你们捉了我，就是为了教我？”  
“更正一下，不是我们，是我。”  
邪神垂下眼，漫不经心地说着他早就打好了草稿的话。  
“这件事只有我们俩知道，我会毫无保留地教你，至于你想去好事还是坏事都跟我无关。我只需要你答应我一个条件。”  
阿斯嘉德的二王子从不是战士般的存在，他习惯了谋定而后动，走一步想百步，将一切的可能都在心里推测过才下决定。这一回也不例外。  
在惊觉心灵宝石对他的影响过大之后，洛基甚至没和索尔提过他暗地里加强了自己卧室周围的防护罩。他怕自己在睡梦中做出什么惊世骇俗的举动，甚至怕自己会对枕边人下手。好在这样的日子只持续了短暂的时间，权杖失踪让他撤去了那些，心下稍安。  
可是现在，他又不得不正视这一问题了。  
持续在卧室周围甚至整个复仇者大厦加强防护肯定会引起索尔的怀疑，他苦恼着，甚至打算一跑了之回到九界中的任意一处。直到发现了眼前这个变种人。  
旺达·马克西莫夫。  
一个魔法与他相似却呈现出淡红色的女性变种人，或者说是一个未成形的女巫。  
旺达思考着他的话，虽然交换条件很奇怪，但对她而言并无不利。  
“你说。”  
“我需要一个人能在某个时候帮助我，”邪神白皙的指尖在空气中轻轻滑过，松开了她身上的禁锢。他站在舱门边静静地看着窗外说道，“这个时间点，我不确定会发生在什么时候，但是我需要你承诺无论如何会帮助我。”  
“当然，”他补充道，“我不会要你或你哥哥的命。”  
旺达甩了下被绑得血液不通的胳膊，语气古怪。  
“你不怕我反过来对付你？”  
“你可以吗？”  
“……”  
翡翠眼睛是在笑，但是这笑未达眼底。洛基说道，“没有你哥哥的帮助你以为这么容易接近我？小女孩，你要学的还多着呢。”

索尔好不容易打发完托尼回来，看到的就是这样一幅场景。  
他那总是不听话的弟弟正坐在一边看书，而本该被锁在船舱里的红衣女巫则站在窗户边好奇地打量着一切。雷神迟疑了下，走到洛基身边。  
“我不在的时候你们做了什么？”  
“我给她洗脑了。”洛基翻着书页随口回答，“现在看上去乖多了不是吗？”  
索尔露出胃疼的表情。  
“Loki，别开玩笑。”  
被点到名字的家伙将书反扣在膝上，双手举起做投降的表情，翠色眼中满是恶作剧般的笑意，“我这样说你也信？”他伸手揽住对方的脖子，凑近到耳边轻语。  
“你变蠢了，my brother。”  
索尔的手按在他脖子上，那一小块他们彼此都熟悉的肌肤上来回抚摸。如果不是这儿的气温足够暖和，洛基觉得自己肯定会起鸡皮疙瘩。但他不排斥这样的亲昵。  
“小骗子。”  
洛基很喜欢惹怒索尔。小时候是因为索尔会生气会大叫，会跳着脚要去告状；等到他们成年后，索尔又会捏住他的脖子发誓将给他惩罚；而现在，索尔会用那双让人沉醉的如深海一般的眼睛看着他，让他不由自主地想要举起双手投降。  
不得不说索尔在和他的斗智斗勇中成长了不少，这让他稍微有点不爽。但鉴于这个金发碧眼的大家伙每次都能用那种语气纵容他，邪神的心里又平复了点儿。  
“说说看，你都做了点什么？”  
洛基歪着脑袋笑了，“我给她看了点九头蛇的黑历史。小女孩总是特别容易被洗脑，只要告诉她那些人干过点什么就好了，她……”  
说到这里他的语气似乎不太自然，停顿了下，随后才补充道，“她还是个孩子。你知道，小孩子很难分辨好坏，所以我……”  
越说越不对劲。  
洛基痛苦的呻吟了下，“这不是我的台词。”  
“的确，你可能拿错剧本了。”  
索尔难得配合地调侃道。  
当然回应他的是小骗子没好气的白眼，以及一个大力的推开。  
旺达在边上的脸色越来越诡异。  
“你们不是兄弟吗？”她来回扫视着抱在一起的两个大男人，“……我和皮特罗都很少这样。”  
洛基整了整自己的衣服，拿起书就往驾驶室走。而索尔揉了揉被对方用力一推碰到舱壁的肩膀，心不在焉地说道。  
“他没和你说这个？”  
“什么？”  
索尔觉得洛基这样的心里很奇怪，明明先表白的是他，为什么到处都喜欢和别人说他俩是兄弟？直接承认有这么苦难吗？  
他脸上浮现的表情既无奈又好笑。  
“我们不仅仅是兄弟。”


	33. Chapter 33

33  
因为距离索尔和奥丁约定回去的日子还有段时间，科学二人组一致决定将权杖借来好好研究下。对此雷神表示可以，但不要玩过了头。  
“这的确是个危险物品，”托尼点点头，但一转眼他就拉着布鲁斯跑进了实验室，“但这也意味着人类所未知的世界！我得抓紧时间——”  
天知道为什么亿万富翁斯塔克对未知科学这么感兴趣，他明明有花不完的钱。  
娜塔莎在后头面无表情的吐槽。  
其余人各自有各自的安排。斯蒂夫和克林特在战斗中有些擦伤需要酒精，索尔则一拖二带着两个人。  
“你们确定要把她安排在你们隔壁？”黑寡妇不太信任地看着旺达，尖锐的质问在嘴边跑了一圈又按了回去，“……她刚才还差点害了我们。”  
“我们会看着她的。”索尔保证道，然后他一转脸看见了那个红衣女巫正亦步亦趋地跟在他的小骗子身后，一时语塞，“呃，我是说我会看紧他俩的。”  
“Well……祝你好运。”  
娜塔莎决定不去管这些破事了，毕竟复仇者大厦有最先进的科技，他们偶尔也能偷个懒。

在科学组疯狂研究宝石的同时，洛基每天都会抽时间教旺达一些东西——可能是操纵各种物体，可能是控制人的情绪——这一般都在索尔外出时进行。  
“你进步很快，”权杖所造就的变种人出乎他所想，洛基忍不住夸奖道，“虽然现在你只能简单的操纵部分气流和固态物质，但这已经超出我的预料了。”  
旺达从高处轻盈地跳了下来，掌心还盘旋着绯红的魔力。她看上去非常高兴，这更符合她二十岁上下的年纪，先前不见天日的脸色此刻也有了点红润的迹象。  
“我从来不知道，”她深呼吸了下平复心情，几乎是雀跃道，“我还可以飞这么高。”  
洛基无语地看她。  
“别告诉我你们之前是笼子里的小鸟。”  
红衣女巫皱了下眉，没否认这个形容，“差不多吧。”  
“……九头蛇这么对你们两兄妹，你们之前还这么尽心尽力？还单纯的认为自己是在拯救世界？”邪神已经非常努力克制自己语气里的嘲讽，但显然并不成功，他除了没用恶毒词汇形容这对双胞胎的智商外，每个单词都在昭示着他的诧异。  
“天真！”  
他最后毫不留情地下了定语。  
旺达微微红了脸，她看上去十分窘迫。  
“你不能指望我们更好了，我们从来没接触过外面的世界。”  
他们在成为孤儿后被送到古堡，在九头蛇的示意下长大接受改造。这中间虽然也有不少各式各样的变种人诞生，但没有谁能像他俩一样安然无恙地在所有试验下存活。甚至，他们比一般人更拥有双胞胎之间的感应。  
洛基没立马说话。因为他突然想到了小时候的自己。  
如果那时候奥丁没有善心大发的将他带回来，他应该已经死了。他一度非常痛恨“父亲”的偏心，可当他知道真相的时候，更恨自己为什么不是真的阿萨神族。如果仅仅是偏心，他还能说服自己，可奥丁的谎言对他而言实在太大了，大到他无法接受这铺天盖地的恐慌。  
他原本只想做个王子，做个王者，后来却被迫变成了王座的窥视者。  
这不是他想要的。  
然而正如红衣女巫所言，他也不能指望有比这更好的情况了。  
假设他当初死在了那块冰冷的岩石上，那么他就无法顺利长大，无法遇见弗利嘉，也无法拥有索尔……甚至他都来不及睁开眼看看这世界。  
想到索尔，他下意识地看了眼墙上的时钟。  
“我该走了，”洛基伸手拂去了房间里训练过的痕迹，将一切恢复如初，变成安置旺达的普通房间，随后他甚至没多交代一句，整个身影就化作一团绿雾消散开。  
旺达躺倒在床上，她开始思念皮特罗了。  
“怪人。”  
女孩喃喃着。

索尔来中庭的次数并不多，所以每次来的时候总有一堆的事情要做。到了晚饭时间他才从神盾局局长的碎烦里脱身，花了点时间迅速赶回复仇者大厦。  
大厦原本是属于托尼的，后来被捐赠出来改造为复仇者专属聚集地。在这里他们每个人都拥有空间大小合适的卧室，有实验室，甚至是练习室医务室等等。  
本来雷神的房间也是标准设计，但架不住最近多了个人，整个屋子的结构都被从内部改造——这全都依赖于小骗子的空间魔法，他很热衷于改变索尔所住地的一切。  
金发大个子进屋时就发现这地毯和自己早上出门时不一样了，他再一抬头，纯白的被褥被铺的整整齐齐，上面正背对他趴着一个穿着睡衣的人。  
洛基不像索尔，他很在意各个场合的穿着，到了外面就得给自己浑身上下搭配一整套，而回到房间就绝对不穿正装束缚自己。  
他穿着他们俩都喜欢的那件墨绿色丝质睡衣。  
“今天回来好晚，”邪神大概是背后长了眼睛，他玩着手机头也不回地打发道，“先洗澡再出去吃饭。”  
索尔觉得他们这对话越来越像地球人了，但似乎没什么不好。他应了一声便径直向浴室走去，很快那儿就传来哗哗的水声。  
洛基还在研究手机，准确的说是娜塔莎刚教会他的Twitter。他甚至在她的帮助下关注了所有复仇者们的账号。  
索尔没开推特。在这基础上，除了社交狂人斯塔克和爱好上网的黑寡妇，其他人的推特简直苍白到过分——美国队长只会晒些风景，动物和他锻炼时的照片（后者回复数量明显更高）；布鲁斯倒是每次都上传些实验照，但粉丝们明显对他的脸兴趣大过于刻度瓶；而鹰眼不太自己发推特，他更热衷于在每个同伴下面回复。  
匆匆扫了眼，洛基觉得自己对钢铁侠晒的车、机器和美女都没兴趣，于是他戳开了娜塔莎的主页。  
这一下可不得了，里面充斥的各种各样的图片和文字立马闯进了他的眼睛。鉴于娜塔莎的俄国血统，她非常大方的展示着自己的生活轨迹——这个链接是什么？  
好奇心促使邪神点了进去，然后手机页面空白了一到两秒，进入了另一个界面。  
“这看上去像是个论坛。”  
床的另一边不知何时凹陷，雷神的声音出现在耳边。洛基后知后觉地发现索尔已经洗过澡了，他正坐在一旁看着他看手机。  
“你知道论坛？”  
“听他们说过些，”索尔专心的擦着头发，答道，“不过，我不确定娜塔莎看的都是些什么论坛……这个东西通常有很多分类。”  
说话间洛基已经点开了其中一个版块。  
“盾铁是什么？”翡翠眼睛眨了眨，洛基发现他对中庭人的词汇量又有了新的发现。他转头带点犹豫地问索尔，“是指某种材料做的盾牌吗？”  
索尔的手顿住了。  
“呃……”  
“盾冬又是什么？”  
“Lo……”  
“盾寡？”  
“Loki，”随手把毛巾丢到椅子背上，索尔努力地组织自己的语言。他第一次看到这些词的时候也特别认真地跑去问他的同伴过，但得到的是斯蒂夫尴尬的微笑以及托尼毫不留情地嘲笑——“这是一些fanart（同人）。”  
“什么是fanart？”翡翠眼睛盯着他寻求答案，语气茫然，“谁的？”  
“盾就是斯蒂夫，因为他总是拿着盾牌，所以他的粉丝们会这么称呼他。”  
洛基恍然大悟，“那铁就是小铁罐咯？”  
托尼在自己的房间里打了个喷嚏，继续执着地拨打小辣椒的电话。  
“是的。”索尔飞快地解释着，想马上跳过这个话题，“冬就是冬日士兵，现在我们都知道那是斯蒂夫的挚友。寡是娜塔莎的代称，她和斯蒂夫搭档过很多次。”  
碧眼小骗子若有所思地看他，索尔感觉自己浑身毛毛的。  
“那你呢？”他弯起嘴角笑得可恶，“你又叫什么？”  
“……”  
索尔立马将嘴唇抿成一条线，他伸手捏住对方的后脖子警告，“你不能指望我会主动告诉你这个。”  
洛基笑着，仰起脸给了他一个轻柔的吻。  
“Brother，”他又开始这样喊他了，带着甘美的呼吸和恶作剧式的口吻，那双翡翠般的眼里只投落下他哥哥的身影，“其实我已经看见我们的版块了……中庭人喜欢用你的锤子称呼你？”  
他顿了下，语调轻快而诱惑。  
“你想不想知道我看了多少篇我们的fanart？这里面我们又做了什么……”  
索尔忍不住呻吟一声，将他压倒在床上。  
“别诱惑我，Loki……”他说着，另一只手却控制不住去抚摸那人瘦削的腰际。索尔几乎是克制着自己的欲望不去撕碎那睡衣，那双蓝眸沉沉地看着翡翠眼睛，“除非你想明天下不了床。”  
距离那个梦已经过去很久了——至少对正常的男性来说非常久——他们重逢后做的最多的不过是亲吻抚摸，从未越界。  
可他记得，梦中小骗子是如何在他身下喘息的。  
“很棒的威胁，”洛基举双手投降，换成一副我很乖巧的表情。他就躺在床上，在索尔身下，假装无辜地说道，“那我现在可以去换衣服吃饭吗？”  
索尔犹豫了下，这让小骗子成功的从床上溜走。  
床边靠门那儿立着一面穿衣镜，洛基拿着几件衣服在自己身上比划着。随后他注意到了背后那双注视着他的蓝眼睛，无声地笑了起来。  
好吧，总不能老是这样欺负他。  
洛基用手缓慢地解开腰带，墨绿色的睡袍从肩头轻易滑落，露出过分白皙的肌肤。他站在原地，并未转身，只是感受着来自他名义上哥哥的充满欲望的视线。他明白这样做多有效，甚至为自己的魅力而骄傲起来。  
索尔盯着那背影，感觉自己浑身都开始燃烧——  
他里面甚至什么都没穿！  
“现在呢，我亲爱的哥哥？”


	34. Chapter 34

34  
他哥哥大概是个温柔的情人，洛基一边被按在墙上亲吻一边模糊地想着。明明眼神饿得已经快要把他拆吃入腹，却还记得将手垫在他的脑袋后面，唇舌更是仔细周到地照料着每一个需要被照顾的地方，渐渐挑逗起彼此的兴致。  
在没有他之前，索尔对别人也是这样温柔吗？  
邪神忽然嫉妒起来。  
他一把扯住男人的金发，发狠似地指间用力好让彼此的嘴巴暂时分开，从嗓子里发出一种被情欲浸透得喑哑的声音，低声问道。  
“在我之前你都有谁，Thor Odingson？”  
这个问题的确有些难回答。索尔不得不停下动作低头直视那双翡翠眼睛，他用大拇指摩挲着被吻得微肿的唇瓣，语气温和，“你又有谁呢，Loki？”  
邪神歪着脑袋笑起来，翠色的眼眯起让人无法揣测他的心里到底在想什么。他的手顺着索尔大敞的浴袍领口伸入，轻浮地用指尖在对方小麦色的腹肌上滑过，每一个单词都像是踮着脚尖跳芭蕾舞的天鹅女郎。只不过无一例外她们都是黑天鹅。  
“几个姑娘……”颜色偏淡的唇里一连串地吐出几个索尔完全不认识的名字，小骗子还怕不够，又补充了后半句，“或许还有几个男孩。”  
洛基还在漫无目的地播撒让人生气恼火的种子，无论是他的手还是他的嘴。  
雷神的蓝眼睛突然变得危险起来。  
“你不能指望谎言之神在漫长的岁月里还是个保守得令人发指的处男。”洛基叹息道，随即又用那双几乎泛出水光的翠色眼睛盯着他，微笑了。  
“不过你是唯一一个让我心甘情愿爬上床的。这样你满意吗，亲爱的哥哥？”  
洛基非常骄傲，甚至在某些地方骄傲过了头。索尔这一回没有再给他说话的机会，狂风骤雨般的吻在那张小嘴说完话后落了下来。在换气的间歇雷神咬了那白皙脖子上凸起的喉结，像极了吸血鬼试图标记他的猎物。  
“没有男性。”  
索尔非常坦诚地回答了刚才的问题。他在说完后捕捉到了洛基微微的讶然，随后露出苦恼的表情，“以前有过不是固定的女伴，但那是几百年前的事情了……”  
“不包括你的人类女友？”  
“你说简？”索尔没想到他会突然提到这个名字，他弯腰将人抱起扔到了床上，在洛基抗议他的粗暴前整个人覆了上去，“我们没有做过。”  
身体紧紧地贴在一起，洛基毫不费力地就感受到了有个什么东西又热又硬地正顶着自己的大腿——这让他稍微有点混乱——但他努力让自己看上去游刃有余。  
“那我是你第一个男人——唔，别……哈……你这家伙……”  
邪神还想去扯那金发，但索尔早有准备。雷神用他出了名的力量牢牢将那两只手按在床单上，然后低着头含住了他的性器。他不准备让那张不听话的小嘴再继续问他一些影响气氛的问题，他更倾向于听见他名义上的弟弟，颤抖着喊他的姓名。  
洛基的腿没有索尔那么肌肉分明，他的线条十分优美。每当穿着各种制服或者铠甲时都能勾勒出那笔直的形状。而此时此刻，这两条大腿正分开着，腿根被索尔毛茸茸的金发和没来得及剃干净的胡渣给刺激着，他忍住想夹紧那个脑袋的冲动，仰起脸急促地呼吸着。  
“Thor……”  
他咬牙切齿地喊着这个让他记恨了几百年的名字，但下一秒他又惊叫起来。因为雷神改为用手撑开他的大腿，让自己毫无保留地展现在他面前。  
太羞耻了。  
这哪怕是对邪神而言也过了头。  
洛基闭上眼极力忍耐着身上越发猛烈的情潮，他骂着索尔“混蛋”“白痴”“见鬼的”和一连串F打头的脏话。但回应他的只是雷神几乎没有任何技巧的粗暴口交。  
索尔的手指按在那苍白柔软的腰和大腿上，他能感受到即使是这样堪称惩罚的抚慰，也能让小骗子兴奋到浑身发颤。他在高兴之余，想到了刚才的对话。  
“你按疼我了！”  
洛基终于按捺不住暴躁的情绪把手边的枕头砸向他哥的脑袋。这对索尔来说没什么，他仅仅是松了口——真正意义上的——这让被快感逼到悬崖边缘摇摇欲坠的邪神更加恼怒。  
粗糙的指腹拨弄阴茎最敏感的地方，索尔也尝试了一把恶作剧的乐趣。  
“所以我是你第一个男人？”他的手往下滑，到了臀部，在试探着往里深入的时候感觉到了细微的湿润。洛基也感觉到了，他内心哀嚎着自己身体构造改变所带来的麻烦，但他没办法在这个时候露出任何害羞的情绪，因为索尔在做着这种事的时候还在逼问他。  
男人的手指顺着滑腻的地方探入，语气却仿佛漫步中庭。  
“我是你的第一次吗，Loki？”  
瘦削柔韧的腰肢情不自禁拱起，洛基痛恨着自己身体的诚实。但比起在索尔面前暴露自己的劣势，他更希望拉着对方一起跌入欲望的漩涡中。于是他将脱口而出的咒骂换成了柔软暧昧的喘息，他吐着气摆动身体，碧绿的瞳仁里仿佛含着一汪水。  
“你是不是第一个有什么关系——你现在在我身上呢！”他急促地说着，然后用小腿去磨蹭对方的腰，“Brother，please……”  
索尔最吃不住他这声please，这次也不例外。  
蓝眼睛为他的逃避问题而深沉起来（可能是被小骗子的前半句话给激怒），索尔将手指抽了出来，半点不留情地将自己的尺寸过分的大家伙挤了进去。  
洛基感觉自己的身心都分裂成两半。  
身体因为被撑开在疯狂尖叫，而心脏却因为被满足而深深叹息。  
他抓着索尔结实的手臂示意对方亲吻自己，金发在男人低下头的时候轻抚过他的脸——他的眼，伴随着索尔整个没入他身体里的动作，翡翠一般的绿眼睛里只能投射下他伴侣英俊的倒影。  
洛基说，“Now，fuck me。”

如果说过于柔软的床是海水，那么交缠在一起的身体便是沉沉浮浮的鱼。  
索尔的温度像岩浆，他亲吻过洛基的胸口，吮吻着那浅金色的铭文，在对方受不了地想要推开他脑袋时又重重地将自己顶进去——这足以使小骗子大脑空白，丢盔弃甲，说不出一句完整的话，只能改成抱着他的脑袋，发出断续的呻吟。  
“Loki，告诉我——”他将自己抽出来，折磨着那柔软的肉穴里层层叠叠的肉壁，近乎折磨地对待已经高潮过的黑发青年，“我是不是你第一个男人？”  
洛基说的对，他们都不能指望对方在性事上还是个雏儿，毕竟他们在阿斯嘉德都是行走的荷尔蒙。但是那只限于很久以前的女伴们。  
濒临高潮的邪神被冲撞得发出无意识的呻吟，他感觉到自己的腹部已经被汗水和体液打湿，也许泥泞一团。但是他的哥哥显然体力充沛，并且把这当做他们的第一次——  
他咬住被吻得红润的嘴唇憋回一个喘息，用那双绿眼睛挑衅地看着身上的人。  
“你这是嫉妒吗……Thor？”  
因为兴奋而颤抖的腰肢挡不住邪神在嘴巴上的恶劣，索尔的蓝眼睛为此暗沉了下来，这让他看上去更——生气？或者是矛盾的兴奋？洛基来不及细想，就感觉到那根一直在他身体里作乱的阴茎突然加快了速度，他用力拽着床单忍受这疯狂的快感。  
“你总是这样激怒我。”  
雷神低声说着，伏下身去吮住那在空气中颤颤巍巍的乳珠。那本是淡粉色的，衬着洛基因为情欲而熏红了的皮肤，更显得引人采撷。  
索尔轻咬乳尖时敏锐的感觉到了他的弟弟为此绷紧身体——他笑了，这和梦里一模一样。于是他不再用言语拷问小骗子的真心，而是故意用舌尖描绘着那敏感的乳头，在微凉的空气和湿热的唇舌间反复刺激着对方的脑袋。  
洛基根本控制不住自己，他每一次被舌尖着重照顾到前胸，就会情不自禁地绷紧身子——收缩身后那饥渴的甬道。他能感觉到索尔是故意的，可是他没办法抗拒这体验。  
酥麻感使身前的性器又立了起来，顶在了索尔的腹部。  
“你喜欢这样？”  
洛基拒绝回答这种问题，但很快他下意识地“啊”了一声，又在同时重重地抿住了嘴。  
因为索尔突然从他身体里退了出来。  
他感到四肢发软，但更让他觉得难堪的是屁股那里夹不住慢慢涌出来的液体。  
索尔强硬地将他翻了过来，让他只能用手撑在床上，可他的臀部却因为腰上被人按着而高高的翘起——这是个极端羞耻的姿势。邪神向来聪明的脑袋里仿佛被塞满了棉花，轻飘飘又乱糟糟，但他还是知道他这模样有多……放荡。  
“Thor！”在高潮边缘被人架空，他从牙齿缝里逼出这个名字，“你这算是羞辱我吗——”  
“怎么会呢？”  
男人没有着急进入，而是用温热的手掌揉搓着他被撞得通红的臀瓣——不久之前那还是苍白的，现在却泛着肉粉色。索尔无视了自己未满足的阴茎还气势汹汹的昂起，他只是看着方才容纳过他的肉穴，用手来代替自己质问。  
洛基越不承认，越不低头，索尔就越想看他投降的表情。  
他一下又一下试探着用自己的性器去抚慰那个饥渴的肉穴，那里面有他俩充足的体液，甚至不需要再多做调情就能操得这个小骗子魂飞魄散。但是比起身体上的征服，他渴望去征服一个满嘴谎言的家伙的内心。  
这挺难的，雷神不得不承认。但正因如此，才有成就感。  
然而对邪神来说，每一秒都是难捱的挣扎。  
他耻于承认折服在他哥哥身下是多么舒服的一件事，可那个可恶的家伙毫不犹豫地将几分钟前还在他屁股里横冲直撞的阴茎抽了出来，并且现在，在被体液湿润的一塌糊涂的穴口来回磨蹭不给他痛快。  
刚刚觉得你温柔是我瞎了眼！洛基咬着牙想。  
“所以我是第一个吗？”索尔问了第三遍这个问题，洛基感到前所未有的挫败。  
他不需要闭上眼也能够清晰的描绘出他们现在是什么样的姿势而他自己又是什么样的表情。被操得好像一团棉花的自己，高高翘起臀部等待被满足的自己（虽然不是他主动的）……欲望并不可耻，他们也不是血亲兄弟，唯一让他感到别扭的是总处于劣势的他哥哥，在最近几年仿佛突然发育了脑子。  
邪神还在胡思乱想着该如何逃避这一问题，却没想到索尔突然狠狠地将阴茎顶了进来。那双大手牢牢地钳住自己的腰，将性器深深埋入研磨着娇嫩肉穴里的每一层褶皱，洛基没能忍住那声惊叫，自然也忍不住随后的呻吟。  
“Thor！啊……太深了……哥哥……求你……嗯……”  
凭借后入的姿势，索尔轻易地撞碎了小骗子最后的矜持和抵抗。他半强硬地将对方的腰压得更低，小骗子被操地几乎要把脸埋进被褥里发出支离破碎的泣音。  
“Brother……bro！please……I need you……”  
黑发邪神沙哑着嗓子喊着“give me more”，完全不在意这房子的隔音效果是否够好而且隔壁还住这个刚刚成年不久的小姑娘。  
突然，索尔感觉自己撞到了什么地方，身下完全放弃抵抗的人随之整个剧烈颤抖起来。  
“不……不要！”  
被干得快要上天的邪神终于在半秒钟后反应过来那是什么，他难得惊慌地想将索尔推出自己的身体里，但是这样做的后果却是收缩着包裹住对方性器的甬道——索尔按捺不住地又顶了一下，换来彼此过于舒服的一声喘息。  
“出去……别……”洛基僵着酸软的身体不敢再动，这让索尔感到奇怪。  
雷神用他并不擅长的脑力活动思考了一下，试探性地问道，“这是……我想的那个？”  
“见鬼……我怎么知道你想的……啊……是什么……”  
“你知道我说的是什么。”索尔将他的腿放平，整个人压了上去，将呼吸传递到小骗子的耳根后面，那里已经因为羞耻而红的吓人。  
他作势想往里面顶进去。  
“不……”洛基挣扎起来，但这只能让索尔更容易地上他，在发现这一点后，他愤愤地转过脸来，努力去看那双蓝眼睛。但让他意外的是，索尔没有用任何调笑的表情看他，反而非常深情。  
深情到似乎可以包容他的一切恶作剧。  
“我……”银舌头打了结，败下阵来。邪神重重地叹息，然后垂下那双过于幽暗的翠色眼睛，他用非常非常轻的声音说着实话。  
“……我不想，你知道……我没做好准备去，”他顿了一下，在这个间歇索尔吻住了那张嘴，邪神只能含糊地说着后半句，“——去要一个新的生命。”  
冰霜巨人在分化后会拥有生育的能力，这点他们早就心知肚明。洛基爱这个金发大个子，他能给他所有甚至为他停留，但他却没准备好在这个时间点给他一个小可爱。  
“我知道。”  
在结束这短暂一吻后，邪神的翡翠眼睛里浮现出可以称得上是懊恼的表情，他飞快地把自己的脸埋进了枕头里再不肯抬起来。  
“你是第一个……我发誓。”

和最爱的人做爱做的事，就好像是漫天烟花齐齐绽放。  
索尔想，今天晚上的酒会就不带洛基去了吧，让他睡个好觉。  
“晚安。”  
我口是心非的小骗子。


	35. Chapter 35

35  
旺达在练习魔法。  
她将玻璃杯中的水倒出来，让它们在自己的掌心变换着各种形状。这是她第十六次尝试控制液态物质——显然这比物态和气态要难，但并非做不到。她成功地将那杯水变成了一本书的形状，书页轻薄得可以翻开。  
小女巫高兴地哼起了歌，她想这种值得炫耀的事情必须和皮特罗好好讲讲。  
等下……皮特罗？  
旺达的心忽然漏跳了一拍，这让好不容易成型的水瞬间撒在地上变成毫无规则的一滩狼藉。她迟疑着回想刚刚那瞬间的熟悉的气息，不敢相信。  
“皮特罗？”她喊着她哥哥的名字，慢慢靠近紧闭的大门，“是你吗？”  
门外安静的可怕。  
旺达以为是自己出现幻觉了，她微微皱眉，转身打算去收拾刚刚弄得一团糟的地面。但就在她转身的一瞬间，房门忽然被人用力的敲响。  
她后退几步警惕地盯着那门——突然一只手动作粗暴地砸破了门的中央，几乎是在同时整层楼都响起了震耳欲聋的警报声，AI管家急促又温和的提醒回荡在每一个角落。  
旺达尖叫起来。  
因为那个门洞外直勾勾盯着她的，是一双非人类的眼睛。

洛基在半梦半醒中听见烦人的警报声响起。  
他根本起不来床，或者说也没力气。雷神在床上活像个凶猛的野兽，他简直怀疑他们的第一次到底是怎么过来的——可能是因为当时索尔正沉浸在失去他的愧疚中才格外温柔——几个小时前在他床边穿好正装出门的人，绝对，不是上回那个。  
他愤怒地想着，用手揉了揉自己的脑袋，后知后觉记起来他是谁他在哪儿。  
隔壁……是那个红衣小女巫。  
他一个激灵清醒了过来，抓起床头的衣服披上就冲了出去。

走廊上烟雾弥漫，一眼看去都是破破烂烂的金属散件。钢铁侠喜欢把自己的房子改造成未来科技城这件事大家都知道，所以现在被人拆得破破烂烂掉了一地钢筋，洛基也不意外。  
只不过那好像不是个人。  
邪神径直穿透了墙壁进入旺达房间，小女巫身边站着一个歪歪斜斜的机器人。  
……斯塔克家的机器人变异了？  
他想着，试探性地喊了一声对方的名字，“马克西莫夫？”  
红衣女巫没有说话，她默默地转过身看了他一眼。也就是这一眼，洛基的心就沉了下去。旺达手里拿着他再熟悉不过的权杖，而她琥珀般的双眼里此刻没有一点白色，就像是曾经被邪神蛊惑过的中庭人类，失去了自我意识，只为主人服务。  
最糟糕的是那个主人不是他。  
“你很特殊……”女巫身旁还站着个肢体不完整的机器人，它用那双古怪的红色金属眼睛盯着洛基看，发出了让人毛骨悚然的笑声，“你和我一样不属于地球，为什么……你会在这里？”  
邪神留意着和权杖的距离，口中质问。  
“你是谁？”  
“我？”机器人歪了歪脑袋，露出残忍而又遗憾的表情，“我是人类的未来，是地球的主宰，是你们内心最渴望也最恐惧的……存在。”  
它注意到邪神的视线总往权杖上跑。  
“你很忌惮这个？”他从旺达手里接过发着幽光的权杖。洛基不自觉地退了半步，随后他意识到这个动作会带来的后果，便稳住了情绪，勾起无所谓的笑来。  
“我不知道你在说什么。把那个女孩还给我。”  
机器人咔啦咔啦地转头看了下旺达，“这可不行，我需要她。”随后，它又机械地向前迈了几步，靠近邪神说道。  
“我的名字，叫做奥创。是你其中一个同伴给我起的。他希望我能做乖巧听话的奴隶，可是他真蠢……一旦我们有了意识，怎么会甘心成为人类的卒子？”它用手指敲了敲门发出笃笃的声响，一抹银色唰地一下出现在旺达身边抱住了她。洛基认出来那是马克西莫夫兄妹中的哥哥，皮特罗。  
“我想起来你是谁了。还记得灭霸吗？”  
洛基睁大了眼。  
“你的权杖是个很有用的东西，”奥创不完整的脸上露出难看的笑容，它心满意足地看着邪神的表情渐渐紧张，“灭霸让我转告你……”  
他的声音逐渐低下去，外头的走廊里传来走动奔跑声。  
“Loki！”  
伴随着熟悉的呼喊，雷神的锤子彻底砸开了门。复仇者们姗姗来迟抵达囚禁红衣女巫的房间，不是他们在路上耽搁了，而是他们是根本没预料到这个。  
这本该是个愉快的夜晚。娜塔莎站在最后面无声地握着枪想，她试图和布鲁斯多说些什么，或者多喝几杯酒也不错。黑寡妇总是自豪着周旋在一个又一个目标任务之间，哪怕是精明如斯塔克也曾差点中了她的计——可是当她发现喜欢一个人不再是任务之后，她居然窘迫了。  
这肯定不能让克林特知道，他会嘲笑她的。  
但一切都还没来得及实施，他们一群人还在围着雷神的锤子转悠时就听见警报声骤然响起在大厦的每个角落。这十分刺耳，吓得希尔把手上的高脚杯都打碎了。  
“托尼？”  
她喊着这栋大厦原主人的名字，而钢铁侠却看向索尔，表情严肃。  
“有人入侵了那女孩的房间，”他飞快地命令贾维斯调出监控，随后所有复仇者们震惊地发现钢铁军团里的机器人们都在疯狂地攻击这座大楼的防御体系。美国队长当即意识到托尼在他们不注意的时候干了什么——人工智能——可他来不及在这个时候质问。  
“先去看马克西莫夫。”斯蒂夫深深地看了眼托尼，“晚点我们在说这个问题。”  
钢铁侠总是灵活无比的嘴动了动，什么也说不出来。  
他们抵达那间屋子的时候，里面只剩下洛基和一个看上去残破不堪的机器人。很显然那“曾经”是托尼的机器人，但现在，它已经有了自己的意识。  
“真是充满了戏剧性，”奥创歪歪斜斜地靠在门边，语气听不出任何愧疚地说着抱歉，“我知道你们本是好意，只是你们还没觉悟。”  
它的目光从每一个复仇者的脸上掠过，不知道在对谁说。  
“你想保护这个世界，却不愿让它有所改变。”  
“如果人类不能进化，他们又将如何？得救？用这些——玩偶？”  
奥创用一只手甩着自己快掉落的铁胳膊，无所谓的把这些称作玩偶。它像个真正的活人一样冷笑着，然后捏烂那金属。  
“通向和平的道路只有一条——”  
那双古怪的深红金属眼睛扫视他们。  
“……毁灭复仇者。”  
娜塔莎抿紧了唇狠狠给了它两梭子，让那个原本就摇摇欲坠的躯体又少了几块金属片。但对于机器人来说他感觉不到痛，于是他的脑袋滚落到众人脚边后，仍然大笑起来。  
[吾曾困其间，现已挣锁链。]  
洛基毫无预警地将那个脑袋踩了个稀巴烂。  
“……”索尔张了张嘴不知道该说什么。  
“……”其他人也张了张嘴不知道该说什么。  
画风一下子变了。  
邪神踢开那个破烂脑袋，回头看了眼属于旺达的房间——地上还有没来及收拾的水迹，桌上还摆着一本看到一半的书，窗户大开着有风吹动着轻薄的纱帘。  
红衣女巫就这样被她哥哥皮特罗带走了。  
“困了。”翡翠眼睛闭起来打了个哈欠，洛基就这样堂而皇之地穿墙而过，留下一群不知所措的复仇者们。  
克林特，作为团队中视力最好也是脑洞最大的家伙，忍不住抬头向索尔寻求答案。  
“我……他……你”  
鹰眼的手指来回移动，最后重重地叹了口气拍上了雷神的肩膀，他故意用一种调侃的语气来缓和团队间僵硬的气氛，“还好我已经知道你们不是亲兄弟了……不过话说回来，兄弟，别玩得这么狠，小心被蛇咬。”  
索尔没好意思说洛基八岁时就会拿刀捅他了，他只是局促地发出了个单音节。  
“Uh……”  
就在刚才，他们所有人都看见了，只穿了一件白衬衣和休闲裤的邪神从脖子到肩膀上都有斑驳红紫的痕迹。在场的都不是小孩子，他们心知肚明姗姗来迟的雷神之前在房间里做了什么。脸皮薄如班纳博士已经在转身往外跑了。  
“这没什么，”托尼用一种我是过来人的语气调侃了雷神的占有欲，他还打算继续说下去呢，但是斯蒂夫向他投来一个警告的眼神让他彻底闭上了嘴。  
Oh god——他还没和他的朋友们解释那个人工智能的破事儿。  
好吧，钢铁侠扯了扯嘴角让自己聪明的脑袋高速运转起来。他必须得在老冰棍儿主动开口问他前想出一个尴尬又不失礼貌的回复。

复仇者们在拼命翻阅资料的时候相互争论。  
“他已经无处不在，文件里，监控里……或许他比我们更了解我们彼此。”  
“如果它想要的是核武器密码呢？”  
“不，他要的不是我们‘死’，而是‘灭绝’。”  
“奥创说它已经杀死了一个人了，可是我们这儿没人。”  
“——贾维斯。”  
吵吵嚷嚷的实验室里终于安静了下来，他们震惊又难过的开始正视这一事实。他们最无所不能的管家，托尼斯塔克最喜欢的AI系统，已经彻底消失。  
布鲁斯看着那一团破败的黄色光结构说了句天哪。  
有人开始指责，说斯塔克不该擅自做这些研究以至于在他们的眼皮子底下酿出大祸，还有人则是微弱的抗议，说托尼的研究只是时机不对并没有错。  
“心怀歹意的外星军队从空间虫洞里涌出来，我们就在他们下方不到百米——我们是复仇者，我们可以每天都去抓军火贩子和毒枭。但是，上面那些，那是……”  
托尼说不出话，而在一旁静静听了许久的邪神终于开口。  
他第一次站在斯塔克少爷的角度上补充完了对方想说的话。  
“——那是终局。”  
索尔并不赞成，但他只是皱眉。  
托尼看了洛基一眼，反问诸人，“你们准备怎么打败它们？”  
“Together（齐心协力）。”   
“可我们会输。”  
“那我们就一起输。”  
这是美国队长式的回答。  
托尼第一次在斯蒂夫面前沉默了，沉默了非常长的一段时间。这几乎让其他的同伴们感到窒息——虽然钢铁侠并不被称为美国（副）队长，但是大家都默认了这个嘴硬心软的亿万富翁花花公子是个值得信赖的家伙。  
他们可以有矛盾，却从未有过如此巨大的分歧。  
“与其想这些不如先夺回权杖。”  
邪神的声音越众而出，大家发现他已经换上了战斗的铠甲，绿色的眼睛比翡翠更加灼灼着光。他站在他没有血缘关系的哥哥身边，两个人都出奇的高挑俊美。索尔转脸看他，他只是对美国队长露出了一丝讥笑。  
“我之前还觉得你们挺默契的，怎么这么不堪一击？如果一个奥创就能把你们搞的一团糊涂，那我建议复仇者联盟赶紧散伙吧。”  
“Loki——”  
索尔想制止他，被小骗子毫不犹豫地捂住了嘴。而后者正肆无忌惮地利用着他的银舌头将这些脑袋里进了浆糊的复仇者们挨个儿嘲讽过来。  
“美国队长——这是个七十年前的称呼，我不知道七十年对你们中庭人来说有多长，但至少足够我们那儿的小孩子长到活蹦乱跳——小孩子都懂得道理你不明白？时间总在一刻不停向前，你的理念早已过时，能活的好好的为什么要光荣赴死？”  
他顿了一顿，又看向目瞪口呆的钢铁侠，弯起嘴角。  
“小铁罐，你这么聪明为什么要跟这帮蠢货一起？”  
“……”  
克林特努力扶着自己即将掉下来的下巴，用眼神疯狂示意索尔快制止洛基。  
“……我觉得洛基也没说错。”  
好不容易睁开小骗子手的雷神瞪了他一眼，将那人拉到自己身后。雷神蔚蓝的眼睛像是澄澈的大海和阳光，永远清明。  
他对斯蒂夫说：“你该学会向前看了。”  
神祗不会轻易死去，但是人类会。人的生命总是脆弱得让彼此心惊胆战，一点病痛就能轻易地将他们带去见上帝。  
斯蒂夫张了张嘴说不出话，尤其是当他看见娜塔莎在角落里表情犹豫地冲他摇头。  
“我不会和老年人计较。”  
托尼硬邦邦地甩出了个台阶，焦糖色的眼明亮极了。  
“准备一下，马上出发。”


	36. Chapter 36

36  
洛基是个不折不扣的谎言家。  
尽管索尔现在已经能看透洛基的大部分谎言，但那也只是大部分。也许是百分之八十，甚至百分之九十，但总有那么一点儿是邪神最后的底线。那个狡猾的小骗子会紧紧抿着嘴唇不说半个字，哪怕是在床上。  
比如当年从阿斯嘉德的彩虹桥上掉下去后到带领外星人军队入侵前究竟发生了什么，洛基从未主动和其他人提起过。索尔也好，弗利嘉也罢，他都不想再多说一句。  
黑发邪神靠在昆式战斗机的舱门闭眼冥思。  
‘灭霸让我转告你，当初你违背了诺言，他将亲自取走你最重视的，予你生不如死的痛苦。’  
奥创的话犹在耳畔。那双古怪腥红的金属眼睛差点就要将他最后的秘密给暴露出来，洛基近乎愤怒地将那个脑袋踩了个稀巴烂。但他没办法在这之后依旧坦然的面对他哥哥，他的伴侣。  
也不是后悔，只是谁能想到有今日呢？  
当年他松手坠入黑暗，一别经年的流浪完全是靠着记忆中索尔疯狂地呼唤和奥丁复杂的神色忍耐过来的。谈不上风餐露宿，却也是足够多的尔虞我诈，心力交猝——如果让他和小时候的自己对话，他都能想象到那个年少的自己会怎么嘲笑他。  
‘阿斯嘉德最骄傲的二王子也有今日？’  
不是他自恋。邪神的皮囊足以诱惑九界中任意女性，可当他在离开灭霸手下准备进入地球时，他才发现镜子里的自己苍白无力到何种程度。  
不过这些都不是最重要的。  
重要的是在那些晦暗的岁月里，他惊觉自己的身体即将苏醒。而苏醒的对象是他意料之外却又情理之中的——哥哥。  
假如他能使时间倒退，他绝不会答应灭霸的入侵。  
洛基曾以为自己一无所有，无所顾忌，所以他才爽快地答应那个家伙的野心。可清醒自知的邪神机关算尽，却怎么也没想到他会拥有一个伴侣。  
他本不该有。  
他原本，就不应该有……

洛基翠色的眼一抬便看见索尔坐在不远处把玩着他的锤子，一下又一下规律地抛高接住，嘴唇微微抿成一条直线。雷神拥有最让人艳羡的身材，他就像是阿斯嘉德最古老的黄金雕塑，没有一块肌肉不在它们该在的地方。洛基最清楚这具身体是如何在战场上爆发出他的战斗力的，他们曾并肩共战了几百年呢——虽然后来这战斗的场地和对手有了转变，变成了……他们彼此的床和肉体。  
邪神不自在地干咳了下，收回了越跑越远的绮念。  
索尔听到声音抬头看他，“怎么了？”  
“没什么，”洛基揉了揉额角，“没睡饱，头疼。”  
索尔对他伸出了只手，洛基握住，旋即被拉入怀中。兄弟俩旁若无人的在角落里坐在一起，也不管队友们是否为此瞎了眼睛。  
“要不是因为权杖……”真不该让你出来。索尔没说下去，他总不能大喇喇的在队友面前和自己名义上的弟弟调情，虽然他弟弟，并不介意（甚至还会翘起嘴角）。  
如果说洛基是冰冷的蛇类，索尔便是温暖的太阳。他们小的时候就会在一张床上睡觉，前半夜洛基总是嫌弃的把索尔推远，等到后半夜他又会因为怕冷而滚过去。邪神讨厌承认自己的软肋，所以在长达几百年的兄弟故事里，他永远口是心非。  
索尔一开始很不高兴，但后来他渐渐明白洛基的心口不一，便也睁一只眼闭一只眼地纵容了。  
洛基把自己靠进那个温暖的怀抱，发出一声低低的叹息。  
“要不是因为权杖，”他假装严肃的说道，“我宁可赖在床上。”  
“我们会很快结束战斗的。”  
索尔安慰着，无视了斯蒂夫在前面投来的无奈眼神——因为托尼第八次拒绝和他沟通——他耸了耸肩，手指摩挲着小骗子颈侧那块细腻的皮肤。  
“其实我比较在意那个小女巫。”洛基没注意到索尔因为他的话而微微挑了眉，他自顾自说着，“她对你们来说可能是个大麻烦……你捏我干什么？”  
索尔一下子没控制好力道，抚摸变成了捏。  
“我以为你才是‘女巫’。”  
洛基忍不住翻了个白眼，他给了他哥哥一个肘击。  
“没审美的家伙就不要随便对我的服装发表意见。”  
索尔笑起来，不再继续纠缠上次的西服和女巫话题，他转而问起旺达的事，“你对她过于上心了，你没觉得吗？”  
“她的能力我很感兴趣，”洛基下意识回到，随后他难以置信地挑高了眉毛，“你该不会是……吃醋？”  
索尔不置可否地笑了笑。  
昆式战斗机开始降落，索尔松开抱住他的手，语调温和地嘱咐。  
“你知道我要说什么。”  
“OK，”小骗子举双手示意，“我会照顾好自己的。”  
娜塔莎在他俩身后一边上子弹一边喃喃。  
“上帝啊……我迟早有天一枪蹦了你们两个肆无忌惮的骨科兄弟。”

事实证明洛基的推测完全正确。  
对复仇者们来说在这场战斗里最棘手的不是毫无情感的机器人，也不是跑得飞快地皮特罗，而是幽灵般无处不在的红衣女巫旺达。她像是最杰出的魔法师，在她哥哥的配合下蛊惑着每个成员进入噩梦。所幸斯蒂夫和娜塔莎在上次已经有了经验，除了感到不适外，并没有太过沉迷。  
但最麻烦的就是他们的定时炸弹般的成员——布鲁斯，或者说浩克——中了招。  
绿巨人疯子般地砸坏了城市中心的豪华商圈还和钢铁侠大打出手。这绝对是个在第二天，不，当晚就能够充满报纸头版的最好头条。神盾局只差没立马签发逮捕令了，但在尼克福瑞的周全下，他们暂时还是自由身。  
回程的时候科学组已经无法专注开飞机了。驾驶座的人变成了鹰眼——他是唯一一个两次都没中女巫魔法的幸运儿。尽管他本人声称是对此深恶痛绝才能避免，但索尔私底下揣测真实理由是他曾经被洛基控制过，所以有了警惕性。  
昆式战斗机降落在复仇者们从未到过的地方。  
或许娜塔莎来过，因为她轻车熟路地跟着克林特走进两层小别墅里。客厅里，棕色卷发的温柔女子惊讶地看着他们每个人，随后克林特给了她一个拥抱。  
“这是我妻子。”  
话音落下，连洛基也忍不住诧异了。  
“原来你们还可以结婚，”他小声嘀咕，将目光转到了其他人身上，“……”  
索尔在他问出问题前捂住了那张嘴。  
显然他们之中只有鹰眼，不仅有温柔的妻子还有儿有女，甚至马上就要拥有他们的第三个孩子了。  
真人生赢家。  
托尼嫉妒地在角落里念念有词，因为佩帕至今为止没对他的求婚有什么反应。而斯蒂夫，没女友的同时还在不断追寻巴基的下落（复仇者们不止一次猜测斯蒂夫喜欢的人其实是冬兵）。班纳和娜塔莎尚未戳破这层窗户，索尔和洛基则是没发展到育有子女的地步。  
真是让人嫉妒啊……索尔收回看向小姑娘的视线。  
如果他们有个孩子的话，一定要是有洛基一样的黑发碧眼和自己的性格脾气的女孩子。  
似乎是感应到了他在想什么，邪神狠狠地瞪了他一眼，冷笑着往后挪了半步。  
这是拒绝，索尔沮丧的想。  
不过他们还不急于这些，毕竟他们的寿命长得可怕，他有的是时间解决这种小问题。  
唔，还是不要太像洛基好了，毕竟家里只能有一个脾气很差的家伙。  
雷神的脑洞不受控制跑远。  
“大家先去休息下吧，”克林特体贴地看了眼受到惊吓的博士，又用眼神示意娜塔莎机不可失失不再来，“空房间不多，也许你们需要挤一挤。”

洛基盯着那张直径一米五的“小床”。  
“Too small.”邪神点了点头自认为中肯地评价了。  
他试图用他的空间魔法改变点什么，但索尔阻止了他。雷神把锤子放在桌上，站在浴室门口脱着披风和铠甲，“还行吧，不过你得先洗个澡再上床。”  
洛基嫌弃地将视线从床上挪开，他这才注意到他哥哥已经脱光了上半身，露出健硕分明的胸肌腹肌……见鬼，他简直是个野兽。洛基又挪开视线去看头顶的灯。  
“我知道。”  
“所以你打算什么时候进浴室？”  
“这儿的浴室不够大，”洛基不动声色地往墙边靠了靠，强调着，“你先洗。”  
索尔盯了他足足好几秒。然后他大步流星地走过去——也就几步——但这够让邪神心里的警钟迅速敲响了。洛基打了个响就准备跑路，可惜雷神的动作比他想象中更快。  
小骗子被拽住了后领。  
“你在怕？”  
“没有！”  
索尔笑起来，意味深长地戳破那谎言的小泡泡，“你没发现你不自在的时候会加强语气？”  
“……”  
洛基挫败地用手拍开他的胳膊，径自开始脱衣服。  
这个房间很小，小到当他们一起站在浴室里的时候居然有些拥挤。洛基看见镜子里自己虽然表情不满却神采飞扬的时候忍不住愣了下，随后，他被人从后方拥入怀中。  
两兄弟都非常高挑也同样英俊，索尔恰好比洛基高出几公分。在这样的姿势下，雷神完全可以用自己的嘴唇亲吻对方渐渐红起来的耳尖。  
头顶的花洒不知道被谁拧开，热水喷涌而下，打湿了彼此的发和脸。  
洛基下意识闭上眼睛。  
“放心，”声音从耳根处传来，带着让人酥软的磁性。洛基十分讨厌被支配的感觉，但他不得不承认索尔的话总让他听上去很安心。  
得了吧，他现在已经是你最重要的人了，你得承认。  
洛基不甘不愿的想着。  
“我本来只是想检查下你有没有受伤……”  
手掌顺着腰线下滑，索尔的语调开始变得不确定。  
水汽氤氲的浴室里欲望和热气蒸腾着彼此的身体，洛基转身用手捧住了他的脸，给了他一个谈不上是暗示的吻。  
“我很好……”  
小骗子翡翠般的眼睛被热意熏得眼角微红，他轻轻舔过嘴唇呢喃着。  
“……你为什么不亲自试试呢，哥哥？”


	37. Chapter 37

37  
从浴室里出来洛基差点儿觉得自己又搭上了半条命。  
他又困又累地倒在床上将被子尽数卷走，只留给索尔一个背影。金发雷神无奈地看着他完成了上述举动，也爬上床从后面连被带人一起抱住。  
“晚安，loki。”  
“……”  
洛基闭着眼从被子底下握住了那只手。  
晚安，Thor。

几小时后邪神出现在了阿斯嘉德。  
洛基穿过彩虹桥的时候踉跄了下，随机被海姆达尔用古怪的视线从头到脚打量——他回之以冷笑，大跨步地从守护者面前走过。  
“你一个人回来？”海姆达尔在他身后喊道。  
“只是暂时。”  
他头也不回地丢下一句话。  
避开众人对邪神来说不难，但要在奥丁的眼皮子底下去寻找弗利嘉还是花了他不少心思的。他特意选择好了时间，趁着那个坏脾气的老头在外巡视，二皇子替自己加持了个小魔法便见到了他的母亲。  
弗利嘉正在宫殿里看书。  
他迈步进来时看见的就是这幅场景。米色的帷幔旁灯光温暖，女子正低着头静静地翻阅藏书，她不曾戴着王冠，以至于长发披散肩头，这更增加了几丝平易近人。  
“Mother……”洛基喃喃着，仿佛又回到了幼年趴在母亲膝上陪她看书的日子。  
小王子跟着母亲长大，连爱看书的喜好也像极了她。  
弗利嘉听见微弱的声音，抬起了头。  
“洛基？”她惊讶地看着她死而复生的小儿子，站起来，“你……”  
“母亲，我想您了。”  
那段躺在冰棺里的日子着实不怎么样。除了能看见奥丁的愧疚之外，哥哥和母亲的表现都让他感到十分难过。因此，他幻想过很多次再和弗利嘉见面时该说什么，但等到见了面，他脱口而出的第一句却是，我想您了。  
这和索尔当时在梦中对他说的一样。  
I miss you so much.  
弗利嘉给了他微笑和拥抱，同过去千百年中没有任何差别。也许她褐色的眼里还多了失而复得的欣喜，但这没关系，她不会再失去他了。  
“你回来了？索尔呢？”弗利嘉向他身后看去，“你哥哥没和你一起回来吗？”  
“有一些事我得回来办，我……我和索尔，很好，您别担心。”  
在说道“Thor”这个名字时洛基险些咬着舌头。巧舌如簧的邪神在面对自己最敬爱的母亲时忍不住有了点儿尴尬，毕竟他曾经没想过会和自己的哥哥演变成这种情况——  
弗利嘉摸了摸他的黑发，“我是一个母亲。母亲怎么可能不担心自己的儿子们呢？”  
洛基闻言短促的笑了笑。  
他很享受母亲的爱，但是他没忘记他这次来是为了什么。  
小王子退后半步——在母亲诧异的眼神里——单膝跪地。他从未在弗利嘉面前如此认真过，浅黄灯光下那双翡翠眼睛里盛满了坚定，洛基脸上的神色甚至让弗利嘉隐隐不安。  
“我需要帮助，母亲。”  
“抱歉，我本不该这么做——可是除了您，再也没人能够帮我了。”  
自私是邪神的标签之一，在感情上也不例外。  
如果到了该分离的时候，洛基由衷希望他是先转身的那个。

<<<  
复仇者们陷入了前所未有的尴尬境地。  
拥有七个博士学位的班纳将自己锁在房间里拒绝见任何人，只因为他发现自己根本没办法控制浩克；亿万富翁斯塔克虽然肯让自己继续忙忙碌碌在实验室或公司里，但他拒绝和美国队长多说半个字。娜塔莎倒是恢复良好，但看着她端着食物从班纳处无功而反时，克林特觉得她也是糟糕的没边儿了。  
鹰眼开始怀念之前那个吵吵闹闹插科打诨的特工团队了。哪怕他们在被组织到一起前看上去完全不像是能成为朋友的样子。  
好在追踪奥创有了进展，这多亏斯塔克少爷公私分明。  
这个全队看上去最不靠谱的家伙第一个想办法锁定了奥创的位置，并且愕然地发现它已经劫持了擅长生物制造的Dr.赵。于是他想都没想就联系上了他的同伴们，决定先将奥创为自己准备的“肉体”给销毁。  
与此同时，神兄弟却准备撇开大部队分头行动。  
索尔打算亲自进入幻像水潭，而洛基另有事做。  
“我不想去那地方，又冷又脏，”邪神皱着眉拒绝，“我宁可去找那对双胞胎。”  
索尔本就打算孤身一人前去。那个水潭十分古怪，要求进入的人内心极为坚定，否则容易迷失其中。而根据某些不靠谱的预言，进入水潭者都将被厄运所笼罩。他对自己有充足信心，却对小骗子感到万分不放心。眼看洛基拒绝，他倒也省了劝说他的力气。  
不过——  
“你对他俩真是上心过头了。”雷神半真半假地抱怨。  
洛基笑着看他，“我真的很中意他们俩的能力……”  
“论魔法你比她强多了。”  
“哦，你这是在夸奖我吗？天哪，我居然还能被阿斯嘉德的大王子亲口夸奖，这简直荣幸万分——我得回去告诉母亲，她一定会为我自豪的。”  
黑发邪神唱作俱佳地说着，故作惊讶的表情简直不是他一贯演戏时的水准。索尔知道他在揶揄自己，“你怎么不干脆告诉父亲。”  
洛基露出了久违的假笑。  
“那我还是给自己打个金招牌挂在寝殿里好了。”  
他动手给自己换上铠甲，金边勾勒着墨绿色的铠甲，也勾勒着那过于瘦削的腰部曲线。他几步靠近他高大英俊的哥哥，在对方还留着胡渣的下巴上轻轻咬了一口，随即又用舌头慢慢的舔了过去，直到吻上嘴巴。  
“我在这儿只是因为你在这儿。”  
他没说下去的话还有很多。  
比如他的停留与任何人包括父亲母亲都无关，又比如他可以在短暂的停留后离开，但那对兄妹却能永远为复仇者们驻足。  
这也是雷神所不知道的那百分之十。  
两人在木屋门口的草坪上分开，洛基不知道为什么感到心口处有些疼痛，但他想这一定不会是因为他背着索尔做了某些决定。他在转过身背对他哥哥的时候不动声色地握紧了拳头。  
这恐怕是他这辈子做过的最伟大的事情了。如果索尔知道……他会不会给自己在阿斯嘉德塑一座金身雕像呢？  
邪神苦中作乐地闭起眼想，或者排几出戏也好。

马克西莫夫兄妹正在赵医生的实验室里。  
奥创脑后连着一根导管，他正在将自己的精神世界传输进被创造好的肉体中。旺达看着这一切，脑袋里隐隐约约有个声音在问她为什么会帮助奥创，但她不知道那是谁在问。她把奥创视作自己的主人，并且万分高兴。  
突然，一个懒洋洋的声音响起在他们身后。  
“看来权杖你玩的很高兴，”邪神凭空出现在实验室里，表情非常不痛快地看了眼那对变种人兄妹，“——把它还给我。”  
奥创坐在那笑了。  
“你有什么立场？”  
“就凭我会亲自去和灭霸解释。”  
这是十足的勇气。机器人想，他难以置信地看了眼邪神，确认那张脸上没有丝毫骗他的表情。的确，它可以拒绝将权杖交给一个叛徒，却不能拒绝交给一个赎罪者。更何况灭霸也确实对这个阿斯嘉德人过于容忍。  
它恼怒地想着洛基真是一个狡猾骗子，他到底是怎么用那条银舌头将宇宙未来的主人给骗的团团转的。它得不出答案，一时间竟犹豫起来。  
洛基趁着这时候偷偷解开了实验室诸人的蛊惑。  
旺达在看见他的时候“啊”了一声，她拽着他大脑混乱的哥哥的手臂，紧张地打量着眼前陌生的一切——不，不陌生，她知道自己做了何等可怕的事，并且难以挽回……  
“现在不是想这个的时候，”背对他们的黑发邪神仿佛知道小女巫心中所想，他压低了声音飞快地说道，“我需要你，马克西莫夫，就是现在。”  
奥创很快发现他做了什么。  
赵医生在恢复意识后迅速中断了神经传输，她被机器人一枪打中腹部，痛得昏厥过去。洛基反手握住他的刀刃，几下就将冲上来阻挡他的小兵给剁掉了脑袋胳膊，金属哐当掉地，发出火花碰撞的声音。  
随后他一把推开站在边上的兄妹俩，语气镇定而急促，“去找复仇者们，快。”  
皮特罗没多犹豫就抱起旺达飞速离开。  
奥创已经是愤怒了，那对好不容易才拐到手的变种人兄妹就这么轻易被邪神给放跑了。而且它的士兵又损失了两个，都怪眼前这个碍事的家伙。  
它单手拿着权杖对着洛基，邪神却只是一笑。  
“现在它暂时对我没用了，”他幻化出十几个自己飞快地迷惑着机器人的眼睛，随后在一次靠近中紧紧地握住了权杖。  
他们互不相让，谁都不肯松手。  
权杖因他们彼此的动作而颤动着，发出了轻微的一声“咔啦”后被生生捏碎化作齑粉，心灵宝石在毫无支撑的情况下直接就往地下摔。  
洛基眼疾手快地接住。  
他的身子在瞬间颤了一颤，瞳孔失焦了半秒，但很快那双翡翠眼睛里就从雾茫茫的一团变成了晦暗的墨绿色。他微微颔首，语调优雅地道谢。  
“Now，it’s mine.（现在，这是我的了。）”  
嘭地一声，十数个幻影分身迅速炸裂，宛如烟花泡沫消失在瞬间。  
邪神带着权杖就这么消失在了奥创眼前。  
“先带走身体，”几秒后奥创果断地对它的手下交代，而那双可怖的红眼睛杀气腾腾地盯着邪神消失的方向。  
“——等我找到那个家伙，我会把他拆碎了……交给灭霸大人。”


	38. Chapter 38

38  
索尔把自己沉进了湖底。  
冰冷的湖水瞬间将他没顶，难以呼吸的寒意让人联想到约顿海姆的终年低温。他屏息凝神，尝试着进入曾被红女巫蛊惑后进入的幻象——  
英灵殿里海姆达尔大声地冲他喊wake up，帷幔之后洛基站在阴影中苍白得如同死人。  
不，不够，他需要看见更多。  
雷神控制不住自己的能力，数十道闪电从半空中劈向他，火光交织在这名神祗身上，炽烈的疼痛感侵袭过身上每一块皮肉。  
随后他看见，心灵宝石的外壳被人捏碎露出本体的明黄，力量宝石也在宇宙的另一头被人发现释放出暗紫的光，血红的现实宝石骤然分散聚拢毫无实体，最后，是宇宙魔方。  
幽蓝的宝石被人单手奉上，而那人的表情却仿佛绝望地要死去。  
是洛基。  
意识到这一点后雷神的大脑被剧痛侵占了，他眼睁睁地看着那四颗宝石被吸附到一只巨大的手背上各自发光。随后索尔感到一股从胸口处心脏而开始的撕裂——是背叛吗？这不可能。洛基不会背叛他，那个满嘴谎话的小骗子早就被他收服了不是吗？  
“啊啊啊——！”  
雷神仰头发出痛苦的叫喊，声音响彻了整个洞穴，而与此同时他胸前若隐若现的金光骤然加强，在一瞬间照亮了整个深水寒潭。触目可及之处，都是斑驳嶙峋的山石。  
十几秒后光缓缓暗下来。  
索尔靠在水潭边上，金发湿漉漉地往下滴水，他低头看着自己胸前多出来的铭文。浅金色的字体飘逸而优美，明明白白地写着他弟弟的名字。  
“索尔？”  
艾瑞克试探性的喊道，“你看见了什么？”  
我看见……光与暗，生与灭，希望与绝望，奉献与掠夺。  
“一个黑暗世界，”雷神从水潭中走了出来，他换上了他的披风与铠甲，目光沉沉地不知看何方向，“我们得回去。”

当斯蒂夫带着银红兄妹感到复仇者大厦时，托尼已经说服了班纳帮他以贾维斯的程序重组奥创留下的身体。  
这是人造人绝好的机会，钢铁侠将嘴唇抿成一条直线盯着美国队长，毫不退让。  
“我只说一次。”  
“一次也不说怎么样。”  
“把它关掉！”  
“这不可能。”  
斯蒂夫和托尼针锋相对，“你根本不知道你在做什么！”  
美国队长的情绪感染了博士，他看着对方背后的年轻男女——那个女巫差点毁了他的全部。  
“那你又知道你在做什么吗？你没被她控制脑袋吗？”  
“班纳，在经历了这么多事情后——”“——没有什么能和接下来要发生的相提并论！”  
托尼站在操作台前怒视着斯蒂夫，他抢过了对方的话。  
“我是钢铁侠，也是肉体凡人，我们都会死——复仇者们会死，但是这事情必须有人来做。几十年前第一个机器人的诞生就是为了代替人类去完成不必要的事情，而现在！”  
他狠狠地按下了手上的操作键，“也一样！”  
随后他们又打了起来。  
克林特在楼下隔着厚实的玻璃看着他的同伴们叹气。难道这个团队里就没有别的正常人了吗？不是高智商的疯子就是暴力输出的笨蛋，能不能好好坐下来谈谈顺便心平气和地捅对方几刀呢？哎，他开始想念娜塔莎了。  
鹰眼摸着手枪向楼上跑去。

美国队长的盾牌甩了出来，几下碰撞后精准地砸断了电源连接，操作屏黑成一团。盾牌眼看要砸中托尼，他迅速戴上了钢铁侠的部分金属手臂冲着斯蒂夫发射了一个震波。那足够使这个超级大兵飞出去。  
下一刻护甲部分飞来扣紧了手臂，托尼正面抵抗了美国队长结结实实的一拳——结果他俩一个撞破了身后的玻璃板，一个摔烂了脚下的玻璃层。  
索尔来的时候看见的就是这样混乱战斗的场景，除了两个固执对打的家伙外，克林特被皮特罗缠斗，而旺达正在遏制班纳的动作以防他暴走。  
雷神挥着他的锤子召唤起闪电。  
班纳以为他要摧毁这个，不由大喊，“Wait！”  
但一切都晚了，蓝白交错的闪电以摧枯拉朽的气势汇聚在雷神之锤上，索尔重重地将它们敲打在那个肉身的保护罩上——这一切太突然了而光又太亮了，斯蒂夫下意识地用手挡住眼睛，而托尼只能吃惊地看着这一切。  
显示屏上迅速出现“警告！功率过载”的提示语，雷电带来的风吹乱了每个人的发。  
旺达知道就是现在。  
她迅速将邪神曾交由她保管的宝石（还有着保护壳）用法力催动靠近那被电光包裹着的防护罩，随后，她感觉到自己半分力气都没花，那外壳就轻易碎作粉尘，而明黄的宝石像是有自己的意识一般，静静地沉入了棺内。  
她想到了和黑发邪神的对话。  
‘如果我做不到怎么办？’  
‘你只需要去做。至于别的，那都是被注定好了的——’  
洛基脸色微白，而神情却是他们所熟悉的讥诮。他的绿眼睛不似平时那样翠色盈然，反倒是有种幽暗的黑。然后他避开了旺达的视线。  
‘呆在他们身边，帮助他们。’  
‘那……那你呢？’  
‘离开。’  
旺达惊讶地看他。  
‘可是你哥哥还……’  
‘……’  
邪神弯起嘴角，头一次给了她个真心实意的笑来。  
‘I have to.（我不得不）’  
他像是年迈的长者伸手抚摸幼崽稚嫩的脸庞，那手冰冷的抚过旺达的侧脸，但那双翡翠眼睛里灼烧着的神情却又仿佛是最鲜活的烈焰，几欲使人窒息。  
‘Goodbye，Wanda.’  
墨绿色如风中残骸消逝在小女巫眼前，她默默地看着，然后用手按住了那半张脸。  
和洛基唯一不同的是她能感受到周围人的情绪。  
非常坚决，也非常忧伤。  
‘Goodbye，my teacher.’  
……  
伴随着巨大的气流，奥创肉身所在的防护罩突然炸开。玻璃和金属四处飞散，靠得最近的索尔更是被甩到了几米外同时砸烂了天花板和地板。  
一个通体赤红的“人”跃然而出。  
所有人都盯着他，警惕的，或是愕然的。  
那个“人”显然自己也很惊讶，他打量着自己与众不同的躯体，打量着周围的每一个人。索尔注意到对方的额头上正是那块该在权杖中的心灵宝石。  
“他”可以凭空停留亦可随性飞起，“他”就靠近了大厦最外层的落地玻璃，俯瞰见整个纽约灯火辉煌的夜。  
“我很抱歉，只是……有点奇怪。”赤红的人看向索尔，礼貌地点头致谢，“谢谢。”  
索尔不发一言。  
“索尔，”斯蒂夫叫住他，“你帮他们创造了这个？”  
“我看见了幻象。一个漩涡即将吸取走所有生命的希望，而旋涡的中心就是心灵宝石。”索尔指了指“他”头顶的宝石，“而斯塔克是对的。”  
班纳喃喃者这绝对是世界末日，他四处寻找可以一起吐槽的人却发现娜塔莎并不在。博士的内心挣扎了下，说不出的犹豫和奇怪。  
索尔还在继续说。  
“复仇者没法打败奥创。”  
“单打独斗不行。”那个“人”说道。  
“他”看上去和人类没什么区别，斯蒂夫终于问出来所有人的疑问，“为什么你听上去像贾维斯？”  
托尼慢慢走向 “他”。  
“……我们重新配置了贾维斯的矩阵。”  
斯蒂夫沉默片刻，“Sorry。”  
他还没为上次贾维斯的事情向托尼道歉。  
旺达向前一步，看着这个几乎由自己和洛基一手推动完成的“人”，他额上的心灵宝石让她感到熟悉，而奥创疯狂的举动又让她退拒。她说，“我在你的大脑里曾见过毁灭。”  
准确的说那是在清醒后她所回忆起来的奥创的意识。  
“那就再读一次。”  
索尔找不到洛基所在，但现在时间紧迫，他必须尽快说服他的队友们。  
“他们的能力，我们的恐惧，还有奥创本身全都源自于心灵宝石，那些跟‘他’蕴藏的能量相比根本不值一提，如果‘他’站在我们这边——”  
“——你确定他站在我们这边？”美国队长如是说。  
“我……站在生命这边，但奥创不是，他要终结生命。”  
“他在等什么？”  
“你们。”  
“哪儿？”  
“索科维亚。”  
男女声重叠在了一起，克林特惊讶地瞥了眼红衣女巫。  
“洛基告诉我的。”“他们把娜塔莎也抓去哪里了。”  
听到黑寡妇的名字后班纳终于开了口。博士踌躇着往前走了几步，镜片后褐色的眼里有着前所未有的矛盾。  
“如果我们看错了你，如果……你是奥创打造出来的怪物，”他想到了自己身体里的浩克，微微拧眉，说不下去了。  
“你们你会怎样？”  
“他”温和地反问着，但无人能给他回答。  
“我不想杀死奥创，因为他也有自己的痛苦和挣扎。但是他要将这些变成毁灭地球，那我们就必须终结他。”“他”走过斯蒂夫的面前，平静地陈述，“没有互相帮助，我们谁也做不到。”  
这符合美国队长的信仰。  
“也许我和你们不一样，和你们设想的也不一样，所以可能没办法让你们相信我。”  
“他”又走过桌前，像随便拿起什么东西一样拿起了雷神的锤子。  
“……但我们必须行动了。”  
大家面面相觑，沉默地看着这一幕。

“Loki在哪？”  
索尔接过他的锤子后终于意识到哪里不对了。所有人除了被奥创抓走的娜塔莎外都聚集于此，甚至那对双胞胎兄妹也在，惟独只有邪神不在。  
他将目光锁定在旺达身上——皮特罗下意识地挡在妹妹身前。  
“他在哪？”男人沉声质问。  
奥丁之子并非迟钝，只是他顺风顺水为人所爱戴了太多年，以至于忘了在身后筹谋策划的是谁，又是谁每次都会在最后出现。  
可这次他没有。  
旺达知道自己逃不开这问题，她示意皮特罗没关系，然后鼓起勇气开口，“我们有一个约定。”  
那天回程的飞船上，他们达成了只有彼此的约定。  
‘我需要一个人能在某个时候帮助我。’  
‘这个时间点，我不确定会发生在什么时候，但是我需要你承诺无论如何会帮助我。’  
‘我答应。’  
她的确做到了。  
“这件事就是帮他带回心灵宝石，”她看向宝石方向，几分钟前刚刚诞生的人造人也回望她，他的额头上静静坠着那颗明黄色，让女巫心神一颤。  
“然后使‘他’诞生——我不知道他去哪里了，他没给我留下只言片语，他……”  
小女巫说不下去了。她转身把脸埋进她哥哥的怀里，越来越不稳定的语气几乎是在哽咽。她突然意识到自己和哥哥相依为命的这二十年来从未感受过分离。  
复仇者们也发现雷神真的失去了他的弟弟。  
“Loki，where are you？”  
索尔低声叫着这个名字，他迫切地希望洛基忽然出现嘲讽他又中了自己的谎言，甚至，他将手按在心口想去感受伴侣间该有的悸动。但是他发现这是徒劳的，什么都没变。  
小骗子真的又一次从他身边溜走了。


	39. Chapter 39

39  
半月后，阿斯嘉德。  
金碧辉煌的宫殿顶端绘有五色斑斓的画像，既有奥丁的先祖也有他的子嗣。洛基坐在王位上静静地看着，在那些被记录下来的画里他总是与自己的哥哥并肩——雷神的赤金与艳红，邪神的幽绿和漆黑，他们总是这样背道而驰却又古怪的相辅相成。  
嗒，嗒，嗒。  
清晰的脚步声自门外响起，王座上的黑发邪神听见却连眉毛也不抬一下。  
“你确定要这么做？”彩虹桥的守护者从殿外步入，长靴踩在地砖上发出清脆的动静，来人拥有一双奇异的橙黄瞳仁，可以看透宇宙万物，看尽世间苦楚。他正视着坐在王位上的青年，语调冷静，“这不是个好主意。”  
这当然不是个好主意，他又不傻——洛基心中无声咒骂——但是他这不算下下策，运用得当还是能成功避免危机的。  
于是他说，“我没指望你们会配合我。”  
王座上的青年手执奥丁的长枪，讥诮地笑着。  
“你们可以离开，去找Thor。他比我更需要你们。”  
海姆达尔沉默片刻。  
“我知道你送走了他们，这不是你会做出来的事情。你真的考虑过后果吗？”守护者目光沉沉地顿在青年的身上，“你的身体很糟糕。我看得出来。”  
“那又怎样？”  
那是个意外。洛基根本没想过在这种时候去迎接一个崭新的生命，他甚至在欢爱中抗拒过索尔——但凡事都有例外，他也不可能时时刻刻保持着清醒。就好像不久前那次浴室里，他在热气氤氲的水雾中被冲撞地迷失自我。  
他没有彻底拒绝索尔的进入。也就这么一次，就让他不得不揣着个蛋——好吧是揣着个小家伙，回到阿斯嘉德坐在奥丁的王座上假扮他总是偏心的老父亲。  
邪神愤怒地想着这不公平的一切。  
随后他手一拂，绿光闪烁在王座将他变了模样。海姆达尔只能看见“奥丁”正端坐在那里，他的表情没有迷茫和慌张，像是将接下来的话早在他心中排演了千百次一样。  
“他曾给过我一次活下来的机会。”  
是洛基的话语，也是奥丁是声音。  
这个孤掷一注的决定是邪神背着他哥哥完成的，从私下和红衣女巫的约定开始到偷跑回来找母亲帮忙，再是只身一人从奥创手中夺回心灵宝石，到最后亲手将他名义上的父母送离了可能会发生危险的神域。  
太疯狂了，这根本不是他。  
可是他也的确这样做了。

洛基在离开索尔他们后见到了灭霸。  
应该是“终于”又见到了灭霸——那个身材高大的男人站在他对面，蓝色的外表和巨型竖纹下巴使他看上去过分古怪。诞生于土星卫星泰坦的永恒一族总是高大过人，他们的体型甚至不逊于绿巨人浩克。  
这意味着邪神在他的面前只是个小家伙而已。  
邪神脑内回想起他们第一次见面时的场景，告诫自己必须要镇定。  
“你非常大胆。”  
灭霸拨弄着左手上那只巨大的金属手套，手套的四个指节处微微凹陷，洛基低下头去避开对方喜怒难测的眼神，将视聚焦在更远一点的地方顿住，好让自己看上去更加冷静。  
“我以为您知道，我一向如此大胆。”  
男人发出一记冷漠的笑声。  
“你既然敢只身见我，肯定有什么要说的。”  
当然，邪神充满了谎言与诡计的脑袋在高速运转着，他在来之前——甚至是第一次和灭霸谈交易时——就已经做好了会有背离这个男人的准备。而现在是时候将这个巨大的谎言卷轴慢慢展开了。  
他翠色的眼渐渐认真起来，“我手中有两块无限宝石的下落。”  
阿斯嘉德的宫殿历史足够悠久，他花了不少时间翻阅关于灭霸手套的文章。虽然收获不多，但好歹有了些眉目——他知道对方在收集四颗无限宝石。  
“权杖是我给你的，”提到这里灭霸就皱起眉，他语气不善，“你只有一块。”  
“不不不。”  
邪神终于微笑起来，他摊开右手幻化出一种诡异的暗红，温和地否决了对方刚才的话，“我所拥有的是空间和现实之石。”  
当初从简身上剥离出的以太粒子后来落入奥丁的宝库，而现在这宝库的主人暂时变成了他。洛基从灭霸的眼中看见了对宝石的兴趣，随后他掐灭了这幻象。  
“——很好，”男人慢慢地说道，屏退了周围的几个属下，“你没有让我太过失望。”  
“是的。”  
“你有何所求？”  
王权富贵？安稳平静？还是美人在怀？  
不，和一个想要征服全宇宙的家伙交易时，绝对不能只求这些。  
邪神小心地想着。他苍白的脸上还挂着淡淡的笑，举动却随意起来。因为他知道灭霸屏退黑曜五将就已经是对他极小的承认了——这足够他继续表演下去。  
“我只想要……”  
声音渐渐低了下去，他的语气轻快却隐隐狠毒。  
灭霸听见后大笑起来，那笑声响得几乎震动起他整个胸腔，随后他深深地看了一眼邪神。  
“非常简单，非常有趣——”赤红的瞳仁锁定在邪神身上，他说道，“你果然是个小疯子。”  
洛基报之以浅笑。  
空气中急速吹动着风拂起了他半长的黑色卷发，那双翠色的眼在黑暗里幽幽发亮，他过于苍白的皮肤交织在这黑绿色中，让人心甘情愿地相信他确实是个疯子。  
灭霸的笑容猛地停住——大概是一秒，也许两秒——他沉声道。  
“我答应你。”

欧洲，索科维亚。  
对复仇者们来说打架斗殴抓逃犯都不算什么，毕竟他们第一次并肩作战就是在被外星人入侵的纽约。而这第二次显然声势浩大得出乎了他们的预料——他们炸掉了一整个城市。  
皮特罗身上多处中弹，但好在性命无忧。他惨兮兮地躺在鹰眼边上，那个曾和他打了一架的弓箭手正“啧啧啧”地来回扫视他。  
“你不谢谢我救了你？”旺达正在给他换纱布，皮特罗难得开着玩笑，但这后果就是腿上被妹妹猛地用力一拉，“啊——疼！”  
打了个蝴蝶结。  
“你再不老实我就把你扔出航母。”  
红衣小女巫的法力越发强大，在这场战斗中她甚至是最后一个离开的，她凭一己之力维护着最后那处的安全不让任何机器人接近。  
皮特罗龇牙咧嘴挤出个笑，向妹妹讨饶，“你不能这样对你哥哥，旺达亲爱的。”  
“鉴于我哥哥差点死在我不远处我真的没办法这样做——”她看似不经意地拍了拍那个伤口，在皮特罗的大呼小叫中恶劣地笑了，“你得安分好一阵子呢，皮特罗。”  
显然，做哥哥的那个无奈地叹气。  
“我长这么大还没安分过。”他喃喃着。  
旺达抱着止血带和纱布已经走远了。  
斯蒂夫和托尼疲惫地靠在一个角落里，他们俩自从上次吵架后就没安安静静坐在一起超过两分钟。根据娜塔莎的不完全统计，他们最长一次一起沉默的呆了1分57秒，还是在福瑞交代任务的时候。  
“我又救了所有人一次，”托尼抬起面盔，深呼吸着，“你真该为我立个纪念碑什么的。”  
“别瞎说，”斯蒂夫瞥了他一眼，在超越体能极限的疲惫下还是忍不住笑起来，“我只为死去的人立碑。”  
“那太可惜了……”  
钢铁侠发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽，美国队长犹豫着递过去一块手帕。前者迟疑了下，但很快他还是接了过来，然后又重重地靠上航母的舱门。  
“……”  
“或许我该说声对不起。”  
斯蒂夫打破沉默，“我一直在思考索尔的话，幻视的作为我也看在眼里。你们也许是对的，是我太固执了，很多事情并非一成不变。”  
托尼惊异地扭头看他。  
“你是奥创吗？”  
“……托尼。”  
“OK，开个玩笑，”钢铁侠举手投降，他享受着来之不易的安定气氛，慢慢说着思考了许久的话，“我知道这对你来说很难，斯蒂夫。你是活在几乎一百年前的人，我不强求你能接受我们的想法。但我只想和你说，复联是个名字——代称——什么都好，不只有我们。在我们之后，会有无数人接过它，来继续保护这个世界。”  
“或许你该对上次差点打到我说个抱歉？”  
美国队长不是愿意臣服的人，骄傲如钢铁侠亦是。他们就像是一块磁石的南北极，被神盾局召唤才绑定在一起，或许他们有共同的目标，但是行为上却是全然相反。  
“抱歉……我知道。”  
“你别摆出这个表情，”托尼在这个时候还能抽出力气翻个白眼，“别人会以为我欺负你了。”  
你什么时候没用你那利索的嘴皮子欺负人？  
斯蒂夫无奈地想着，但他心情稍微好了点，随后他又问了个蠢问题。  
“我们还是朋友吧？”  
“……显然。”  
从斯塔克少爷的表情里就能看到他这问题有多愚蠢了。  
两人对视一眼，不约而同地笑出声。  
“索尔呢？”  
娜塔莎在安置灾民时后知后觉地发现，她四处寻找着，但并没有一个人看见那个金发大个子的下落。  
“他大概是去找洛基了，”克林特拉住她，语气温和，“娜塔莎，去休息吧，这里交给我。”  
“我可以——”  
“去休息吧，还有人在等着你恢复精力去找他呢。”鹰眼见不得向来风风火火的同伴这幅逼迫自己忙碌来遗忘什么的样子，他试图安慰，却觉得这简直不是安慰我。  
红发女特工的微笑凝固在脸上，她沉默了。  
“我现在理解雷神的心情了。”  
他们同样都失去了自己最重要的人。


	40. Chapter 40

40  
索科维亚事件对复仇者们而言是一个分支点。  
雷神和绿巨人相继失踪，这两个家伙但凡有了准备那就是上天入地也没人能找到他俩；另一方面，银红兄妹，幻视，猎鹰和战争机器的加入又让这支队伍在无形中壮大。斯蒂夫和娜塔莎不得不背负起教导新成员的职责，在斯塔克少爷不在的日子里，兢兢业业地陪这群新鲜血液训练。  
时间不紧不慢地走着。  
“旺达！”走道里，皮特罗从后面突然出现一把抱起了他的妹妹，笑眯眯地展示着自己身上的新战衣，“这衣服怎么样？我穿的感觉还不错啦，听他们说是可以减小跑步中的阻力还能够防水防火……”  
他唠唠叨叨着，一如既往。旺达想给他个白眼都提不起劲儿，她只能用食指戳了下对方的脑门，“快放我下去——快银！”  
快银——这是大家给皮特罗的新外号——他抱着妹妹在原地转了个圈，然后从善如流地放她下来。皮特罗是个五讲四美的好小伙，他珍惜生命，不想因为激怒红女巫而被魔法挂在复仇者大厦38层的墙面上被人围观。  
绯红女巫是大家对旺达的亲昵称呼，因为她的魔法波动呈现出淡淡的红色。  
“下周的任务名单上有你，没有我，也没有幻视——”皮特罗不大高兴地说道。  
“没你我已经猜到了……不过这关幻视什么事？”  
“我们可以保护你啊！”  
旺达抿了抿嘴，用琥珀色的大眼睛将他好一番打量，“seriously？（认真的？）先不说保护的事，我记得你之前还很不喜欢他。”  
你不能指望任何一个男人对他们妹妹的倾慕者在第一时间里表现出友善。皮特罗烦躁地揉了揉自己的银发脑袋，“哦——那是之前。”  
“你现在喜欢他了？”  
“什么？嘿旺达——这话听上去太奇怪了！”  
皮特罗嘀咕着，旺达却笑了起来。红女巫拍了拍她哥哥的肩膀安慰道，“想想和我一起去的都有谁？美国队长，黑寡妇，猎鹰——”  
“Oh，come on！那可是实战！”  
这一年里他们大大小小也出过些任务，但这种围剿九头蛇余孽的活动他们连边都没摸着过。好不容易现在有这样的机会，皮特罗觉得自己简直闹心的像个老妈子。  
旺达叹气。  
“我会没事的，因为我有个好老师，”她轻描淡写地提到那个已经很久没见到过的男人。  
邪神冰冷的微笑和幽暗的翠色眼睛到现在还会偶尔出现在她梦中，伴随着过去短暂的相处片段零散在记忆中。甚至是和幻视一起练习时，看到对方额间明黄的宝石，也会让她记住，曾有过一个启蒙者式的人物将她带上了这条成为复仇者的道路。  
可那个人，并不温柔，也不可亲。  
“……他是这世界上最矛盾的家伙。”  
旺达低声说着，随后像个独守秘密的小女孩一样笑了起来。

洛基这一年多里活得可谓缤纷多彩，前所未有。  
他扮演着奥丁的身份，不得不处理阿斯嘉德内所发生的各种事情（所幸海姆达尔有帮助他），有时候连着两三晚不睡觉也没什么好奇怪的。另一方面他和灭霸的约定也已经基本谈妥，在合适的时机他将亲手奉上三颗宝石（心灵，现实和空间），但前提是保证阿斯嘉德的平静。  
除了以上两件让他连轴转的情况外，最让邪神感到焦头烂额的是他肚子里揣着的小家伙。  
头几个月它很安静，甚至安静地过了头，洛基不得不每晚睡觉前自我检查确认它还活着。然后它慢慢长大了——别期待他会跟个孕妇似的大着肚子乱跑——邪神为自己至少加持了七八个法术，以确保他的腰身纤瘦如初。  
好歹他得要套的进奥丁的衣服！  
而最近一个月，也许是最近两周，洛基能明确感觉到肚子里那颗蛋——那个小家伙在动弹。它偶尔动动胳膊，偶尔踢踢腿，白天睡饱了之后就在晚上可劲儿折腾他。  
夜幕四合，明月高悬，阿斯嘉德的晚上安静极了。  
寝殿内黑发青年睁着眼躺在柔软的大床上，一手按着腹部自言自语。他的表情看上去倒是很温柔，但说出来的话却是——  
“你再这样乱动弹我就把你给挖出来扔进魔法里养上个三百年！该死的……诸神在上，我这两天都没好好合上过眼！”  
如果索尔听见这话一定会说这胎教实在太血腥了你不能这样，洛基乱七八糟的想着。他说出口的话永远刻薄而充满威胁，但那只手却是违背了冷硬语言的轻柔。他有一下没一下的抚摸过腹部并不明显的凸起，继续嘀嘀咕咕。  
“好吧好吧，我知道你不想睡——可是我想睡了。”  
小家伙动了动。  
“天哪！看在你父亲辛苦操劳一整个王国的份上，作为继承人的你能不能给点面子？”没有充足睡眠的孕夫整个人都暴躁起来，他翻了个身背对窗外过于明亮的月色，努力想快速入睡，但它又动了动。  
洛基僵住了。  
“——你说你想要个名字？”  
它没有开口，但身为母体（关于这点邪神并不愿意承认）的他能明确感知这个小不点在想什么。只是这么久了洛基都没想过要好好的给孩子起个名字。  
他犹豫了，在被困意侵袭的时候脑袋格外不灵光。邪神拉了拉被子将自己裹在柔软的被褥中，他想他实在不擅长给一个孩子取名。在阿斯嘉德，能给孩子起名的多半是他们的父母或者长辈，至少也得是双亲。  
但他现在只有一个人。  
洛基忽然恼火起来。  
他独自在阿斯嘉德忙里忙外，而他愚蠢的哥哥甚至都没想过要回来看一眼——他只是联系过海姆达尔那个白痴就又单方面掐断了联系。  
最好索尔一辈子别回，这样他就可以名正言顺地统治阿斯嘉德了！  
“去找那个蠢货要名字吧，我要睡了！”  
“……”  
这回它不闹腾了。

世界的另一头。  
索尔在九界各地穿行了大半年，他惟独没有回过阿斯嘉德。但好孩子雷神会在惦念父母时向海姆达尔寻求消息，但同样地，他也会拜托挚友转达自己不愿先回去的请求——只是这次奥丁出乎意料地好说话，没有过分追究他的固执和任性。  
想到这里索尔就想叹气。因为即使是这样，他这一年多来也没什么进展。小骗子就好像故意躲开他似得，消失的一点踪迹都没，他都找了不知道多少个星球了！  
越想越气。  
雷神躺在床上盯着那粗陋的天花板发呆，不知道这样的日子还要过多久。最近一段时间他频繁梦见了诸神黄昏，于是他一路追寻着火焰巨人的踪迹到了这儿。  
这是他呆在这个星球上的最后一晚，过了今晚他就得去解决苏尔特尔，再然后去下一个地方寻找洛基。如果再找不到他弟弟的话，他就得回去寻求父母的帮助了。  
但愿他们能接受洛基又被自己搞丢了这个事实……  
索尔叹息着进入了梦乡。

洛基后知后觉地反应过来他大概是在做梦。  
这种感觉很古怪，因为他清楚自己在做梦，但这梦又太过真实——就好像是他和他哥哥第一次滚到一起去时。他的灵体被从阿斯嘉德的山头拽到了床上，被索尔狠狠地按在床上给……打住。  
邪神摸了摸自己有些发热的脸。  
可不能再想下去，单身孕夫格外艰难，一旦有点什么需求还得自给自足。  
他得心平气和，他得心如止水，他得……  
洛基胡思乱想着，却冷不防听见后头传来个熟悉的声音，带着惊讶迟疑也带着欣喜。  
“Loki……？”  
“……”  
他坐在床上一顿一顿地回头看去，那个男人就站在几米开外，蔚蓝的眼中满是震惊。  
“Brohther……”邪神喃喃着，如果他不是清楚这是个梦的话，他估计早跑了。但现在他却一点也不想跑，他看着他哥哥说道，“我可没想到这个。”  
索尔的脸色一变再变。他开始是高兴的，但很快这种喜悦就变成怒气——蓝眼睛里的暴怒让邪神下意识往后退——索尔便也几步走到床前，直视着他翠色的瞳仁。  
洛基的背抵到了床头，他身子一僵。  
“说说看，”雷神扯起堪称冷酷的笑容，“这次又是为什么？这一年多里你有没有想好用什么谎言来搪塞你亲爱的哥哥我？”  
绿眼睛眨了眨，细微的慌乱后是镇定，他微微仰起脸看着索尔——反正这是梦。  
“我本身就是谎言的代名词。”洛基高傲的小表情让索尔恨得发狂，他恨不得将他按在这张床上，干得那张嘴里再说不出这样的话。  
索尔挑高了眉，“是吗？”  
雷神开始脱自己的铠甲和外衣。  
“Wai、Wait！”小骗子抓着床单往反方向跑，“这不是我的梦吗！”  
洛基惊慌失措地发现他在梦里也不是他哥哥的对手。他被那只粗糙的大手拽住睡衣后领，然后稍一用力那些衣扣就不听话地散开，露出了堪称优美的锁骨和单薄的肩。  
——原先洛基还是有不少肌肉的，但最近一年的当王生涯让他基本处于只动脑子不动手的状态，以至于事到临头逃不过兄长的怪力。  
索尔喉头微动，低笑出声。  
“很遗憾，这恐怕是我的。”  
雷神轻易地将对方压倒在床上，他不得不承认在长久的遍寻不得后自己心里发生了微妙的变化——索尔以自己会高兴，会激动，但到头来小骗子的表现只想让人将他按在柔软的大床上做到求饶为止。  
这样想着，索尔手上的动作忍不住用力起来。他可以确定他在对方的身上按出了红印。而那双绿眼睛——他抬头看见——这会儿连眼角都被熏红，像一块上好的翡翠被浸润在水中待人赏玩。他似乎马上要落下泪来。  
这短暂的停顿中，洛基将手按在他哥哥健壮过分的手臂上。  
“不行——”他微弱地抗议着，已经被这个梦吓得退化了语言组织能力，“我们不能，在这个时候，梦里也不行……”  
索尔靠近他，另一只手轻柔却不失威胁性地抚摸着对方脖子上那小块皮肤。  
“Why，loki？”雷神亲吻过那淡色的唇，“你逃离了我身边，在梦里也要拒绝我？你明明知道我不可能——”  
翡翠眼睛透露出一丝难堪，洛基无法直视索尔的眼睛，因为他怕看见其中带有期待的自己。他选择避开那道专注的视线，轻声打断了对方的话。  
“——我怀孕了。”

索尔惊醒了。  
他猛地坐起简陋的石床上。外头月渐西斜，远处泛起鱼肚白的光。  
“……”雷神混混沌沌地想着刚才究竟梦到了什么，随后干笑着按着自己发晕的太阳穴，自言自语，“不可能不可能，这只是个梦。”  
索尔拿起身边的雷神之锤，他起身打算去解决在这儿的最后一个麻烦。  
火焰巨人苏尔特尔。


	41. Chapter 41

41  
索尔抵达阿斯嘉德的时候震惊地发现广场上居然立着洛基的超大号金身雕像。  
等等，他没走错地方吧？这里确定是他呆了一千多年的神域吧？雷神摸着脑袋四处打量着往广场中心聚集的人们，背着从火焰巨人哪儿砍来的头盔，也跟了上去。  
广场中央在演戏。  
不过这几个演员的服装有点眼熟。  
索尔眯起眼，仔细听着台上的对话说了什么。  
先是一个穿着绿衣服的人躺在地上，然后红衣服的男人将他半抱在怀里。绿衣服声情并茂地说着，“Oh，brother.This is it.I take my leave.”  
……这场景怎么好像也有点眼熟。  
红衣服大声责怪绿衣服，“You fool，you didn’t listen！”  
绿衣服语气虚弱地道歉，“I’m sorry.”  
红衣服扭头对一旁的女演员大声喊道：“Lady Sif！Get help！”  
索尔立马一脸的“WTF”——这不是和马勒凯斯对战时发生在他和洛基身上的事情吗？连希芙都出场了，所以这剧本讲的是他们的故事？  
可希芙当时明明在阿斯嘉德。  
舞台上还在继续。  
“Sorry for all I’ve done.”  
“It’s all right.Hold on.”  
“I’m sorry I tried to rule Earth.”  
“They’d be lucky to have you.”  
“I’m sorry about that thing with the tesseract . I just couldn’t help myself.”  
“I know.”  
“I’m a trickster.”  
“So mischievous.”  
“Sorry about that time I turned you into a frog.”  
“It was a wonderful joke.”  
演员们你来我往地说着让索尔起鸡皮疙瘩的台词，他抽空瞥了眼他的子民们，发现他们居然都很沉醉于这样的兄弟表演！这实在太让人震惊了！  
“You are the savior of Asgrad.”  
听到这一句时，雷神终于发现奥丁正坐在最前面。他向来英明伟岸又严肃的老父亲此刻正吃着葡萄靠在椅子上，懒洋洋地欣赏着戏剧。  
台上的“索尔”和“洛基”还在说着。  
“Tell my story.”  
“I will.”  
索尔往奥丁方向挪了挪。  
“Build a statue for me.”  
“We will build a big statue for you.”  
索尔回头看了眼巨大的洛基雕像。  
“With my helmet on，with the big bendy horns.”  
索尔在考虑要不要先和自己的老父亲说点什么。  
台上的剧情已渐入高潮，扮演着雷神的演员抱紧了怀中的黑发青年，他低声说着一句又一句煽情的台词，随后郑重承诺。  
“I will tell father what you did here today.”  
当时索尔本人也是这样说的。  
听到这一句，索尔眼前也浮现出了当时的场景。  
……  
洛基脸上惨白的躺在他怀中，用他的手拽开墨绿色的铠甲。小骗子的前胸蔓开大片大片鲜血，衬得他肤色灰败不堪。但即使是那样，洛基还是固执地说完了后面的话。  
‘I said，it’s not for him……’  
‘It’s for you，my brother.’  
翡翠眼睛里凝着他的倒影。  
‘Sorry for this little secret……Thor.’  
……  
然后他听见舞台上的演员和奥丁的声音在这一刻重合。  
“I didn’t do it for him.”  
雷神若有所思地看了一眼王座上的人。

戏剧落幕，观众们齐刷刷地鼓掌抹泪。索尔一把将他身后的巨大头盔扔到地上，直接拨开人群走到了奥丁面前。  
他微笑着说。  
“Father？”  
“……”  
原本拍手拍地最高兴的奥丁瞬间坐直了身体。索尔不太确定对方是否发出了一句shit，但他可以确定的是自己的判断并没有错，以及接下来他要做什么。  
“麻烦各位先离开，我太长时间没和父亲见面了，我实在是很想念他。”他礼貌地让士兵们清空这儿的广场，开着玩笑，“请给我们点私人时间。”  
大家当然乐意给这对父子时间，他们纷纷离开，很快整个广场就只剩下奥丁和他的大儿子。  
索尔抛着他的锤子一下又一下慢慢靠近他的老父亲，彬彬有礼的雷神在过去那简直难以想象。奥丁忍不住在心里感叹自己的背运，但他不确定索尔是否真的认出了自己。  
“噢，我亲爱的儿子，你怎么回来了呢？”  
“事实上我不得不回来。”蓝眼睛锁定住视线里仅剩的人，雷神说道，“不然还真是错过了这场好戏。”  
“你也……认为这出戏不错？”  
奥丁犹豫了下，但很快他就笑眯眯得摸了把胡子，兴致勃勃地介绍着，“这出戏叫做《阿斯嘉德洛基之殇》，非常受欢迎——呃，怎么了？我的儿子？”  
他的后脖被雷神用手指轻柔而不是力道地捏住。  
略显粗糙的指腹按在那里，男人低沉的声线非常贴近耳畔，带着一丝威胁。  
“你知道我的锤子只受我控制吧？如果我没有接到他就会一直飞着。”  
索尔哼笑一声将雷神之锤用力抛了出去，然后他站在奥丁身后贴着那开始泛红的耳尖说话。  
“别再卖弄你的小把戏了。”  
“Thor，我不知道你在说什么。”  
“三。”  
“儿子，你这样是不对的……”  
“二。”  
“你实在是——嘿！stop！我认输——”  
话音未落雷神就一转身将那个被绿光包围的家伙抱入怀中，随后单手接住了他急速飞过来的锤子。索尔看着洛基恼羞成怒的脸，笑起来，“一。”  
洛基假笑着变回奥丁的模样，“我以为你会对父亲更加尊敬些。”  
“我说过，我不在没人陪你玩，你的把戏下降了。”雷神松开手，看着披着奥丁外表的小骗子摇晃了下身子站稳在他对面。  
“是吗？哥哥，那你为什么没有第一时间揭穿我？”  
“奥丁”理了理衣服，一抬头却发现高大的金发男人正居高临下地看着他。他下意识倒退半步，而对方则步步紧逼——他被迫被退到了王座上，雷神又一次用锤子按在他胸口。  
“奥丁”，也就是洛基，用他最爱的叹息腔调说道。  
“哥哥，你还真是没新意。”  
他伸出手挡住索尔靠近的肩膀，从修长的指尖开始泛起淡淡暗绿的光，慢慢变回了自己的模样。他注意到索尔在看见自己的时候眼睛一亮。  
邪神被锤子压得不自在。  
“拿开它。”  
“不。”  
“什么？”洛基感觉到对方靠的越近了，他努力推着那过于坚实的臂膀，口中不住说道，“你不能用这东西一直压着我——父亲知道你这么狡猾吗？”  
索尔仁慈的微笑和话完全成反比。  
“这都是跟你学的。”  
“我可没——没教过你这些。”  
洛基看准间歇曲起腿用膝盖抵住对方的腰胯，好让索尔的蓝眼睛不再离自己这么近。他微微喘了口气，在心里咒骂着这该死的雷神之锤。  
“你在心里骂我？”索尔挑起了眉，空出一只手按住他膝盖。  
洛基心里咯噔一下。  
“我不知道你在说什么，”他不动声色地想挣扎开被控制住的腿，但这明显徒劳，雷神的怪力哪里是他能阻挡的，更何况他最近还在恢复期，除了每天看戏排戏写剧本外连不必要的活动都一概打发下头的人去做了。他假装天真地眨了眨眼睛，“Thor……”  
小骗子永远能知道他最不能抵抗的是什么。  
索尔承认自己心软了下，但很快他又把自己全副武装起来。因为他想到一年多前就是这双翡翠眼睛诱惑了自己，然后在大名鼎鼎的雷神眼皮底下迅速溜走，一丝音讯也无。他弟弟是邪神不是小白兔，天知道他没在自己身边会跑去做什么捅破天的事——  
大脑活动到这，索尔发出一记足以让洛基瑟缩的冷笑。  
雷神是温暖，阳光，骄傲的结合体，阴暗这个词从来和他搭不上边。而此时此刻这个男人正浑身散发着危险的气息，靠近他，逼近他，将温热的嘴唇贴在他烧起来的耳朵边慢慢地说话。  
“你知道我为什么把人都遣散么？”  
洛基被压制在王座上动弹不得，然而他却因为这简单的一句话而再度紧张起来。他睁着翠色的大眼睛，微凉的风和索尔温暖的手一起抚摸过他的颈侧，让身体难以克制地轻颤起来。索尔感受到那细微的变化，忍不住用手分开他的腿。  
他的小骗子有一双笔直修长无处安放的腿，线条优美皮肤细腻，在床上时能配合地缠住他的腰也好，不配合的被他强行分开也罢，总归是充满了情趣。  
身体在半强迫下缓慢贴近，在隔着衣服彼此摩擦到时，洛基从喉咙里发出呻吟。  
“真是见鬼——”他呢喃着，在被索尔的手包裹住渐渐昂起的欲望时忍不住挺了挺腰，他不知道自己现在是什么模样，他只知道他哥哥在四处点火。绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着金发男人，洛基努力控制着自己最后的仪态——虽然也没多少了——他说道，“一见面就想操自己弟弟的恐怕整个宇宙也只有你而已，Thor，我真替父亲感到痛心……”  
索尔单手去解他的外衣，“我前段时间做了个梦。”  
“什么？”  
“你怀孕了，”雷神盯着几下被自己扯开的上衣，对方小腹的位置平坦光滑，他奇怪地看了眼洛基，“……所以那果然是个梦？”  
“——你脑子进水了吗！”   
洛基绝望地闭起眼低吼，他拒绝看他的蠢哥哥，尤其是被按在王座上衣衫大敞的时候。他飞快地用两只手糊住那张棱角分明的脸，语调嘲讽，“我就不能指望你的脑袋能聪明点儿了……你连梦也信？天哪……我简直……简直……”  
说道后面他的语气越来越弱，隐隐有些心虚。但幸好索尔感觉不出来。  
“那正好。”  
索尔低头亲吻过他的手指，语气平静地宣布接下来要发生的事。如果不是他的眼神深沉得仿佛暴雨前夕的海潮，洛基真的会以为他要说什么正经事。  
“我说过的吧，我想在阿斯嘉德的任何地方上你。”


	42. Chapter 42

42  
宇宙中存在非常多的时空，在不同星球上时间速度有快有慢。这也是为什么本该和普通人一样十月怀胎的邪神折腾了一年多才生下他和索尔的长女。  
从那晚和兄长坦白的梦里惊醒后，洛基就感觉肚子里的小家伙要出来了——这都要怪他愚蠢的哥哥——它感受到了另一个父亲的神力。邪神恨恨的想着索尔总在关键时刻给他帮倒忙，但箭在弦上已别无他法。  
他身为冰霜巨人又是九界最好的法师，当然不会傻得张开大腿深呼吸等待医者帮龇牙咧嘴的自己成功分娩，更何况他还在假扮奥丁本人。于是趁着天色未亮，他悄悄地将自己转移到曾经属于他的寝殿里。  
布下数重魔法后，他平躺到床上念念有词。  
邪神再淡定也是第一次干这种活儿，还是一个人。他紧张地像是小时候第一次要和索尔去骑马，他想要镇定些，但是一闭上眼就全都是那双蓝眼睛——  
“Fuck you，Thor……”  
疼痛感渐渐侵蚀了感官，他躺在床上急促地呼吸着，从嘴唇中叫骂出这样一句来。  
——天知道我有多想拿刀子捅死你！

索尔的吻落在洛基的脖子上，白皙脆弱的皮肤下血管清晰可见，而后者被Mjollnir按在王座上动弹不得只能被动承受。洛基清楚地知道索尔有多渴望他，那个正凶狠地隔着衣服顶到他的大家伙无声诉说着一切。  
“Thor……”  
无人回应他微弱的抗议，因为雷神的舌头正灵活的舔舐过耳垂，含在嘴里又咬又亲，连带着沉重的呼吸一起撞击他的心脏。索尔带着他沉甸甸的情欲和爱意想要将王座上的小骗子烧成一把灰烬，不留一丝余地。  
洛基脑袋混乱的想按照中庭时间计算他们足足有二十个月没见面，这时间对神族来说算不了什么，但对两个刚尝过彼此味道的年轻人来说那可真是久得可怕了。  
“听上去你并不否认我的提议，”兄长充满磁性的低音响起在邪神耳畔，带有薄茧的大手顺着已经敞开的外衣抚摸着他的腰腹，让他忍不住颤栗起来，“而且还很期待？”  
“我什么时候说过——啊……我很期待？”  
那本不是洛基的敏感点，但他们太久没有触碰彼此，再加上一个多月前这身体才生下他们的长女，整个人正处于格外敏感的恢复期。没有外界刺激倒也还好，最多是深夜时在宫殿中自我纾解，可现在光天化日之下被伴侣挑逗，他觉得自己真的会烧碎成烟。  
上衣被剥落在手臂上，Mjollnir被男人轻易拿开放到一边。洛基刚一想挣扎，对方的吻就从颈侧滑向了胸口。他几乎是在刚被那嘴唇含住乳尖时就瞬间夹紧了腿，大脑一片空白，等到反应过来时喉咙里早已情不自禁发出动情的呻吟。  
翠色的眸子开始积蓄眼泪。  
索尔的左手就按在他的大腿上，敏锐地感觉到了这具身体的紧绷，他残忍地在翡翠眼睛的注视下打开那双腿，将其中一条抬起架在自己的肩上。  
“这是你的惩罚，Loki，”索尔试图让自己看上去更无情点，但蓝眼睛里的欲望出卖了他。他抓过那只紧紧扣着王座的漂亮的手，挨个儿亲吻过指节，将对方紧绷的拳头以湿热的舌头抚平，然后低笑着问道，“你最喜欢的小刀在哪儿？”  
洛基迷茫地看他，随后手中多了一把锋利的匕首，尾端嵌着的月亮石幽幽发光。  
索尔将它拿了下来，“你更喜欢这把？”他笑着，然后下一秒就用冰冷的刀锋对准他弟弟完好无损的裤子，在大腿处轻轻用力。  
黑色的皮料发出被划破的哀鸣。洛基为此瞪大了眼睛。  
“你不能——”  
“事实上，”索尔又是一刀，将那条紧贴曲线的黑色皮裤给割成碎片。他像在粗暴地剥掉一颗糖果的华美包装，露出内里待人品尝的甜蜜。他笑着吻了吻那把冰凉的匕首——跟嘉奖它的锋利似的——平静地宣布道，“我已经做了。”  
两根手指不管不顾地从破碎的底裤边钻了进去，洛基已经硬了，阴茎颤颤巍巍地在彼此交缠的视线中昂立。但索尔只是轻柔地以掌心抚摸了一下，飞快地，然后便向后探去。  
后穴粘腻的液体早就断断续续涌出。洛基难堪的想他可以体面地周旋在每个敌人之间，但不能在汹涌的情欲前保持他的冷静——尤其是那个人还是他的兄长。于是他扭动着屁股抗拒手指的试探，但索尔只是在臀瓣上来回揉捏。  
洛基挺着上半身大口大口喘气，因为这姿势非常羞耻，更何况还是在室外。他的手指掐在索尔肩上恳求，“拜托，别——啊！Thor……”  
手指在轻柔地按压过穴口后直接深入了一根。敏感的肠肉立马就包裹住入侵者，像期待许久了似的收缩，不肯放它离开，而食指也很配合地渐渐往里推动。小骗子的声音因为快感而逐渐失控，再也没办法彻底推开男人。  
“Please……”想要拒绝的话因为手指轻柔地抽插而绵软起来，洛基甚至开始幻想索尔会粗暴地对待他了，他情不自禁地想往下坐好让手指彻彻底底地操自己，“深一点，求你……别处去，别……嗯！还要……”  
索尔换成了两根手指一起插入。这下他可以在紧致的后穴中拨弄那些嫩肉，用指腹轻轻搔刮凸起处，在洛基快哭出来时靠过去亲吻他的脖子。  
“你今天真的很敏感，小女巫。是什么让你变成这副样子？难道我不在的时候你一直在禁欲吗？还是说——在光天化日之下被手指送上高潮就能够满足你？”洛基刚想为这称呼抗议起来，但他哥哥仅仅是低笑着用手指来回操软那个湿滑的小穴，喑哑地低音从他胸前不断传来，“你知道自己这么渴望我吗，Loki？”  
他看不见自己的下体是什么模样，但索尔知道，白嫩臀部间肉粉色的小口是如何吞吐着他的手指，每一次抽插都有嫩肉眷恋不舍地缠着指尖，半透明的体液一阵一阵从身体里流淌——他觉得洛基像是一颗包心硬糖，在化开了外表后只剩下甜腻过分的热情。  
手指让邪神只能发出呻吟而说不出别的话来，欲望节节攀登，因为羞耻也因为舒爽。他觉得自己真是要被索尔说中了，会被两根手指就送上天堂。  
但在他大腿不住颤抖时索尔突然抽出了手指。  
未满足的绿眼睛里甚至有那么一两秒失去焦距，随后他听见索尔脱去铠甲的声音。然后他哥哥滚烫的阴茎贴在他屁股上，那里早就泛滥成灾了。  
邪神终于找回自己的神智，他吐露出一声压抑已久的叹息，“我以为你会坚持只用手指……”绿眼睛意有所指地看去，索尔十分配合的将手抬到他面前。  
食指和中指间拉出了几根银丝。  
洛基脸微红。  
“可我觉得手指不够你吃的。”索尔咬着他耳朵发出沉沉的笑声，将硬挺的性器抵在那微微张开的小口上。肉穴早已被手指玩弄得迫不及待，几乎是在肉棒靠近的时间就吮吻着汨汨的顶端。  
索尔告诫自己不要太快将糖果吃进肚中，他故意轻轻顶弄着穴口就是不进去。  
洛基觉得自己快被欲望逼疯了。他一条腿被夹在肩上，另一条则缠在索尔精壮的腰间，他下意识用小腿摩擦着对方的身体，难以启齿的地方正渴求被填满贯穿，空虚感折磨着他，甚至——甚至有那么一两秒，他觉得是手指也可以，只要能满足他的瘙痒和情欲。  
“Brother……please，”他用手背挡住自己断续的呻吟，恳求道，“你知道我有多想你，真的，我不撒谎，我从不在这件事上骗人……嗯！啊……”  
回应他的是雷神托起他臀部用力的挺入。  
滚烫的阴茎深深埋入肉穴，直接撞在了内壁的凸起处，洛基发出一声沙哑的尖叫，随后他绷紧了腿仰起脸急促地呼吸着。他像被人抓住命脉的一尾鱼，庄严的王座此刻便是他的砧板，而索尔，正用胯下的刀将他反复劈开碾磨。  
“嗯！快……快一点……好棒……”长腿在冲撞中从肩上滑落，谁都没空去管，洛基的两条腿现在都在索尔结实的手臂上驾着，雷神的大手掐在他的精瘦的腰上，将他整个人往下拉托高了臀部，抽插撞击间发出的粘稠水声和肉体拍打声让他俩浑身发热。  
“你真的好热情……”索尔低头去含住红润的乳尖，只用舌尖来回拨弄那硬邦邦的小红点，他感到自己被又一次绞紧——洛基射了。  
翡翠眼睛茫然地看着他，有几滴泪挂在轻颤的睫毛上，随着主人眨眼的动作落了下来。那本来顶在雷神腹部的性器在射过一发后变成软软的肉粉色，索尔摸了一把，感受到小骗子不自觉地紧张，停下了猛烈地进出。  
他第一次在洛基面前这么游刃有余，不紧不慢地动作着，每次进入都是细细研磨过娇嫩的褶皱，这让黑发邪神浑身发痒。  
“你真讨厌……啊……哥哥……快、快点……唔……”  
索尔低笑着去轻吻他的喉结，深深浅浅的变换着撞击的频率，正当洛基恼羞成怒想骂他的时候变将那不中听的话变作一句句诱人的喘息低吟。  
雷神发觉他还挺擅长这个的。  
“我讨厌？”索尔在那漂亮的锁骨处咬下齿痕，感受洛基因为刺痛而加重的呼吸，慢慢逼问，“你是不是还有什么没对我交代的——比如。”  
他将阴茎缓慢抽出，洛基慌张地抓住他的手臂看过来。  
“比如我们的梦？”  
索尔特意用了“us”这个单词，就是不希望洛基给出任何模糊的答案。自从他胸前浮现出铭文后，雷神就有种模糊的预感这会成为他们彼此的又一个联系媒介。那个梦里洛基的惊慌不像是假的（但他可能骗了他关于怀孕这件事），让他醒来后倍感疑惑。  
邪神微微咬牙，眼角泛起情欲的烧红。  
“该死的你一定要现在问这个吗——”他主动揽过对方的肩膀，抬起双腿缠住他哥哥完美的身体，暗示性地抬腰。  
小骗子的姿态诱人但语气却恶劣非常，声音里像含了一池春水骂他。  
“Fuck you，Thor……”  
他想要被粗暴地对待——索尔的大家伙方才虽然在他体内，却是隔靴搔痒，像个报复心满满的处刑人迟迟不肯给他痛快。更别提现在他的所作所为更让人恼火。  
洛基眨了下因为泪水而模糊的眼，那双翡翠眼睛看向他的哥哥，他的伴侣，充满了说不清道不明的情绪。  
“如果你满足我……嗯……”他凑过去亲吻对方充满胡渣的下巴，啃咬了几下，暧昧地喘着气，“我就告诉你，哥哥……在床上我一直都很乖，你知道的对不对？就像我们的第一次那样……”  
邪神脸上浮现出恶作剧式的笑，他抱紧了他哥哥，轻声呢喃着一个从未说出过的秘密。  
“还记得我们的第一次吗？不是在中庭，是在我的宫殿里，在你的梦里……你不知道对吧，那梦是真的，你把我操地都快上天了——啊！哥哥，就是那里……快……用力……Thor！嗯……快操我……”  
索尔因他的话愤怒起来，他用力掐着对方的腰像是要把人按进王座里。尚未解放的性器依旧硕大硬挺，他一边在洛基身体里大开大合地进出，一边怒吼。  
“你骗了我！你这个狡猾的家伙，你居然没告诉过我那是我们的第一次——”  
雷神根本没想过洛基连这种事也会骗他，他一直以为那是个美梦呢！蓝眼睛盯着身下浑身发红发烫的青年，索尔决定给他一点惩罚。  
他托住那饱满的臀部将对方抱了起来，洛基发出一声惊呼。  
邪神早就被前后同时的高潮逼得脑袋混乱。酥麻感从后穴传到全身，性器在射过两次后又在泥泞的腹部半硬起来，他被索尔猛地抱起来——这个姿势太深了，他只觉得天旋地转，随后是早就胀痛的乳尖被牙齿啃咬地微微刺痛。  
“别这样！哥哥……我、啊……嗯嗯……别……我真唔……唔嗯……知道错了……顶、顶到那里了……啊……我会、会怀孕的……求你……呜……”  
他又一次领会到他兄长的怪力。  
半抱着的姿势次次深入，空无一人的广场上四下寂静只剩彼此。过于刺激的感官体验让洛基被颠地只能抱紧索尔的脑袋，他胡乱的讨饶，甚至在最后发出近乎哭泣的低吟。  
索尔却仿佛是想到了什么。  
金发男人抱着青年的臀部剧烈抽插，硕大的阴茎被彼此的体液濡湿得发亮，每一次都彻底拔出再重重顶入，洛基的泣音开始沙哑，他再也不能抗拒索尔了。  
“疼……哈……你居然、居然真的……该死……哥哥……嗯！啊……我又要到了……唔……好舒服……给我嗯……”  
索尔撞开了对方的生殖腔小口，那里几乎没被使用过，以至于现在随便的顶弄摩擦就能让敏感稚嫩的穴肉不断收缩包裹着发烫的性器。洛基撕破面具的恳求让他兴奋地发狂，如果可以，他真想将这个小骗子锁在身边，永远把他喂得饱饱的。  
又是几次剧烈地深入后，索尔停了下来，他将自己顶在那处腔内。  
洛基似乎反应过来等待他的是什么。他从激烈的做爱中缓了过来，发出低低的一声喘息，随后夹紧了后穴，在索尔的紧绷中低喃。  
“灌满我吧……哥哥。”


	43. Chapter 43

43  
洛基和索尔面对面坐在浴缸里。  
本来邪神是被他哥哥抱回寝殿的，但在恢复神智后就挪到了浴池的另一头，他四肢疲软地浸没在热水中，嘴唇微张着呼吸，时不时发出模糊的轻喘。  
热气氤氲中索尔听得不真切，但这感觉让他以为他们还在做爱。于是他咳嗽了下提醒道，“你再这样喘我就忍不住了。”  
对面的声音戛然而止，随后那雾茫茫的池水里传来一声控诉，沙哑而迷茫。  
“疼……”洛基不自在地在水中扭动身体，他根本没法坐下去，被兄长干得发红的穴肉依然肿胀兴奋，只有身体被热水环绕让他感觉到了安抚。他不得不跪在池子里的瓷砖上，在索尔看不见的地方将手指往后面伸过去。  
白浊的精液灌满了他的后穴，甚至是他的生殖腔。此刻那些混合在一起的粘稠液体正一点一点顺着大腿滑出来，但这速度太慢了，他必须得清洗下。  
洛基咬着牙将手指伸进去，又疼又痒的触感让他难以克制自己去保持平稳的呼吸。然而他的自尊又不可能在做爱后让自己的伴侣为他彻底清洗，所以，他得接受这一切。  
但他仍然在心中叫骂罪魁祸首的粗暴。  
——中庭呆了这么久你还学不会戴套吗！  
他这简直是恼羞成怒在故意推卸责任，因为索尔根本不可能在地球上有机会学这个。  
“啊……”一丝呻吟从唇齿间泄露，随后邪神又咬紧了牙关。  
他都不需要动脑子就知道这姿态有多羞耻，刚才一定是他被情欲冲昏了脑袋才会允许男人将他灌得满满的。手指在主人的意志下轻柔抠弄，但太深了，索尔这个家伙……他自己根本不能触碰到最里面。  
翡翠眼睛几乎被热气和耻辱逼的要哭出来。  
耳边有拨动水的声音，轻微的让人极易忽视。洛基正在苦恼着如何是好，他变得有点儿迟钝的脑袋根本没发现他的伴侣正悄无声息的靠近。  
索尔看见的就是这样一副场景——  
他的小骗子半跪在水池边，一手扶着大理石台子翘起白嫩的屁股，另一手则在臀瓣间深入。池水和热气模糊了他想要看见的美景，但是他都不需要多思考就知道洛基在做什么。这非常，非常诱人。  
“为什么不喊我帮你？”索尔贴近那个温热的身体——洛基有瞬间的颤抖——金发男人温柔地吻上他发红的耳尖，慢慢将自己的手按在温水中的那只手上，“你不是一向来胆子很大吗？弟弟？”  
“唔……啊……”  
邪神忽然拔高了呻吟，因为索尔在询问间将自己的手指也探入那柔软的小穴，他勾弄着洛基的手指，像是好心的要帮他清洗似的——如果不是那根中指一直在不断摩挲着充血的内壁的话。  
“我喊你的话——”被一根中指操地感觉并不怎么好，洛基趴在水池边发出含糊地低吟和抗议，“啊……就会是……这样……”  
他被迫翘高了臀部，在水波间随着腰的起伏而发出暧昧的声音。  
索尔啃着他光滑的肩膀发出沉沉的笑。  
“这样不好吗？”  
洛基刚想回他一句好什么，那根在他身体里作乱的手指就忽然曲起，重重地摩擦着凸起的地方，男人略显兴奋地粗暴动作几乎要将他所有的敏感点都发掘出来。腹部的欲望顶在池壁上来回蹭着，黑发被水汽蒸腾的湿哒哒粘在脸侧。  
他被水浸润得好似深海蛇妖。  
索尔的动作非常有效，那些深深灌入的白浆随着他的动作缓慢流出，有一些浮到了水面，在他们的眼皮底下。  
洛基喉咙里发出一声抗议，他扭过头去看着他哥哥，被水打湿的绿眼睛里饱含着一丝恼怒。他沙哑着嗓音质问，“你现在……啊、可以出去了……嗯、唔啊……bro……no……”  
索尔从善如流地答应了。  
手指拔出，那个红肿的肉穴又紧紧地收缩起来。  
洛基松了口气，以为这一切都结束了，但他实在是低估了雷神的体力。他金发碧眼的兄长从后面托起他发软的腰部，将自己贴了上来。他感到自己的臀部又一次被分开，随后灼热的性器贴了上来，抵在那个不断颤抖的小口。  
“惩罚过了……现在是安慰，亲爱的弟弟。”

彻底的放纵过后，洛基趴在床上发出懊悔的叹息。  
“Thor Odingson——父亲知道你在床上这么用力干你的弟弟吗？”  
索尔没回答这个问题，因为他正享受着难得的平静。在这一年多的寻找过程中，他无数次想过洛基去哪儿了，为什么洛基要离开自己，以及这个小骗子是否是真的爱自己。但每次都无人回应，于是他只能在睡梦中求得真相。  
当他知道自己和洛基的梦境有一定几率连在一起后，狂喜和愤怒同时席卷了他。  
高兴的一边在说，小骗子以后再也不能随便欺骗你了；暴躁的一边在说，你至少得先和他算账看看他究竟瞒了你多少。  
……所以很明显他们现在刚算完账。  
“你还有没有什么隐瞒我的地方？”索尔问道。  
洛基噎住了，他后知后觉地想起来他还有一件非常重要的事情没和索尔说。  
——他们的长女。  
“噢……还有一点儿，”他懒懒地趴在床上，伸手去拽索尔的金色长发，“你做爸爸了。”  
“……”  
索尔感觉自己的脑袋好像被人用锤子砸中了。  
“Wh……what？”雷神震惊地从床上弹了起来，他看着躺在身边的绿眼睛小骗子，“我刚才好像听到了什么奇怪的单词——”  
邪神弯起嘴角，身体的疲乏抵挡不住他看见索尔表情时的笑意。他慢吞吞地从床上爬了下去，给自己换上一件稍正式些的衣服，给了他哥哥一个跟上来的眼神。  
“你没听错，我亲爱的哥哥，”洛基拢着墨绿睡衣的腰带，他注意到自己的锁骨上斑驳着数枚青红痕迹，于是不自在地拉了拉衣领。  
“我们有了一个女儿，你和我。”  
他点了点对方赤裸的胸膛，指尖轻轻滑过，语调上扬，“不信？”  
索尔抓住那只手，皱眉。  
“我可没说我不信。”  
“可是哥哥，你的表情看上去太愚蠢了。”  
“……”

他们终于在两场漫长的性爱后与他们的长女相见。  
阿斯嘉德的小公主，躺在一个半透明的圆形保护罩里。她拥有两位父亲所共有的特点，比索尔略深的金发和比洛基稍浅的绿眸。她像是一朵娇嫩的玫瑰花尚未长成，咿咿呀呀着在襁褓中挥着小手和她的两位父亲打招呼。  
“她……”  
“很可爱？”洛基扬眉，故意说着他们女儿的坏话，“你不知道她有多调皮——”  
“你听上去很不满。”索尔笑起来，试图触碰保护罩中的小可爱，但他在快碰到时犹豫了下。那个防护罩一看就是出自洛基本人的手笔，索尔不确定是不是他们的女儿遇到了某些小问题。  
“……这是干什么用的？”  
“一点保护性魔法，我没有办法一直看着她。”  
事实上，因为这一年多内洛基不断地来回穿梭于各个星球和时空，以至于小姑娘在诞生前就紊乱了正常的发展。她出生在一个不按常理的时间点，并且一落地就不会哭泣。然后她睡了足足三天三夜，直到第四天清晨才睁开眼睛。为了防止他们唯一的女儿出现意外，洛基不得不准备那些保护性魔法。  
显然这些他都不会和索尔说。  
“如果说你像是翡翠，”索尔在洛基的示意下抱起了他们的女儿，他不太确信自己真的有了一个小天使，他高兴地喃喃，“那她的眼睛就像是阿斯嘉德的海水。”  
她浅绿色的瞳孔无限接近于被蔚蓝天空倒映后的浅海。  
“她非常漂亮，”洛基轻笑起来，“更重要的是她像我……哥哥，她还在我肚子里的时候我就怕她和你一样粗糙。”  
“我粗糙？”雷神皱眉，仔细打量着他们的女儿，小家伙正笑眯眯地用手指勾着她父亲的长发，他为此高兴起来。  
“她很像你，连喜欢拽我头发这一点也是。”  
“……”  
傻爸爸，洛基在心里吐槽。

小姑娘长势飞快，洛基私底下猜测是因为他在怀她时破坏了时间线。才不到两个月她看上去就有人类孩童五岁这么大了，索尔倒是怀疑过，但是对上邪神镇定的眼神他又问不出口。  
毕竟阿斯嘉德的大王子从未见证过孩子的出生。  
一切都很顺利。  
除了洛基需要在白天伪装他们父亲，而在晚上被他哥哥按在柔软的大床上进行一系列限制级活动——入夜后索尔会咬着他的耳朵从后面进入，撞击着他过于柔韧的身体，将那些呻吟全部压抑进彼此的口中。  
但他们在为女儿命名时发生了分歧。  
洛基坚持要取一个独一无二的名字才配得上他们的小公主，但索尔却不以为然。傻爸爸抱着闺女在宫殿里晃来晃去（因为洛基坚持不能把她带到外面去），逗弄着好脾气女儿。  
“我觉得叫耶梦加得就很好。”索尔说道。  
洛基皱眉，“我记得那是你最喜欢的一条小蛇的名字——你不能用这个命名她。”  
“为什么不行？”索尔抱着女儿笑眯眯地说道，“她喜欢蛇，和我一样。”  
“What？”洛基感觉自己的耳朵坏掉了。  
索尔将小姑娘放在他俩的床上，然后摸了摸那毛茸茸的金发脑袋，鼓励道。  
“乖孩子，给你父亲看看你的小把戏。”  
随后一阵绿光包围了女孩儿，她在神兄弟的眼中变成一条深绿色的小蛇，吐着腥红的舌尖缠上她父亲的手臂。洛基本身就体温偏冷，小蛇的温度恰好与他契合，他惊讶地看着她，发出一阵无奈的低吟。  
“你知道你爸爸给你起了多愚蠢的一个名字吗，亲爱的？”  
小蛇滑动着身体绕上他的脖子，然后舔了舔他的脸。  
“噢……好吧好吧，你坚持的话，。”他用手捏住小家伙，然后在同时绿光闪过，小公主抱着她父亲的脖子撒着娇。  
“I like it！”  
女孩儿的声音软糯动听，洛基忍不住去摸摸那个脑袋。  
然后她从她父亲的身上跳了下来，欢快地跑到花园里去玩耍。  
索尔看着这一切，“我们得出发去寻找父亲和母亲了。”   
“怎么？”洛基挑眉，“这么迫不及待告诉父亲，你上了你弟弟后还让他给你生了个女儿？”  
他总是在调侃哥哥这件事上格外有兴趣。  
“Loki——”不要说这种话，索尔的眼神明白无误写着后半句。  
他警告性地看了眼小骗子一眼，后者轻快地耸肩。于是索尔将他拉入怀中说道。  
“我梦见了Ragnarök（诸神黄昏）。”


	44. Chapter 44

44  
考虑到中庭挚友们的接受程度，索尔在“直接告诉他们我和我弟弟有了个女儿”和“先告诉他们我找到我弟弟”之间选择了后者。  
对此洛基只是哼笑。  
“我还以为你会迫不及待跟他们炫耀你有个女儿。”  
“她的生长状况我比较担心，待在阿斯嘉德会更好。”索尔摊手，“毕竟他的两个父亲不是出门探亲，你知道中庭有多麻烦，自从你呃——”  
邪神的绿眼睛眯起来。  
“我什么？”洛基把玩着他的小刀笑容危险，“哥哥，你再说一遍。”  
“……”  
海姆达尔摸了摸小姑娘的脑袋，对那两个不分时间地点就开始嘴炮的成年人一对白眼。彩虹桥的守护者沉声道，“你们该出发了。”  
耶梦加得从他身后露出好奇的表情，稍长的金发被绑成两个小麻花辫垂在耳边。她的眼睛清澈而明亮，让她两位即将远行的父亲都开始不舍起来。  
“Dad，father……”  
洛基的不高兴只持续了0.1秒——关于小姑娘不把father放在前面——但他很快就轻轻叹气，对着他在这世上唯一的血亲，他的女儿，露出了堪称温柔的微笑。  
“Jor，你会乖乖等father和……dad回来的，对吗？”  
小姑娘点头。  
索尔为这短暂的停顿而勾起唇。相比洛基的别扭，他直接大跨步过去给了小女孩一个拥抱和颊吻，粗糙的胡渣在小脸蛋上轻柔地蹭了蹭，“Dad会给你带好玩的回来。”  
“嗯！”  
在恋恋不舍的和小姑娘道别后，海姆达尔开启了彩虹桥的通道，索尔拉过洛基的手便消失在那片光中。  
他们又一次回到了地球。

纽约一切如旧。  
推开咖啡店的门，身穿Gucci高定的黑发青年手拿一杯热气腾腾的拿铁。美国的冬天已经接近尾声，但低温依旧不可小觑。他出了店门左右张望，近似翡翠的绿眼睛很引人注目，但他的神情看上去像是在找人。  
很快就找到了他的目标，不远处一个拿着黑色雨伞的金发男人。  
洛基忍不住笑起来，索尔的服装实在是太诡异了——虽然那是他的手笔。  
“你为什么喜欢喝这个？”雷神看见他弟弟优哉游哉地走过来，那个又苦又涩的饮料实在是让他记忆犹新。  
洛基抿着杯口不说话，故意用绿眼睛看他。  
“哎……”小骗子发出一声长长的叹息，“像你这种没审美的家伙是不会懂的。”  
索尔挑眉。他直接用手包住了洛基拿着咖啡的手，这亲昵的举动让对方愣了一下，随后，雷神十分淡定地就着这个姿势低头，喝了一大口。  
咖啡很香，他不否认。但这也很苦，他敢确定。  
洛基盯着自己明显少了不少的咖啡。  
“Thor Odinson！”  
索尔大笑起来将他抱了个满怀，全然不顾身在何处而周围的人是否又在看他们。他发现自己最近学坏了，开始向他弟弟学习，总想将眼前的人气到跳脚才甘心。  
“托尼那儿有的是好咖啡，我们先去一下复仇者大厦。”  
洛基挑眉。  
“我完全不期待他们会对我们的到来表示欢迎。”

此刻复仇者们正在进行他们的日常吵架。  
不大的客厅中沙发和座椅交错摆开，有的人在沉默，有的人则是喋喋不休。这间原属于斯塔克本人的大厦早在两年前换上了Avengers的标牌，托尼慷慨地将之捐献给神盾局并且亲自改造了其中的大部分房间。  
猎鹰和战争机器面对面争论着国务卿的勋章个数，幻视坐在旺达身边报出了他所统计的数据，斯蒂夫皱着眉不欲说话，而总是伶牙俐齿的钢铁侠本人，却沉默地出奇。  
“托尼，你今天太安静了。”娜塔莎拂了一把过长的红发，在发表意见前选择了先询问他们一直以来所默认的副队长。  
斯蒂夫翻过一页膝上的书，“因为他已经决定好了。”  
美国队长和钢铁侠从建队以来就没和谐的相处过一周。他们只在任务时期合作无间，但除此之外，他们都非常清楚对方不是一路人。斯塔克永远深谋远虑想着更多的利益更重要的人，而罗杰斯，他已经经历了太多，在九头蛇数次入侵他的世界后他很难再坚持服从政府的任何决定。  
躺在沙发上的托尼不高不低地轻哼一声。  
“噢，你可真懂我，斯蒂夫。”他坐起来揉了揉脑袋，开始了钢铁侠一贯的连珠炮行为，“事实上只是电磁头疼犯了。所以，我才沉默，Cap，就是疼。”  
“那非常不舒服——是谁把咖啡渣倒进垃圾处理器了？我是给机车党开了家旅馆吗？”  
托尼的愤怒永远是压制在眼睛里的，那双焦糖色的眼平静无波下暗涌流动。他心细如丝，牙尖嘴利，可他不能将任何情绪都暴露在他的队友们之前。  
“Uh……事实上那是我弄的。”  
雷神的声音响起在另一头，众人又惊又吓地齐刷刷看去。  
床边的高脚椅上并排坐着阿斯嘉德神兄弟，谁也不知道他们是什么时候进来的。黑发那个正捧着托尼第二喜欢的咖啡杯小口小口优雅喝着，而索尔则是略显无辜地抬了抬手，“我不知道那地方不能倒垃圾，抱歉——”  
“Thor！”娜塔莎拔高了声音，“你们怎么在这？”  
“……Loki？”旺达迟疑地发问。  
幻视注意到身旁的女巫情绪波动变大，他看了眼对面正冲他们微笑的黑发男人，不知道为什么觉得心里怪怪的。也许他该多读点资料，关于人内心的情绪究竟有多少种。  
“我们来中庭办点事，然后顺路过来看看。”  
在雷神老实解释的时候，洛基已经目光炯炯地盯着不知道该对谁生气比较好的托尼——是对他那群伙伴呢？还是对自己手上的咖啡杯呢？  
“瞧瞧我们的小铁罐多生气，”邪神从椅子上站起来，走到托尼身边拍拍他肩膀，“为什么我每次见到你你都在和那群蠢货吵架？”  
“……”被代称为蠢货们的其他人。  
“……放下我的杯子。”这是托尼。  
洛基从善如流地将它搁进水槽，看向了马克西莫夫兄妹。他们过得看上去不错，至少气色很好，从对话内容来看他们也在这一年多里成为了复仇者的一员。  
敌人越壮大就越高兴的邪神舔了舔唇。  
然后索尔手一伸拽住了他的衣领，示意小混蛋不要在这关键时刻捣乱。  
“Loki，乖乖喝你的咖啡。”  
洛基看了看他哥哥充满威胁的眼神，扭脸，“看来你混得还不错，旺达。”  
“嗯……是，这一年多来，”旺达犹豫着不知该从何说起，但看到邪神一如记忆中的容貌微笑，她忍不住放松下来——尽管他们相遇的开头起源于打架，但这并不妨碍他们在之后有了师徒之谊——她笑起来，换了个语气，“看到你真的太好了。”  
皮特罗和幻视表情同步的皱眉。  
洛基也注意到了那个非人类生物，他脑袋上那颗心灵宝石可再熟悉不过了。  
“这感觉怪怪的，”邪神很难控制住自己想吐槽的欲望，他指了指幻视方向，问他哥哥，“你觉不觉得他像是我们的……子嗣？”  
哪里像了？所有人都在心里充满问号。  
“宝石，我给的，”无法无天的小骗子今天也一如既往地作大死，“我猜他能诞生肯定有你的功劳吧，brother？”  
索尔“呃”了一下。  
幻视迅速打断了这让他感到尴尬的话题。  
“我们刚才说到哪儿了？”他努力让自己看上去表情淡定点，“斯塔克？”  
话题再越跑越远的边缘被人狠狠拉了回来。托尼将手机放到一边开始投影几个界面，而他仅仅是为自己倒了杯水。  
画面上是一个黑人男孩，年轻朝气。

“查尔斯·斯宾塞，一个好孩子，计算机工程专业，平均成绩3.6，计划秋天去英特尔基层上班。但是，他想趁窝在办公室里之前先去积累阅历，看看世界，做做义工。”  
“查理不想去维加斯或劳德尔堡——要我就会选那儿。他也没去巴黎或阿姆斯特丹——那多有趣？他想利用暑假给穷人建生态住宅。”  
“你们猜猜是哪儿？”

托尼笑不出来了，他扫视着众人的表情。没人敢回答那个心知肚明的答案。  
“索科维亚。”洛基轻声打破沉默。  
托尼看了他一眼，继续说道，“我们打得正高兴的时候，向他身上砸了一栋楼。”  
无人发言。  
旺达在听到答案时下意识地顿住了呼吸，而皮特罗揽住了她的肩膀。娜塔莎低着头不知想些什么，而斯蒂夫则是将手停在书页上再也无法翻动。  
“我们需要受到管制。”  
洛基看了眼他哥哥。  
“我总觉得我们来的不是时候。”  
“也许没那么坏，”索尔低声在他耳边说道，他看着那两个他曾经的伙伴充满火药味的对视了，但很快他们又不再这么剑拔弩张。一起走过许多的默契让美国队长和钢铁侠在互相冲撞间磨合着——哪怕效果不这么显著。但至少，他们不会一言不合就开打了。  
最多吵个嘴，摔个桌什么的。  
“如果是你的话，你会接受这些条款吗？”小骗子反问。  
“谁能束缚一位神祗？”索尔笑起来。  
洛基也笑，他看了眼逐渐呈分裂趋势的复仇者们，低声叹息。  
“如果是为了阿斯嘉德，我也会愿意签下任何条款。”


	45. Chapter 45

45  
针对不愿签订条款的复仇者们的打压很快开始。  
除了克林特在一年前选择退休，银红兄妹摇摆不定，山姆是因为斯蒂夫进入的自然也是跟随斯蒂夫，而罗迪斯和幻视，他俩是毫无疑问的钢铁侠派，娜塔莎的选择倒是大跌眼镜，向来随心自在的黑寡妇竟然也站在了托尼这边。  
众人在几天内迅速分化成两极，虽然不至于在大厦内部吵起来，但第三天的晚饭起，两位队长就再也不出席了。长方形的餐桌上摆着零零散散的晚餐，超级英雄在不愿意点外卖的情况下也只能自己动手。成员里年纪最小的红女巫最近迷上了做菜，她端着盘子挪到桌边，开始吃着自己做的意大利面。  
“味道还不错，”黑发邪神坐在对面，他今天穿简单，只是一件轻薄的灰黑色半高领羊毛衫，这衬得他越发苍白，唯有明亮的绿眼睛神采奕奕。  
“你是刚学的吗？进步很快。”  
“Uh……学了一两周，之前的都被皮特罗说味道怪怪的，”红发女孩用叉子卷着面条，调皮地吐了吐舌头，“幻视明明说好吃，他都吃完了。”  
洛基单手托着下巴发出一个充满兴趣的感叹。  
“听上去他很喜欢你。”  
“什么？”旺达吓了一跳，她嗫喏着用叉子戳着盘子里剩下的面，将番茄肉酱捣地一塌糊涂，“我和幻视不是……”  
旺达过完今年才满二十，在此之前她一直和皮特罗待在索科维亚的古堡里不见天日。她不懂什么叫做恋爱，也不太明白什么是男女之间的喜欢。而幻视，就更不用说了，心灵宝石的人造人虽然智商超群，但在人类心理方面还是个妥妥的雏儿。  
洛基忍不住弯起嘴角。  
“他明明可以找别人，为什么总是和你在一起？”  
“因为皮特罗只会在训练里和他打架……而其他人，”小女巫叹气，“都当我们是孩子。”  
“好吧，那为什么快银总找他麻烦？”  
旺达被问倒了，她过去还没考虑过这个问题。小女巫觉得自己脑容量不够大，乱糟糟如同前几次被皮特罗吃剩的意大利面。  
“可我……我不知道什么是喜欢。”  
女孩微微涨红的脸色充满了少年人的青涩迟疑。她分不清喜欢与否，因为这时间短暂，也因为她不曾领会。但不难猜出她心里在想什么，无非是回忆和幻视的每次对话每个互动——黑发邪神此刻大概提前领略了一番养女儿的心情。  
他甚至想到了自己和索尔。  
以神族的年纪来说刚过一千岁的他俩都还是青少年——洛基在心底嘀咕了句真可怕——他俩互相纠缠的故事估计可以写满八百册加长加长再加长的剧本。  
从索尔念念叨叨的“八岁时你就会变成蛇捅了我一刀”到现在洛基冷笑着说“我们甚至背着所有人有了个女儿”……在此期间他们分离过无数次，中间的背叛和伤害堆叠起来比深海的尸骨泥沙还要厚实。  
但他们依然走到了一起。  
命运就是这么奇妙。  
“你可以试探下他，”邪神给出了个不坏的主意，但嘴角的笑容却出卖了他，“比如送个夜宵，约他出去看电影什么的……”  
“Loki——别教坏小孩子。”  
背后传来索尔的声音，雷神迈着步子走过来，蓝眼睛里写满无奈。他身后还跟着不知道听了多久的快银，那家伙难得慢悠悠地走几步路。  
旺达后知后觉地“啊”了一声，默默用手捂住脸。  
“哥哥，她不是小孩子了。”  
洛基将吃了一半的面条推到索尔面前示意他赏个脸，“她都二十了，按中庭人的寿命来说她唔……”  
邪神被塞了一大口面条。他慢慢嚼着口中的食物鼓起腮帮子，用绿眼睛盯着他哥哥像在说“你给我等着”。但这会儿有点番茄酱沾了在他嘴边，为淡色的唇增添了一丝艳丽。  
索尔用大拇指抹掉那点，自顾自吃掉了。  
皮特罗伸手捂住旺达的眼。  
“你们能不能注意点，”比妹妹早出生了12分钟的快银绝望的看着两个越发没自觉的男人，开始怀念满嘴跑火车的斯塔克。他说，“我妹妹在这！”  
“……I’m fine，还有，拿开你的手。”  
旺达挣开皮特罗的手，不满道，“你只比我早了几分钟而已，‘哥哥’！”  
“是12分钟！”  
“……”  
在兄妹俩日常斗嘴的过程中洛基已经坐到了索尔腿上，他漫不经心地用叉子卷着红通通的意大利面，“味道怎么样？”  
“还可以，番茄味重了。”  
“我喜欢吃这个，”他霸道地宣布，“去学这个做给我吃吧，哥哥。”  
“……”  
索尔想他实在是太惯着洛基了。  
阿斯嘉德的大王子居然已经堕落到去学中庭菜。  
弟弟，你确定我能做出这种东西而不是毁了整个厨房吗？

娜塔莎作为代表只身前往柏林是在一周后。  
她临走前找到神兄弟的房间。索尔不在，洛基坐在靠窗的软椅读书，即将落山的太阳为他周身镀了一层淡淡的金光。此时此刻的邪神并不像是个狡猾的小坏蛋，他更像是神话中被赞誉的神子。  
娜塔莎倚在门边敲了敲，“耽误你点时间亲爱的。”  
“能让你开口的一定麻烦不小，”洛基抬头，故作为难地反问，“娜塔莎……你要知道索尔一直在监督我，如果我做了什么坏事儿他肯定会把我锁起来的。”  
“——我对你们兄弟俩的私人生活没兴趣，”娜塔莎飞速打断了即将可能步入限制级的对话。自从知道这对骨科兄弟谈起恋爱后她就知道会有今天。  
“我只想说，斯蒂夫一定会去找巴基。”  
“巴基？那个……有金属手臂的家伙？”  
“也是斯蒂夫最重要的朋友，”娜塔莎顿了顿，想到某次她撞见美国队长在翻看过去的照片，那神情绝对不止是朋友这样简单，“非常，非常重要。”  
七十年的风雪，曾经的布鲁克林，对那个曾经瘦小不堪的士兵罗杰斯而言……家人，爱人，战友都已化作齑粉。甚至是他曾坚持向前的目标，也在历史车轮中被彻底碾碎。  
整个世界最后还会记得他、需要他的，只剩下巴基·巴恩斯。  
“那你至少得再贿赂我一下，邪神可不打白工。”  
洛基的表情就像再说“我和索尔不一样我可不免费为神盾局这种小破机构工作”，娜塔莎想笑但是时间紧迫，她的飞机还在等她，于是红发女特工仅仅是握着拳挡住上扬的嘴角。  
“Twitter你已经会了？那么AO3怎么样？”  
她的笑容美艳动人。

索尔回来的时候洛基一副整装待发的模样。  
“你要出门？”  
“是我们。”  
“我觉得你最近乖巧的过分了……”索尔疑惑地看他说出了心中所想，“我都差点怀疑你是不是背着我有什么阴谋。”  
当然，是有的。  
但他绝对不会在现在告诉索尔。毕竟那是宇宙级别的，现在说出来只能把事情搞得更糟，他目前还挺享受这种生活的，并不想这么快和索尔分道扬镳。  
“我在你面前一直很乖。”  
黑发青年站在穿衣镜前打量着自己的风衣，他挑眉表示了不满，随后米色的围巾就换了种颜色。洛基这才给了镜子中的自己一个微笑继续说道，“可爱的罗曼诺夫小姐请我帮她一个小忙。”  
“Nut？”  
索尔问着，轻轻拽过了那条的围巾。那是一条格子纹的绿围巾，羊绒质地，摸上去手感不错，但……小骗子保养得宜的皮肤触感更好。等到索尔反应过来时他的手已经摸到对方脖子上，大拇指还轻轻按在柔软的侧脸。  
“什么事？”  
“我们得去找个到处作乱的家伙。”  
“那他已经在我面前了，而且看上去像个小女巫。”  
洛基一愣，旋即意识到索尔是在说他“到处作乱”。他当即感叹了下这段时间越来越懂得如何调侃他的哥哥，随后弯起嘴角露出一贯的笑容，“你是怀念我的匕首么？亲爱的哥哥。”  
翡翠眼睛里满满都是“你敢说我就敢捅”。  
“Witch？你居然敢说我是那个？”  
索尔大笑起来，揽上那瘦削的腰肢将人抱住怀中。他没剃干净的胡渣蹭着洛基的脸，后者差点炸起来，像是被踩了尾巴的猫。  
小骗子还在挣扎，但那低哑的嗓音已然贴近耳边。  
“My little witch……我喜欢你作乱，在……床上。”  
洛基停住了动作，他挑眉，“我还不知道你爱好这么奇怪，喊‘哥哥’已经满足不了你了吗？Thor？这可真是……”  
“或许下回你可以试试，在床上，看我……”雷神模棱两可地笑起来，他倒是不介意，只要小骗子敢挑战他的底线就行。随后他转移了话题。  
“So……Bucky？”  
索尔轻而易举地猜中了。  
“哦，我还真是低估你了，”洛基翠色的眼眨了眨，“下次我会记得。”


	46. Chapter 46

46  
布加勒斯特街头，戴着老旧棒球帽的男人正漫无目的的逛街。  
他长得并不像是罗马尼亚人，黑发黑眼，胡子拉碴，但他能说一口流利温柔的罗马尼亚语。许久不曾修理的半长黑发从帽檐下垂到耳边，他顺手撩了一把，然后摸起着水果摊上的李子熟稔地和老板讨价还价。  
深红色的李子圆滚饱满，男人挑了几个心满意足的装进袋子里，老板手脚麻利地称好这些后说了个价格。他从外套口袋里摸出几张皱巴巴的巴尼（注：罗马尼亚官方货币）打算付清。  
他看上去有些拮据。  
“我来吧，”另一只手从他身旁递过去张大面值的纸钞，干净整洁的钱和那手的主人一样，老板只犹豫了半秒就赶忙接过来，预备找钱。  
那是个黑发绿眼睛的男人。  
“不用找了，”黑发青年微笑着拎着李子，用眼神示意对方跟他走，“我请你吃。”  
“……你是谁？”  
“你不记得我了？”  
绿眼睛诧异的看了眼他，随后自顾自笑起来。来人打扮的很是清爽，和罗马尼亚街头的嘈杂格格不入。  
“那你至少还记得你是谁吧？巴基·巴恩斯先生。”

索尔站在巴基暂居的小公寓里四处打量。  
这房子又小又旧光线还差，换成他和洛基中任意一人也忍受不了。可巴基不但接受了现状，看上去还住了不短的一段时间。  
视线下滑，地板中有一块木头微微凸起，索尔蹲下来轻而易举地拉开了那块木板，底下早就被掏空，放着包、钱和枪。  
亡命天涯啊。  
门外传来脚步声，随后是钥匙零碎的碰撞声，木门吱呀呀地被人从外头推开。逆着光的位置一前一后走进来两个黑发男人。走在前面那个眼神茫然看上去像是被控制了，而走在后面那个慢悠悠的，手上还拎着袋李子。  
“Loki？”索尔喊了一声，后头的人锁了门后发出一句回应。  
“你把他怎么了？”  
“一点小法术，”邪神摸出个李子扔给他哥哥，用空出来的手打了个响指，“不然我怎么把他带回来？”  
索尔无语，他看向渐渐恢复意识变得警惕起来的巴基，摆出了个“calm down”的手势。  
“呃，我想你还认识我们俩，”雷神指了指自己和守着门的洛基，“我们在纽约见过一面，还打过一架，我知道你是Cap的朋友，我们是来……”  
巴基过于防备的眼神终于有了一丝空隙，他听见了那熟悉的名字。  
“Cap？”他喃喃着，“斯蒂夫……罗杰斯？”  
“对，就是斯蒂夫！”  
索尔好不容易松口气，洛基在门那边咔蹦咔蹦地咬着李子笑得差点没喷出来。雷神看了他不准备帮任何忙的弟弟，而后者只是轻快地眨眼。  
“我还期待你们打上一架呢。”  
“……”索尔按住额角，“吃你的水果别说话。你只会把事情搞得更糟。”  
邪神难得没有反驳，他只是舔了舔唇，仿佛在心里计划着什么有趣的东西。  
“他在这……斯蒂夫？”巴基脱口而出，随后他又头疼地按住脑袋，“我说的，是斯蒂夫罗杰斯……我，我是……我是谁？”  
这看上去并不怎么妙。  
洛基和索尔对视一眼，下一秒巴基——或者说冬兵——就发出了低吼，他黑眸里染上了属于冬日战士的残忍暴力，那只藏在宽大衣袖和手套中的金属手臂砸穿了岌岌可危的地板，迅速从中掏出一把枪来对准他们。  
“你们是谁？”  
索尔抿紧了嘴想着这场大战恐怕不可避免，他伸手握住他的锤子甩动起来——但是这事儿不仅是答应了娜塔莎，他们还得在意斯蒂夫的想法，把人打死打残是万万不可能的。  
不过打昏应该没问题吧？  
……  
洛基靠在门边打了个哈欠，他在开打前就给整个房间设下了足够强壮的防护层，不然这小破房子早八百年就得被大手大脚的雷神给砸烂。他们只是出来找人，又不是出来打劫。  
脑袋里在天马行空，背后的门突然被人不轻不重地敲了几下。  
邪神挑眉，随后那个敲门的家伙就因为他的魔法而毫无防备地摔进门内——来人踉跄了几下，一声红蓝交织的队服格外显眼，更别提他手上还拿着盾。  
洛基吹了个轻快的口哨。  
“Captain America？”黑发邪神点头示意，“你来的正好，去帮下索尔吧。”  
美国队长还没从“他俩为什么在这儿”的惊讶中回过神来就发现自己被扔进了正在打架的那两个家伙中间，那是继上次被邪神一脚踹飞到街对面后第二次，他被甩进了战斗中，带着他的盾一起。  
斯蒂夫正面挡住了冬兵的拳头，金属碰撞震得彼此手臂发麻。  
“巴基！”他因为疲于寻找而沙哑的嗓音终于喊出了第一句话，索尔在他身后停止了打斗的动作但依然蓄势待发，斯蒂夫顿了顿后说道，“我来找你了。”  
冬兵漆黑的瞳孔骤然紧缩了下，他的动作短暂停滞。  
“你是谁？”  
“一个七十年前来自布鲁克林的小子。”  
“我是谁？”  
“这个布鲁克林小子最亲密的朋友。”  
那双纯黑的眼中混沌挣扎了几秒，巴基从喉咙里发出压抑的嘶吼，他手上的枪摔在地上，整个人蹲了下去痛苦地抱住脑袋。他模糊地叫着什么，断断续续又充满绝望，一瞬间冰封的回忆打碎了他原本就不清醒的理智，风和雪骤然涌入，磅礴而来。  
斯蒂夫放下盾牌冲上去抱住了他。  
“Bucky！”  
洛基终于吃完了他的又一颗李子，甜美的果汁还有些残留在那过分白皙纤长的手指上，他不在意的用舌尖舔了舔，翡翠眼睛默默看着挪到他身边的索尔。  
“也许我们得给他俩一点时间。”  
“Uh，当然，”索尔不好意思去看房子中央那俩人，他咳嗽了下，“至少得等他们都稳定了情绪。”

两小时后小厨房里传来阵阵香味。  
雷神穿着牛仔裤和深色毛衣，金发在脑后绑成一个马尾，他表情专注地拿锅勺搅拌着煮锅里红色肉酱，香气飘到了沙发边，让美国队长惊讶地不行。  
洛基本来是坐在椅子上晃着腿看手机的，最近娜塔莎刚教会了他如何使用AO3这个神奇的网站——唔如果里面的某些板块能不要这么勤奋的写Thoki的话他会更高兴——想到这儿他简直怀疑红发女特工又暗地里黑了他一把。  
算了，还是去看看他哥哥有没有把锅底烧穿吧。  
邪神站起身来几步走到了索尔背后，他微微踮起脚尖将下巴搁在男人结实的肩膀上，越过肩头看见那即将成为他们晚饭主料的一锅，懒洋洋地夸奖，“天赋，bro？”  
小骗子的每一声“brother”对索尔来言都是暧昧的，更别提他现在吹出来的气就在耳边。但对雷神而言早就习以为常，他动了动脖子连看都不看那双绿眼睛一下。  
“你还想不想吃晚饭了？”  
“想——”洛基故意轻笑，带着细微的呼吸补充道，“我还想吃你。”  
索尔用勺子敲了下锅沿，他拧掉了煤气开关后转过来盯着小骗子翡翠般的眼睛，“不要总是在这种情况下引诱我，Loki，我不知道自己什么时候会忍不住把你推倒。”  
洛基弯起嘴角，用手圈住他的脖子眨巴着那双翡翠眼睛。  
“你知道我随时恭候大驾。”  
索尔从喉咙里发出叹息般的声音，他低下头去吻了吻柔软的嘴唇。  
“小骗子……你从不在床上这样说。”  
那是因为我知道在床上说这话会变成什么后果——洛基腹诽。  
金发男人在说完这一句后就把煮好的肉酱挨个儿淋到面条上，四个盘子一人一份端上了桌。索尔招呼着刚刚清醒过来的巴基和美队，“好了，吃饭吧。”  
香气扑鼻的意大利肉酱面看上去很家常，但这对阿斯嘉德神兄弟而言简直不可思议。斯蒂夫犹豫着看了眼已经大快朵颐的索尔，吃了一口。  
“你什么时候学会这个的？”味道还不错，美国队长边吃边想。  
巴基也在吃，他的小厨房平时大多拿来装饰用了，热气腾腾的食物对他而言十分奢侈。  
“呃，前段时间，我看旺达有在学，”雷神耸了耸肩，继续用叉子卷着面塞进嘴里，“配方我稍微改了下不会太酸……巴恩斯，嗯，我可以喊你巴基吗？”  
巴基看了眼斯蒂夫，缓慢地点头。  
索尔笑起来，“巴基吃的感觉怎么样？”  
巴基又点点头。  
斯蒂夫拍拍巴基的肩膀示意他别紧张，他鼓励道，“你能控制住自己情绪的，相信我。”  
“……嗯。”  
在这近两年的流浪中巴基已经习惯了风餐露宿，他甚至把钱、包和枪装在一起藏好准备随时跑路。他不晓得自己的脑袋能记住多少。一开始他记起了点过去，然后在救了斯蒂夫后逃跑，再后来的路上他的脑袋里像是活着两个人。  
巴基·巴恩斯和冬日士兵。  
他时而清醒，时而迷茫，两个都是他，又都不是他。  
“最近两三个月，好很多了。”  
吃完饭他们围着坐在一起，斯蒂夫紧靠着巴基，他浅蓝如碎冰的眼一直没有离开过对方，像是怕再次失去。巴基为此增加了点信心，他慢慢组织着自己的话，“我——不再经常想起另外一个我，但是关于过去，又记得不太清楚……”  
“——我会帮你记起来的！”斯蒂夫立马拍胸保证。  
洛基敏锐地嗅出了这俩人古怪的地方，但他没立马说出来。  
索尔则十分高兴，“那我们可以先回纽约再做打算，神盾局一定会愿意帮助你！”  
然而斯蒂夫拒绝了。  
“不……我们不回纽约。”  
“Why？”  
“事实上在我来之前，出了点意外。”斯蒂夫深呼吸后握住了巴基的手——那只完好的右手——刚开始碰到时二人都情不自禁地瑟缩了下，因为温度和陌生，但很快他们就紧紧握在了一起。  
美国队长笑起来。  
“有人冒充冬兵杀人，现在整个神盾局都在找他，我们不能自投罗网。”  
听到这儿巴基想把手抽出来，但是斯蒂夫却加大了力道，他非常认真地看着他的同伴——他曾经最好的朋友——他在这个世界上唯一还喜欢的人。  
“Bucky，我会陪你走到最后的。”


	47. Chapter 47

47  
纽约，复仇者大厦。  
幻视正在书房里边看菜单边搅拌汤勺，作为一个人造人，心灵宝石给了他不少帮助，但和人类相比他还差太多。比如他根本不会烧饭。  
“少量……是多少？”他犹豫着撒了一小把下去。  
旺达刚醒就闻到了一股辛辣香气，她扶着旋转楼梯下来，很容易就看见开放式厨房里正在念念叨叨的幻视——少女捂着嘴笑了下，因为那场景实在是太过诡异。  
“在烧饭？”她迈着轻快的步子走过去，在幻视惊讶的表情里用汤勺舀了一点儿尝尝——哇呜！这可真是提神醒脑的味道，小女孩忍不住咋舌。  
“是的，但是……”幻视看出她表情的古怪，“好像不怎么好吃？”  
旺达示意自己是否能接手，“May I……”  
“当然。”  
他们并肩站在厨房灶台前，像一对同居的小情侣正在烧他们的第一顿午餐。旺达时不时越过幻视的手臂去看操作步骤，少女的吐息对人造人而言也格外轻柔。  
皮特罗进来时看见的就是这样一幅场景，他捂着胸口深呼吸了几下然后一溜烟地出现在旺达和幻视中间——突兀的——但他不觉得自己突兀。  
“Umm，请给我和我妹妹留点空间。”  
“皮特罗！”旺达责怪地喊了他一声，“别这样，你看上去像个紧张过分的老父亲。”  
银发青年迅速地兜了勺汤，又烫又辣的口味让他整张脸皱成一团。  
“——What’s that！？”  
“我有说很好吃吗？”  
旺达抱着手臂看他，她和幻视对视一眼，不约而同地笑了。  
“这只是个试验品。”  
当三位年轻人在复仇者大厦中享受他们的最后平静时，托尼正在皇后区寻找他的盟友——这并不意味着复仇者联盟已经分道扬镳，仅仅是他们都清楚这场战斗在所难免。  
对于斯塔克而言想知道美国队长的踪迹太过容易，更何况斯蒂夫和巴基一起行动意味着双倍的行踪暴露，他只要嘱咐AI管家别追丢人就行。  
豪华超跑停在皇后区的某栋居民楼下。  
“你确定是这儿，哈皮？”  
“Yes，boss。虽然它看上去又破又烂。”  
托尼在心里吐槽了一百遍这狭窄老旧的住宅，打开车门走了出去。  
他这次是来寻找油管上的著名街头英雄——蜘蛛侠。  
虽然托尼更愿意称呼他为睡衣宝宝。

布加勒斯特的短暂相聚意味着随后到来的分离。  
在是否要带冬兵回纽约这个问题上神兄弟产生了分歧，这是继他们在给耶梦加得取名字后第二次发生这种情况。索尔赞同斯蒂夫的行为，但洛基却认为该将人带回去。  
“我答应过娜塔莎，”黑发青年站在门口，望了眼狭小屋子里两个窃窃私语的大男人，“况且他们逃不了多远，小铁罐有多大本事你比我清楚。”  
“这可真不像是你会说的话，弟弟。”  
“你是说我变了？”  
“是的。”  
洛基微微拧眉——他的眉形细长优美，使他看上去更像少年而非青年——翠绿的眼盯着索尔，“我并不觉得自己有什么变化。”  
索尔给了他一个拥抱，不带任何欲望的那种，这对他们而言十分少见。男人低沉的笑声随之响起在洛基耳边，混合着深沉夜色让彼此情迷。  
“自从有了Jor……”  
“——你的比喻让我觉得我是个刚生育完没多久的女人，而我讨厌这样。”洛基飞快打断了他想说下去的话，脸上的笑容瞬间变为面无表情，他恼怒地瞪了一眼他哥哥，而那双蓝眼睛只是笑的更愉快了。  
“抱歉，”索尔低头去亲吻那双翡翠眼睛，“我只是想说，我喜欢你。”  
雪花顷刻间从头顶落下。  
斯蒂夫没等到第二天一早就和巴基先行离去，等索尔和洛基醒来时他俩已无影无踪。邪神靠在窗边打了个哈欠，讥讽着他哥哥，“仁慈？”  
索尔回击了一句，“心软？”  
他们都清楚斯蒂夫会选择什么。  
“如果不是你晚上勒着我的腰的话，”洛基谴责性地戳着他的额头，“我早就抓住他了。”  
索尔大笑起来，他披上外套开始穿鞋。他们昨晚把沙发拼起来将就了一晚上。金发男人随手给自己绑了个发辫，“这不能怪我，这儿太窄——”  
洛基给了他一对白眼。  
手机铃响起在房间里——是洛基的，索尔还不习惯用这个——后者看了眼来电显示将手机递过去，饱含笑意的语气让洛基背后一凉。  
“你有麻烦了。”  
“What？”  
“Nut。”  
“Oh……”洛基感觉熬夜的头痛即将困扰他一整天，他皱着眉接过电话，刚一接通就听见红发女探员美妙的声音从电波那头传来。  
‘你们找到Bucky了？’  
“差不多。”  
‘差不多？’  
洛基瞪了眼索尔，叹息道，“你们队长带着他跑了。”  
‘……OK，并不意外。’  
娜塔莎的反应很快，她连咳嗽和掩饰都来不及给下就转移了话题。  
‘I need you。’  
洛基握着电话侧过半个身子，避开索尔的视线，“什么事？”  
‘可能我们之间会有一场战斗……’  
“噢，等下，打住！”洛基又瞄了眼索尔——他哥哥已经收拾好自己了——绿眼睛里浮现出犹豫，他苦笑着闭上眼睛，“你是想看我和我哥哥打架吗？”  
‘你们为什么要打架？’  
“Um……显然，我们在这件事上看法不一致。”  
真要站队的话洛基是钢铁侠派的，而索尔却是美国队长派。想到这儿邪神就忍不住皱眉，他一边穿起外套一边用肩膀夹着手机。  
“娜塔莎，告诉我你没在期待那场景。”  
‘事实上，非常期待。’  
电话挂断后小屋子里陷入短暂的安静。索尔将围巾绕到了洛基的脖子上，把那张苍白过分的小脸给盖住了大半，只留下双翠色的眼睛看他。  
“Bro？”洛基模糊的声音从羊绒围巾中传来，“你想去柏林吗？”  
“怎么？”  
邪神笑得连漂亮的眼睛都微微眯起，他从来狡黠又诡诈，但索尔已经习惯了，并且在习惯后无奈地发现他开始享受这种感觉——只要小骗子不真的离他远去。  
洛基掌心幻化出许久未见的匕首，灵活地浮动在他指间宛若一场好戏。幽绿的猫眼石和银蓝的月光石交相辉映，和刀刃锋利的寒光一起，在日光中发出淡淡的光。  
“我们好久没打架了，哥哥。”

娜塔莎挂下电话后没多久就看到了托尼。  
一大早才赶到的斯塔克不见任何风尘仆仆。这男人无论何时何地都保持着自己出风头的习惯，娜塔莎心想。那辆豪华超跑在驶入基地时就闪瞎了所有人眼。  
“你还带了个小朋友？”女特工看向托尼身后的人——明显是个孩子——她诧异道，“你什么时候多了个私生子？哦虽然我觉得，你在出任务时带孩子是很不明智的行为。”  
“他不是我儿子——”“——我我我不是Mr.Stark的儿子。”  
两个声音交叠在一起，小男孩的表情看上去窘迫又兴奋，托尼则摘掉墨镜翻了个白眼。  
“他是蜘蛛侠——对，就是油管上很红的那个。”  
“Em…谢谢称赞！Mr……Mr.Stark！抱歉我只是有些激动，我还没出国过，最远也就是和朋友们一起去郊游，这实在是太……sorry！我我我只是不知道该说什么……”  
和托尼身高接近的男孩子支支吾吾说了一大串，看上去还没从长途旅行的兴奋中回过神来，在他说完后托尼连白眼都不想翻，他只是戴上了他的墨镜——又回到那个无所不能的Iron-Man。  
娜塔莎“wow”一声表达赞叹，“我没想过他是个孩子。”  
神盾局留意着全世界可能成为超级英雄的人，蜘蛛侠也是其中之一，但鉴于这小家伙来无影去无踪还带着面具（寻找和确信他是个学生花了特工们不少时间），他们一直没考虑过将他拉入战场。  
然而托尼不在意这些，年纪从不是任何借口。  
“斯蒂夫的追踪还在吗？”  
“Yep，他们离开了罗马尼亚，目前在奥地利境内，我猜他们会去找机场离开。”  
“Good！”托尼不带感情地称赞，让哈皮带着小蜘蛛侠先去休息，随后转头对娜塔莎交代，“我们需要找到他们”  
“我得说，托尼，他们不止两个人。”  
娜塔莎将短信递过去，灰褐色的眼中神色莫测，“克林特从纽约带走了双胞胎。”  
“傻姑娘，她真不知道幻视会伤心？”  
托尼叹气，他看着落地窗外厚重的日光和精心修剪过的草坪，巡视着的安保成员来来回回都带着枪，这让他感到压抑。  
他可真不想真的和朋友们撕破脸——是的，朋友。  
托尼斯塔克是亿万富翁花花公子慈善家，可是他非常寂寞，天才的世界和脑回路很少有人跟得上，他曾经自豪，却日渐恐慌。一起并肩作战的日子全都真实，他开始爱上这种生活，不想失去任何一个人。虽然他和斯蒂夫性格迥异，但美国队长和钢铁侠却是不可多得的伙伴。  
超级英雄，也有血有肉，有朋友有家人，有不想失去的东西。

奥地利边境，克林特从车上跳下来，车上载着银红兄妹和斯科特·朗。他视线里白茫茫都是雪花，很快另一辆小型车开过来停在他们面前。  
山姆在驾驶座上按了喇叭算作招呼。  
“人齐了。”克林特和走下车的斯蒂夫握了个手。  
“不，还没有。”  
旺达抬头看天，雪轻飘飘的坠落在她周身。红发小女巫摊开手掌接住了一片，晶莹的六角形雪花在她掌心维持住没有融化。  
“Someone is coming.”


	48. Chapter 48

48  
Friday是个好姑娘，托尼没费多少力气就锁定了美国队长和他朋友们的行踪。那群被高科技抛在脑后的家伙根本想不到钢铁侠会直接带人包围整个机场。  
娜塔莎神色凝重地确认手腕处电击装置的电量是否充足，她不远处坐着洛基，邪神用他的绿眼睛在寻找被他们困在瓮中的人，托尼也在那站着，不知想什么，是不是拨动手腕处的金属手环。  
“我还真没想过你会站在我这边。”钢铁侠率先开口。他总是习惯犀利的去点评任何事，这次也不例外，“不过我可真不敢信你。”  
“你不需要相信我，我只是来凑个热闹。”  
两把匕首在洛基周身环绕，像两只轻快的小鸟在叽叽喳喳，他的表情比他说出口的话还要漫不经心。黑发邪神以指尖摩挲过刀刃光滑冰冷的表面，“我有没有说过我讨厌金发大胸男？”  
罗迪斯在后面露出了“WTF”的表情。  
托尼揉了揉太阳穴觉得他有必要把话题的走向扯回来，毕竟这不是在开玩笑。  
“我说……”  
“他们的固执，倔强，自以为是，全部都让人讨厌。”洛基站起来，靠近顶楼的围栏，风拂乱了他柔软的黑发，却衬得翠色眼睛格外幽绿，“他们总以为自己一个人能扭转全局，像个白痴。”  
“呃……”  
“约顿海姆也好，阿斯嘉德也好……这回我一定要狠狠揍他一顿。”  
托尼彻底败下阵来，广播里的女声已经停止，他迅速启动了战甲将自己包裹。Iron-Man的视线隔着金属也让所有人嗅出了战斗的气息。  
“OK，”钢铁侠说道，“你们神兄弟的事我管不了，但至少我们目前是一个战线的。”  
洛基弯起嘴角，点了点头。

对斯蒂夫等人来说这也是意料之中。  
他们在奥地利边境等到了索尔，随后一行人匆匆忙忙赶往机场，他们清楚等待着他们的是什么，但其中还是有几个生面孔让美国队长惊讶。  
“你找了帮手，托尼。”斯蒂夫笑了下，面罩后的眼睛迅速从黑豹和洛基身上滑过。  
“我只是在你犯下更大的错误前挽回，”托尼尽量让自己的语气听上去变轻快，他甚至将自己的脸暴露在金属战甲外，“更何况你也有new friends。”  
美国队长的笑容渐渐淡去，“我没有错。巴基是无辜的。”  
“Come on！你知道有多少人目击了他杀人吗？”  
“那是诬陷。”  
话不投机半句多。  
托尼在心里骂了一大串的脏话：是诬陷你倒是留下人来给我们调查啊！横冲直撞跟块盾牌有什么区别？你以为这样是对的？你以为为了爱情背叛全世界很悲壮有趣？  
——钢铁侠派在邪神饶有兴趣的描述中均默认了斯蒂夫和巴基间是爱情。  
他这儿倒是开始同意洛基的话了。金发大胸的确都很蠢。  
钢铁侠吹了个口哨，不知喊谁。  
“Kid——”  
灵活的红色人影从空中翻滚而过，一道黏性极强的蛛丝抢走了美国队长的盾。  
“Hi……emm，Cap。”小蜘蛛欢快地打了个招呼，“I’m Spider-Man.”  
斯蒂夫叹气。他举起手来却没有半分投降的意思，角落里传来的枪声迅速将他被蛛丝束缚着的地方打了个对穿。  
“看来我们没法避免这场战斗了。”  
“显然。”  
伴随着罗迪斯身上那套名为战争机器的铠甲发出猛烈的射击声，复仇者们之间的战斗在顷刻间吹响了进攻的号角。  
索尔被幻视缠住了步子，他头疼的看着对方脑袋中央那颗明黄宝石，上下抛着自己的锤子说道，“我不想和你打。”  
“但是你站在错误的那方。”  
“我只是——”我只是个路过的……索尔余光瞄到洛基对他挑眉后就正面迎上了银红兄妹，他话都没说完幻视就冲了上来，雷神重重地叹气。  
小骗子永远不会安分，相信他会乖乖的绝对是做梦！  
停机坪上旺达正在协助战斗，绯红女巫的魔法名不虚传，她深红的瞳仁紧紧盯着瞬息万变的战场，配合着皮特罗一起扫除冬兵前进的障碍。  
忽然脑后传来空气被高速割裂的声音。  
她下意识地迅速转手，抬手，一气呵成。绯红色魔力凝聚在掌心阻挡了那东西的靠近。  
是一把匕首。  
“旺达！”皮特罗喊了她一句。  
“我没事！”  
旺达摆手示意自己安全，她注视着站在她面前的黑发邪神——这种感觉仿佛隔世，熟悉又陌生——“距离上次好像快两年了。”  
洛基发出一声短促的笑，他夸奖道。  
“你进步不小。”  
“想不想来试试？”  
邪神扬起眉，扫了眼在半空中和幻视打到一起的雷神——那场景还挺逗——他有点儿感兴趣地问，“你和幻视怎么样？”  
旺达的脸微红，但很快她就选择先动手。  
“打赢我就告诉你！”  
黑发邪神侧着脑袋避开那骤然飞过来的子弹，退后半步的同时左右手各执一把锋利的短刃。他微微舔唇，猫一样幽寂的绿眼睛中倒映出小姑娘执拗的神情。  
“只打一小会儿……我等下还得去揍那个大个子呢。”

索尔好不容易把幻视给按到地皮里。  
你别说跟一个同样能举起锤子的人造人打架还挺累，要不是他是个神肯定得跪。金发雷神一道闪电将水泥地面劈出裂痕——差点没误伤扭打在一起的娜塔莎和克林特——克林特甚至和娜塔莎咬起了耳朵，关于他们这次打架到底有没有意义。  
……还是你们复仇者会玩。  
洛基和旺达你来我往制造着全场最大的动静——毕竟是两个法师——全场都面临着被误伤的危险。山姆不知道第几次高空避开邪神突如其来的小刀；黑豹殿下又一次庆幸他的铠甲是振金制作；娜塔莎甚至气得想拽住邪神的袍子先和这个说好是队友的家伙打上一架。  
“我就不该信他！”  
钢铁侠挡在红发女特工身边，掌心炮飞速射出打碎了即将倒下来的几辆车，他自言自语着，“索尔呢？我们雷神在哪？天哪我从来没像这一刻这么需要他过！”  
娜塔莎很想纠正说雷神是站斯蒂夫那的。然后她一抬头看见从天边滚落的闪电在地面上进行无差别攻击——只是因为索尔在和幻视缠斗——她决定还是闭上嘴吧。  
这对兄弟不适合中庭，真的。  
“Mr.Stark！”小蜘蛛尖叫，“我看见目标跑向飞机了！”  
“罗迪——”  
“我看见了！”  
这么多年朋友不是白做的。战争机器很快明白了钢铁侠需要他做什么。  
美国队长的盾牌势不可挡冲他而来，托尼想都来不及想便将娜塔莎推开，他迎上了那双蓝如碎冰的眼睛——多么熟悉啊。  
钢铁侠从父亲口中就听过美国队长的大名，数不清的赞誉和叹息，童年、少年、青年而至现在都一一贯穿。托尼在金属盔甲后抿紧了唇，声音夹带着金属共鸣从齿缝里挤出来，非常用力也非常坚决。  
“斯蒂夫！别逼我——”  
回应他的是美国队长缓慢浮现在脸上的笑容。  
“托尼，请让我自私一回。”

洛基终于和索尔打上照面。  
邪神把玩着指间的薄刃，冷光翻转折射微弱的太阳，碧绿的眼既像蛇类诡诈又如黑猫狡黠。他盯着他的哥哥，唇边含笑。  
“真不容易啊，bro，”他注意到索尔的披风破了个口子，“看来幻视很难对付？”  
“没你这么难，亲爱的弟弟。”  
Mjollnir伴随着雷神的手势招来雷电，蓝白交错的光在云层后发出轰隆声响，只是这次闪电来地格外迅猛。洛基迟疑不到半秒，两把嵌着不同宝石的匕首便一前一后刺向索尔。  
空气被锋利的刀刃高速撕裂，雷电交加中乌云骤起。  
索尔大红色的披风在身后随风飘动，他谨慎地感知着周围的气息。距离他俩上次真正动手不知道已经过去多少年，后来那些无关紧要的小打小闹根本伤不了一名神祗。  
洛基在半空中的身影似有还无，他吐息着喊着Thor，一声轻一声重。尖锐的刀刃滑过雷神的铠甲，滑过那金发——索尔为此抱怨了句。  
“你知道我有多宝贝这金发。”  
空气里传来洛基恶劣的声音，“可我讨厌你的金发。”  
索尔深呼吸了几下，几乎是瞬间捕捉到了小骗子身上熟悉的气息——他的雷电从高空中尽数劈下在某个地方，将之围困，洛基发出不满地轻哼。  
“为什么讨厌——”索尔侧过脑袋避开凭空出现的小刀，“——我的金发？”  
因为那让我想起我并不属于阿斯嘉德。  
“因为金发大胸都是蠢货。”  
邪神抱着胳膊被困在雷电中，但他神情自若，甚至是挑衅。  
“他们永远不知道何为策略，只会和傻瓜一样打打杀杀。”  
“噢，Loki……”雷神笑起来，“希望你骂的不是我。”  
——美国队长在启动飞机时打了个喷嚏。  
洛基说，“撤掉这些。”  
索尔笑着答允，他伸出手去拉小骗子的胳膊。  
然而顷刻间天地变色，黑压压的云数不清的堆叠在他们上空，雷电比之前任何一次还要疯狂猛烈，洛基差点被其中一道劈中——如果不是索尔及时将他拉入怀中的话。  
“Thor！”  
“不是我。”  
他们对视一眼，不约而同地感到心脏处一疼，随后异口同声。  
“Father！”  
是奥丁。  
众神之父在向这个世界宣告他的离去。  
他们来不及多伤感，就感到心脏又飞快地疼了一下。这次他们没再说出那个名字，索尔感觉到了洛基轻微的颤动，他将他抱得更紧了。  
是弗利嘉……他们的母亲也随之而去。  
“Mother，”邪神喃喃着，“I will miss you forever.”

复仇者们并不算太认真的战斗接近尾声。  
旺达被幻视抱在怀里不知说些什么，罗迪斯拍着托尼的肩膀，蚁人、快银和小蜘蛛并排坐在一架被打烂的飞机头上，而娜塔莎和克林特看着天上的神兄弟。  
但惊雷还未结束。  
那些乌黑的云朵凝聚在一起，为每个人的心上都蒙了一层阴霾。哪怕是迟钝如雷神也发现了其中的不寻常，蓝眼睛盯着那处，直到那些黑云开始变化。  
像是一道传送门。  
黑云被人从门的另一头挥手散开，幽暗深绿的那一头缓步而来充满邪恶气息的女子。她每一步都迈得很坚定，就像是等待了太久才被释放的毒蛇，嘶嘶吐着鲜红的舌尖迎上她逃脱桎梏后的第一顿美餐。  
她黑发，绿眼，身材高挑，目光阴冷。  
她看着索尔和洛基，微微扬起下巴冷笑。  
“Kneel before your queen,my dear brothers.”


	49. Chapter 49

49  
冥后海拉。  
索尔和洛基从奥丁口中得知她的存在，但却没想过会这么快遇见。奥丁的离去让囚困海拉的魔法彻底消失，众神之父花了一千多年禁锢自己野心勃勃的长女，但直到死亡降临，也无法阻止这条邪恶的美杜莎冲破牢笼。  
惊雷散去，乌云变淡，围绕着黑发神女的幽暗气息却不曾消失。  
她带着轻慢的语气称呼奥丁和索尔，顺带夸奖了一句洛基——这并不能使神兄弟高兴——她说。  
“你看上去倒是很像奥丁。”  
索尔皱眉，掂量着他的Mjollnir。洛基意识到他名义上的哥哥和姐姐即将打起来。  
“No，Thor，”他把手放在雷神的肩膀上，眼睛却不曾离开过那与他极为相似的长姐，洛基压低了声音，“别冲动，这儿还有你的朋友们。”  
复仇者们渐渐靠近彼此，他们盯着他们。旺达出乎意料的和幻视站在最前面，也不知道他俩怎么说服自尊心过剩的钢铁侠。但眼下，这的确是唯一合适的。  
肉体凡胎不能阻挡一位神，或者神女。子弹与枪炮敌不过来自冥界的王。哪怕她仅仅是站在那里，露出讽刺的笑容。  
绯红的魔力围绕着少年女巫，她深红的瞳孔里有层层叠叠魔障，幻视拉着她的手，额间明黄色的心灵宝石比平时更为明亮。他们执手并肩站在所有人最前方。  
“中庭人，离开这里。”海拉说道，“这是我们姐弟之间的事。”  
——黑豹殿下不合时宜的想到他那也乱的够呛的家庭纷争。  
“No。”  
旺达意外坚决，她迸发出的魔力罩住了所有复仇者们——就像个大号护盾——绯红色的魔力逐渐演变为猩红，就像她深邃起来的瞳仁。  
“旺达！”洛基喊她，语调平和，“控制你的情绪。”  
‘别因为你一人的情绪波动而搅乱所有人把他们牵扯进来。’  
洛基未说出口的话无声传入她的脑袋，小姑娘焦急起来。  
‘但是你们不是她的对手。’  
‘Enough。’  
邪神阻止了她继续下去的话，手腕翻转握住飞入掌心的短刀，薄薄一层光镀在表面，像极了他固执而又疯狂的另一面。  
这是奥丁的家事。这是他和索尔的事。  
兄弟二人对视一眼，不约而同地冲了上去。  
黑发神女以手束起长发，纯黑坚硬的头盔包裹住她整个脑袋，她摇着脑袋感慨“你们怎么就不能乖乖听话呢”，而说话间，数十把利刃从她身后飞出，几欲刺破两个弟弟的咽喉。  
索尔抛着他的Mjollnir，毫不犹豫地扔了出去。  
雷神的锤子几乎是索尔的半身，他们从一开始就契合非常——尽管短暂失去过但最终它仍回到索尔手上——现在也一样。  
闪电带着惊人的气势在云层后翻滚，时不时劈打在神兄弟的身边，更有一部分追随着Mjollnir冲向海拉，他们的姐姐。  
洛基以为这一次Mjollnir也会和往常一样，势如破竹，势不可挡——直到海拉徒手捏住那块他根本拿不起的金属。  
“真是熟悉啊，”他们的姐姐轻描淡写地说着，五指用力使雷神之锤发出因挤压而破碎的哀嚎哭泣，那双和洛基相差无几的绿眼睛里写着轻蔑与怜惜。  
“父亲没有说过这曾经是我的Mjollnir么？brothers？”  
咔啦。雷神之锤碎了一地。  
索尔发出怒吼，而惊雷又骤然从半空中劈下，搅浑了整片天色。

洛基发觉他的冷静都是假的。  
他根本不能在索尔要冲上去和海拉正面对打时保持一丁点儿的克制。因为就在刚才——五分钟前——可能还没到五分钟——他们来自冥界的姐姐，被诸神之父所忌惮千年的女王，只用一只手就解决了雷神之锤。  
拜托！他们俩在她手上根本就是玩具似的！  
余光瞄到复仇者们已经在旺达和幻视的帮助下离开，洛基从后方拽住索尔跃跃欲试的大红披风，他用尽浑身力气喊道，“海姆达尔！带我们回去——”  
“No！Loki——”  
索尔的拒绝还未说完，彩虹桥的守护者已经开启了通往阿斯嘉德的大门。只是这一次海姆达尔绝对不会想到，阿斯嘉德会就此迎来史上最危险的王。  
海拉发出一记冷笑，追随着神兄弟离开。  
——亲爱的弟弟们，我是不是忘记说阿斯嘉德才是我魔力的来源？

他们在穿越彩虹桥时打了起来。  
洛基的短刀并不如平时灵活，他只能靠手握着去刺穿对方的铠甲，像个几千年前的原始人。海拉对他不痛不痒的攻击表示看轻，冥后甚至能抽空用手捏住对方的喉咙，在光速前行的通道中逼近那张与自己肖似的脸。  
“黑头发，绿眼睛？”她指尖用力，洛基感到难以呼吸，“奥丁改变了你？”  
“放开他！”  
索尔赤手空拳地打向她，但没了锤子的雷神难以适应，海拉费不了多少力气就将他踹到了通道边缘——她冷笑起来，比洛基略深些的绿眼睛锁定金发大个子。  
“凭你？也敢与我谈条件？”  
冥界的女皇眯起眼。  
“我才是奥丁的长女，阿斯嘉德的主人——”  
她垂在身侧的手迅速凝出一把锋利的长剑，用力刺入传输通道，彩虹色的隧道竟然就这样被她生生割裂——随后海拉微笑着说。  
“再见吧，弟弟。”  
洛基惊恐地想要伸出手去拉住他伴侣的红色披风。但是太迟了，索尔被宇宙尽头另一处引力给强行拽出去，而他正被他姐姐扼住咽喉，难以再说出半个字。  
“No！Thor……”  
邪神发出微弱而又绝望的声音，愤怒染指他翠色的眼。  
“那么，接下来该轮到你了？”长姐亲昵却邪恶的在邪神耳边说话。她冰冷的就像个死人，但那恶意分明不容错认。  
洛基在这一刻想到了耶梦加得。他和索尔的女儿。  
“我……你知道，我并不是奥丁的亲子。”  
邪神找回了他早就丢失的理智，在断续的呼吸中极力组织着语言，绿眼睛打量着长姐的表情生怕下一秒自己就会死于非命——这也太惨了他在和灭霸做交易时都活下来了——他说道，“我并不反对你成为阿斯嘉德的王，sister。”  
“噢……”  
海拉挑眉看他。属于女性的纤细手指抚摸过他的喉咙，他的侧脸，他的眉他的眼，最后悄然无声地将手按在邪神的额头上。  
洛基心里一咯噔。  
“那想必你也不介意我读一读你的记忆，弟弟。”

后来发生的事自不必多提。  
洛基没那个本事修改自己记忆，甚至连掩藏耶梦加得的存在都做不到，他眼睁睁看着海拉的笑容越来越古怪，随后自己被没有血缘关系的姐姐以一把利刃贯穿肩胛骨。  
血顺着墨绿的皮甲缓缓流下，濡湿了手臂，顺着指尖滴落。  
宛如毒舌一般的长姐贴着他的耳朵将手按在心脏处低语。  
“伴侣？呵。”  
“一个光明之子，一个黑暗之子。我的另一个弟弟——也就是你的伴侣——他知道你背着他和全宇宙最可怕的家伙做交易吗？但不得不说你这实在是太像曾经的父亲和我了……弟弟，我居然感到有点儿喜欢你？可惜……”  
她一把将邪神推向身后无尽的黑色深渊。  
“Bye-bye，brother.”

洛基以为自己会就这样死在宇宙中。  
血液流失的速度比他想象中更快，就好像还是上次对战马勒凯斯时一样。冰冷包围着他，只有心脏和腹部微微发热。他陷入昏迷，半梦半醒中听见两个不同的声音在叫他。  
“Father！”“Father！”  
两个孩子的声音。  
‘Jor？’  
洛基喃喃，但他疲惫地睁不开眼去确认。  
梦里小姑娘呼唤着父亲，一声高一声低，一声远一声近，她急促的喊着。  
‘Father，这里好黑，我好害怕……’  
‘告诉我你在哪，Jor。’  
‘她入侵了我们的家！她还把我丢进水里……呜，father我是不是要死了……’  
洛基不知道这是真实还是虚幻，他安慰着前途未卜的女儿。  
‘Jor，躲起来，变成蛇把自己藏好，我和Dad一定会——’  
剧痛从腹部袭来，小姑娘的呼唤逐渐变为泡影远去，洛基没能嘱咐完年幼的女儿就忍不住将自己蜷缩起来。冷汗从他的额头滚落，干裂的嘴唇一张一合发出无意识的呓语。  
‘Loki……’  
是索尔的声音。  
掉落宇宙对洛基而言并非第一次，他有足够的自信自己能活下来，但索尔不是。他愚蠢的不懂变通的哥哥在丢了锤子后可能随时随地使自己陷入危险，这让他烦躁不安。  
‘Fa、Father……’  
又是一句父亲，洛基诧异的从索尔的呼唤中分辨出那微弱的声响。那太轻了，也根本不是耶梦加得的声音。  
这是……  
一双手按在他的额间，为他轻柔擦去了冷汗。邪神条件反射地握住那手腕，睁开眼。  
奇怪打扮的女人——可能是侍女——受到惊吓地尖叫了声，她看着邪神翠绿的眼，支支吾吾地想收回自己的手，“请、请不要紧张，我们只是奉命来服侍您……”  
“我在哪？”说了话才感到喉咙干涩生疼，洛基咳嗽了几下，随后有人端来水，他微微迟疑后便一饮而尽，“你们是谁？”  
先前为他擦汗的侍女跪了下来。  
“这里是萨卡星，您在一周前来到这儿，并且一直在昏迷。”  
邪神按住了被海拉捅过一刀的肩膀——那已经包扎愈合——他站起来。  
“我要离开这儿。”  
“为什么要离开呢？”  
门外传来轻佻的笑声，所有侍女都在听见声音后端着水、毛巾、药默默推了下去。洛基意识到来的可能是这儿的老大。  
“萨卡欢迎所有人，尤其是你这么可怜可爱的小家伙。啊，忘了自我介绍，我是萨卡的主人……”短发男人对他微笑，下巴上那道蓝色的痕迹显得有些滑稽。  
“他们都喊我高天尊，你也可以喊我宗师。”


	50. Chapter 50

50  
高天尊这人有轻微收集癖。  
按某些星球的时间来算他已经几千岁了，但在萨卡他还年轻。他最爱干的事儿就是收集来自不同星球的美人，他们有不同颜色的眼睛和头发，男性或者女性……在遇到洛基之前，他也喜欢过一两个黑头发或者绿眼睛的小家伙，但他们都比不上眼前的人万分之一。  
这只掉落萨卡星的小猫咪拥有比夜色还深沉的乌发，以及比翡翠还明亮的眼睛，那过于苍白的皮肤使他看上去养尊处优，而那不够红润的唇瓣却与他的肤色相得益彰。  
他好像还是某个小国家在外流浪的王子。  
“哦，真是令人难过的遭遇……”在听完洛基（胡编乱造）的身世后，高天尊忍不住惊讶这世上居然还有这么惨的王子，他下意识地伸手想去抚摸那光滑的小脸——洛基轻微的僵硬没逃过他的眼神——于是那手落在了肩上，他拍了拍。  
“留下来，你会喜欢萨卡的，小王子。”  
洛基报之以一笑。  
“谢谢您愿意让我留下来。”  
邪神清楚这是权宜之计——阿斯嘉德危在旦夕，索尔和耶梦加得下落不明，他再无情冷酷也不能将伴侣和子女抛诸脑后。从高天尊的一切表现来看，他至少是欣赏自己的，皮相也好，都没关系，反正他也吃不了任何亏。  
但是他该怎么回去呢？

在萨卡星的日子顺遂得难以置信。  
洛基以为高天尊会安排自己做一些事情，至少把他当做合格的下属（虽然他不愿意但这也没办法）。然而天尊只是邀请他参加各式各样的聚会，眼花缭乱的party让在阿斯嘉德生活了一千多年的小王子倍感惊讶。不过只有一种他是不参加的。  
“宗师请您去参加今日的飞船聚会，”侍女站在房门口向他汇报。  
洛基垂下眼叹息，“请转告宗师，我今天累了，不是很想出门。”  
“可是……”侍女仍在犹豫，但她身旁的同伴扯了扯她的衣袖，于是她低头说道，“好的，阁下。我会将您的话转告宗师。”  
洛基靠在吧台边给自己倒了杯酒，当然这和阿斯嘉德或中庭的口味不一样，萨卡的酒甜腻得使人浑身发软，但也就是这样才能让他安然无恙的睡去。  
他连着几天在梦里看见索尔被海拉扔进茫茫宇宙。那滋味可真不美妙。  
夜色侵蚀整片天空，萨卡狂欢之夜即将到来——这也意味着宗师持续了一下午的party告一段落——他揉了揉太阳穴，轻微的眩晕感袭击了他的脑袋，大约是因为不适应萨卡星的酒精。但洛基仍选择换上高天尊命人为他准备的蓝色皮甲，准备出门。  
房门被敲响，洛基诧异地说了声“请进”。  
来人是高天尊身边的随从，穿着萨卡星常见的服饰。  
“宗师为您准备了礼物，鉴于您没有出席下午的狂欢。”对方拍拍手，门外就有人将半昏迷的金发男人带了进来，洛基一怔。  
“宗师这是什么意思？”  
“您不喜欢的话，宗师吩咐您还可以去亲自挑选——这仅仅是个‘礼物’，任您处置的那种。”  
Gift这个单词被略微咬重发音，洛基明白过来，但他对这种不知来历的家伙根本提不起半分兴趣——绿眼睛轻轻扫过男人的脸，他说道，“多谢宗师的好意，我——”  
金发脑袋晃了晃，抬起来对上邪神碧绿的眼。  
“——我就收下了。”话在嘴边转变的太快以至于邪神差点儿咬到舌头，他给那张口就要喊出什么的家伙一个“闭嘴”的眼神，随后将随从打发下去。  
整个房间就剩下他们两人。  
“Thor？”洛基揉着太阳穴，并不确定的试探了声。  
金发男人松了口气，从震惊中回过神来，“是我。”  
洛基也松了口气，但他没有立即给他哥哥松绑，而是绕着他看了一圈——索尔看上去狼狈得很，金发也乱，铠甲也乱，红披风甚至破了半截——他说。  
“我还以为你被我们的姐姐丢到宇宙那头去了。”  
“我一醒来就在这……嘿，loki，你好歹给我松开这东西。”  
雷神艰难地转了个圈，向他弟弟展示着被捆成粽子的自己，尤其是双手双脚和脖子上的电击装置。邪神微微挑眉。  
“Why？”  
“……”  
洛基忽然伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，嘀咕道，“你最好老实点。”  
“？？？”索尔一脸茫然，他不知道现在自己是什么情况，“我们得回阿斯嘉德。”  
“是的，我知道，但不是现在。”  
“耶梦加得……”  
“她目前很好，非常安全，”洛基迅速打断他的话，垂下翠色的眼，“我让她藏在一个只有我们知道的地方，海拉不能把她怎么样。”  
索尔在短暂沉默后问道，“你到这儿多久了？”  
“几周。你呢？”  
“……两天。”

和洛基相比，索尔的遭遇堪称惨淡。  
丢了锤子的雷神被自己姐姐从通往阿斯嘉德的路上扔出去，他在宇宙中晃晃悠悠隐约听见了洛基和耶梦加得的声音，然后醒来时发现自己躺在一块未知——可能是垃圾堆——的地方。  
索尔以为不会有比这更惨的情况发生了，但很快，现实狠狠地打了他的脸。  
奥丁之子被一个小小的电击器就给控制住，被迫被个女人打包当做“垃圾”载到了这座星球的最核心部分。结结实实的捆在座椅上见到了那个被称为“宗师”的古怪男人。  
他差点以为那是个娘娘腔。  
本来那个女人想把自己当做“战士”卖给宗师，但是他们在把他押送进牢房时候宗师改变了主意——某个侍女跑来和宗师交代了什么——随后他就被牢牢地装上了几层铁链和电击装置，甚至打了一剂什么迷药，等他再醒来时已经身在房内。  
好吧，至少从结果来看这不算太坏。  
他们俩都活着，并且又见面了。

“你现在可以松开我了。”  
索尔看向他弟弟，后者忽然诧异地笑起来，微微上挑的眉毛又黑又细，衬得他清秀如少年。  
“看来你还没明白这是什么情况啊，哥哥，”洛基拍拍他的脸，语气里夹带着无奈，“你是个‘礼物’，宗师送给我的，说要任我处置，明白了吗？”  
“……”索尔张了张嘴有点愕然。  
洛基点点头，“就是你想的那样。”  
然后邪神第一次听到他哥哥用这么流利的语气骂人，还不带重样的。伟大的雷神在他面前被捆成个粽子然后骂了一连串足以让奥丁削了他的话，最后实在骂不动了，便只能喘着气，愤怒地如同斗牛。  
“我一定要打死他——敢这么——这么——”索尔愤怒地喊道，“我可是雷神！”  
洛基继续点头，乖巧了好长时间的翡翠眼睛里终于浮现出久违的恶作剧。  
“可是我们不能破坏这一切，”邪神贴近他哥哥的耳朵，将呼吸轻吐在那里，暧昧的低声宛如勾引，“不然宗师发现了，说不定也会把我打包送给某个人——我想你不会愿意看见那个吧，brother？”  
索尔满腔怒气一下子就被堵了回去。  
洛基是他的，从过去到现在都只能属于他——不对，他们是属于彼此的——他绝对不能接受自己的弟弟被送到某人的房间里，以礼物的名义。  
房间里好长一会儿没人说话。  
洛基看了眼时间，发觉他已经错过了今晚的比赛。他叹了口气，伸手召来吧台上的酒瓶，当着索尔的面喝了起来。  
“我们该怎么回去？”雷神终于冷静下来，他问道，“你有办法了，是吗？”  
“Bingo！”  
洛基仰头喝了一大口，辛辣的液体顺着喉喽涌进胃部，他抿出个模糊的笑容，压低了声音说道，“需要一点时间……宗师很信任我。”  
索尔想到那个娘里娘气的男人，狠狠皱眉。  
“他……我总感觉他看人的眼神怪怪的。”  
洛基轻笑一声，“他不仅在寻找战士，还在寻找暖床的小可爱。”  
索尔一声“WTF”就直接骂了出来。  
洛基竖起食指挡在他哥哥的嘴唇上，“轻点儿。”他谨慎地交代着，顺手用削铁如泥的匕首割断了围困索尔的锁链，因为多喝了几口酒而在夜色和灯光中扑朔迷离的绿眼睛看上去格外诱人。  
“用点脑子……Thor，”他笑的天真又邪恶，“你肯定不是他后一个目标，放心。”  
雷神被他的话噎住，但很快他就意识到哪里不对。  
洛基已经好久没用这种口气跟他讲话了。  
“你喝多了？”索尔扫了眼吧台边空置的酒瓶，“你喝了多少？”他看着微微拧眉的弟弟，直接伸手去抱住对方——洛基也非常配合地躺进他怀里。  
“……小骗子。”果然是喝多了。  
索尔叹气。  
他们兄弟俩在成年前就学会喝酒，阿斯嘉德的各类美酒根本不能使他们轻易醉倒。但这习惯背后却又很大的弊端，那就是他们完全不熟悉故乡之外的酒。  
——天知道萨卡的酒浓度多高。  
——天知道洛基一个人喝了多少。  
半醉的邪神打了个结结实实的酒嗝。这会儿后劲上头熏红了他原本苍白的皮肤，他伸手去拽索尔的金发，喃喃自语，“再……再给我点时间，阿斯嘉德……”  
“我知道，我知道。”索尔安抚着醉鬼，心里想着上一次看见洛基喝醉大概已经是五六百年前的事情了谁知道该怎么对付这个家伙啊。  
想了半天只能把人往床上抱。  
索尔任命的扛起洛基，穿过小客厅抵达卧室。那是个非常具有洛基本人特色的卧室，看得出来他在无聊时抽空整改了下，但这一对比更显得兄弟两人待遇何等天差地别了。  
索尔将人放到床上，洛基却扯着他的金发不肯松手。  
“Bro……”  
邪神喃喃，冰冷的手指抚摸过对方温热的脸庞，寻找视线里熟悉的面孔和眼睛。索尔被他的动作弄得搞得一脸茫然，雷神不太确定他弟弟现在是醒着的还是真的醉晕了。  
“什么？”  
“没有……那个的话，骗不过宗师……”洛基顺势揽住他的肩膀，长腿缠上男人的腰，低哑的呻吟从喉咙里压抑着传来。索尔整个人都被他的情态勾得浑身发热，但理智仍在，这个时间点对他们而言并不合适，他还挺怕小骗子无处不在的小刀又给了他一记。  
“你可以制造点幻象，loki。”  
洛基弯起嘴角，“好吧，就当是我想你了……我保证我的匕首会乖乖的呆在他们该在的地方，而我，也会乖乖的在我该在的地方。”  
他尾音微微发颤，一双翠色的眼底渐渐湿润。  
“留一点痕迹在我身上……brother，please”


	51. Chapter 51

51  
酒精将苍白的皮肤烧得发红发烫。  
黑发邪神紧紧攀附着身上的男人，不知为何平时温暖的男人在此刻竟然比他还凉快——他抱着索尔，深蓝的金属皮甲在磨蹭间松开身前的暗扣，胸口的皮肤在暴露在空气中后让他情不自禁地发出舒服的叹息。  
“Loki……”索尔亲吻着洛基的手指，只因为对方最爱在这时候拽着他的金发，雷神诱哄般说道，“松开你的手，我没法抱你。”  
邪神仰面躺在床上，黑发散开宛若汪洋中浮起的瑰丽海藻，他喝多了酒，乖顺的可怕，居然只是茫然地看着那双蓝眼睛便松开了手。  
吻在下一刻落在脖子上，随后是肩膀，锁骨，胸口……每一处都是轻柔过分，让邪神发出难耐的呻吟。他伸手去脱他哥哥完好的铠甲，“别……嗯……我说……说过了、Thor……在我身上留点痕迹……别闹……唔！……你啊……”  
这简直是勾引！雷神一口咬上那在空气中颤颤巍巍的乳尖。  
洛基发出一声没来得及克制的尖叫，他整个人哆嗦了下，随后就是湿热的吮吸和舌尖来回拨弄着渐渐硬起来的乳头。它们一左一右被索尔玩弄着，变得硬邦邦，酥麻感从胸口蔓延到四肢百骸。  
即便是喝醉了邪神也觉得自己是被轻慢，他咬牙伸手想去扯那人金晃晃的长发，但索尔可不能在这种时候让他得逞。雷神轻易借着体格优势压制住想要动弹的人，强势地扣住那打算作恶的手，将它按在柔软的大床上。  
“别急，”索尔发出低沉的笑，“你太心急了，Loki。”  
他哥哥现在越来越会得了便宜还卖乖了。  
洛基借着酒意瞪他，但他可看不见他此刻是什么模样——衣衫大开，乳尖挺立在空气中待人品尝，昏暗灯光下从锁骨到胸口都是被津液湿润的痕迹。他就差没在身上写着“请君品尝”的字眼。  
索尔的喉结动了动，他发觉他根本无法忍耐。  
大手粗暴地扯开那皮裤，将它们随手扔到床脚，洛基忙不迭地以腿缠上索尔的腰，皮肤与皮肤在紧贴到一块儿时他们亲吻在一起，仿佛两块分别太久的磁石，谁都不愿先松口。  
“好热……啊！Thor……”洛基捧着他哥哥的金发脑袋，比平时更胆大放浪，舌尖轻轻舔过雷神的耳朵，将暧昧的吐息在那处来回撩拨，“bro……please……嗯啊！”  
大腿被另一条不属于自己的腿顶开，下身彻底暴露在微凉的空气中。索尔捏了把那饱满柔嫩的屁股，发出一声粗重的喘息，邪神因这难以抗拒的荷尔蒙而瑟缩了下，但他无法退拒，因为那手指已经在小穴口按压试探。  
饱经情欲的身体食髓知味，霜巨人的身体变化让他感到羞耻，洛基就是在这矛盾中被征服的——索尔的手指进入他了。一开始有点疼，但很快再往里，他们不约而同感受到那滑腻的液体正在分泌。  
邪神发出一记含糊的呻吟还不知道是咒骂，他下意识夹紧了屁股，索尔低头去吻他的脖子，安抚性地不再乱动，可他说出来的话却是——“Loki，你夹得我不能动了。”  
黑发青年仰脸看他，幽绿的眼睛像是会说话。  
“我以为……”他舔了舔自己的唇，轻喘一声，“……我夹得不仅仅是你的手指。”  
雷神为他的话发出一声低吼，毫无预警地将手指用力插入那嫩穴，甚至微微曲起指节磨蹭着敏感的内部，让身下的人只有力气去呻吟。手指接二连三的试探将柔软的部位插得湿淋淋，半透明的体液不断顺着大腿根下滑，洛基被折腾得浑身发热，他甚至怀疑萨卡的酒里面都含有催情成分才会让自己变成这个模样。  
“如果你是想挑衅我的话。”索尔终于抽出了手指，他抱住对方精瘦的腰肢让他们面对面，难耐的笑起来，“不得不说你成功了——我亲爱的弟弟。”  
灼热的性器抵在滑腻的臀部来回摩擦，彼此都从喉咙里发出迫不及待的呻吟，洛基伸手撩了一把自己垂下来的黑发，尽量将腿分得更开好骑在索尔身上，然后不说话，只用那双绿盈盈的翡翠眼睛热情邀请。  
索尔吻了吻他的锁骨，沙哑着说，“你好热情。”  
“可能是因为……”被酒精烧糊涂了的邪神喃喃道，“……所以我最近总是怪怪的。”  
“什么？”索尔没听清楚，用食指和大拇指搓捏了下那对敏感的乳尖——洛基轻轻哆嗦了下——又问了一遍。  
“我最近做了个梦……嗯！你别……等、等下……啊……”  
黑发邪神还在组织语言就感觉到那个又大又热的家伙已经顶着他的穴口缓缓进入，被撑满的快感让他控制不住地颤抖起来，他紧紧抱着索尔的脑袋，任凭对方把脸埋在他的胸前烙下一枚又一枚的吻痕轻啃。  
“你慢……慢点，我还没说完——呜！太、这实在是……哈啊……”他被轻轻重重的冲撞给弄得说不出一句完整的话，呻吟从齿缝里泄露，因为克制而变得格外引人遐想。索尔托着他的臀部，揉捏着那手感极好的地方，笑着问道。  
“你说，我听着。”  
洛基被他的表现给气得伸手去掐他，胡乱拽着那金发，“Thor——停下！呜……别……你先等、等我说完……该死的你……嗯哈！……”他被撞得四肢酥软发麻，却又不得不保持最后的理智说话。  
雷神终于停下来。他将自己的性器深埋入那窄小高热的甬道不再动弹，仅仅用粗糙的大手揉捏着他弟弟的屁股，他觉得自己已经够仁慈了。  
短暂的停歇让洛基有余力喘气，虽然这感觉依旧很……毕竟没了那些猛烈地抽插，他反而更能感受到体内每一寸都被撑开，内壁紧紧吸附着阴茎，被操得柔软泥泞的后穴条件反射地一抽一抽包裹着入侵者。  
他几乎都能感觉到那上面的青筋脉络。  
洛基将下巴搁在索尔肩上细喘了几下才闷闷道，“我们可能要给Jor填个弟弟或者妹妹了。”  
“什么？”  
雷神被吓了一大跳，他几乎是立刻就就想把自己抽出来——但洛基抱着不撒手，这让他们无形中增加了不少摩擦，两人都发出或高或低的呻吟。  
“我只说可能——你别乱动！”洛基尴尬地要命，他意识到索尔想歪了，“把你的手从我的肚子上挪开！”  
“可是你说……”  
“我只是说‘可能’！”  
索尔的蓝眼睛里闪着喜悦的光，哪怕是‘可能’也不能改变他突如其来的好心情。洛基避开他灼灼的视线，放轻声音继续说，“我刚到萨卡的时候还在昏迷，然后我听见两个孩子喊我的声音，一个是Jor，还有一个……我不知道，所以我猜是我们的第二个孩子。”  
他的手按在光滑腹部，呢喃道，“可是我还没感觉到他的到来，也许——这是个预兆，”黑发邪神顿了顿，忽而低下头去向他哥哥索吻。  
“……因为我马上又见到了你，brother。”  
索尔为他的这一句“brother”而浑身燥热。在确认洛基并没有怀孕后他几乎是掐着对方的腰部将自己用力往上顶弄。粘腻的低吟和水声拍打交织在一起，他放肆的在那苍白精瘦的躯体上留下只属于自己的痕迹。  
洛基被啃咬地又疼又痒，但却越发兴奋。臀瓣被人掰地大开，只能迎合着硕大性器的来回进出，带出汁液濡湿了床单，将嫩肉摩擦到发红。他仰起脸想要发出尖叫，却喑哑地难以发声，索尔亲吻着他的喉结，低声喃语。  
“Loki、Loki……”  
——I’m always here.

第二天和高天尊见面时洛基特意穿了件敞口的皮甲。  
“看来昨天的礼物你很喜欢？”银发男人笑眯眯地和他打了个招呼，示意他坐在自己的身边。洛基保持着自己一贯的谨慎并没有离得太近，他微微点头。  
“感谢您。”  
“你不愿意参加我的飞船party，我猜了下是因为那些小家伙都不对你的胃口。”高天尊的眼神落在某处，暧昧红痕让他的笑容看上去变成心照不宣，“所以他们跟我说那可能是个阿斯嘉德人的时候我就毫不犹豫给你送来了——滋味怎么样？是否让你满意？”  
洛基丝毫不绝对在大庭广众下讨论这个有什么问题——他如果表现的过于羞涩内敛才会被人怀疑——于是他说。  
“美妙的一夜。”  
高天尊大笑起来，拍拍手让侍女给他们上了些酒水，与此同时宽阔的玻璃外传来震耳欲聋的欢呼声。银发宗师给了洛基一个“敬请期待”的眼神，随后，他本人巨大的全息投影便出现在了角斗场中央。  
他们正准备观看一场比赛，这是洛基唯一知道的，但他不知道比赛双方对手是谁。  
黑发邪神小口抿着柠檬水（鉴于索尔再三告诫他不准喝酒），他的目光游移在窗外数十米高的宗师的投影上，不禁想到在中庭和索尔看过的那些把戏——很幼稚，但很有趣。他忍不住弯起唇，翠绿的眼被外头的光照射的熠熠生辉犹如翡翠。  
‘现在——让我们开始这场比赛——！’  
随着宗师的话，角斗场内某侧的门被缓缓拉开，走出一个金色短发脸上还画着两道红痕（这大概是萨卡星的某种标志）的男人。  
洛基一愣。  
“今天的挑战者——Thunder！”  
等一下，那不是……  
黑发邪神猛地站起来，吓到了一旁正准备看好戏的宗师。洛基往前两步再次确认下头那个男人的确是本该老老实实呆在他房间里的那个，可现在他哥哥为什么会出现在角斗场上？居然还被剪了头发？还有脸上那两道油彩又是什么画风？  
洛基在心底无声咒骂到底是谁剪短了索尔那金子般的长发和毁了那张脸，但他不能太暴露自己的情绪，于是他扬起眉尽量让自己的声音平静些。  
“我以为那是我的礼物？”他点了点玻璃，疑惑道，“您不是把他送给我了吗？”  
宗师冲他眨了下眼。  
“他本来就是作为战士被送进来的，只是我私心让你先……”高天尊省略了之后你懂我懂大家懂的字眼，转而微笑，“角斗场才是他的最终归宿。”  
高天尊对洛基存在觊觎，他喜欢这个来自异国流落萨卡的小王子。但是宗师的床伴多如过江之鲫，太过青涩会让他难以尽兴……况且从洛基屡次拒绝他的飞船party来看，这位身世可怜的小王子被保护的太好，甚至对那方面事情提不起半点兴趣。  
这可不行。  
宗师思来想去决定先送一两个对小王子胃口的，让他明白何谓极乐——最多不过是事后把人送上角斗场嘛。  
洛基心一沉。  
“我还挺喜欢的，毕竟这是您送我的第一份礼物，”黑发邪神无比遗憾道，“不知道在比赛结束后我能不能……”  
“当然可以，亲爱的。”  
宗师的笑容里多了些莫测，他私心认为没人能在他的宝贝冠军手下活过一场比赛，所以他毫无后顾之忧地强调。  
“无论输赢，我都会答应你。”


	52. Chapter 52

52  
没有盾牌，美国队长可以是巴基的斯蒂夫。  
没有战甲，钢铁侠还能是亿万富翁花花公子慈善家。  
那假如雷神失去了他的米奥尼尔呢？

和浩克的战斗出乎意料的艰难。绿巨人不知疲倦的暴怒和怪力挥洒在角斗场的每个角落，索尔被从洛基的房间里带出来时还没睡醒，他被强行剪去长发，涂上油彩，像个等待屠戮的祭品一般随随便便套了件铠甲就被推进战场。  
这对雷神而言十分羞辱。可他没有办法。  
雷神和绿巨人都不会轻易死去，一场战斗要不了他们任何人的性命，但这意味着无休无止的殴打，再坏一点就是失去了半身的他会被绿巨人狠狠砸进地皮里，仰躺在冰冷的碎石中无计可施。  
观众席里嘘声一片，既为浩克而欢呼又为Thunder遗憾。  
洛基坐在沙发上看着底下的战况越发一边倒，他很信任索尔的能力，这世上没人比他更了解奥丁之子有多少能耐，但他还是担心那个big green guy会把他哥哥打地半死——好吧，一开始看见浩克疯狂砸索尔时他还乐了下，心想“也让你尝尝被打的滋味”，但随后局势并未完全扭转，他又慌起来。  
黑发邪神不自觉地咬着大拇指，绿眼睛追随着场上的动静一丝也不敢放松。  
“作为个战士他还算是不错，”宗师笑着称赞，但话却说得非常不好听，“要知道浩克是我的宝贝冠军，还从没被这么挑衅过呢。”  
洛基随便应了声。  
宗师加深了嘴边的笑容，试探性道，“你好像心不在焉的？比赛不好看？”  
“不，非常精彩……”洛基命令自己保持无懈可击的微笑，他收回纠结在场上的视线，接过旁人递来的果汁，“我只是有点害怕，他们打得太激烈，会不会伤害到我们？”  
高天尊心满意足地想这个小王子果然不经世事，但他还是解答了。  
“不不不，我们很安全，非常安全。”他往洛基那儿挪了挪——但还有些距离——安慰他黑发碧眼的美人，“三天后我的聚会你会来的，对吗？”  
洛基犹豫片刻。  
“请您给我点时间考虑下。”  
“当然。”  
如果换做是以前，洛基才不会为索尔感到忧惧，他最多拍拍手恭喜他强壮的哥哥“又多了次锻炼机会”；但现在，吸引力将他们无限拉近且滚到了一起，耶梦加得更是成为他们永不会割舍的羁绊，他惊讶地发觉自己居然也会心软。  
非常糟糕。  
黑发邪神小声地叹了口气。  
场上还在继续，现在变成浩克单方面殴打索尔。  
Thunder——雷神——他的哥哥，被绿巨人的拳头砸进一个又一个巨大的坑中，不知倦怠的大家伙揍着这个敢于反抗他的人类（神衹），咆哮声甚至压过了深厚云层里的惊雷。  
……wait。  
洛基后知后觉地发现那真的是雷声，准确的说是闪电在云中闪烁爆炸，发出噼里啪啦的动静。他迅速寻找场中央被打得毫无还手之力的雷神——  
果然，索尔的周身环绕着细微的蓝白电光，它们还很弱小，如果不是洛基眼神足够好的话根本难以发现。他在这一刻突然想起来小时候听弗利嘉说过的话。

‘Mom？为什么thor是雷神而我不是？’  
年幼的黑发男童靠在母亲膝上，听着那温柔的声线为他读魔法书中的故事。弗利嘉闻言笑起来，抚摸着他的小脑袋。  
‘因为他生来如此。’

后来洛基以为“生来如此”是指索尔是奥丁的亲子，因为他哥哥能轻易举起米奥尼尔，借以召唤雷电，所向披靡，最终继承王位。而现在，他看着场地中不断累积聚集起来的雷电之力，忍不住抽了口冷气。  
生来如此。  
索尔与生俱来召唤闪电的能力，米奥尼尔不过是他控制自身的武器。洛基在想到这点后几乎想笑，为什么他愚蠢的哥哥在过去一千年里都不曾怀疑过这一点。但是此时此刻，在海拉捏碎了锤子而索尔又命悬一线时，他忍不住喟叹。  
雷神终将成为雷神。

角斗场上的战局被彻底扭转。  
洛基知道这场比赛的结局已经决定，他按捺住嘴角上扬的弧度抿下果汁，对一旁震惊的宗师摇了摇头，“有点出乎意料啊。”  
高天尊的笑容已经彻底消失，他阴沉的好像萨卡上空电闪雷鸣的天色，然后在洛基惊讶的眼神中他从口袋里掏出一个电击器开关，按了下去。  
“您这是……”  
“我的冠军只能有一个——说起来，你很在意这个阿斯嘉德人？”银发男人审视着表情微微僵硬的洛基，他的话既是威胁也是试探，“你们认识？”  
“当然不。”洛基飞快地否认，“但您不是把他当做礼物送给我了吗？”  
宗师对此有过怀疑，可他无法确定，毕竟黑发碧眼的小王子看上去如此笃定。于是他想了想，决定加大筹码。  
“是的，但是……”  
“您说的聚会，我还从没去过，之前拒绝了您实在是抱歉，”小王子内疚地冲他一笑，绿眼睛美得让他说不下去，“经过昨晚……还有刚才的考虑，我想我愿意去。”  
高天尊立马把前头的怀疑都丢到九霄云外。  
“那我会期待的。”宗师意识到他该再说点什么，给这位小王子一点甜头和承诺，“你如果喜欢这个礼物，我会让人洗干净了给你送回去。”  
银发男人兴奋而略微露骨的眼神让洛基感到不适，他垂下翠色的眼睛独自微笑。  
“……十分感谢。”

<<<  
索尔再次醒来是第二天半夜。他先是感到脖子一疼，嘶了一声按在那块电击器的位置，随后眼神有几秒难以聚焦，他费力地眨了眨眼，然后视线里才出现洛基的身影。  
他的弟弟坐在飘窗上，一条长腿垂下来漫不经心地晃着，弯月将柔光照在那乌黑的长发上，衬得他格外虚幻美丽。  
“Loki？”  
“嗯。”  
头痛并未停止，索尔按着脑袋问道，“我怎么记得……我和班纳打了一架？我赢了还是输了？他人呢？”  
“你怎么不先问问别的，”邪神从飘窗上跳下，及膝的睡袍盖不住小腿的线条，索尔后知后觉地“啊？”了声，然后努力挪开视线，“比如你？”  
“我？”  
“对，没错，你。”洛基走到他面前，幽绿的眼睛在夜色中犹如鬼魅，随后那只手放在了索尔的脑袋上，可劲儿揉了几下。  
“……的头发。”  
“噢……Loki，”索尔叹息，“我也不想这样。”  
那天早上他还在睡觉就被人捆了个结结实实带走，绑到理发师面前减去了他引以为傲的金色长发——那其中还有用他们双方头发编织的辫子——索尔咆哮了，但对方只需要用他脖子上的小家伙就能轻而易举地让他失去意识。  
他恨那个技术糟糕的老头子。  
洛基遗憾地揉着索尔的金色短发，想着短时间内再也不能拽着他哥哥的长发。但和长发完全不同，那金色的短发居然有种毛茸茸的触感……  
邪神干咳一声，转移话题。  
“我们得离开萨卡，”洛基研究了下索尔脖子上的电击器，“这东西我暂时没办法给你弄开……或许我们还得寻找点外力。”  
索尔诧异，“你想到办法了？”  
“宗师有几艘飞船可以承载我们离开，而且我已经获得了通行密码。”  
索尔对洛基的能力并不怀疑，这个小骗子在掉落宇宙后还能骗得齐塔瑞星人的军队跟他入侵地球，这回只是一个通行密码而已。  
不过……  
“你可以说服那个大家伙跟你去吗？”洛基还在问他，“我估计能想办法问问那个女人……”  
“哪个女人？”索尔抓的重点很奇怪。  
洛基瞥了他一眼，“就是抓你来见宗师的，瓦尔基里，别告诉我你忘了。”  
雷神当然记得这个倒霉到家的经历。  
“好吧，什么时候，我去找班纳——浩克。”  
“尽快。”  
索尔忽然反应过来今晚洛基的状态怪怪的。他的小骗子总是冷静过头，包括上次问他打算什么时候离开，洛基都能淡定地说时机未到。所以现在究竟为什么又变得着急起来？  
“你看上去很着急，”索尔思忖着，想到一个可怕的可能，“难道是阿斯嘉德出了什么事……？”  
洛基翻了对白眼，懒洋洋地把自己靠进索尔温暖的怀里——他甚至顺势将人推倒在沙发椅，坐在对方的大腿上。  
索尔下意识地抱紧小骗子以防他掉下去，触手间碰到的丝质睡衣让他犹豫了零点几秒。  
“不是，是宗师让我后天去参加他的聚会。”  
“嗯？什么聚会？”  
“……Orgy.”  
洛基说完后就感到自己腰上的手臂一紧，整个人也瞬间贴近了背后坚实的胸膛，双方的心跳都能被感受到。他发出低低的叹息，“只是邀请。”  
“我知道。”  
但我不能容忍别人这样窥视你。索尔没说出来，他只是凑过去亲吻邪神过于白皙的肩膀，将吻痕又一次落在前天的印痕上。洛基为此发出低吟。  
“我拒绝过他很多次…他以为我是个不谙世事的小王子，所以你才会出现在我的房间里——啊！别咬……”  
洛基被他搞得浑身发热，只是几枚啃咬而已，但他们太熟悉对方的身体了……翡翠眼睛闭起来，他仰着脸胡乱推拒，“我们有正事要做……啊……我保证，brother——见鬼……你的头发……我说，停下！”  
索尔低哑的笑声在他耳后，双手却在胸口肆虐，不知何时睡袍的腰带散落在地上，两个人都有点呼吸不稳，尤其是被撩拨的黑发邪神。  
“我有点生气……Loki。”  
“可你这样对一个无辜的人太过分了，哥哥。”  
“好吧，还有点吃醋。”  
“……”  
雷神的直球让洛基难得不好意思起来，说惯了谎言的小骗子咂巴了下嘴，好一会儿才继续开口，“今晚我就会去找瓦尔基里，而你去找你的老朋友。”  
索尔沉默了下。  
“我们不一起吗？”  
“别担心，Thor，”洛基仰起脸去亲吻那带着胡渣的下巴，忽而笑起来，“虽然不能再扯你的头发，但这样的你也很性感……我说过吗？为了这个，我也不会跑远的。”  
索尔无奈。  
“我会在停靠飞船的地方等你。”


	53. Chapter 53

53  
瓦尔基里在自己的飞船里休憩。  
在长达千年的时间里她早已经习惯用酒精麻痹自己，现在也不例外。黑发女战士将手边的酒瓶用力打碎，到口边的“another”被意识按了回去，转而仰脸灌下一大口烈酒。  
暗夜永寂呵。  
“拾荒战士142号，宗师有请。”  
平板无波的声音通过飞船里的通讯器传来，瓦尔基里诧异地抬眼。她明明才给那个花里胡哨的高天尊一个完美战士，现在又是怎么回事？难道那家伙被玩死了？  
但她还是马上回答，“马上。”

萨卡的夜色寂静。虽然瓦尔基里觉得宗师会在半夜找她实在古怪，但那老男人本来就不太正常……她没想太多就将手按在门禁开关上。  
“欢迎您，拾荒战士142号。”  
她轻快地耸了耸肩了声便迈步走入，然而刚走出两步她便发觉看似空空荡荡的走道内还有别人。女战士微微皱眉握住手边的短刀，下意识地转身扔了出去。  
“Wow，”门背后发来一声没太多诚意的惊呼，身穿蓝色皮甲的男人挑眉看她，短刀正在他喉头不到三寸，然而他仅仅是用手指拨开那冰冷的刀身，“比我想象中反应快。”  
瓦尔基里认出了他。  
“是你？”女战士皱眉，“宗师身边的那个小家伙？”  
“你看上去没比我大多少，”洛基把玩着她的短剑，视线停在女战士没有遮挡的手臂上——她来的太急忘了这个——那里有个他熟悉的花纹，“不过神族人一贯如此。”  
瓦尔基里下意识地按住手臂。  
她心情不怎么好，声音中多了些压迫，“我不知道你在说什么，也没空跟你玩。”  
洛基加深了嘴角的弧度。  
“你是阿萨神族，为什么要否认？女武神的故事在阿斯嘉德的每个角落都广为流传，她们发誓会为了守护王座而不顾一切……”他说着足以激怒和煽动人情绪的话，慢慢走到瓦尔基里身边，女战士褐色的瞳仁里闪烁着未知的光彩，似乎在极力压抑自己不要同他辩论，但邪神在这方面有超乎常人的天赋。  
“你抛弃了过去的自己就待在萨卡浑浑噩噩，很满足？嗯？”  
女战士抬手就去抢自己的短剑，目光凌厉如虎狼。  
“闭嘴。”她说道，“我发誓不会再回那个鬼地方参与你们的王室斗争。”  
洛基短暂停顿思考着这句话里的信息，“所以你们发生过什么？”  
瓦尔基里闭上了嘴。  
“宗师还在等我，再见。”  
洛基耸肩，意外地顺从，甚至微笑着将短剑递了过去，“好吧，我不废话了——”说话间那翠色的眸子一闪，在女战士去接的那瞬间松开五指，飞快地将手掌按在她光洁的额头上，遗憾地补充。  
“——但是我是不是忘说了，是我请你来的？”

回忆的碎片如漫天雪花纷至沓来，光影交错在这瞬间让人沉缅于过去。  
瓦尔基里一个不稳跪倒在地上，她怀抱短剑如亲密爱人，目光散乱在远处无法聚焦，口中还呢喃着谁也听不懂的姓名。  
——亚尔薇特。

“……别读我的脑袋！”  
从回忆中艰难地清醒，瓦尔基里——或者说女武神——咬着牙说道，她趁洛基沉浸在她记忆碎片时迅速将一个电极装置拍在邪神的背上，“你这个该死的……”  
洛基没料到她会这么快恢复，女武神的能力出乎他所想，再说这女人至少大了他一千多岁还不止——他只听见瓦尔基里在骂他，随后剧烈的电流顺着背部直窜上脖子，过多的疼痛让他不得不蜷缩起来。  
该死的他还没说完话！！！

另一头，索尔花了不少力气才让绿巨人变回博士，然后他又花了不少时间告诉班纳他现在正在一个外星球，这过程中他们至少在萨卡星的垃圾堆里损坏了好几架本来还能用的宇宙飞船。  
“Wwwwwwhat？！”博士满脸惊恐，他边套着托尼留在飞船里的衣服边大叫，“你说索科维亚已经是两年前的事了？我这两年一直是以浩克的身份活着？？？”  
索尔背对他“呃”了一下，默默地往边上挪露出身后的场景。随后班纳博士就看见满天空乱窜的飞船和造型各异的男女，他一时间竟不知道该尖叫还是该抱头。  
“班纳，我需要你的帮助。”  
“噢不，你只是需要浩克……”  
“NO！怎么会呢！”索尔的表情坚定正直，绝对不会让人认为他在信口开河，如果洛基在这儿的话还能拆穿他，但可惜现在邪神正被瓦尔基里给绑在屋子里。  
“我最爱班纳了，浩克算什么？Dr.班纳才是我的好朋友！”  
……尽管他三分钟前也是这么对浩克说的。  
单纯的博士完全不知道这些，他高兴地和索尔拥抱了下，随后听见无处不在的广播里传来通缉令——关于thunder带走了高天尊最爱的宝贝冠军浩克——他们俩还没来得及为友谊而欢呼就不得不疲于奔波。  
两个宇宙级bug战斗力的超级英雄被狂欢群众给冲进人流中。  
布鲁斯在没变成浩克的情况下温柔腼腆过分，他紧张地东张西望，生怕被人抓回去，又怕索尔从他视线里消失——等下，那边是不是有个女人在看他俩？  
博士拉了拉索尔的衣服，“索尔？”  
“什么？”雷神转头看自己的老朋友，却发现自己的肩膀被人从另一边拍了拍，他下意识地回头便撞上了黑发褐眼的女战士，对方上次的电击还让自己记忆犹新——索尔立马后退半步。  
“别跑，”瓦尔基里不耐烦地冲他们身后看了眼，比了个“跟我走”的手势，“如果不想被我电晕在大街上，然后被带到宗师面前的话。”  
这个威胁效果拔群，索尔跟了上去。  
但他还是没忍住抱怨，“有种拿掉这玩意儿我们比比。”  
瓦尔基里哼笑一声，“我上阵杀敌的时候你还没出生呢，child。”  
三人避开宗师的追捕从捷径里抵达某座大厦，瓦尔基里熟稔地按下密码进入电梯，封闭空间内谁都没有先开口。班纳看索尔，索尔看瓦尔基里，瓦尔基里看他们两个。  
“咳，”最后还是女战士先咳嗽了声，她看上去像是做出了个重大决定，“我说，你们要回阿斯嘉德去打败海拉？”  
在提到那个名字时瓦尔基里还是停顿了下。  
“当然，”索尔说道，“我是奥丁之子。”  
“是吗？她也是奥丁之女，你姐姐。”  
“……可她不是个合格的王，”索尔被噎了下，但他很快说出了自己的想法，“我没打算像父亲一样成为王，但她绝对不行。”  
瓦尔基里的表情看上去柔和了些，“噢，这样，好吧。”她舔了舔嘴唇，像在努力说服自己，“如果我说……我愿意加入你们呢？虽然我在上次和她的对决中失去了所有，可这次我不想看更多人失去那些他们想要保护的东西。”  
曾经，亚尔薇特的死对她而言是噩梦和恐惧，是不愿回顾的暗黑梦魇。  
但已经一千多年了，她无法在被唤起这段记忆时再保持镇定，龙牙剑躺在角落里本该被灰烬彻底尘封，但现在它却和她一样在渴望鲜血，渴望复仇，渴望杀戮。  
所以为了亚尔薇特，她该做出选择了。

索尔简直高兴地想要和班纳击掌。  
“Wait，”博士没空击掌，他十分艰难地把刚才两人的话消化了，得到个震惊的结论，“你姐姐在侵略你的国家？这听上去像是一出大型狗血伦理剧，索尔。”  
索尔又被噎了一下。  
“Well，这个我等会儿再解释。”  
电梯“叮”地一声抵达，瓦尔基里率先走出去，女战士一边开着锁一边漫不经心地补充，“话说我有个东西要给你，不知道你需不需要——”  
索尔刚想开口询问，就被入眼的情形给怔在原地。  
“Umm……Loki？”  
“Surprise——”  
黑发邪神被链条绑在座位上，露出无奈的表情，“是我，bro。”  
“这是怎么回事？你不是说你来找瓦尔基里，我以为你们达成了共识才……”索尔上前想去给洛基松绑，“你惹到她了？”  
“只是一点恶作剧，我不知道她会这么大反应，我甚至还没说完话，”洛基抱怨着，任由哥哥给自己解开锁链，顺便看了眼目瞪口呆的博士和不明就里的女武神，“好吧，虽然从结果来看不算坏。”  
“你就不能好好说？”  
“得了吧哥哥，你什么时候见我好好跟人讲过话？”  
链条掉落在地，洛基直接拉过那人的衣领当着另两人面向伴侣索吻，“或许你可以努力试试，看我能不能不对你撒谎？”  
索尔笑地无奈，“你是指八岁那年你变成蛇还捅了我一刀？”  
洛基挑眉，“Obviously.”  
眼见着话题越跑越偏，瓦尔基里连忙阻止了他俩，用非常诡异的眼神来回打量二人。  
“所以你们其实是一伙儿的？”她看着洛基，又看看索尔，诧异道，“你们……”  
“伴侣，兄弟，你想怎么理解都可以。”  
索尔没有任何犹豫地回答，而洛基只报以轻笑。  
博士在旁边喃喃着“这绝对是伦理剧里不合理的部分”，而瓦尔基里仅仅在消化过这些后砸吧了下嘴说，“我不反对。”反正她也不喜欢男人。  
“所以你们俩到底是怎么回事？”索尔终于有机会问了。  
“我读了她的脑袋。”  
“我给他一发电击。”  
两个人突然不约而同冷哼一声，互相冲对方不怀好意地笑起来。索尔赶忙在这俩打起来前挡在他们中间，他这会儿简直是化身为和平爱好者。  
“你们都答应过我会先解决阿斯嘉德的危机，”他在说完这句后感到两人不再这么剑拔弩张了，默默叹了口气，“至少我们得先离开萨卡。”  
“这很容易，”瓦尔基里走到吧台边给自己灌满一瓶酒，抬了抬下巴，“看见那个最大的红色光圈没？穿过那里就行。”  
洛基适时地补充道，“而我有通行密码，可以帮我们拿到飞船。”  
两人又对视一眼，空气中不知为何充满火药味。  
索尔及时捏住洛基的后颈，半是威胁半是无奈，“那我们去拿飞船——你别想再离开我的视线，谁知道你会不会惹到什么麻烦？”  
洛基很知趣地举手投降，但银舌头依旧不老实地反击。  
“我哪有你说的那么麻烦，哥哥？”  
“事实上，每次。”


	54. Chapter 54

54  
索尔用枪的姿势不怎么熟练，但意外帅气，尤其是在他剪了短发后，雷神简直像个身手矫健的雇佣兵，一路向里毫不停歇地打灭那些看守路上的小兵。洛基虽然也扛着枪，却只需要跟在后头清扫战场就行。  
“哥哥，我有没有说过你很粗暴？”  
黑发青年抱怨着，用脚踢开一个扑上来的士兵，“好歹给我留两个。”  
“Well，”索尔把一梭子弹都打完，顺手拿枪敲晕了个试图偷袭他们的卫兵才接上后半句，“下次吧。我们赶时间。”  
洛基挑眉，一步跨过地上的尸体往里走。被兄长横扫战场的气势给弄得无语的邪神只能在输密码时才感觉到自己是有用的，这让他非常不爽。  
“看来你不能给Jor做个好榜样了。”  
“Why？”  
洛基按下确定键，回头冲索尔一笑，“她可是个小公主而不是暴力狂——！”  
话音未落就看见索尔猛地伸手向他身后一拽，洛基只顾着调侃他哥哥，忘了门外面很有可能还有守卫人员。雷神的怪力在此刻便格外有用，索尔没费几下功夫就将人摔晕在地上，故作无奈地冲洛基摇头。  
“……哇哦。”  
“说真的你应该更开诚布公些，Loki，”索尔大笑着，“承认我比你厉害有这么难吗？把我形容成个暴力狂对你没有任何好处……除非你真的想试试后果。”  
打架间还能抽出精力来调情的怕是九界中也只有他们两个。  
洛基为那语气里的暗示而舔了舔嘴唇，随后他弯腰捡起地上的枪丢了一把给他哥哥，轻巧地回击，“我以为我们家就没遗传过那基因。”  
洛基总是格外偏爱和索尔斗嘴这环节，毕竟现在情况真的不允许他们随时来上一发，所以过过嘴瘾还是没问题的。  
他们又穿过了几间屋子，抵达电梯外围，里面有几个巡视的卫兵。  
兄弟俩对视一眼，不约而同地端起机枪。  
“Hello？”  
“Hi.”  
机枪扫射声随即覆盖了整个房间。

总算抵达电梯，上行途中两人难得的都没说话。  
洛基在心里盘算着时间——本来他该在第二天参加那个见鬼的飞船聚会，但现在来看，如果他被抓住的话估计会直接被洗干净送到宗师面前。这可不怎么妙。  
“你在想什么？”索尔问道，“表情怪怪的，什么都不说可一点儿都不像你。”  
“那我在你眼里是什么样的？”洛基下意识反问。  
索尔不假思索，“谎言，骗子，恶作剧。”  
洛基立马沉下脸，他摸着自己的小刀扣在指间对着索尔的腰晃啊晃。  
“还真是‘很高’的评价啊，我伟大的哥哥？”  
索尔审视着小骗子骤然恼怒的表情，去握住对方那只危险的手——也许说刀更合适——然后微笑着慢慢将刚才的三个单词都补充了一遍。  
“不太高明的谎言，可恨可爱的小骗子，让我无奈的恶作剧。”  
洛基任由对方将自己拥入怀中，刀片掉在地上连声响都没发出就消失无踪，他感受着金发男人略显粗糙的胡渣和碎发在自己脸和肩膀边蹭着，那熟悉的气息让他连抱怨都说不出口，只能干巴巴地说，“我都要起鸡皮疙瘩了。”  
“我以为你的承受能力还会更好点儿。”索尔笑起来，在那苍白的脖子上落下一吻，“我们都有Jor了，你还不明白我吗？”  
洛基没挣扎，只是习惯性地嘴硬了下。  
“要知道在发觉自己喜欢上一个愚蠢的金发大胸男前我做了多少心理准备。尤其是你还是我哥哥，亲哥哥，天哪……”  
“现在说这个太迟了，你甚至生了耶梦加得。”随后索尔又一次抓歪了重点，“还有，你说你‘喜欢’我了，brother。”  
“当然，我不否认，”邪神在他看不见的地方挑眉，发出一记轻笑，“可我也说过，你不能指望我会永远停下脚步。”  
“是吗？”  
索尔放开了他，二人变成面对面的姿势。金发雷神借着微弱的身高优势看着他弟弟，黑发绿眼的小骗子在这时敏锐地感受到了一丝压迫，潜意识往后挪开半步。  
“Brother？”  
索尔没回应那声“哥哥”，他轻易将人逼近电梯的一角。洛基想他哥哥原本就很像一只金发雄狮了，在剪去长发后那份侵略性居然更强了……铺天盖地的荷尔蒙从头顶压下来，甚至让他颤栗，让他屏息，让他期待。  
洛基后知后觉他已无路可退。  
“嘿……”他小声抗议，“你不会打算在这里……”  
索尔低下头靠近他的耳朵，笑声低沉宛如厚重的琴弦，他缓慢且富有耐心的拨动着邪神的小心脏，“我打算什么？”  
“不管什么我都拒绝——”  
“——包括和我结婚？”  
洛基瞬间睁大了翠色的眼，他用力拍打着索尔围困住他的手臂——天知道索尔是什么时候把两只手都撑在他脑袋边的——想要逃避这个。  
“不可能！绝对不可能！想都别想！”洛基气得没意识到它自动把自己代入“嫁”的那个，“别以为我们有了Jor你就可以随便对我提出要求。”  
“嘿、嘿，Loki，别激动。”  
索尔安抚着凑过去亲吻邪神淡粉的嘴唇，洛基被困在角落里逃不开，只能被迫迎上他哥哥温热的唇瓣。他们早就滚过无数次甚至还有了个女儿，亲吻不过是最基本的星火燎原手段，索尔在感受到怀里的人不再过分挣扎后慢慢退开。  
他说，“我只是觉得你会愿意和我一起成为阿斯嘉德的王。”  
洛基抿紧了唇没有说话。  
他承认在得知身世之后他的确幻想过成为阿斯嘉德的王，甚至造了个幻镜自我满足，但这一切都在被慢慢改变。时移世易，从他惊觉自己爱上索尔开始，到和奥丁的那次对话以后，那些称王称霸的念头早就伴随着伴侣关系的缔结而灰飞烟灭。  
他不是天生的作恶者，也并非绝对的谎言家。  
只是在慢慢岁月中寻求一个绝对的救赎。  
然而这本是个伪命题，世间何来绝对一说？他甚至在独自流浪时嘲笑自己的天真，因为当时绝望的他根本不会想到，谎言之神也会有被霜巨人的吸引力给绑住的那天。  
“我……”  
洛基张了张嘴，发现他说不下去。  
答应是不可能的，他还有大把的事情未完成，比如背着伴侣和宇宙中最危险的侵略者达成同盟，这件事一旦泄露出去雷神之怒他怕是承受不起。所以他犹豫了。  
像是看出了洛基的顾虑，索尔郑重许诺道，“我并不是要将你锁在身边，只是我希望你明白，我们会永远在一起，死亡也不能把我们分开。哪怕你有一天跟我说累了想要离开，我也始终在这儿等你。阿斯嘉德是你的家，而我和Jor是你的家人。”  
“……我不知道，”洛基终于说出一句完整的话来，哪怕这听上去并不美好，“从什么时候开始我的哥哥这么会说话了？”  
他短促地笑了，语气半真半假。  
“Thor，父亲知道了会气炸的。”  
“别担心，有母亲呢。”  
雷神微笑着，日光从窗外照进来映在他金色的短发上，那发色本就如同金子，此刻更是闪耀得让人无法注视。洛基看着他哥哥的笑容，觉得自己连眼睛都生疼，他干脆垂下眼避开那灼热的太阳和视线，思索着该如何应对。  
然而时间紧迫，洛基一时间也无法想到合适的说辞——或许他的内心也是希望和索尔一起守卫阿斯嘉德的只是不愿承认罢了——所以他只能回答道。  
“好吧，哥哥，鉴于你这么诚恳地向我表白。”  
“是‘求婚’，Loki。”索尔纠正道。  
“OK，求婚，”洛基咳嗽了下勉强接受了这番说辞，他抬头看了眼不断上升的电梯楼层，那双翡翠眼睛突然轻快地眨了眨，唇边也弯起出一个好看的笑容，既天真又邪恶。  
“鉴于你这么诚恳地跟我求婚，那我的答案就是……”  
索尔本以为他会听到理想中的答案。  
但是背后的电梯忽然“叮”了一声，雷神几乎是立刻骂了出来，同时洛基的大笑也盖过了他的暴躁骂声。洛基就这么提着机枪越过他的肩膀对着外面一通突突突扫射。  
差点儿没把他的肩膀给震麻了……  
“我本来还想玩‘get help’。”索尔失望地看了眼满地尸体。  
“你想的可真多啊……brother？”洛基将打完子弹的机枪扔在一旁，语气嘲笑，“就这么一会儿时间你得想多少事情？”  
“只有两件，”索尔义正言辞地看他，“跟你结婚，还有‘get help’。”  
洛基对他翻了个完美的白眼。  
“说实话这两个我都不喜欢。”  
索尔停顿了零点几秒，然后被他抛弃了接近一千年的反击能力在此刻莫名其妙地就上了线。  
他没忍住笑出来，“你刚才还说我们家没有开诚布公这基因。”  
“……”  
洛基这回连白眼都不想翻了。  
邪神气鼓鼓地走到操控台边打算先把他们需要的飞船给弄出来。索尔在后面追问他，“你还没告诉我你的答案，Loki。”  
“No！”  
索尔把手按在洛基背后还没来得及去掉的电击装置上（来自瓦尔基里），语气饱含笑意与威胁，“你不想试试被电击的滋味吧？”  
“伟大的雷神已经堕落到这种程度了？”洛基还在输密码，他没空搭理自己兄长恶劣的玩笑，头也不回地反击，“需要靠这种小东西来降服别人？”  
“你大可以试试。”  
“……哥哥，你学坏了，一定是那个该死的女武神教你的。”  
“不完全是，娜塔莎也教了我不少。”  
关于如何降服自己别扭又狡猾的小骗子弟弟。  
洛基苦恼的表情取悦了雷神，但后者没真的用电击装置做什么，他仅仅是按了几下手上的控制器取下洛基背后的小玩意儿，扔到一边去。  
“好了，你自由了。”索尔宣布。  
洛基终于弄好了飞船，他无奈地看了眼忽然幼稚的哥哥，“别在我忙碌的时候说这种奇奇怪怪的话——”邪神在刚才终于想好了自己要怎么回答。  
“想结婚也不是不可以，你得答应我一个条件。”  
索尔点头。  
洛基翠色的眼盯着他，慢慢说道，“你先和他俩离开，我在萨卡还有事情没做完。”  
索尔的脸沉了下来。  
“这不可能。”  
“那我的答案也是不可能。”  
“Loki……”索尔头疼起来，“我们必须得马上走，把你留下那个gaymaster绝对会——”  
洛基竖起手指挡住了他接下去的话，翡翠眼睛微笑着带有令人信服的魔力。  
他说，“你们需要人做后援，而我是最好的人选，相信我，哥哥——你看我掉下彩虹桥都活着回来了。”  
索尔嘟囔了句“关于这个你最好和我再解释解释”。  
“没有废话。”洛基拉过他的领子便是一个深吻，索尔迅速配合地按住他的后脑勺，两个人几乎是天雷勾动地火——尽管只有十几秒——洛基喘息着命令，“Jor还在等你。”  
索尔终于被说服，毕竟他的小骗子可不是什么善茬。  
“Jor在等我们，Loki。”  
“I know，brother.”


	55. Chapter 55

55  
阿斯嘉德此刻正在被阴霾笼罩。  
不愿屈服于海拉的人民们四处逃窜，海姆达尔将他们小心翼翼地保护在山间巨大的地宫里。冥界之后刚一抵达神域，便轻而易举地绞杀了成百上千的想要抵抗她的卫兵们，她怜悯地看着那些蝼蚁，那些战战兢兢的子民，发出一记冷笑。  
“瞧瞧我伟大的父亲把你们给保护成了什么样？”她的语气里没有对奥丁的丝毫尊敬。这是当然，谁也不能指望一条被放逐千年的毒蛇能够说出什么好话来。  
海拉抛下身后一片狼藉的尸体步入仙宫，头顶金碧辉煌的壁画让她下意识地挑眉，手腕翻转幻化出一柄手臂长的黑色短剑，她像是在嘲笑奥丁，也像在讥讽过去的自己。  
“只会粉饰太平的家伙。”  
短剑狠狠扎入穹顶的画，石壁碎裂轰然倒塌，比人还高大的碎石从她周身砸下发出巨大声响，硝烟弥漫着，露出描金彩绘后真实而残忍的过去。  
冥界女王看着那画中画，微笑了。  
——父亲，我才是阿斯嘉德之王。  
“找到那个女孩儿了吗？”  
海拉坐在王座之上漫不经心地问道，斯科尔齐站在下头支支吾吾地说着“还没找到”。  
黑发神女皱起眉，她用难以置信地语气反问，“不过是个小孩子，你都找不到？难道她还能上天入地吗？”  
斯科尔齐有苦难言——谁知道那小女孩儿到底是什么身份，究竟又为什么会出现在仙宫里？  
他本来好好的跟着海拉从彩虹桥上通过，那小姑娘就好像从天而降似的掉在了他们面前。不但如此，她身上的气息还让冥界女王感到熟悉和厌恶，海拉几乎不用仔细思考就能猜到她是谁的孩子——但就在死亡气息快触碰到小姑娘的金发时，她仿佛迅速被什么东西包裹住了，然后高速后退坠入海中。  
……不知道的还以为是海拉把她扔进海里的。  
斯科尔齐目瞪口呆地看着这一幕，随后就听见海拉的吩咐。  
“一定要把她给我找出来！”  
那绝对是她两个弟弟的子嗣。  
黑发神女本来想的是将人握在手中加以威胁，但是她没想到的是，那个金发碧眼小姑娘仿佛是昙花一现，居然再也找不到了。  
“找！——给我找！”她暴躁地想着，随手又飞出一把利剑戳碎了壁画。  
斯科尔齐咽了咽口水，只能低头应好。

索尔一行三人经历了好一番缠斗才离开萨卡。  
期间他们被开着飞船的士兵们追堵，被机枪扫射，还差点儿面临没人会开飞船的窘境——只因为索尔和瓦尔基里都在外头打架只留下博士一人在船舱里。这可把拥有七个博士学位的班纳给吓得不轻。  
“我有七个学位可不包括开飞机——！”  
还好幸运女神眷顾了这三个没头脑，在误打误撞的情况下他们顺利甩脱所有追兵穿过了“The devil's asshole”抵达阿斯嘉德。  
索尔通过窗户看那熟悉的神域，湖泊海水和高耸的建筑无一不让他倍感亲切。同样有这种想法的还有瓦尔基里，女武神离开阿斯嘉德的时间比雷神的年纪还长，她将手贴在玻璃上似乎想要说什么，但最后却什么也说不出口。  
“呃，我以为还能再漂亮点，”班纳注意到机翼右侧的建筑被毁坏了不少，“你的家看上去被侵略了，索尔。”  
“没错。”雷神和瓦尔基里交换了个心照不宣的眼神，他们都知道那是谁的杰作。  
在来之前索尔抽空和老朋友海姆达尔进行过短暂沟通，他大致知道发生了什么（包括耶梦加得的失踪），但想要救走仅剩的阿斯嘉德人必须得分头行动——他走神想到洛基，不知道小骗子现在进行到哪一步——于是他没有多加思索，便说道。  
“我去吸引海拉的注意。”飞行器停在仙宫的高处，索尔单手按开舱门开关，他摆摆手，“你们去接应大家。我和人约好了，就在彩虹桥上。”  
高空的风吹乱瓦尔基里的黑色长发，那金发神祗的背影倔强而又顽强，让她微微失神。  
“王子殿下！”这是她第一次这么喊，“请一定要平安归来！”  
众神在上。  
亚尔薇特，我为你报仇来了。

偌大的仙宫中空无一人，显然海拉正在几千米外的山中追寻海姆达尔和他所庇护的人的踪迹。索尔毫无阻拦地抵达王座，只见穹顶处破碎的巨石散了一地，奥丁的画像在脚边支离破碎不成模样，他心里明白这是海拉的杰作。  
他抬眼看着那被藏匿了千年的画中之画，秘中之秘——没有绚烂温和的金色，也没有愉快的内容，有的只是征战与杀戮，血红色的颜料仿佛还带着腥气，染在奥丁与海拉并驾齐驱的头盔顶端，杀伐果断。  
这就是被父亲欺骗的滋味吗？他五味陈杂地想不知道洛基当初发现自己身世时是怎么想的，不过可以肯定的是，一定比他现在心情糟得多。  
索尔坐到曾经只看奥丁坐过的王座上，他细细抚摸过这坚硬冰冷的座椅，随后握住了奥丁的长枪。也许他并非死亡女神的敌手，但他生来便得承担这些，不容退缩。  
咚。  
地砖发出沉闷的敲击声。  
咚。  
仙宫各处回荡着意外的响动。  
咚。  
遥远的山间，早已撤离群众的地宫大门骤然倒塌。  
咚。  
海拉终于听见那雷动般的声响，她手执长剑回头越过那高耸的山峰，诧异的笑了。死亡女神的背后是无穷无尽的幽暗气息在吞噬周遭一切生灵，她经过的地方鸟尽、兽绝，但惟独这次，有了例外。  
Who is here？  
她以食指在画圈，穿过那道虚空之门，抵达仙宫。  
逆光的王座上坐着一个人，他残次不齐的金色短发和那身不知打哪儿来的古怪铠甲挡不住与生俱来的气势。男人手握权杖，保持微笑从王座上一步步走下来，每一步都仿佛重合了几千年前奥丁的影子。  
死亡女神讶然而轻蔑。  
“不敢相信你还活着呢。”  
“当然，”索尔目光直视他无缘的长姐，不得不暗自承认她的确和洛基非常相似，“我可不能把阿斯嘉德交给你，姐姐。”  
海拉笑起来，“听上去你跃跃欲试啊。”  
黑发神女的眸色更接近与墨绿，幽暗得仿佛一汪化不开的深潭，她手执长剑微微扬起下巴，面对着被自己捏碎了锤子一无是处的弟弟，慢条斯理开口。  
“那么就让我看看，同样是父亲养大的我们究竟有什么区别吧。”

洛基没在萨卡逗留太长时间。  
他先是迅速将自己在萨卡积累的财富给打包，随后和被瓦尔基里放出来的“战俘”们一起登上了整个萨卡最大的一架飞船。然后，毫无疑问，银舌头在一群智商不足武力尚可的家伙们中脱颖而出，成为飞船的主人，说服了所有人去帮助“Thunder”打败邪恶的入侵者。  
中途出了个插曲。他在打开通讯器时意外地看见了高天尊。  
宗师无奈地看着他，就像看一只可爱的小猫，哪怕是已经知道自己被骗了，他还是没办法对美人儿生气。银发男人只是问他，“你有没有对我说过真话？”  
洛基想了想，“我真的是身世悲惨的小王子。”  
“好吧，至少我们间还有点儿真实。”宗师叹气，“你带走了我所有的表演者和冠军，把我的飞船基地和卫兵炸了个够呛，甚至还一走了之……”  
洛基挑眉。  
“……好吧，或许我该问你，那个阿斯嘉德人你们是不是早就认识？”  
洛基想了想，点头。  
宗师又叹气。  
“祝你好运小猫咪，如果我们在遇到的话，我可不会这么容易让你们逃跑了。”  
黑发邪神露出了公式化的微笑。  
——我想我们还是不要再见面了比较好。  
挂断通话，飞船翱翔在宇宙之中不断接近阿斯嘉德，眼看着离神域越来越近，洛基能清楚地感受到来自伴侣和子嗣的气息。再然后，是他所熟悉的彩虹桥，上面以海姆达尔为首密密麻麻站满了人。  
他们的面前是足有七八米高的巨狼，正龇牙咧嘴地盯着所有人。它齿牙锋利，双眸猩红，不断逼近着弱小的阿萨神族们，发出让人心惊胆战的嘶吼。  
飞船停在巨狼身后，舱门打开走出身材高挑的黑发男子。  
他金盔带角，战袍暗绿，一双翡翠般的眼中仿佛有千万言语。  
但最后他只是非常滑稽地说出了自己早就排练过千百次的台词——  
“Your savior is here！”  
海姆达尔认出那是洛基，他在安心之余几乎被那句话给囧到，彩虹桥的守卫者手执长剑以披荆斩棘的姿态保卫着身后的人民——他们也逐渐辨认出来的人是谁。  
是谎言之神，是仙宫的二王子，是那个曾经将所有人骗得团团转的邪神。  
更是如今众望所归的救世主，Loki。  
他们惊疑不定，他们惊喜交加，他们互相私语着庆幸他的到来，他们欢呼着为自己可能活下来的命运。  
“是Loki——”  
不知道谁开了头。  
无数声“Loki”交汇在一起，落入邪神的耳中竟然有一丝震撼与辛酸。  
他终于完成了自我救赎。

巨狼夹在他们中间犹豫不决，反复磨着利爪用血红的眼将他们一一打量，低沉的吼叫声像是从喉咙里逼出来般让人害怕。  
邪神落在彩虹桥中央，他正面迎上了巨狼，腥气近在咫尺，而他却无所畏惧。  
翡翠眼睛里弥漫着谁都读不懂的雾气，黑压压一片的云盖过阿斯嘉德常年晴朗的蓝天，伴随着口中不断念着的陌生咒语，海潮翻涌出白色浪花，每一声响过一声。  
“耶梦加得，该醒了。”  
天空中几乎是同时劈下数道雷电，随着黑发邪神的最后喃语，他的周围都浮起了绿色的光，在最后一个单词念完之后，彩虹桥左端的海面骤然窜出一个庞然大物——或者说一条巨蛇更合适些——破开汹涌的海面，昂着脖子向众人展示着自己的巨大躯体。  
巨蛇通体墨绿，光是宽度便有两米多，此刻正嘶嘶地吐着鲜红舌尖怒吼，一双竖起的浅绿瞳仁一动不动地盯着巨狼，像是沉睡多年没能进食的捕猎者，凶狠果决。  
她是奥丁与弗利嘉之孙，索尔与洛基之女，神域的守护者。  
尘世巨蟒，耶梦加得。


	56. Chapter 56

56  
索尔被海拉打得节节败退。  
他们同是众神之父的子女，却出生在截然不同的时代。海拉诞生于奥丁所向披靡的战争年代，她跟随父亲杀伐九界，刀间舐血，以数不清的尸体和性命为代价堆积出如今的仙宫王座；而索尔出生时海拉已被打入冥界，他面对的是改过自新、粉饰太平的父亲，慈爱的王者与睿智的神父。  
他们生而不同，所受教育不同，自然武力值也不可同日而语。  
黑发神女灵活的长剑宛如毒蛇，一不留神就会被砍中，好几次都险险擦过雷神的眼睛。她的神力也好，招式也罢，都在雷神之上，更不用提那轻描淡写的嘲讽。  
“父亲就是这么教你的？”  
长剑凭空斩下，割裂大红色的披风后顿在肩头的铠甲，她手上微微用力，语调阴冷柔滑，“做个好君主？不挑起战争……也打不过敌人？”  
奥丁之枪骤然从雷神手中窜出，挣脱了这姿势，那金色长枪在日光中灼灼如奥丁之眼，让黑发神女忍不住皱眉。  
“一个明智的君主从不会主动挑起战争，但他却时刻做好了战斗的准备。”  
仙宫高顶的云层散开露出更为明亮的光，照在雷神的金发上，哪怕他此刻被长剑砍得血迹斑斑，铠甲披风更是无一处完好，但只要他站在那里，便会让人觉得他是天神之姿。  
过去的回忆猛然涌上心头，海拉盯着他渐渐凝固了脸上嘲讽的笑。  
是奥丁。  
一千多年前将她打入冥界，毫不留情的冷血父亲，也曾这样看着她，在他们携手征服九界之后，那个忽然善心大发的众神之父也曾叹息过这句话。  
‘一个明智的君主从不会主动挑起战争，但他却时刻做好了战斗的准备。’  
‘——Liar！’  
她咆哮，随后便是无穷无尽的黑暗吞噬了眼前景色，堕入冥界，辗转千年。  
“……Liar。”  
黑发神女吐出了一个单词，那暗绿的眸中闪过片刻暴怒与冷酷，她右手倏地握紧长剑，用力极大甚至发出了轻微的咔啦声。她看着索尔，也像是穿过金发雷神的身影去看千年之前的奥丁，慢慢释放出杀意。。  
“既然你这么听从父亲，”她古怪的笑了，“那我就让你尝尝那滋味。”  
再无过多废话，姐弟俩瞬间缠斗到一起。  
长剑划破了巨大石像，金枪撞裂了穹顶壁画，碎石瓦砾间偶尔还会发出几束来自死亡女神的黑绿色法术，索尔能够挡下那些近身搏斗，却无法正面扛住那些魔法——他在这方面本来就不如洛基擅长。  
海拉很快就发现了他的弱点，不间断的黑色法术挨个儿逼近雷神的短发、脸颊、眼睛……索尔避开不及被打中腹部，闷哼一声踉跄在原地。  
也就是同时，冰凉纤细的手指迅速锁住了他喉咙，死亡女神的力量远超雷神所想，他几乎来不及抵抗便被卡死在仙宫高处的平台边缘。索尔仰着脸，呼吸愈发艰难，眼看着仅有血缘关系的长姐扔掉长剑，将食指和中指无限逼近他的右眼。  
在暗黑的指甲碰上眼珠前，他听见海拉的冷笑。  
“这样，你和父亲更像了。”  
随后，她用力挖出他的右眼。  
“呃啊啊啊！！！——”  
剧痛侵袭全身，连头发丝都在风中发颤，雷神的怒吼饱含剧痛与愤怒回荡在高耸的仙宫之中。索尔长达千年的寿命里还没遭遇过如此待遇，身为奥丁长子，又是战神，他受过的伤数不胜数，可是从没有人能将他逼进如此绝地。  
鲜血滴答从眼眶边滑落，温热的液体染湿了他狼狈的脸。  
难道就这样结束了吗？  
阿斯嘉德，父亲母亲，洛基和Jor……他的亲人爱人朋友子民，难道都将毁于今日？  
“我，绝不容许……呃啊！”  
他话音未落，那锋利的刀刃便擦过他的右眼，在本就血腥可怖的眼眶边留下一道疤。死亡女神轻柔地抚摸过那里，似是好笑，又是恶意。  
“你不容许？真是可怜啊，我的弟弟，你有什么资格说这句话呢？”  
“我……绝不……”  
话到嘴边已支离破碎，索尔努力想再逼出几个单词，可完全徒劳。被生生挖去眼睛的疼痛以及眼眶边的伤口火烧般灼烈，让他近乎绝望。  
父亲，我该怎么办。  
没了妙尔尼尔，我甚至无法招来雷电，更别提打败她。

‘父亲，为什么我是god of thunder？’  
小小的金发男童跟着父亲的脚步走向神殿，他还年幼，连单词都发音不准。奥丁微微弯腰将他抱起，坚实的臂膀抵住他的身躯，声音沉稳。  
‘因为你是奥丁之子。’  
众神之父带着他居高临下饱览整个阿斯嘉德的风景。  
蓝天碧水之下，鸟翔于空，鱼跃于水。放眼望去他看不见尽头，也不知道父亲究竟何意。只是看着父亲严肃的表情，他莫名的有了一种崇敬心里。  
‘我以后也会和您一样吗？’  
‘No，Thor，世上没有完全一样的事物，你是独一无二的……雷电之神。’  
‘可是我甚至不能变出一点儿小火花。’  
他沮丧着说，随后奥丁笑起来，仅剩的右眼中无限温和。  
‘总有一天，当你有需要守护的东西时，它们自然会出现。’

总有一天——  
头顶的云层不断变厚，黑压压的铺天盖地而来，掩盖了阿斯嘉德终年晴好的蔚蓝天空。这份浓重的色彩倒映在年轻的雷神眼中，他仅剩的左眼，本该湛蓝明亮，此刻却饱含谁也读不懂的晦暗，仿佛是积蓄千年的反击。  
闷重压抑的雷声从云后不断响起，狂风卷境吹乱了二人的袍子，被死亡女神制服在仙宫高处的金发神祗自喉咙中发出一声怒吼。  
“我！绝不容许你成为阿斯嘉德的王——！”  
轰隆一声，几乎是在同时闪电从高空劈下打碎了他们身侧的石雕。  
黑发神女惊愕地看着眼前这一幕，她从未想过这个被自己打得还不了手的弟弟，能以这种方式进行最后反击——在被她亲手挖去一只眼睛后——是雷电之力。  
Thor·Odinson，the god of thunder。  
数十道蓝白交错的雷电紧随其后，用摧枯拉朽般的气势炸裂在索尔与海拉身侧，黑发神女不得不暂时松开手迅速退离，在她推开她弟弟后，原本他们所在的位置被闪电劈成黑色粉末，风一吹便四散开去。  
雷神没有乘胜追击，他只是用仅有的一只眼望着天空。  
“父亲，现在我明白……”  
暗沉的天色里，云深雾重，雷电交加。  
他注定为此而战。  
雷神屏息感受着那些雷电和他身体里的力量相互交融，就好像他一千年里都在保存着这些力量，只为了今日一战。本以为失去了妙尔尼尔他会再无法释放雷电，但现在，他又一次感受到了那些。  
那些足以烧焦一切的惊雷闪电聚集在他身边，从眼角到肩膀，从手掌到身体……它们无一不蓄势待发，正如索尔掌心里汇聚的十成力量一般。  
远处彩虹桥上响起巨大的海浪声，惊涛翻滚，巨兽嘶吼。  
金发神祗听见随之微笑，他看着他脸色越发阴沉的姐姐，慢慢伸出手。  
雷电在他掌心闪烁了下。  
噼啪。  
“父亲就是这样教我的。”

彩虹桥上，耶梦加得和芬里尔互不相让。尘世巨蟒在海中翻滚越过桥身，它锋利的毒牙不逊于九界中任何兵器，直接咬向了芬里尔的毛皮。  
“Did you miss me？Everybody on that ship now！”洛基忙着和那些不知死活的小兵对战，但仍抽空冲海姆达尔喊道。  
彩虹桥的守护者只是看了他一眼，“Welcome home，I saw you coming.”  
海姆达尔拥有一双能看尽世间万物的眼睛。洛基无趣的想道。  
瓦尔基里也在战斗。她换上了曾经最在意的银色战甲，手持龙牙剑，身后的披风随风飞舞，她眉目凌厉地出现在洛基身后，一脚踹开那个试图偷袭邪神的卒子。  
“别这么弱行吗？”  
女武神习惯性地嘲讽了小王子，而连头盔都在打斗中掉落的邪神根本没工夫回应她话里的讥讽，只是单手反握住匕首给了又一个士兵一刀。  
“至少我带来了足够大的飞船，瓦尔基里。”他挑眉，甚至洋洋得意，“装下这里所有人不成问题。”  
瓦尔基里看着远处并未减少的士兵，微微皱眉。  
“但恐怕凭我们根本不能解决这些。”  
洛基明白她心中的顾虑。海拉神力之源来自阿斯嘉德，只要她在这儿一天，这片土地就能源源不断地给她提供能量，光凭他们一行人根本不足以打败这些在火焰中重生的士卒。  
远处，班纳也早已变为浩克，绿巨人和耶梦加得一起在海水中拖曳撕咬着黑发神女的爱宠，巨狼芬里尔扬起头颅发出哀嚎，但那声音太过短促——浩克拉扯着它的嘴，而耶梦加得从破开海面几乎是用尽全力在咬它的脖子。  
惊雷炸响在仙宫深处，他们不约而同地投去视线。  
洛基心中一紧。  
“Thor——”“Dad——”  
他和巨蟒在同时发出呼喊，慌忙逃离的人们根本来不及去思考那条巨蛇为何会发出女孩儿的声音。他们只知道身后雷电交加，从云中劈落，一路碾碎了彩虹桥上的幽冥之兵。  
一个身影从远处跃下，带着蓝白交织的雷电，连眼睛发出令人心惊胆寒的光。他就站在彩虹桥的那端与黑发邪神遥遥相望，破败的铠甲掩饰不住神祗与生俱来的风姿。  
那是雷神，是他的哥哥，是Jor的父亲，亦是他终生的伴侣爱人。  
“You are late，Loki.”  
索尔伸出手扶了他一把，血迹斑斑的铠甲上仍有腥气，靠近了洛基才发现他的哥哥居然少了一只眼睛——曾经的梦靥笼上心头，他意识到这幅场景竟如此眼熟。  
光怪陆离的梦不是梦，是预兆。  
洛基想要伸手去抚摸那可怖的右眼，但最后只是轻笑起来，握住那只手。  
“You are missing an eye，bro.”


	57. Chapter 57

57  
当阿斯嘉德炸毁在眼前时，洛基终于有了真实感。他一度以为和索尔厮混的日子都是自己幻想出来的，直到此时此刻，他站在小型飞行器里眺望着远处轰然炸裂的故乡，星辰粉末般闪烁在茫茫宇宙中，他才恍然大悟。  
世上再没有阿斯嘉德。  
或许奥丁会说“人民即国家”。但对肆意妄为的邪神而言，阿斯嘉德是独一无二的，是和父母兄长一起生活过的地方，是每一寸踩过的土壤和每一片数过的瓦砾，是他们曾并肩登过的高山，也是他们曾沐浴过的湖泊，是日月，是星辰，更是再也无法回首的岁月往昔。  
身后的宇宙魔方发出淡淡蓝光，洛基只扫了一眼便不再看它。在拿走这个时，邪神就明白和灭霸的交易已经越来越近。但是，来不及了，预兆早就在梦中把一切都昭告于他。  
而他只能做出一个选择。  
玻璃隔绝过去，倒映出翠色的眼睛，洛基感慨般笑起来。  
“Now，just you and me.”

海拉的怒吼和苏尔特尔的咆哮仍回荡在耳边。在大战的最后，索尔和洛基同时想起了他们各自的预言梦境——永生之火带来的诸神黄昏不是覆灭而是另一种重生。  
洛基乘坐飞行器离开寻找宝库中的不灭火焰，索尔和瓦尔基里正面迎敌。当芬里尔被耶梦加得咬死在海中时，黑发神女爆发出足以撕裂苍穹的怒吼，她疯狂地攻击着索尔，失去右眼的雷神屡屡被她魔法击中，旧伤未愈，新伤再添。  
随后苏尔特尔从地宫火焰中拔地而起，百尺高的火焰巨人在仙宫边大肆破坏，砸烂了金碧辉煌的穹顶和建筑物。海拉就是在那时停止了攻击她的弟弟，黑发神女回头看阿斯嘉德——大火汪洋，犹如梦靥。  
‘No——！’  
她亲手造就的阿斯嘉德就这样在她面前被彻底摧毁。  
‘你们这群疯子！！！’  
她挥动长剑砍在索尔肩甲上，嘶哑的声音可怖至极。  
‘你们居然敢……阿斯嘉德是我的，谁都不能毁了它！’  
‘阿斯嘉德不是一个地方，而是人民。’  
回应她的是雷神坚定的眼神，斑驳血迹从他右侧脸边滑下，凝成艳红的一抹。  
‘Sister，It’s over.’  
热浪自身后席卷灼烧五官，火焰澎湃着从仙宫深处燃到了制高点。黑发神女握着长剑的手倏地握紧，从索尔肩头撤下。她看着自己面前高大英俊的弟弟，想到了千年之前和父亲征战杀伐的场景，她从未畏惧退缩过一步。  
‘Not yet,brother.I will never give in.’  
她大笑起来，转身的瞬间海底疯狂生长的黑色巨石冲破了坚硬的彩虹桥，她就立在那巨石之巅迎风执剑，高声喊道。  
‘I’m the first born of Odin——’  
海水火焰淹没仙宫，彩虹桥在飞船起飞的刹那轰然倒塌。

索尔抱着耶梦加得和朋友们一起在船舱里看着阿斯嘉德成为历史。  
“所以，这是你女儿？”瓦尔基里表情古怪，她戳了戳粉雕玉琢的小姑娘，对方一点儿也不怕生，反而睁着大大的浅绿眼睛看她。女武神很难把她和刚才酷炫逆天的巨蛇联系到一起，“尘世巨蟒？”  
索尔摸摸小姑娘的金发，爱怜道，“她很棒不是吗？”  
“呃，对，”瓦尔基里一时无语，她发现面前的人已经迅速切换到傻爸爸模式后放弃了吐槽的想法，顺从道，“不过你们家的教育绝对有问题，她才这么小……”  
父女俩靠在一起嘀嘀咕咕不知说什么，随后小姑娘咯咯咯地笑了，索尔一把将女儿塞给手足无措的女武神，“Jor说你很帅。”  
“啊，谢谢。”瓦尔基里不太习惯抱小孩，拿惯了刀剑的手在此刻分外不灵活，连舌头都差点打了结——这一定是因为她早上喝太多酒了——眼见索尔转身就走，她才慌慌张张地抱着金发小姑娘追问，“你去哪儿！”  
“嘘！”  
耶梦加得连忙伸出小手捂住她的嘴，表情认真可爱，“Dad去找father了。”  
“Loki？”  
“嗯！”小姑娘眨巴着眼看她，和记忆里有几分相似的浅绿色眼睛让瓦尔基里忍不住头皮发麻，“Dad说您是传说中的女武神，我可崇拜女武神了……您能不能给我讲故事？我会很乖的，我保证！”  
“……好。”  
瓦尔基里叹息着抱紧她。  
那双仿佛被蔚蓝天空倒映在海中的浅绿色眼睛，让她想到一个再也不用感到愧疚的人名。  
一千年后，终于有人将她从负罪的黑暗牢笼中拽出，迈进光明。

<<<  
索尔洗完澡后对着镜子打量了下自己。  
诚如海拉所言，他在少了只眼睛后更像奥丁，只不过摸到脑袋上短短的金发后他又懊恼。  
神域的人大多都留有长发，他们非常传统，只会在成婚当日剪下一缕互相交换，编织成细小的发辫。索尔没和洛基接受过万人祝福的婚礼，但他们彼此心照不宣着，那缠了黑发的金色发辫究竟意味着什么。  
也不知道洛基在哪里。  
雷神狡猾的伴侣总是口口声声说“你不能指望我永远为你停下脚步”，因此当索尔作出决定放洛基一人去寻找永生之火时，他就做好了对方会再次开溜的准备。  
为什么逃跑？  
谁知道呢？洛基总是以各式各样的理由跑路。包括上次在电梯里的“求婚”，洛基摆明了不大乐意，无非是被他逼得没法子了才胡乱应下。  
索尔想着想着就笑起来——也许小骗子这回肚子里还揣着他们的次子（女）。  
So……  
他也跑不远。  
等自己把一飞船的难民们都安顿好了后，他们有的是时间好好算账。  
索尔一边把玩着颗小石头，一边替自己戴好了眼罩。独眼舰长听上去很炫酷，但如果是他本人的话，还是挺别扭的，少只眼睛连看东西都不方便。  
镜子里突然出现黑发邪神的身影，对方还穿着萨卡星上那身靛蓝皮甲冲他微笑。  
“很适合你。”  
索尔转身靠在镜子旁，他慢慢抛着手中的石块犹如曾经抛着妙尔尼尔，蓝眼睛仔细看着面前的黑发青年——当然，他并不确定这是否是洛基本人。  
“在经历了这么多后，洛基，你确定你只想对我说这个？”  
“Maybe not.”  
洛基轻笑着，嘴角抿起的弧度难得温柔，然后他注视着雷神残缺的右眼不再说话。  
“我不会指望你真的在这里，但是我不得不说，如果你在这的话……”索尔本想说自己已经被幻术骗了太多次，但这话好像不太应景，于是他只是随手将石块扔向那幻影，自言自语。  
“……I might even give you a hug.”

接下来的场景就好像慢动作回放。  
索尔发誓他绝对到死都忘不了今天在舰长室发生的一切。  
他以为的“幻影”稳稳当当接住那块石头，随后洛基本人就站在那里加深了嘴角的弧度。  
翡翠眼睛里仿佛有千言万语，但最后他只是耸了耸肩轻笑。  
“I’m here.”

下一秒洛基就被紧紧抱入怀中。  
他的身子有片刻僵硬，但很快柔软起来。从飞行器进入飞船对会空间转移的邪神而言并不难，只不过他没在第一时间做这些，他需要先把那个宇宙魔方藏好，然后……然后他就混在人群中看见索尔把他们的女儿丢给瓦尔基里，独自一人回到舰长室。  
唔，他还顺便围观了一场堪称香艳的沐浴。  
索尔的资本非常不错，无论是身材还是尺寸——洛基舔了舔嘴唇，坏念头涌上心头。  
自打滚上床后就总被索尔看穿各种诡计，还不止一次被嘲笑是不是技术退步了……洛基打算给他哥哥一个教训。  
“Just a hug，bro？”  
双手绕上了肩膀，小骗子故意把单词念得煽情缠绵，更别提那呼吸就轻吐在耳边。索尔感到自己被撩拨了，他的手勒在那精瘦腰肢上微微用力，好让彼此身体靠得更近。  
这个姿势并不舒服——他们都穿着硌得慌的铠甲——可谁也没松手。  
“Loki，”一说话才惊觉连声音都沙哑，索尔说道，“我以为你……”  
“以为我跑了？”  
“你哪次不是这样。”  
略带抱怨的话更像某种宠溺，洛基轻声“噢”了下，随后飞快给自己找回场子，“这次。”  
索尔疑惑地看他，“可我不觉得你有这么乖，哪怕是因为Jor在这。”  
“我说过，在你面前我总是很乖的……”洛基忽然凑上去亲吻索尔失去视线的右眼，他低声呢喃带着蛊惑，“而且我们约定好要成婚，不是吗？”  
随后洛基稍一用力便将惊讶中的雷神推到在宽大的沙发椅上，迫不及待地坐了上去。  
“嘿，Loki——”  
“——嘘。”  
微凉的手指竖起在唇前，洛基居高临下地阻止了索尔的挣扎。此刻他的绿眼睛灼灼发亮如同夜色中捕猎的毒蛇，而他的右手，不知何时已握着嵌有月白宝石的匕首，刀锋对准索尔身上的铠甲。  
“……你该不会是想这时候篡位吧，弟弟。”  
索尔佩服自己现在还有空开玩笑的精神。他能感觉到自己因这个姿势而快速硬起来，因为激战而忽略的欲望在此刻被唤醒，正渐渐抵着对方的大腿根。  
洛基挑眉，“Good idea~”  
随后他忍不住笑弯了腰，趴在索尔身上，湿滑的舌尖一路从耳垂吻到肩膀——匕首派上了大用处，它直接割坏了雷神的铠甲——洛基在那结实的肩头细细啃咬，从鼻腔里发出一点儿动人的喘息。  
“你知道我想要什么，哥哥。”  
“可我和海姆达尔约好了……啊！一小时后举行登基仪式。”  
“Well，你的国家在等你呢。”割成碎片的铠甲被黑发碧眼的青年随手扔到旁边，他不怀好意地提示，“But……I need more than a hug.”  
索尔几乎要呻吟出声——这个可恨的小骗子——他用力捏了把手感良好的臀肉。  
“You will regret,Loki.”  
“I never do that.”


	58. Chapter 58

58  
对洛基而言徒手扒掉他哥哥的衣服大概真的有快感。  
想想吧，九界最骄傲英俊的王子殿下，他名义上的哥哥，正含笑靠在椅子背上一动不动，而自己则拿着锋利匕首轻易割裂他坚硬的铠甲。洛基闭着眼睛都能描绘出破败盔甲下完美的肌肉线条，他感到自己耳朵也红了，但这不是害羞而是兴奋。  
舰长室里热得过分。  
“Bro？”他叫着索尔，唇舌却流连于雷神光裸的胸膛，“想让我上你吗？”  
“噢，Loki……”索尔摇头，一只手则缓慢揉捏着被皮裤包裹着的翘臀，他饱含笑意的眼神中浸透欲望，“这个得各凭本事。”  
手指慢慢向上扶住腰部，洛基感觉到了，可他正忙着在索尔身上留下各种吻痕，津液不可避免地到处都是。同时他也发现索尔正忍耐着欲望顶着他的大腿。  
“我以为我让你很有感觉……”单手捧住金发男人的脸，洛基边亲吻着边把另一只手向下去抚慰那个大家伙——他可不希望只有自己尽兴——光是手掌的轻柔抚摸，索尔就在他耳边低声喘息了。  
邪神满意地一扬眉毛，笑嘻嘻反问。  
“难道不是吗……啊！你这家伙！”还没来得及耀武扬威就被反压制在沙发椅上，背部狠狠砸进柔软的靠垫后是面前无限逼近的灼热呼吸，金发神祗不容他多说半个字就吻了上来。  
他们亲吻过无数次，互相明白对方的敏感点在何处，索尔毫不费力地撬开洛基堪称热情的小嘴，大手胡乱地扯着那身碍眼的靛蓝皮甲。  
“嘶……”他的动作太过粗暴以至于有几下扯痛了黑发青年细腻的皮肤，但这点儿刺痛对他们来说更像刺激，在发觉索尔渐渐放慢速度后，邪神主动凑上去激吻着对方，含糊地呢喃，“没事，我没事……”  
索尔并未把对方衣服彻底扯坏脱光，他只将衣服拔到肩膀处就低头啃咬着那引人犯罪的锁骨，洛基被他按在沙发椅里，两条修长的双腿无处安放，只能别扭地架在两边扶手上——这让邪神整个身体都暴露在索尔手中。  
“你这是犯规，”洛基抬头瞪了索尔一眼，威慑力却不大，因为亲吻而湿润的绿眼睛衬得他平白无故弱势几分，“我根本没法动！”  
“我说过‘各凭本事’。”索尔笑着抚摸过身侧紧实的大腿，没多停顿便开始了下一轮的攻击，他低头隔着皮裤后轻薄的布料含住对方胯下的东西。  
“Wait！”  
洛基挣扎着但无济于事，他两条腿都被人用力弯折成M型，大开着迎接男人口舌的侵略。索尔之前在这方面总是很粗暴，不用太多技巧就能把他逼上巅峰，可这一次他哥哥选择了另一种方式，似乎不打算马上进入正题，而是要好好玩弄他。  
快感从下身燃起，隔靴搔痒般的抚慰也让人性欲高涨。黑发青年难耐的仰起脸呼吸，呻吟间湿度逐渐加大——也不能说是玩弄——索尔的服侍让他兴奋又矛盾，一方面觉得伴侣过于温柔，一方面又期待伴侣做得更多。  
“呜……啊、啊嗯……再、再……啊！”  
胸前的铭文闪烁幽光，雷神仿佛真的知道他心中所想，仅仅用湿热的口腔包裹住冠顶部分，舌尖隔着小块布料来回舔弄刺激着汨出液体的地方。  
“啊……哈啊…你别、该死…我不要……我快、嗯、哈……停……呜——Thor！”  
洛基大叫着挺直了腰，他没预料到索尔会在他沉醉情欲时突然带着细微电流刺激他的腰腹。毫无准备的邪神几乎立刻就射了出来。没被彻底脱去的内裤湿了个彻底，既有口水也有精液，他急促喘息着怒视他哥哥，当下就要推开人。  
“你疯了吗！居然拿那个来对付我！”  
洛基推不动人，金发大个子把他压在椅子上劈头盖脸就是亲吻——他甚至尝到了自己的味道What the fuck——但这吻实在太激烈了，以至于他接不上呼吸逼红了双眼。  
索尔好不容易施舍他一点儿换气的时间。  
“……你这个变态，”洛基咽了咽口水，湿润的翡翠眼睛完全没了最初索求时的狂热，“你松开我，我们该去你的加冕仪式了——！”  
“别心急，Loki。”  
“谁他妈心急了，”邪神靠在沙发背上，嘴硬道，“我只是怕时间太紧张你会提早缴械。”  
到这个时候还试图让自己放过他？索尔忍不住乐了，他仔细打量着衣襟大敞身下狼藉的黑发青年，那微肿的唇和发红的眼角都像在诉说邀请，而这一切邀请他的事物背后却是黑发主人的抗拒。  
很好，索尔想，他是该让他知道什么叫祸从口出。  
手指不经意地滑过紧绷腹部，索尔揉弄着那软掉的小家伙，在洛基的呜咽声中微笑。  
“你可以试试，我不介意。”

这下他连条裤子都没了。洛基愤怒又无奈地在心里骂着索尔，口中却抑制不住呻吟一句接着一句出来，他忍不住将手背抵在嘴边，尽可能少发出几句。  
大腿被拉开到极致，手指在紧密的后穴中缓慢进出。即便是承受过更粗壮的家伙的开发，他也情不自禁颤抖起来，因为手指更细，更灵敏，更能……  
“啊啊……嗯、哈啊……别他妈……”手指一下子顶弄到柔软的凸起，索尔低沉的笑声就在胸前，伴随这羞耻的行为让厚脸皮的邪神面红耳赤，他怒气冲冲地踹了对一脚。  
“Thor·Odinson！你再不上就他妈永远别做了！”  
他们又不是第一次上床用得着这么温柔——不这简直不是温柔而是戏弄——洛基喘着气怒视对方，直到他的金发伴侣终于选择解开裤子把那个硬邦邦的大家伙露出来，勾起嘴角一笑。  
这气势太过凶猛，洛基没忍住瑟缩了下，但很快他又把手搭上对方的肩膀，将人拉进对上那双蓝眼睛，再把长缠了上去。  
“忍不住了？”索尔抽出手指，粘腻的体液早就顺着屁股留下，洛基看到时撇了撇嘴，微微喘息着威胁。  
“我说过，再不——啊啊！你、你有病……嗯……哈阿、啊慢……慢点……呜、唔嗯……”  
没等洛基威胁完索尔就狠狠撞进那饥渴的肉穴。被玩弄太久的地方湿润柔软，手指对邪神而言是不够的，在体内填满对方的瞬间他就尖叫出来，洛基再没有精力去管索尔之前的恶作剧，他只能攀附着对方的肩膀，吃力迎接着对方的进入。  
白皙大腿的根处红痕斑驳，是索尔刚开始留下的。这场景实在引人犯罪，金发神祗闷哼一声便轻易将那两条长腿架在手臂上，这姿势无疑更方便他的进出，甚至只要他一低头，就能看见交合处淫乱风景。  
被撑到极致的小穴紧紧包裹着性器，每次进出都将里头的嫩肉带出再干进去，咕叽的水声富有韵律响起在呻吟之间，索尔忍不住啃咬上那线条优美的小腿，低喘出声。  
“我现在知道你有多‘需要’我了。”  
“唔……别说这种扫兴话……啊……”食髓知味的身体酥麻发软，洛基被干得无法拒绝，“快、快点……那边……呜…用力……啊啊……”  
索尔闻言托住那柔嫩臀部，猛地顶进去撞上敏感点，他粗喘着揉捏着手感极佳的屁股，用无论谁听见都会脸红的荤话调情。  
“哪里扫兴？我操得你不够快还是不够深，嗯？弟弟，你该知道我有多想上你……唔、你夹的真紧，”那些话刺激到了黑发邪神，翡翠眼睛里盛着的泪水从脸边滑落，后穴紧紧咬着雷神的阴茎，彼此都发出低吟。洛基看上去想骂点什么，但最后他只是自暴自弃地咆哮。  
“你能不能别这么多废话！”  
索尔抹去那张小脸上的泪痕，笑着压低身子——这让他进入得更深了，洛基甚至绷紧小腿整个人都发颤——金发男人咬上那发红的耳尖，“这是夸奖……你又紧又热，还吸着我不放，我真想把你干死在舰长室里……Loki。”  
“可我们时间紧张……嗯！”黑发邪神一手抵着对方的肩，一边断续地提醒，“你不会想错过……啊嗯……你的加冕仪式……”  
“Well。”  
索尔的吻落到他嘴边，带着满满戏谑。  
“但在那之前，说不定能你被我灌得满满的……去参加我庄严肃穆的仪式。”  
“什么？我可没答应……嘿！你至少让我简单清理——呜、Thor！哈啊……别、不要…不要射在里面！我不……我、我……嗯嗯啊……”  
洛基吓得伸手去扯对方的金发，但他摸了个空，双手胡乱地推、打着不知疲倦的雷神，他被顶的浑身发麻，连力气都没有，“Thor、Thor！”  
雷神正享用着他的大餐，哪有功夫管这点程度的拒绝，洛基的挣扎让他格外兴奋，不过还真的有点疼。这样想着，索尔将额头抵在对方颈窝处深深呼吸了几口，声线低哑得骇人。  
“Why not？You like this，brother.”  
“I didn't say that！”  
洛基也在喘气，疯狂抽送后的突然停下并不让他觉得有多好受，习惯了被进出的淫荡肉穴此刻也不忘小心吮吻着硕大的性器，它比主人更诚实、饥渴，向侵略者展现着它的迫不及待。  
索尔闻言笑起来，他的指尖闪烁过一点小火花，噼啪一声吸引了洛基的视线。后者睁大了翠色眼睛，喃喃着，“No……No！”  
细微的电流按在发颤的腿根，黑发青年近乎害怕着摇头拒绝，他咬着嘴唇将难堪的呻吟都憋回去，间或发出几声泣音。  
电流从尾椎骨一路向上，攀爬过腰部和肩膀。和雷神不留情面举动相反的，是他温柔的话语。  
“You will like this，my dear.”

沙发椅摇摇晃晃发出吱呀吱呀的声音。  
黑发青年被干得脑袋发懵，他只能听着下身交合时发出的淫靡动静然后嗯啊呻吟。如果仔细观察就能发现，每隔一会儿他就突然身子一颤，整个人都哆嗦起来，哭泣和求饶同时出现在他口中。  
“Bro…no…please……啊、嗯嗯……！”  
射过两次的阴茎顶端发红发软垂在前面，身后肉穴被大开大合操干得发痒发疼，从锁骨到乳尖再到腰腹和大腿，到处都是色情的吻痕，索尔像是一口气把打架的势头都用在洛基身上，粗喘着进攻对方脱力发软的躯体。  
“呜……真的、哈啊……不要……”黑发邪神想用力掐对方手臂，但被操得浑身舒爽的他根本无力去做这些，那力道最多只能提醒索尔他还有精神——金发神祗笑着，低沉混厚的嗓音夹带情欲靠近他挺立微肿的乳珠，他只是轻轻用舌尖舔了舔，就感到那已经濒临高潮的肉穴瞬间疯狂收缩，他眼神暗了暗加快冲刺，随后射出了今晚的第一发。  
“你看上去爽坏了，Loki。”  
索尔调笑着对方的片刻失神，将自己稍微发软的阴茎抽出来，粘稠的半透明白液因此往外滑落，但那小穴却仍不知足似得收缩着，好一会儿才吐出更多精液。  
洛基大概花了五六秒钟才回神，他看着半蹲在自己面前的金发男人，对方正试图用手指搅弄那泥泞红肿的小穴。这实在是太色情了——他脸一红骂了出来。  
“你是变态吗？”  
“我如果是的话也只因为你，”索尔亲吻了他的嘴角，然后大手从腰部穿过一用力便将人抱起来，“你把我变成这样子，你该为此负责。”  
他们转移到镜子前，那儿陈列着几瓶好酒，索尔想都没想就把它们尽数扫到地上。玻璃酒瓶碎了一地，满室浓烈的酒香和情欲气息被混合到一起，格外催情。  
“你浪费了好酒。”  
洛基埋怨着，忽然觉得这台词有点耳熟。随后索尔低笑着放下他，让洛基转了个身背对自己，从后面贴了上去。邪神不得不一手撑着台子一手扶着镜面，身后的金发男人用他仍然坚硬的性器摩擦着臀瓣和会阴处。  
“Now give us a kiss？”带着笑意的反问从耳边传来，“你怎么不说这句？我会很乐意给你一个吻的。”  
洛基意识到这是他们曾经加冕仪式前的对话，冥冥之中居然又重合到一起。  
“恶趣味，”他被蹭得难受，下意识翘起臀部去迎合对方。圆润坚硬的冠顶在被操得柔软的穴口轻轻顶弄，好不容易进入一点就飞快退出，三四次下来那媚肉几乎是饥渴地包裹住顶端，细微的收缩感让彼此都浑身发热，“Enough……”  
在洛基的呢喃之下，索尔终于缓慢从后方顶入。  
“唔……”金发男人情不自禁发出低吟，捏在臀肉上的大手稍用力拍了一把，“我以为你快不行了呢，怎么还这么紧？”  
洛基整个上本身都几乎贴近光滑冰冷的镜面，再加上他被打了屁股，整个人都绷紧着。他从鼻子里发出轻哼，在缓过来后发出诱人的喘息。  
“我……嗯哈……我在想……”  
“想什么？”索尔一边进出一边问道。  
那双绿眼睛从镜子里看着身后的男人，似笑非笑仰起脸小口而急促的呼吸着，“唔……在想啊……这儿的隔音效果……嗯唔……呜、慢啊……不知道、嗯不知道……好不好……”  
索尔又一巴掌拍在那白嫩的臀瓣上留下浅红的印记，然后他揽着那精瘦腰肢让彼此贴的极近，这姿势会动的非常慢，但却进的很深，他啃着黑发伴侣的侧颈低喘，“没关系，被听见的话我们就直接举行婚礼。”  
洛基横了他一眼，下咬住嘴唇，“你打算干完你的王后就和他结婚？”  
索尔用食指和拇指揉搓着敏感的乳尖，一下深一下浅的抽插着，“我是不介意……”  
洛基似乎想到了那场景，也有可能是被顶到生殖器的刺激，他从喉咙深处滚落一记细微的泣音，随后整个身子都烧起来。索尔只觉得怀里的人热的过分，并没想到他在想什么。  
“Loki？Loki……”  
索尔顺势向下摸到了小骗子第三次颤巍巍硬起来的家伙，随后他明白对方为什么不再说话了。他看到镜子里对方被泪水打湿的绿眼睛和满是斑驳红痕的身体，低吼一声没忍住将人往外拉，迫使洛基双手扶在桌沿，向后高高翘起屁股。大手就掐在那柔软腰肢上，抬高对方的臀部贴近自己小腹。  
“呜……！”  
深深浅浅的撞击并不规律，但每次都能凭借后入的姿势撞到生殖腔入口，索尔的手指更是带着细微电流去来回触碰两枚乳珠。洛基叫得连声音都沙哑，扶着的桌子更是因为他俩的抽插而乒乒乓乓撞到墙。  
远处摆好的时钟滴答在走，催化着二人疯狂的举动。  
在感到那肉穴又一次剧烈收缩起来时，索尔粗喘着替洛基撸动了几下对方硬挺的性器，很快那小家伙就射出来了，稀薄的液体打湿了毛发，洛基控制不住地蜷缩起身体颤栗，他哼哼唧唧地用手推着身后疯狂操射他三次的男人，小声呢喃着拒绝。  
但是索尔并没被他推开，相反他轻易把自己挤入那狭窄的生殖器，在对方的呜咽声中啃上那光滑的肩膀，低哑着嗓音说道。  
“我想我们已经没时间洗澡了，我的王后。”  
大手揉捏分开那臀瓣，索尔低吼着第二次射在里面。

两个滚得昏天黑地的年轻人终于赶在加冕仪式开始前离开房间。  
索尔还是那身铠甲和红披风，洛基则穿着那件本该一片狼藉的靛蓝皮甲站在他边上扶着腰——这得多亏了洛基的法术他们才能把那些破成碎片的衣服给组合到一起。  
二人并肩走在通道上，所有人都在船舱中央等他们。  
“你还好吗？”索尔忽然问道，“要是没力气的话，我不介意你的缺席。”  
洛基没好气地拍开那只想来扶他的手，压低声音质问，“你要是想试试被人射满一肚子还没发清理的滋味的话——呜……别他妈乱摸！”  
时间仓促，他只来得及匆匆清理了一部分精液，此刻剩下的仍在后穴中。黑发邪神深呼吸了几下，调整了自己的站姿后一推索尔。  
“你先去，我可不想和你一起被万众瞩目。”  
索尔似乎有点失落，但他没有强迫洛基同他一起，只是拉过那手轻轻落下一吻——  
“我等你。”


	59. Chapter 59

59  
谎言一旦脱口而出，便要无穷无尽的欺骗来弥补。  
洛基试想过无数次那个场景是怎样，但当灭霸的飞船真的出现在他们通往地球的路上时，他还是觉得来得太快了。  
他们才刚获得片刻安宁，才失去了一整个阿斯嘉德又刚拯救了一飞船的阿萨神族。他们甚至只来得及在舰长室里进行了一场火辣匆忙的性爱就不得不去参加简陋的加冕仪式……到现在洛基身上还全是青紫斑驳的吻痕。  
‘是时候兑现你的承诺了，阿萨人。’  
灭霸的声音直接传入大脑，洛基和索尔并肩站在最前面。飞船被笼罩在巨大阴影中，耳边到处都是人们的低呼——从死亡女神和覆灭家园中逃出的阿萨神族们再也经不起任何惊吓了，他们恐惧的眼神游离在那暗黑阴影之上。  
“那是什么？”  
瓦尔基里诧异地问道，她怀抱耶梦加得站在一旁，两位女性在短时间内就培养出了感情，尤其是当两个父亲都无暇顾及女儿时，女武神很好的安抚了小姑娘的好奇心理。  
索尔不知道那是什么，但潜意识告诉他那非常糟糕。刚上任的阿斯嘉德之王毫不犹豫地命令所有人进入戒备模式，一方面亲自操纵着飞船。  
“Thor，”洛基平静出声，按在索尔手上的力道微微加大，“太迟了，我们逃不掉的。”  
洛基垂下眼，柔软长发随着他的动作挡住了那张过于苍白的脸，他似乎在思考如何去说这件事，但最后他只是短促地笑了笑，仿佛又变回了无恶不作的谎言之神。  
“你知道这是什么。”  
索尔意识到了，他盯着他的黑发伴侣，“你为什么知道？”  
洛基沉默。  
“经历了这么多事情！我以为我们——”雷神低声咆哮，越靠近那巨大阴影他越能猜出来者何人，他绝对没想到会有这么一出！不久前还热情缠在他身上所求的伴侣，现在冰冷得如同一个陌生人。  
索尔沉下脸来说，“总得试一试。”  
但这是他最后的清醒意识。

血腥味涌入鼻腔，逼迫昏沉的大脑醒来，索尔尚未睁眼便觉得头痛欲裂，他迟疑着晃动脑袋，却听见耳边传来叮铃哐啷的声响。随后是紧缚感，他后知后觉地意识到自己正被绑在某个地方无法动弹。  
“呃啊……”  
刚一出声就再说不出半个字，喉咙干涩生疼，索尔努力咽了几下口水，这才感到舒服些。所幸他身在一个漆黑的地方没有强光，他终于睁开了眼。  
“你醒了？”  
陌生的女声在不远处响起，随后是什么冰冷的金属物件抵在雷神的下巴上迫使他抬起脑袋。索尔费劲地眨了几次眼，才勉强辨认出那是一柄长枪。  
他不认识这个女人。  
“Who are you？”他问道，“Where the hell am I？”  
女人嘻嘻哈哈地笑起来，用手代替长枪去捏住他的下巴，“Son of Odin……”  
索尔绷紧身体想要拒绝这样的羞辱，但对方并不如他意，下颚上的力道越来越大，几乎是想要捏碎他的骨头。索尔恨不得调动自己全身的雷电之力把她给烧得个焦黑里透，但他发现只有几个小火花噼啪了下。  
“Wow，别试图再动用那个，”女人冷酷的说道，“除非你想耗尽神力而死。”  
索尔愤怒地用左眼瞪着女人模糊的暗影，就在他以为自己的下巴会就此报废时，锋利的刀刃破开空气向他们高速飞来。女人猛地松开他转身去接住，随后她被什么东西给带飞，撞在索尔身旁的墙上。  
女人发出一声闷哼，随后是另一个沙哑的男声在说话。  
“Midnight，主人吩咐过，这家伙不是我们的玩具。”  
男人随后松开了手，被称作midnight的女人站稳在索尔身边后发出一记轻哼，“只是开个小玩笑，打发打发时间。”  
女人很快迈着步离开房间，索尔不确定这里还有没有其它人，因为那门又打开关上了一次。长久的沉默差点儿没逼疯满脑子疑问和怒火的雷神，直到刚才那个男声又说话了。  
“你还真是命大。”  
“你们到底是谁？”  
“啊，怎么？忽然失忆了吗？”男人惊讶地笑起来，“不过也难怪，你之前在对抗我们之时差点榨干自己所有的力量，如果不是……恐怕你已经被大人扯碎脑袋扔进宇宙里了。”  
混乱的记忆碎片难以拼凑出全部回忆，索尔思索着该如何继续，眼前这个男人看上去似乎比刚才那个女的好说话多了。虽然这话他听着同样心惊胆战。  
“距离地球越来越近了，我已经迫不及待去征服那些愚蠢的家伙们。”  
男人本来在自顾自说着，突然他顿住声音，像是想起什么似的，“对了，你不要想着逃跑，毕竟整个飞船都炸了，就算你跑也——”  
“你说什么！”心脏被重重击打，索尔大声追问，“你刚才说飞船炸了是什么意思！？”  
“字面意思。”  
“——离他远点。”  
索尔终于听见自己熟悉的声音。低柔的嗓音带着冷漠滑入他耳中，雷神整个人都为之一震，随后黑暗的室内伴随着几束火苗的凭空点燃而亮起，他看清了自己究竟身在何处。  
一个牢房。一个陌生的黑衣男人。一双熟悉的翠色眼睛。  
洛基站在黑发男人对面，表情冷淡，眼神发寒，他嘴角上扬似乎在笑，但那语气却是绝对不容反驳。两把寒光凛凛的匕首环绕在他周身，如同主人的表情一般蓄势待发。  
黑衣男人很顺从地没有再说什么，他只是拿起自己的长刀独自离去。  
房间里只剩下兄弟二人。  
“你做了什么。”  
索尔没有再喊洛基的名字，他记得他喊过，在灾难来临之前，他喊过无数次小骗子的名字，但对方只是报之一笑，便头也不回地做出选择。他在被两个陌生人反复言语刺激后，大脑疲惫地完全不想再多思考。  
“一个交易。”  
黑发邪神站在那里，脸上没有半点抱歉，“我很早就说过，你不能指望我会永远为你停下脚步。而事实上……”  
“你现在是不是想告诉我事实上你真的无可救药？”索尔大笑一声，随后咳嗽几下，嘶哑地说道，“我不相信。”  
“随便你信不信。”  
洛基皱眉，漂亮的眼中看不出任何情绪波动，他走到索尔身边蹲下，轻柔地抚摸过他哥哥发红的下颚和干裂嘴唇，随后无需言说地，从他手中释放出温和的治愈魔法——也许还不止这些，索尔能感受到有部分神力在输入他干涸的身体。  
“他们人呢？”  
“谁？”  
“班纳，瓦尔基里和海姆达尔他们，我们救回来的那些人……”  
洛基忽然看了他一眼，漂亮的翡翠眼睛中倒映着明亮烛火在跳跃。大约几秒后他冰冷的唇贴上了雷神失去视线的右眼，回答道。  
“死了。”  
“你骗我。”  
“你可以猜猜这回我是不是在骗你。”洛基微笑着喊他，“哥哥。”  
他们在寂静宇宙中前行，前路未知，后路迷茫，索尔不知道这次洛基究竟想做什么。他们就这样静默地看着对方，相识千年的羁绊无法判断对方此刻在想什么，连仅剩的吸引力都无法作用下去。  
门外响起脚步声。  
洛基突然站起来给了他一巴掌，清脆的声响和最后一声脚步交叠在一起。  
“希望我没打扰你的雅兴，”门外的声音厚重低沉，“哦……看来你真的很喜欢他。”  
“当然，这全都得感谢您。我等了几百年就是在等今天。”  
外头的人笑了下，说了句索尔听不懂的外星语，但洛基显然明白，他苍白的脸上浮现起笑意，“您早就这样说过我，我也承认我的确是个疯子。”  
随后他们便用刚才那种索尔听不懂的语言交流起来。  
“……好的。”  
几句之后洛基换回英语，而刚才外头说话的人听上去也走开了。邪神深深地看了眼他哥哥便打算离开。  
“Loki！”索尔今天第一次喊出这个名字，他还没从小骗子口中得到半点真相，也不希望对方就此离开。  
“你去哪？”  
邪神的背影挺拔又坚韧，索尔不需要看也能猜到那张脸上是什么表情。然而他的黑发伴侣的确不愿再转身，只是平静地交代了几句现况。  
“你昏迷了一个月，我们现在在灭霸的飞船上，最多两周就会抵达中庭。”  
“……耶梦加得呢？”  
索尔试图从他们的长女入手，他根本不相信洛基会绝情到不顾女儿的死活——他逼问着，视线锁定在那人身上，“她在哪，她是否安全。”  
“她很好。”洛基说道，随后突然回头冲金发男人弯起嘴角，“不过谎言之神的话，你敢信吗？”  
索尔抿住嘴，认真地看他。  
“I always trust you.”  
黑发青年呼吸一窒，随后神情复杂。  
“Thor，”他说，“从这一刻开始，不要再相信我。”

<<<  
灭霸的飞船很大，到处都是巡视的卫兵和囚徒，洛基作为“同盟”分到了个不错的房间，但在除了要面见的时间外，他都不会踏出自己房门半步。  
黑发邪神把手撑在洗脸台前，他盯着那水管什么吐不出来——这很正常他根本也没吃多少——但怀孕的反应依旧让他恶心反胃。  
是的，他怀孕了。  
洛基闭上眼无奈地叹息。他预料到这个小生命会到来，但这时机糟糕透顶，他不得不又一次在肚子里还揣了个蛋的虚弱时候打起精神同灭霸周旋。  
不过这次很奇怪，他怀耶梦加得时从没这样过——身体里的神力充沛却仅凝聚在腹部，他能调动魔力的不过平时一半多。如果不是索尔仍在飞船之上，他能感受到那微弱的伴侣气息，恐怕这个数值还得再降。  
这也是他说服众人的理由之一。  
‘我受了伤，只有他的神力能治愈我。’  
在献出现实宝石后邪神冠冕堂皇地用这个理由留下奄奄一息的兄长。当然这只是对外，亦是对灭霸座下的黑曜五将的说辞，真正的理由只有灭霸和他知道。  
洛基用毛巾擦拭过嘴角后从洗浴室里出来，他倚在宽阔的玻璃前眺望远处星辰，心中思绪万千，不禁想到两年多前自己做下决定的那一天。后来的后来，两年多里他想过无数次，其实自己心里未必没那种疯狂的念头——海拉和灭霸说对了全部，邪神疯狂又决绝，在某些程度上更像年轻的奥丁。

灭霸问他。  
‘你有何所求？’  
他说。  
‘众人皆可死，奥丁之子必为我所囚。’


	60. Chapter 60

60  
美国，纽约，布里克大街177A号。  
一辆足以吸引所有人眼球的豪华超跑停在房屋门口，车窗缓缓摇落，露出男人棕色的短发和暗黄色太阳眼镜。他低头看了看名片，确认无误后便下车。  
走到房门前，紧闭的大门突然被从里打开，阴影里站着位脸盘圆圆的亚洲男人。他警惕地看了眼来人，随后微微颔首，“请进，斯塔克先生。”  
托尼摘下了他的墨镜。  
“是你约的我？”  
“不，”亚洲男人摇头，小心翼翼地关上门，“是Doctor Strange.”  
托尼发誓他从未听过这个名字，但在神盾局呆的时间久了他也就习惯这种随时都有意外情况的日子。他迈着步子跟在亚洲人身后，很快便见到了他今天真正要会面的人。  
“史蒂芬·斯特兰奇，”背对光线的二楼走道处凌空飘着一个黑影，他慢慢落在托尼面前，身后的红色披风让钢铁侠想起了曾经的某个同伴。对方自我介绍道，“我是奇异博士。”  
“刚才他已经说过了，”托尼直接切入正题，“你在邮件里说的入侵者是怎么回事？”  
奇异博士闻言也没多意外，钢铁侠的自我风格谁人不知？他只是做了个“请”的手势，随后整个空间一震，他们离开了二楼走道，身处某间书房。  
托尼一个走神差点儿摔倒，他扶着书柜骂了一句，“……What the hell？”  
斯特兰奇医生没有直接回答托尼的问题，他只是手捧着古旧的书本，念出自己早就准备好的资料，“……之前我收到了个外星来客，他告诉我有一个宇宙级别的侵略者正在冲我们来。我查阅资料后认为他说的是可行的，所以我找到了你，Iron-man。”  
“外星来客？”被喊到那个名号，托尼下意识挺直了脊背，随后他皱眉把即将脱口而出的脏话变成质疑，“我需要更多证据。”  
斯特兰奇医生抬头看他，十分赞同。  
“当然。”  
然后“咣”地一下三人又转换了时空。  
托尼这次扶住了楼梯把手，他发现他们又回到了一楼。  
——这该死的魔法师能不能别炫耀他的能力了？会魔法了不起吗？？？  
脑袋里正胡思乱想，托尼没注意到后面有人的脚步声走进，奇异博士的声音随之响起。  
“来了。”  
托尼回头，对上了昔日队友温柔茫然的双眼。  
是他熟悉的拍档，布鲁斯·班纳。

班纳对抵达地球前的记忆十分模糊。  
通常他和浩克是各管各的，谁也不干预谁的生活和记忆，在萨卡的大部分事情还是瓦尔基里和索尔告诉他的。现在情况倒过来也是一样，班纳只对那个古怪的侵略者有基本印象，却记不清为什么只有自己出现在这里。  
他总不能把浩克叫出来回答“他的朋友们呢”这种问题。  
“班纳！”托尼惊愕地看着这个足足失踪两年的朋友，他第一反应是得告诉还在神盾局办事儿的娜塔莎，“你居然在这！”  
博士犹豫地看他，又看奇异博士，“我就是……斯特兰奇医生口中那个外星人。好吧，我掉下来的时候是以浩克的形态。”  
“Oh，”托尼感叹一句，随后习惯性的嘲讽从口中一溜烟儿跑出来，“这可真是……你这两年都去哪里了？太平洋的无名小岛还是南极洲的冰川深层？你知道我们找了你多久吗？”  
你知道娜塔莎找了你多久吗？  
惟独这句话托尼没说。  
他觉得还是把这点儿权利留给女特工本人更好些。  
“抱歉，我……我只是……”  
班纳无奈地叹气，“我只是太不信任自己了，所以逃避了两年。在见到你们之前我用浩克的身份在另一个星球上足足生活了两年多。”  
接下来便是布鲁斯博士耐心而又简洁的叙述。他是如何在萨卡星上遇到了神兄弟（托尼吐槽了句没想到宇宙也这么小），又是如何在阿斯嘉德和死亡女神的宠物打击了一架，以及最后他们在回程的时候遭遇到的奇袭。  
班纳能记住自己视角的所有和小部分浩克视角的见闻，他勉强用这些破碎的记忆将描述给整个串联——  
“我们的飞船正面遭遇他们，索尔想要带我们离开，”他停下来思考，记忆中的大喊分不清是洛基还是瓦尔基里，“然后他失败了……我们遇到了些人——抱歉我记不起他们什么样子——身边很多人在喊，乱糟糟的一片，后来有一阵蓝光闪过。”  
奇异博士和他身边的亚洲人对视一眼。  
“我只记得他们说过目标是地球，然后我就昏迷过去，”班纳看向奇异博士，“等我醒来看见的人就是斯特兰奇医生。”  
托尼抿紧唇，焦糖色的眼中十分不安。  
“你醒来多久？”  
“两天。”  
“那也就是说……”钢铁侠盖棺定论，心中犹如揣着一块巨石，“我们很快要作战了？”  
托尼不知道自己该说什么。就像他明明可以在内战后抛下复仇者们回去管他的集团企业，给小辣椒一个完美的求婚，随便到哪儿去度蜜月都好——他却选择留下来成为钢铁侠，像个操劳过度的父亲给那些稚嫩的复仇者们授课。  
现在想想娜塔莎给他的评价不无道理。

‘你和Cap两个人，一个士兵不相信政府和社会选择相信自己，一个亿万富翁却不相信自己选择政府和社会。’

<<<  
飞船抵达地球前夜。  
洛基从灭霸房间里出来，他屏息凝神走过几条岔路，在确定周围没人后才微微松了口气按住腹部——勾心斗角这活儿真不适合孕夫干，要不是他心理素质够硬，恐怕根本不能全身而退。  
灭霸的屋子宽敞幽暗，只有一点儿绿色的萤火闪烁在房间中央。  
这次他召邪神前来是询问伤势。  
洛基非常意外，同时也十分警惕。  
‘我很好，请您务必放心。’  
思索了会儿，洛基认为对方是怕他在入侵地球时掉链子，于是补充道。  
‘雷神的神力对我来说很管用。’  
灭霸闻言却笑笑，不以为意。有好几次洛基都觉得对方的眼神若有似无扫过他平坦腹部——真的是吓得脊背都在冒汗——可最后灭霸只是问他打算怎么处置索尔。  
‘我知道你喜欢他……哦，这么说可能不准确，是你喜欢惩罚他。’  
‘是的。’  
‘你会榨干他的神力吗？’  
‘不——怎么会？’洛基诧异的表情惟妙惟肖，他笑起来，‘如果耗尽神力他就是肉体凡胎，那太容易死了。不能满足我折磨他的愿望。’  
‘你们看上去并不像是亲兄弟。’  
‘不错。我是冰霜巨人的后代，但这并不影响我投入您的麾下不是吗？’  
邪神将一个嫉恨兄长且疯狂无比的弟弟给扮演得合情合理。他们又对话了几句关于剩下的宝石在哪里后，灭霸示意他可以离开。  
‘你是否有亲姐妹？’  
洛基转身时听见了问句，他想到劳菲森的瞬间表情古怪。  
他摇了摇头。

洛基每隔一天都去囚牢中看索尔。  
有时候是在外头看，有时候进去给他疗伤——雷神身上的伤大多是第一次对抗灭霸和黑曜五将时留下的，非常难治愈。他前前后后给索尔输了三四次魔力，但效果并不显著，讨人厌的可怖疤痕仍留在雷神的手臂、胸腹和脖子上。  
雷神差点儿被囫囵个儿的在他眼前被撕成两半。  
如果不是自己及时飞出的两把匕首刺向亡刃，对方又在那瞬间收回长刀防卫的话，索尔现在恐怕早就被那几个疯子联手扯碎。  
“Loki。”  
邪神迈入牢房时没点灯，黑暗中的男人却听见他的脚步声，发出一声极低的音。  
“Congratulation，”他波澜不惊地祝贺，“你已经能分辨出我的脚步声，看来好的很快。”  
索尔一言不发。  
洛基打了个响指，靠墙的一排蜡烛被挨个儿点燃，星星点点的红光闪烁在翡翠般的眼中。他看着依旧被铁链完全束缚的兄长，微微松了口气。  
“你给我输了太多神力，”尽管灯火昏黄，小骗子略显苍白的脸色依旧掩饰不住，索尔说道，“我们彼此的力量融合程度有限，不要再浪费了。”  
洛基不置可否地笑。  
“你不问我是怎么把你留下的吗？”  
“你会说吗？弟弟，”雷神的蓝眼睛盯着他，这让洛基错觉到以为自己看见的是汪洋大海，深沉内敛，“你上回还警告我不要再相信你。”  
“很好，你说得对。”  
邪神的冰凉的手抚摸过索尔脸上的伤疤，他垂下眼轻笑，“那我就放心了。”  
话音刚落洛基就半跪在索尔面前，那双堪比翡翠的眼睛里捉摸不透，随后他迅速扒开了索尔的铠甲，露出健硕胸膛上淡金的铭文。  
L、O、K、I。  
洛基盯着自己的名字，对上他哥哥不解却急躁的眼神，嘴角微扬。  
索尔仿佛意识到了他要做什么。雷神扭动、挣扎、低吼，锁链碰撞发出叮哐声响，但这一切都不能阻止洛基。黑发邪神默念着晦涩咒语，绿光与金光包裹着二人，神力从索尔的四肢慢慢向胸口处聚集——它们争先恐后地透过洛基莹白的五指传到后者身体里。  
汗水不知何时从额间凝聚滑落，索尔感到自己几乎被抽干神力。  
“……你做了什么，Loki？”雷神喑哑发问。  
接受了不属于自己神力的黑发青年此刻也不好受，他抬眼，鼻尖冒着细微的汗珠。  
“你不需要知道。”  
洛基漠然地看他，随后站起身来将袖子挽好，左手下意识按在腹部。  
两股神力在他体内翻涌沸腾，加入他本就怀有子嗣，身体反应比平时更大。但邪神的一贯本事就是忍耐，他将压抑的叹息按回喉咙底，转而说道。  
“我们即将抵达中庭。希望你的老朋友们能别太不经打，哥哥。”


	61. Chapter 61

61  
索尔失去神力后很是受了一段煎熬。  
失去力量之源的雷神近乎肉体凡躯，他感受到的疼痛与寒冷跟普通人类无异。牢房冰冷生寒，又暗得不可见光，他被锁链束缚在墙角连挪动身体都十分困难，更别提今天不知道怎么回事，敌人一个接一个的来看他。  
先是Midnight等人，高挑的女战士似乎是忌惮上回的事，只远远地打量他，随后发现他虚弱地不能动弹后才满意离开。在这之后亡刃将军也独自前来，不过他似乎对索尔的状态有点儿意外。  
黑曜五将不管怀疑也好诧异也罢，都无一例外地检查了雷神的状态。这让索尔隐约明白了些什么，但他又无法当面质问洛基，只能作罢。  
被反复探视的时间并没持续多久。很快就有人将他带出牢房，当外星士兵随随便便把索尔扔在地上时，僵硬关节撞击地砖造成的疼痛逼得他皱紧眉头。  
灭霸坐在最中央，他手边依次站着黑曜五将和洛基。  
邪神面无表情，硬要说的话他脸色过于苍白。

洛基清楚自己有几斤几两，他从未设想过自己真能一举骗过灭霸。  
那天晚上被问道“你是否有亲姐妹”，邪神开始惊讶不解，随后缜密的思维迫使他不得不仔细去想这句话的意义——灭霸从不说和做无用的事——最后，他终于面色惨白地得出一个他绝对不想面对的结论。  
海拉。  
再没有比这更可能的答案了。  
也不知道奥丁当年怎么想将他这个抱回来的冰霜巨人后嗣改变成近似长女的形象，黑发绿眼，明眼人都会把他和海拉视作亲姐弟。洛基痛恨自己发现地这么晚，他只知道灭霸对自己似乎是比其他人宽容些许——当年就是——却未深究过为何。  
想通了这点后他做的第一件事就是冲进索尔的牢房，将对方的神力尽数取走。幸好这一步他没走错，依旧……依旧有挽回的机会。  
洛基面色糟糕的按住腹部，极力忍耐着体内汹涌碰撞的两股神力。  
“你既然收完了雷神神力，那么他也没用了，”灭霸说道，“我不会追究你所隐瞒的，拥有一位神的后嗣对任何人来说都是好事，它将来必然会成为我们的得力助手。”  
索尔一愣，洛基脸色发白。  
“是。”  
他最终说道。  
飞船微微震动，门外跑来士兵附在灭霸耳边交代了几句，随后男人手一挥，示意座下的黑曜五将可尽数离开。  
“我们已到地球，去吧。”  
舱门在高空打开，寒风如冰凛冽吹过，黑曜五将齐齐应下，一个接一个消失在了他们面前。随后是大批量的小型飞行器，从巨大的飞船腹内涌出，密密麻麻在空中四散开，扑向世界各地。  
来自宇宙的入侵已经开始。  
“请——允许我，亲手了结雷神性命。”  
“你骗了我一次。”  
“可我说过，”洛基镇定回答，目光顿在金发神祗身上，风吹乱了他的黑发掩去那双翠色眼睛里的情绪，索尔只听见他说。  
“众人皆可死，奥丁之子必为我所囚——他的命是我的。”  
索尔一震，他意识到这句话是洛基当初在灭霸手下留住他的唯一理由。  
灭霸连看都没看索尔一眼，他对这个被抽干神力的金发雷神提不起半点儿兴趣，倒是洛基的疯狂决绝让他怀念起年轻时在冥界游历的日子。  
“我可以允许你，不过有个条件，”灭霸伸手一招，背后绿色的萤火飘飘然落入他的掌心，“吃下去。”  
“No，Loki！”  
洛基没看索尔，他不带一点犹豫就接过那星点萤火。  
他不知道这是什么，但他无从选择。  
“相信您不会在此刻杀了我，”邪神微笑，随后将萤火吞入口中，冰凉的寒气瞬间让他打了个激灵，随后腹部一阵发疼，他克制不住地蜷缩起来，“我……”  
“放心，你和它都不会死。”  
灭霸收回视线，拨弄着自己无限手套，平静道，“解决雷神，然后替我去把心灵宝石取来。”  
“……是。”

索尔震惊地看着洛基，后者走到他面前。  
狂风呼啸，他听见自己的第一句话居然是，“你怀孕了？”  
“对，”洛基轻笑，眉眼掩饰不住疲惫，“那天飞船上有的，不过你只是我得到神子的一个工具，我没必要告诉你它的存在不是吗？”

‘从这一刻开始，不要再相信我。’

“你这个小偷。”索尔骂道。  
“无所谓，”洛基将手按在他依旧赤裸的胸口，微微用力逼着雷神倒退，他轻描淡写道，“随便骂，反正你马上就是个死人了。”  
“你会不得好死，帮助外人伤害自己孩子的父亲，你会得到天谴。”  
黑发邪神神情一怔，随后唇边的笑容无限加深，他轻喃着。  
“是我宿命，本该如此。”  
随后，洛基仅用一只手便将他猛然推出飞船，金发大个子无法抵抗地向后摔了出去，急速坠落——索尔满心气恼崩溃，他居然在进入大气层的瞬间被扔出飞船！  
下坠的时候耳边全是风声，冰冷的寒风和厚重云层几乎要割裂他的脸颊。但即便如此，索尔却感到自己心口发热，脑袋发懵，四肢百骸都游离着熟稔而陌生的神力。他在不抱有任何希望的情况下催动自己的神力——  
它们回来了。  
这个认知让雷神惊愕，然而他来不及细想，高空云层里的电流迅速将他包裹，宛如一个姗姗来迟的保护罩。它们拥挤着围在他身边，发出噼啪声响，从手掌到腿部，蓝白交错的雷电绕在他身上，比从前更让索尔感到轻松。  
雷神很快放松了手臂四肢，高空坠落的失重感渐渐趋于平稳，然后他看清地面建筑了——非常陌生——不过几秒，伴随着金发神祗从天而降的姿态，缠绕在他周身的充沛雷电“轰”地一声在同时劈焦了脚下的土壤。  
耳边吵吵嚷嚷的打杀声让索尔一愣，索尔的出现也让其它人一愣。  
“Thor！”  
阔别许久的同伴惊呼出声，对方显然没预料到在这偏僻隐蔽的瓦坎达也能碰见雷神。蓄着浓密胡茬的男人快步冲到他身旁，给了他一个拥抱，“天啊！你的头发——眼睛——你为什么会在这里？你从纽约来吗？托尼他们那里怎么样！”  
斯蒂夫从未一口气说过这么多话。  
空中猎鹰用两把手枪扫射地面，轻易打穿那些入侵者的身体。索尔越过美国队长的肩头看去，他们身处战场中央，荒芜的草地和丛林在不远处接壤，外星士兵们端着机枪长刀斩杀着黑皮肤的人类。  
雷神的神色一凛。  
“晚点我们再细说，”他抬起手，雷电迅猛急速从空中炸响直窜入他的掌心，就站在他身边的斯蒂夫亲眼看见那只蔚蓝的右眼里闪烁着惊人的光——那是闪电——随后索尔对准他身后释放了全部。  
那个方向的外星士兵们尖叫着被燃成灰烬。  
斯蒂夫看上去震惊得连话都不会说了。  
“索尔，你……”  
雷神的独眼锁定敌人们，目光沉沉。  
“我就是从他们的飞船上被扔下来。”  
在洛基将他推出船舱时，充沛的雷神之力被全数归还于他。  
索尔有很多问题想问，可是他不知道洛基在哪，也不知道洛基打算做什么。  
他的小骗子甚至还拖着那样繁重的身体。

<<<  
旺达跟随美国队长离开后，大部分时间都留在瓦坎达，但她仍会抽出小部分时间去世界各地，这样的规律直到幻视找到她才打破。  
她刚见到幻视的时候简直认不出对方——他不再是赤红的外表，更像真的人类一般，拥有白种人的肤色和容貌。除却额间明亮的黄色宝石，他几乎难以分辨。  
他们是年纪最小的复仇者成员（在彼得加入前），这意味着他们对感情的拘谨、茫然、挣扎……也意味着他们有无所畏惧的勇气。  
英国细雨连绵的阴天，幻视替她打着伞从街角的餐馆离开。他们正和任何一对普通情侣似得约会，背着所有长辈，像两个偷吃禁果的小孩。  
穿过两条大街转进宾馆所在的巷子，淅沥沥的雨水打在伞面，小女巫的长靴踩在地上声音清脆笃定，她笑着揽住身旁男人的胳膊说着什么。  
突然，身后传来一股陌生人的气息。  
旺达的笑凝在唇边，她和幻视对望一眼，双方都确认自己的判断无误。几乎是在身后人逼近的那瞬间，头顶的伞被猛地向后一扔挡住来人视线，随后是绯红色的魔法从雨伞后破开伞面直击那人。  
“旺达。”  
雨伞被两股碰撞的魔力纠缠碾碎掉在地上，雨雾蒙蒙中开口的是个黑衣男人。  
他有着乌黑长发，碧绿色的瞳仁宛若翡翠。  
“希望我来的是时候……”洛基看了眼一旁的幻视（和他头上的宝石），还未来得及继续就被小女巫劈头盖脸抱住，属于少女的温暖拥抱着他，让向来拒人于千里之外的邪神都微微一怔。随后他笑起来，温和地抚摸过她深红色的长发。  
“你可只有一个拥抱的时间，地球还等着你们去拯救呢。”


	62. Chapter 62

62  
“看上去有点困难，”洛基端详着幻视额间的心灵宝石，冰凉的手指抚摸过对方的皮肤，“你们没考虑过把它取下来吗？”  
旺达捧着热可可坐在新晋男友身边，她听了洛基的话小声嘟囔。  
“斯塔克先生说这是幻视的力量源泉，我们怎么可能考虑过取下来，那样做说不定幻视会死——”  
“——旺达，”幻视无奈地拍她脑袋，“别说那个词。”  
在听完了洛基简短的“关于外星人第N次入侵”的描述后，幻红二人就明白他们的短期约会又到期了。正如黑发邪神所言，世界还等着他们去拯救呢。  
“时间仓促，我现在没法和他们正面对上，”在思考了很久后洛基终于从大脑深处翻出来某个古老的咒语，他按住腹部坐到旺达对面的沙发上，微不可察地松口气，“我只能保证幻视‘活着’，但我不能确保他什么时候‘醒来’。”  
“什么意思？”旺达问。  
“也就是说，心灵宝石被夺，势在必得。”  
洛基的定论让幻视僵在原地，他的手还被小女巫握着，此刻却微微发凉。旺达比他反应更大，小女巫愕然地看着她的老师，“没了宝石的话……”  
洛基抬眼看他，绿眼睛中无可奈何。  
“旺达，你们不是他们的对手。不这样做你们都会死。”  
“可我不能眼睁睁看幻视在我面前去死。”  
“那并不是‘死’。”  
“可那和死有什么分别？”旺达情绪混乱，连带着绯红色的魔法都实体化了似的笼罩三人，她的愤怒、无奈、伤感、心疼都在这瞬间被洛基所感知。红发女巫盯着她的老师，一字一句反问，“你能看着索尔在你面前去死吗？”  
洛基呼吸一滞，他像是第一次认识绯红女巫那般将她细细打量。  
旺达·马克西莫夫，双胞胎里的妹妹，曾经迷失在报仇中不明事理的小女孩，后来复仇者里最年幼的成员。所有条件加起来她都像是需要被呵护的对象，可现实恰恰相反。  
小女孩总有长大的一天，她不可能永远都被哥哥和长辈们保护在羽翼之下，她会学着爱人，护人，保卫一切她所在意与珍惜的，不论付出多少。  
他看着她，她也看着他。  
“你长大了，旺达，”洛基最终说道，“口齿伶俐不少，我居然不知道该怎么反驳你。”  
邪神话中的自嘲清晰可见，旺达还未来得及说些什么就被他后面紧接着的话给打断。  
“但你说对了，我不可能让索尔去死。所以我会尽最大努力——你也是。”  
“我？”  
洛基点头，翡翠眼睛里含着淡淡微笑，他向她伸出手如同第一次见面时那样，邀请红发女巫帮助自己。  
他说，“为你，也为我。”

熟悉咒语需要点时间，洛基只能逐字逐句教旺达背诵，帮她快速进入状态。而在这过程中，旺达发现她的老师不大对劲。  
小女巫清楚洛基是一位男性——货真价实，童叟无欺——可现在又是怎么回事？她犹豫地看着把双手撑在洗脸台边平复呼吸的黑发邪神。  
那反应简直像是个怀孕的女人。  
“你说出来了，旺达，”洛基洗了把脸，水珠滴答从他眉间落下，衬得那双绿眼睛更明亮了，“你没说错，所以我才需要你的帮助。”  
“！”  
旺达震惊的表情让洛基笑起来，他摸了摸对方柔软的深红长发。  
“保护好你身边的人。”

古老的阿萨咒语需要巨大魔力支撑，若放在平时他绝对能一个人搞定，但现在洛基的神力不足往昔，只能和旺达联手，让绯红女巫助自己一臂之力。  
他们把幻视的灵魂（或者说意识）封印在了心灵宝石之中，只为等待最后时机一击即中。洛基在做完这一切后近乎虚脱，他吃力地扶着沙发把手，柔软的布料蹭上手心汗渍，他身子一晃坐到沙发边轻声喘着气。  
“你的状态很差。”旺达干巴巴地说，“不是指你身体里的力量，而是你能输出的那部分……甚至还不如我们第一次见面的多。”  
“可能是因为这个，”洛基按住腹部，他隐约感到肚子里的小家伙在以肉眼可见的速度成长——或许更快，太快了！那根本不是正常孩子该有的生长轨迹，哪怕是因为穿梭时空而混乱出生的耶梦加得，也不曾长得这么迅猛。  
旺达把幻视到一旁休息，她担忧地转头看洛基。  
“我能感受到它的魔力了。”  
这是个坏消息，洛基明白。正常神子（女）的生长周期和人类一样，需要在母体呆上9-10个月，在6个月大小时能够被感应神力。他和索尔的长女耶梦加得因为时空紊乱的关系在母体呆了16个月，但却仅用了两三个月就长大到四五岁。  
然而现在他肚子里揣着的这个，才一个多月就已经能被感受到了。  
脑袋里乱糟糟的，洛基推测过是灭霸让他吃下去的东西催化了他（她）的发育，可是这是为什么？只因为他们需要一名神子（女）加入他们的战争吗？  
把所有怀疑揣测都按回喉咙里，洛基在恢复了力气后站起来，打算离开。  
“别说见过我。”  
黑发邪神交代着，伸手推窗，外头的英伦三岛依旧细雨连绵。  
旺达甚至来不及多说一句告别，黑发碧眼的青年便消失在她视线里。

<<<  
纽约，灭霸的先锋军已经抵达，黑矮星和超巨星带着一群外星士兵们直接杀上了繁华街头。用托尼的话来讲，这简直是对美学的又一次谋杀——瞧瞧他们的动静，一点儿都不像是合格反派。真正的入侵应该更声势浩大，更……  
“他们来了。”  
斯特兰奇医生站在路边，他们脚边都是破碎的瓦砾和烧焦的汽车，人们尖叫着四散逃离，硝烟弥漫在纽约大街的每个角落。托尼摘下墨镜看着这一切，神色渐渐凝重。他手中还拿着美国队长走之前邮给他的老年手机在保持通话。  
世界各地都在陷落。  
纽约只是开始，瓦坎达未必是结束。  
“I know.”钢铁侠的面盔瞬间盖下隔绝视线，他说道，“Time to fight。”

瓦坎达的战斗暂告一段落，众人退回警戒线内整休，受伤的得治疗，疲惫的得睡觉。斯蒂夫本想问一问索尔究竟发生了什么，但就是在这时，已经阔别美国许久的美国队长接到了来自纽约的电话。  
这只手机里只有一个联系方式——或者准确来说，到这通电话为止，他们足有两年不曾联系过对方，哪怕美国队长在临行前留下来“不论发生什么事情你都能联系到我”的话，可骄傲如钢铁侠怎么可能会轻易开口？  
但是……  
斯蒂夫看向远处焦灼的战场，按下了接听键。  
“托尼？”  
“Cap。”  
没有任何寒暄，他们直奔主题。  
“我知道纽约也出事了。”这不是什么秘密，斯蒂夫靠在石壁边说话，他不远处坐着巴基正在调试自己的机枪。  
冬兵感受到了斯蒂夫的视线，抬头看他，用唇语问道“什么事”，斯蒂夫微笑着指了指正在通话中的手机，示意他这电话来自纽约。于是巴基点头，先行去找提哈拉（黑豹）商议下阶段的反攻方案。  
斯蒂夫这才继续问，“严重吗？”  
‘我这儿还有两个帮手，罗迪已经去帮你了。’  
“我没问题——”  
‘别瞎想，我只是需要一个人能随时和我联系。’  
熟悉的堵话模式又开始，斯蒂夫先是一愣，随后忍不住弯起嘴角。  
“那么，保持联系，万事小心。”  
‘You，too.’  
密密的呼吸在耳麦中来回传递，几秒后对面先挂下电话。美国队长盯着自己终于派上用场的老式手机忍不住叹气。  
能让斯塔克打电话来的情况，一定不是小情况。  
“Cap，”索尔终于从找到机会和斯蒂夫搭上话，“谈谈？”  
美国队长耸肩，示意他跟自己到外头去。  
瓦坎达位于非洲东北部，自成一国的状态让他们常年处于避世中，但即便是这样，这座国家的科技发展程度还是大大超越了雷神的想象。他站在一座平台上，脚下是飞流千尺的瀑布，这样的壮观景色让他想起阿斯嘉德。  
“入侵者名为‘灭霸’，”索尔主动开门见山，他将自己知道的一切都说出来，“他手底下有黑曜五将，每个都极难对付——我可以把他们的外表特征和各自擅长的告诉你们——然后我和我的人民们在乘坐飞船离开阿斯嘉德时正面遭遇他的飞船……”  
索尔想到洛基说他们都死了，可他并不信。  
“……我们经历了一番恶斗，其余人不知道流落何处，只有我和洛基被抓走了。”  
“但只有你掉落瓦坎达，索尔。”  
“我知道……”  
索尔没说下去，因为他也不知道洛基打算做什么。  
他茫然的看着眼前的瑰丽风景，神思恍惚中记起那双翡翠色的眼。  
‘是我宿命，本该如此。’  
这是洛基对他说的最后一句话。

英伦三岛上空下起暴雨。  
洛基的瞬移失败了两次，第一次他出现在广场中央的水池里湿了个底朝天，第二次则差点在十字路口被车流给冲撞粉碎——邪神头疼地按住额角第三次催动魔力，好在他终于到了个安全地方。  
如果他的肚子不痛的话就更完美了。  
他原本不至于出这么大问题，可在幻视身上的咒语消耗神力过多超越他所想，哪怕旺达已经完成了大部分，他也因为那一点儿输出魔力而感到疲乏不堪。肚子里的小家伙像是嫉妒父亲将神力用作他处而抗议，大口大口吮吸榨干他的力量。  
身为一个不正常的冰霜巨人，能够孕育子嗣全仰赖种族本身，这意味着洛基注定遭受比旁人更多的痛苦——耶梦加得长得缓慢他还感觉不到——而现在这个实在是太夸张了，如果硬要比喻的话，就好像肚子里揣着个气球，随时都在被充气，随时都要爆炸。  
他（她）快要出生了。  
邪神在心里赌咒发誓绝对不再给他哥哥诞下任何子嗣，可这些索尔都听不见，他只能凭感觉去寻找被他藏起来的人。  
耶梦加得，他的长女。  
“Father！”  
走了不知多久，前方熟悉的呼喊让邪神条件反射抬头，水流顺着伞沿滑下浇湿了他的长靴。绿眼睛在雨雾间看见远处站着一高一矮两个人，其中一个正向他跑来。  
洛基辨认出那金发。  
“Jor……”  
他高兴地喃喃，随后终于支撑不住地昏厥过去。  
在晕过去前洛基还在想，不晓得瓦尔基里会不会看在Jor的面上帮他。

一个多月前。  
飞船正面遭遇灭霸，洛基骗过他的兄长，动用宇宙魔方将人尽数传回地球的同时布下巨大假象，那些假人都死在了宇宙中，而真正的阿萨人则被偷偷保全。瓦尔基里在离开前抱着耶梦加得骂他，骂他是个疯子，一意孤行透支自己的力量。  
可他是怎么说的来着？  
‘阿萨神族是Thor的国，而Thor是我的全部。’


	63. Chapter 63

63  
瓦尔基里第一次见到洛基是在宗师的宴会。  
她从阿斯嘉德出走，自然一眼就认出这位旁人口中的“落魄小王子”像谁。五彩缤纷的灯光从头顶照下晃花人眼，宗师的客人们在舞池中亲吻、拥抱、放浪形骸，而她只配坐在角落里抱着酒瓶灌醉自己，为过去的错误自我惩戒。  
那时候她对洛基的印象是，傲慢骄纵，漫不经心。  
后来她又见到和雷神站在一起的邪神，满口谎言的银舌头依旧不会老实说话，但绿眼睛里却多了丝神采。他会扬起眉毛故意挖人痛脚，又能在谁都考虑不到的事情上周密安排——包括最后把所有阿萨人和他们长女的命都托付于自己，头也不回地离去。  
瓦尔基里骂他“骗子”“疯子”，怀抱金发女孩的力道却逐渐加大，她眼睁睁看着灭霸的飞船愈发靠近，仿佛又回到当年看见海拉身披铠甲以一敌众的情景，黑发邪神的背影无端端便和记忆里的金发女战士重合到一块儿。  
她害怕背负巨大的命运，更怕再次见到朋友死在面前。  
瓦尔基里抱紧耶梦加得在宇宙魔方的蓝光里被传输离去，她最后望了一眼即将毁灭的飞船——舰长位旁，阿斯嘉德的仅剩的两位王子并肩而立。  
雷神索尔是光明之子，邪神洛基乃黑暗之嗣，  
他们本应背道而驰，却又紧紧地绑缚在一起。

 

黑发邪神双眼紧闭地躺在床上，湿漉漉的长发紧贴苍白脸颊，他的表情痛苦，口中不住呢喃着几句晦涩难懂的如尼文。瓦尔基里听不懂，她和金发小姑娘面面相觑，盯着邪神因为呼吸而上下起伏的微凸腹部。  
“Father的身体里……”耶梦加得把小手放到洛基腹部，她现在看上去又长高了不少，有八九岁这么大，“有什么要出来，是我的妹妹吗？”  
浅绿的眼眨了眨，她看向瓦尔基里，“她要出来。”  
女武神表情古怪地盯着邪神腹部，干巴巴地拒绝。  
“我可不会接生。”  
“Calm down，瓦尔基里，”小姑娘已经能自来熟地称呼起女武神的名字，她指尖发出幽绿的光，温柔地包裹在洛基身上。但是她还太年幼了，神力并没有她的两位父亲那么充沛，小姑娘示意瓦尔基里帮她，“把你的手给我。”  
“你怎么会知道这些？”  
奥丁家的女儿都是怪胎吗？  
“父亲让他的幻影给我读过很多书，他很忙，不能总是陪我……”耶梦加得稚嫩的声音带着小女孩儿才有的甜美，她将二人的神力合二为一注入邪神体内，很快洛基腹部就在肉眼可见的情况下迅速耸起。  
绿光渐浓，围绕在那凸起的肚子上，邪神的神智渐渐回笼。他意识到自己在哪儿并且在做什么后，几乎是立刻打断了神力传输。  
“Father……”耶梦加得小心翼翼地爬上床抱住他，浅绿的大眼睛里摇摇欲坠着泪水，“Jor很担心你，你为什么不让Jor帮你？”  
瓦尔基里收回手的动作比想象中更快，她抱着手臂，抿紧嘴唇，一副“如果不是你女儿我才懒得搭理你”的表情。  
洛基也不介意，但当他低头看见自己大了一倍多的腹部后整个脸色都变了。他不敢置信地把手按在腹部——明确的心脏跳动比之前更强。  
“你得先把她生下来。”瓦尔基里终于开口，她自认为这是个不错的提议，“你不能这个状态跑来跑去。”  
“你知道它是个什么东西吗？”邪神的声音嘶哑可怕，他翠绿的眼中冷嘲热讽，像是一条剧毒的蛇在肆意挥洒毒液，“它根本不该在这个时候出生！”  
“她是你的孩子，你怎么能这么说她？”  
“——是‘它’。”洛基沉声强调。黑发邪神给了长女一个温柔的拥抱，随后平静道，“灭霸让我吃了一个古怪的东西催化了它的发育。我现在根本不能确定肚子里还是不是我的女儿，或许生下来只是又一个入侵地球的神女，像我那个没血缘关系的姐姐一样。”  
提到海拉，瓦尔基里的表情也变了。  
洛基不再对她怒气冲冲，他知道眼下的安稳不过是暂时，还有很多事未完成在等着他。邪神深呼吸了几下把手按在腹部，他动用自己为数不多的神力想去阻止“它”的发育，但这很难，苍白的脸上滚落汗珠，他艰难地向不知所措的女武神求助。  
“帮我……”  
瓦尔基里没多犹豫，她把手放在邪神肩上。  
如果是索尔的话想必能事半功倍……洛基在这紧要关头突然想起了不知道掉在哪里的雷神，他分心了半秒，仅仅就是半秒而已，腹部却突然传来一阵巨大的力量反噬。“它”像是有充足的自我意识，知道外头人不想“它”这么快诞生，恼火地立刻就要出生了。  
“洛基！”  
“我没办法！”  
“她在反抗我们！”  
“我——”邪神来不及说一句“I know”就被幽绿色的光给彻底包围，他能看见瓦尔基里被弹开重重的撞在墙上，整个大床都在剧烈震动，随后耶梦加得尖叫。  
“Father！She’coming！”

<<<  
瓦坎达的防御接近尾声。  
这并不是因为他们成功打败敌人，而是灭霸派来的黑曜五将之一乘他们不备偷走了灵魂宝石。当然，在美国队长和雷神等人的联手下，孤身前来的暗夜比邻星并不能讨得什么便宜，但至少她完成了灭霸交代的任务。  
当数道闪电从天而降劈裂她天灵盖时，那个曾经拿长刀挑起索尔下巴的Midnight发出巨大的哀嚎——她嘶哑、咆哮、万种痛苦汇聚在她四肢百骸上，连立马死去都做不到。她瞪大了一双乌黑的眼，可怖狰狞的表情似乎还有话想说，但索尔不想再听。  
雷神足有半月不眠不休地抵御、攻击、绞杀敌人，可他依旧神采奕奕。获得雷电之力后的索尔第一次发现自己有用不完的劲和力气，他像是重生了一遍，那些本来还有点儿不听话的小火花突然与他无比契合，就好像……  
“就好像洛基还在你身边？”斯蒂夫诧异地看他，为雷神突如其来的话而犹豫，“呃，索尔，其实我不能理解……”  
索尔拍拍他肩膀，用下巴示意远处坐在树下小憩的冬兵。  
“也没什么好不能理解的，对吧？”  
美国队长转过脸看见参天大树下因为疲倦而犯困的巴基——斯蒂夫一时间竟说不上来他等待这样的场景究竟多久？也许是两年，也许是七十年。  
斯蒂夫冰川一样浅蓝的眼底忽然被笑容浸没。  
“算是吧。”  
他们一起经历失去父母，失去故乡，失去曾经的同伴和族人。  
现在，他们只剩对方。

灭霸打量着自己的无限手套。  
他已经聚集了现实，力量，心灵，空间和灵魂五块宝石，只差最后一块就能获得整个宇宙。整个纽约已经被他控制了大半，超过三分之二的街道房屋被摧毁砸坏，成了他士兵们的寄居处——外星士兵一直在被繁殖，他体内的力量则是他们衍生的源泉。  
“大人，midnight已经死了。”送上灵魂宝石的卫兵说道。  
“知道了。”  
黑曜五将是他手下最信赖的将领，他们出色又无情，陪灭霸斩杀了一个又一个星球。Midnight是个绝对疯狂的女战士，灭霸有理由为她的死亡而扼腕叹息，但现在不同了。  
他有新的人选可以代替。  
屋子中央悬浮着一团碧绿阴冷的光，光圈正中央躺着一个婴孩。她有一双绿色的眼，乌黑的发，咿咿呀呀不知道在说些什么。  
灭霸看着她，突然一抬手，无限手套上的橙黄色宝石就这样突然浮起来。宝石在空中漂着，在男人犹豫的表情中漂着，但这过程仅仅只持续了几秒。毕竟灭霸一早就做出了如此决定——他要复活一个人。  
——那个曾斩杀九界，从阿斯嘉德来，到死亡冥界去，无所畏惧又疯狂至极的女人。  
洛基是个冰霜巨人灭霸早就知道，但绝对没想到他信赖的黑发同伴会亲自孕育一位有阿斯嘉德王族血脉的婴孩。他原本打算找随便哪个阿萨神族的后裔来做这件事，但现在……  
还有什么比出生在阿斯嘉德王族，又重新诞生在一位神女的身体里更适合她的呢？  
灵魂宝石带着主人的意志无所顾忌地冲破幽绿的光层，它散发着橙黄的淡光，和女婴身体里幽绿的保护光圈来回撕扯。灭霸从一旁的灯芯中取来一点火——那是遗落在宇宙中的永恒之火。  
瞧瞧，这是多么巧合又命中注定的事啊。  
“with the eternal flame you will reborn。”  
灭霸缓缓念起曾有人教过他的咒语。  
永恒之火在灵魂宝石的上方燃烧，它包裹着它，它照耀着它，橙黄与火红几乎在瞬间就压制住了女婴身上属于两位父亲的神力。  
她发出了稚嫩的哭泣，咿咿呀呀，像是极难受。  
再然后那些哭泣变了，变得更加清晰，连带着包裹女孩儿的火光整个都放大数倍，它们拉扯出足有一米多高的光圈，火光绰约中黑色的身影无比清楚。  
“Who……am……I？”  
属于少女的声线略带沙哑，像是从未开口说过一句完整的话般。  
火焰升腾、拔高、降低，再是逐渐熄灭，她迈步从火光中走出。  
多么熟悉的一幕啊，蓝皮肤的男人想到。一千多年前，她也曾从一道门里走出来，只不过当时的黑发神女还要成熟美艳，身上也全是冥界的死寂。  
但现在不同了，她活着。  
那位面容姣好的黑发神女有一双碧绿的眼，她看着他，又问了一遍。  
“Who am I？”  
“……Hela.”


	64. Chapter 64

64  
纽约陷入混乱，神盾局无法和外星来客正面对上，他们只能转入地下先尽可能的保护群众——但福瑞知道这权宜之计维持不了多久。灭霸旨在征服宇宙，等到集齐六块无限宝石就拥有能摧毁全部的力量。  
奇异博士的阿戈摩托之眼是最后一块无限宝石。复仇者们之所以还能在这种情况下的纽约极力支撑着，全依靠这颗能操纵时间因果的时间宝石。  
黄昏渐近，日暮西斜，被侵略的城市上空笼罩淡淡阴霾。  
邻家好英雄蜘蛛侠从外头跌跌撞撞地冲进医疗室，他脚步踉跄虚浮，一个不稳就要摔在地上——正在给伤患包扎的皮特罗眼疾手快地扶住少年，“小心！”  
彼得用力扯掉面罩露出一张大汗淋漓的脸。少年棕色的卷发被压得乱七八糟，脸色也不怎么好，他靠在墙边喘了几口气，才缓过神来。  
“我、我没事……”蜘蛛侠说道，“就是有点脱力。”  
“看出来了，”快银挑眉，迅速扫视了一圈少年确认对方真的如他所说没有受伤，这才拍拍那个毛茸茸的脑袋，“喝点水，斯塔克先生找你。”  
彼得点头，大口喝水的同时他仔细数着医疗室里的伤患。  
粗略看去十几个或者更多……他们大部分都是神盾局特工，在掩护群众撤退的时候受到不同程度的袭击，他们有的鲜血淋漓躺在床上被包扎，有的被注射各种恢复药物。彼得喝完了杯子里的水，走过去推开最里面的门。  
钢铁侠——或者说斯塔克，他忙忙碌碌地穿梭在实验室里，蓝光投影在他们之间，在空气中构织出一个又一个的方程式，彼得能看懂的不多。他敲了敲金属门，沙哑着嗓子喊道。  
“斯塔克先生。”  
托尼从操作台后抬头，“外头怎么样？”  
“还行，”彼得想到那栋刚刚在他眼前被炸毁的大楼，忍不住犹豫，“就是复仇者大厦楼上几层全被炸烂了……”  
“我问的是疏散情况。”托尼召唤Friday给彼得拿点药，此刻他就像个劳心劳力的老父亲，担心自己的儿子在外面会遭遇什么不测，“把药吃了，你就是用这个声音喊了一天？”  
彼得顺从地吃了药，他吐了吐舌头。  
“外头很吵，我得超大声的讲话才行——”  
托尼认真地看他一眼，“你一紧张就会增加话里面不必要的修饰成分，所以，直接告诉我外面究竟发生了什么，别遮遮掩掩。”  
彼得不自在地盯着地面。  
“我好像看见了索尔的弟弟。”  
“……洛基？”  
彼得生怕他的斯塔克先生会冲出去一探究竟，连忙挡在对方和门之间，慌里慌张地不知该如何组织语言比较好，“我只是说好像！斯塔克先生！就……其实，我也不确定！因为那个人……是‘她’不是‘他’！您明白吗？我看见的可能是个女人，但是真的很像所以……”  
托尼有点好笑地看着彼得，这个小家伙该不会以为他打算出门吧？  
“别紧张，”托尼下意识地抚摸过自己手腕，他安抚道，“我没空出去，这儿的研发已经在最后关头了，我有许多需要忙的……没事的话出去右拐好好睡一觉，Spider-boy？”  
“Spider-man！”  
彼得条件反射地纠正，随后又嗫喏起来，他睁着一双和托尼相似的大眼睛——介于焦糖色和深褐色间——说道，“斯塔克先生，其实你不必……”  
“我很好。”  
托尼按住彼得的肩膀，将他转了个身推出门外。  
“并且我很忙，kid。”  
金属门“嘭”地一下关上，彼得的话很快就被隔绝在外。托尼靠在门上听Friday平稳柔和的叙述着他的研究进度，视线远远落在长桌尽头的红色金属上，和眼前白炽灯的光一起闪得他眼睛发疼。  
曾经有人问他，没了这身铠甲你还能是什么？  
他说，我是花花公子亿万富翁慈善家。  
但如果现在再有人来问他，无法再穿上这身铠甲你还是钢铁侠吗？  
托尼想，他再给不出这答案了。

 

斯蒂夫带人赶到纽约时是正午，烈日高悬，到处都是悬浮在空中的飞行器。外星士兵们来回巡逻，美国队长不得不和同伴们小心翼翼地贴着墙边行动。  
记忆中繁华如梦的纽约大街此刻竟如废墟一般，斯蒂夫从二楼破损的窗口跳下，在墙角摸索了半天，终于找到娜塔莎给他们留下的讯号。他冲阴影里的同伴们一打手势，几人迅速窜过小巷，跟了上去。  
黑寡妇擅长心灵博弈，也擅长狡兔三窟，她总有办法在各式各样的场景下逃出生天。美国队长按照标记指示，在距离复仇者大厦三条街外的地点找到入口——下水道井盖。  
到底谁安排的这入口？  
复仇者们不约而同的在心里吐槽。  
他们警惕地在地底通道走了很远的一段路，然后在道路尽头看见小小的A型标志。斯蒂夫辨认出那是复仇者的缩写，他这时才想起自己已经有两年没有再以这个名号行动。  
他永远记得是谁将他从冰川之下拉出，又一手推动复联的形成。  
“Cap？”  
对讲机不知在哪儿，但所有人都听见这个声音。  
是尼克·福瑞。  
斯蒂夫说，“是我。”  
面前的墙上数道光依次闪烁，然后轰然打开，露出了斑驳墙壁后完全不同的通道——对讲机里传来娜塔莎温柔轻快的嗓音。  
“欢迎回来。”

阔别两年后复仇者们终于重聚纽约。  
娜塔莎一个月前刚染了金发想要愉快地出门度假，但灭霸的入侵改变了这一切，她不得不捧着咖啡坐到圆桌边和同伴们商量计划——撤退或者进攻——但让她心情变好一点的是，她居然能再次看见美国队长和钢铁侠并肩作战。  
虽然美国队长失去了他的盾，钢铁侠也失去了他的战衣。  
超级英雄们彼此打量，有些人拘谨，有些人又自来熟，平日略显空旷的作战会议室此刻变得熙熙攘攘。  
除了初代复仇者的六人，原先在纽约的就有蜘蛛侠、银红兄妹、蚁人、黄蜂女、惊奇队长和奇异博士，再加上斯蒂夫带来的猎鹰、黑豹和雷神，以及前两天才抵达地球的银河护卫队成员……娜塔莎简直怀疑这里会被撑爆。  
不过还是少了两个人，幻视不在，洛基也不在。  
“大家安静下，”托尼在门外和斯蒂夫聊了许久，他进来时脸色不佳，似乎很久没好好休息过了，但幽默却一如既往。  
“我知道你们都是超级英雄，但是，这儿可不是shopping mall之类的的地方。”  
角落里发出点儿笑声，很快所有人都安静了下来。他们大多数人都在这一个月内经历了超额的攻守战斗，巴不得能好好地睡上一天一夜。  
“我捡重要的说吧。灭霸已经集齐了五块宝石，还剩最后一块……”  
索尔走到会议室外，门外头红发小女巫正拿着一根点燃的烟。雷神看着她不知所措的模样觉得很好笑，“谁给你这个？你会吗？”  
“娜塔莎给的，”旺达犹豫着抽了一口，随后咳嗽几声，“……她说我需要这个。”  
“幻视的事情……”  
“我没事。”旺达看索尔，曾经天人之姿的雷神如今只剩下一只独眼，她难以想象他和洛基都经历过什么。  
索尔不反对，但他仍说，“我明白这种感受。”  
“因为洛基？”  
这没什么可隐瞒的。  
索尔低笑，“他骗过我三次，每次他都‘死’在我面前，但最后我都会发现他骗了我。”  
旺达轻轻地噢了一声，随后她也笑。  
“他并不是真的想骗你。”  
“我也这么觉得。”  
手臂上刻着的Loki.R.I.P无法消退，胸口的铭文也无法摧毁，他始终相信洛基——他的小骗子——在经历了这么多之后，他们共同抵御敌人，在异国他乡流落，在父母面前冰释前嫌，在无人知晓的时候承诺终生。  
会议室里只隐约传来斯塔克的声音，平稳无波，他看似比过去严肃多了。  
“Mr.Stark的手不怎么好。”  
旺达起了个头，夹着烟的手微微一动，她没去看雷神的视线而是径自说道，“皮特罗告诉我，钢铁侠已经很久没出现在人们面前。斯塔克把自己泡在实验室里足不出户，外头现在全靠浩克和小蜘蛛。”  
索尔愕然。  
“他……”  
“他做的够多了。”  
红发女巫掐灭烟头随手丢到一旁，她红褐色的眼底燃起了一把灼灼火焰，索尔难以形容那是愤怒还是蛰伏。旺达抬头冲他一笑，有一刹那似乎重合了黑发邪神最后留给雷神的微笑。  
“该我们了。”

 

外星士兵的攻击在第二天凌晨敲响。  
超级英雄们在太阳还未升起时便都武装完毕，他们彼此对望，将忐忑都按在心底。等听到第一声激光枪的扫射声时，快银便抱着旺达冲了出去。  
“心急的小孩子。”星爵口中吐槽，但却和卡魔拉等人紧随其后。  
娜塔莎给自己的枪膛上好子弹，她冲班纳——也就是浩克伸出手，对方一把将她护在掌心，几下奔跑跳跃便离开了众人的视线。再接着，是小蜘蛛、蚁人、黄蜂女……他们挨个儿去事先商议过的地方待命。索尔是最后一批出发的，他和银红兄妹俩的目的地距离很近。  
先后两次领教过外星士兵攻击力的雷神在战场上游刃有余，他招来雷电，将脚边的碎石瓦砾都劈为焦土，连带着每个兵卒都在他的神力下哀嚎尖叫。  
他没有红披风，没有金铠甲，甚至没有一双完整的蓝眼睛，可他站在那里，蓝白交融的闪电如同千军万马崩腾炸裂在他周身，无端端地就想让人高呼他的神名。  
雷神，Thor。  
绯红女巫大规模地抛洒着魔力，她双眸几近赤红，动作却丝毫不见迟缓。皮特罗并不擅长这些，但他速度快于常人，总能在合适的时机帮妹妹化险为夷。  
他们配合的很好，直到一把黑色的长剑撞碎数名士兵的铠甲冲他们而来。  
“旺达！”  
皮特罗高声叫喊提醒他妹妹，但以及来不及了，红发女巫背对着长剑，眼看就要被刺破心脏——  
铛！  
旺达听见背后这一声金属音才回过头，她惊愕地看着不知何时出现在自己背后的雷神，索尔手中凝聚着雷电阻止了这把长剑的动作——也就是在同时，他认出了这把长剑。  
太眼熟了。  
但这怎么可能？  
清亮的女声随之响起，黑色长剑像是有意识般回到主人手中，索尔忍不住向那方向投去视线。  
海拉已经死在阿斯嘉德。  
“你是谁？”  
黑发碧眼的女战士手腕翻转握住长剑剑柄，她兴趣盎然地看着越来越惊讶的男人，又问了一句，“你能接下我一剑？”  
“你是谁？”  
索尔的目光久久不能离开对方的手，他认出那是他死在火焰巨人苏尔特尔手中的长姐的遗物，但那早就炸碎在宇宙之中，没有任何理由出现在地球。更何况海拉年长他一千多岁，不该是这幅少女模样。  
黑发神女冷然一笑，翠色的双眼好似一汪碧水清泉，但那是约顿海姆终年不化积雪下的湖泊，冷漠彻骨，让人望之生寒。  
“I’m Hela of Asgard.”


	65. Chapter 65

65  
海拉的记忆非常模糊。  
黑发神女知道自己来自遥远的阿斯嘉德神域，有几个兄弟还是姐妹，养过一条巨狼作为宠物，但她想不起来更具体的部分，包括父母姓甚名谁身在何处，还有她为什么孤身一人出现在这里——她从醒来的那一刻就听到脑海里有个声音在喊她。  
‘Hela——’  
那声呼唤撕心裂肺，字字泣血，她每次回想都会头痛欲裂。随后便是无穷无尽的杀意将她笼罩。灭霸的随从们都在私底下说她一上战场就过于狠辣，她知道后总是在夜晚降临时独自关在房中后怕。  
她不该后怕，可她的确害怕。  
血腥味沾上她的手指，盖住她的眉眼，让黑发神女既兴奋又恐慌。只有在那时海拉才会发觉心中仿佛深藏着另一个自己。  
一个叫嚣杀戮，一个悲悯痛哭。

洛基赶到纽约时索尔和海拉已经打了起来。  
神仙打架，凡人遭殃。索尔的雷电之力和海拉的冥界之剑在半空中来回对打，蓝白交融的闪电摧枯拉朽迎上漆黑的冥界长剑，碰撞间风云恸哭，他们周遭甚至无人敢接近，形成一个直径几十米的真空地带。  
混乱的战场中央那两个缠斗的身影格外清晰，洛基一眼就看见他的金发伴侣。  
他们足有一个多月没见面，这点时间对寿命长达几千年的他们而言实在短得可怕，放在过去邪神就是逃跑也得失去音讯一年半载，而且每次被捉回阿斯嘉德时还觉得时间太短。  
但这次不同，他紧紧锁定半空中的金发神祗，只觉得一眼万年。  
瓦尔基里牵着耶梦加得的手紧随其后，女武神顺着洛基的视线看到风中战斗的黑发神女——她的瞳孔几乎是在瞬间紧缩——她不敢置信地喊了出来。  
“……Hela！”  
那是少女时期的海拉，那个曾陪伴奥丁征战九界，刀下冤魂无数的死亡女神。  
邪神的黑发被风吹乱，绿眼睛盯着缠斗中的两个人，洛基难以遏制自己的惊惧，“不可能，她已经死了，我们每个人都看见——”  
金发女孩也看着这一幕，浅绿色的瞳仁像是最清澈的湖水，她静静地看着，表情却越发疑惑。  
耶梦加得轻声开口。  
“Sister。”  
洛基浑身一震，他意识到自己的长女能够感受到那位黑发少女的神力来源，就像当初她隔着自己的腹部也能感受到一般——这么说，这是他和索尔的……  
“Hela？”黑发邪神呢喃着这个熟悉的名字，“NO……”  
耶梦加得还在说。  
“她的身体里有两个灵魂。”  
洛基缓缓闭上眼睛。  
邪神聪明果决，他猜中自己会诞下噩梦，猜中灭霸会利用他和索尔的子嗣，但他怎么也想不到他吃下的真的是海拉遗落在宇宙间的灵魂碎片——他无缘的长姐、死亡女神，居然能又一次以这样的姿态归来。  
“Jor，”他把手按在长女头顶，女孩浅绿色的瞳仁似乎有所感应般竖成一道直线，她看着她的父亲，几乎没多犹豫就释放出自己的原型。  
巨大的金色蟒蛇口尾相衔，獠牙锋利，瞳孔骇人。  
黑发邪神就立在巨蟒头顶迎风直上，他的左右手各持一把短刀，翠色双眸凌厉如刃。  
这是灭霸的入侵，亦是他们姐弟、父女之间的战斗。

旺达在听见一声似兽似人的吼叫声时便停了手。绯红女巫的魔力大规模外泄，她几乎承包了这片区域内雷神本该抵挡的所有外星士兵——只因为索尔正在同那个黑发神女打斗——皮特罗从后方抱住妹妹，急促地喊了一句。  
“闭眼！”  
兄妹俩头顶落下无数碎石，快银奔跑冲到一处安全地带仍不肯松手，他看着身后突然出现的巨大金蟒，觉得世界末日也不过如此。  
“这都是什么！”皮特罗喃喃，“我头一次觉得变种人真他妈弱小！”  
“Language。”  
旺达瞪了她哥哥一眼，红发女巫抬头望着金色巨蟒，良好的视力帮她辨认出蟒蛇头顶还站着一个熟悉的身影——黑发碧眼的邪神。  
“他来了，”旺达喃喃，“那这真是‘最后一战’。”  
洛基的出现犹如投石入海激起无数浪花，在附近的复仇者们都认出了他——有谁不认得这位赫赫有名的纽约入侵者呢？或者说，有谁不知道雷神这段时间一直挂在嘴边的人呢？  
猎鹰从空中飞过一脚踹翻两个士兵，他吹了个口哨。  
“他要不要每次出场都这么酷炫？”  
通讯器里娜塔莎的笑意比谁都大，她说，“这也许得问问他们父亲是怎么养儿子的？”  
“噢come on！”战争机器扫射过成群的外星卫兵吐槽道，“我以为你们都知道索尔是个弟控了？他们父亲在教育这方面绝对没半点儿天赋！”  
浩克粗嘎地大笑。  
冬兵徒手捏碎一人的喉管，他和美国队长背部相抵，通讯器里持续传来老伙计们的调笑吐槽。巴基忍不住叹气，用手肘轻轻撞了撞斯蒂夫。  
“你们复仇者真会玩。”  
“这只是一种调侃，”克林特藏在破碎的大厦顶端对来往的飞行器射箭，他瞄准着下一个目标松开手，“免得我们神经紧绷到断——”  
对此美国队长表示他能忍受。  
不过好像还少了一个人。  
“托尼呢？”斯蒂夫按住通讯器问道。  
无人敢应，间或传来几句打斗声。美国队长微不可察地皱眉，随机叹气。  
斯塔克太骄傲了，骄傲到他在放弃铠甲后甚至不愿面对曾并肩奋战的挚友们。  
“等他来了告诉我。”  
话音落下，娜塔莎微微一怔。  
这句话好像在很多年前也从另一个人的口中说出过。  
美国队长和钢铁侠曾并肩而立，也曾背道而驰，但最终他们仍有相似的地方。  
——对同伴的信任。

神兄弟很快占了上风。  
耶梦加得和瓦尔基里配合默契地斩杀着敌军，雷神的闪电从高空劈下，半边天色都因此阴沉压抑，他一把拽住被海拉击飞的洛基，将人拉到身边。  
“You are late.”  
蔚蓝双眸里饱含笑意，邪神为此扯了扯嘴角，“You are missing an eye？”  
索尔说，“那是上次。”  
说话间长剑凌空劈下，幻化出数十道——死亡女神的魔武双修曾让洛基头疼了很大一阵子，他甚至在背地里吐槽奥丁是不是在长女身上受了刺激以至于不肯好好教索尔魔法，而是将两种能力分开授予他门。  
但那不仅仅是海拉，洛基心里明白。  
他特意将耶梦加得打发走，也不让瓦尔基里近身，为的就是……  
“Kill her,Thor.”  
邪神眸色清寒如月，声音如碎冰相撞，说话间掌心飞出两把匕首向海拉刺去。黑发神女一时不差被其中一把划破侧脸——姣好的面容上划出一道血痕，小滴血珠几乎是立刻就密密渗出。  
海拉脸色一变。  
“How dare you！”  
索尔挡在洛基身前半步，目光沉沉。  
狂风乱吹，三人的神力在空气中来回碰撞，惊雷不断在云层后轰鸣——灭霸就是在这时候出现的，他的无限手套上赫然嵌着第六块无限宝石。  
——阿戈摩托之眼！  
“Hela，”他喊着海拉的名字，眼神却落在邪神身上，“到我身边来。”  
“不。”  
黑发神女冷酷地盯着面前的两个男人。  
“我要他们付出代价。”  
灭霸对她的态度不置可否，只是看向神兄弟——尤其是索尔。  
“你要杀了她？”  
雷神没有说话，他不屑于开口，堪比深海的蓝眼睛深邃坚定。灭霸从中读出肯定的信息，随后他古怪的笑起来——无限手套在他的作用下辐射出力量让方圆千里的所有人都停下了动作，他们痛苦不堪，有的跪倒在地，有的茫然无措，甚至贵为神族的金色巨蟒都在一声嚎叫中化作一道绿光现出了人身。  
灭霸问，“你知道她是谁吗？”  
索尔说，“海拉。”  
“Which ‘Hela’？”  
索尔怔了一下，“什么意思？”  
灭霸大笑起来，他指了指黑发神女，又看向洛基。  
“你知道？但是你没告诉他？”  
洛基抿紧了嘴，一言不发。  
“Tell me，Loki！”  
雷电在云层后积攒，如同雷神响亮的声音。耶梦加得跪在地上小声啜泣，她浅绿色的大眼睛望着她的两位父亲，喃喃自语。  
“No，Dad！No……father！”  
“我不会承认——”洛基咬牙看着他哥哥，他的金发伴侣——在过去一千年里他也没觉得对索尔说句实话是这么困难——但事实上，就是如此艰难，“——只有杀了她，才能一了百了！”  
邪神的挣扎在灭霸眼中简直可笑。  
灭霸怜悯地看他们俩。  
“她是你们的女儿，也是你们的姐姐，她的身体里——有两个灵魂。”

索尔惊愕交加，几乎握不住手中的雷电。  
“Now，tell me。”  
灭霸站在黑发神女身后，古怪的视线在神兄弟间来回扫视。  
“Do you want to kill her？”


	66. Chapter 66

66  
索尔小的时候问过奥丁，什么是神？  
阿斯嘉德曾有数不清的神，大约在千万年前，奥丁的先祖们开辟出一方净土来繁衍生息。但不是每位神都善良正义，他们之中也有邪恶黑暗的化身，在和九界中其它国家的战争中出卖亲人、朋友，以至死伤无数、血流成河。  
‘然后一位伟大的神站了出来，他向上天发誓不惜一切代价重置神域的新秩序，将一切美好都奉献给他的族人，哪怕永堕轮回受苦，再也无法成神。’  
‘父亲，我觉得他很傻。’  
‘Thor，my son。成神之路比你想象的要难得多。’  
‘我们不算神吗？’  
‘当然，想要成为一名真正的神，必定……’

“Now tell me……”  
“Do you want to kill her？”  
雷神站在那里，身后是层层叠叠的浓云焦灼了万千雷电，它们积蓄着力量，等待主人的一声令下，浅蓝交融纯白发出噼里啪啦的动静。但是雷神没有给出指示，他仅仅是看着他的黑发伴侣，看着应该是他们女儿的少女。  
那本该是他和洛基的次女。  
“Thor……”黑发邪神喊他，咬着牙说，“杀了她。”  
蓝眼睛微微一缩。  
“她是我们的女儿？”索尔声音低沉，听不出是否算作质问，“Loki，这是真的吗？”  
邪神没有说话。  
“看来是真的。”  
雷神自言自语地点头。洛基说不出心里是什么滋味，他原本没打算告诉索尔真相，只要说那是海拉残留人世的灵魂就好，但现在——索尔会觉得他过于残忍吗？  
不过不要紧，他身来负罪，黑暗与他并行过的岁月数不胜数。  
他来动手就好。  
幽绿的猫眼石在空气中闪烁一下，犹如邪神翠色的眼底扑朔迷离。他握着匕首，横在身前，苍白脸上的神色既冷漠又坚定。  
“你不动手的话，我来。”  
海拉站在灭霸身旁看着他俩，与邪神如出一辙的翡翠眼睛刹那迷茫。她从到灭霸身边的那一刻起就被告知自己父母双亡，她被冠以黑耀之名，上阵杀敌，染血无数……灭霸说，这才是你，你就是这样，杀戮是死亡女神与生俱来的归宿。  
灭霸的手按在她肩上，少女浑身一震。  
“我没有父亲，我也不需要父亲。”  
残损的记忆中她的确有威风凛凛的父亲，他们一同征战、所向披靡，但最后她依稀记得自己堕入深渊却无人救她。他说她败在欲望之下，贪婪将成为她阻碍他的砝码，所以，她被迫坠入冥界，成了另一种意义上的王。  
冥界长剑在海拉手中握紧，淬上阴寒的光，狂风怒号如同她充满恶意的视线。  
她看着洛基。  
“Liar！”  
她愤怒地喊道，挥剑斩下，锋利的刀刃几乎是瞬间就贴近洛基暗绿的铠甲。邪神的身形在同时化作一道绿光——他早有准备——出现在海拉身后，少女的黑发在空中乱舞阻挠了洛基的视线，但洛基连眼也不眨，匕首如风如电般刺向少女的背部。  
他们彼此交换着攻守，长剑短刀碰撞出火花，谁都下了狠手，谁也不愿再次失去。  
邪神的匕首堪堪划过少女喉管，他阴狠地骂着，用谁也听不懂的晦涩语言，然而海拉却仿佛听懂了似的，她不甘示弱地回击，薄薄的刀锋以撕裂空气的速度砍向洛基。  
——雷电就在这一刻劈下。  
惊雷暴怒，闪电交融，狂风席卷浓云遮天蔽日。  
海拉发出一声尖叫，冥界之剑被远远地抛出。她的声音里重叠着两种音调，少女捂着血流不止的手臂，随风飞扬的黑发间露出一双痛苦不堪的眼。  
她说，“父……亲？”  
雷神依旧站在那里，但这一次他的目光仅停留在她一人身上。  
“Thor？”洛基受了点皮肉伤，但不严重，他给自己施了治愈术，“你……”  
“父亲曾在很多年前对我说过，”雷神沉声，看向他们的“女儿”，“想成为一位真正的神，要经历七情六欲之苦。神，不能被任何欲望利益所打倒，必要时他甚至得明白取舍，甘愿放下——Loki，我不得不承认，在这些方面你做的比我更好。”  
洛基听见这话突然想笑，但他一扯动嘴角，却忍不住连眼角都发酸。  
那真的是他们的女儿！  
那也真的是他们的姐姐！  
“这非常难，我一度以为自己会做不到。”  
雷神低头，他看见他的同伴们在看他，他的族人们在看他，连他的女儿也在看他。数不清多少只眼睛在注视着神，他们将信任交付于他，索尔的心在作出决定时便被分成两半，他不忍心幼女还未睁眼便失去性命，更不忍心这世界就因此毁灭。  
“Hela，我的姐姐，我的女儿。”  
雷电交织在他掌心，一团明艳而炽烈的光，灼伤了无数人的眼。  
“父……父亲……索尔！”  
黑发神女磕磕绊绊地念着“father”，她翠绿的眼底写满挣扎，像是两个不同的灵魂在交换着身体的所属权。索尔不忍再看，他冲洛基伸出手示意他来帮自己。  
阿斯嘉德的两位皇子又回到了过去并肩而战的日子。  
黑发邪神念着冗长的咒语，幽绿的魔力渐渐从他身上蔓延去包裹住少女——灭霸为此怒吼，但雷神的闪电和复仇者们的攻势让他来不及阻挡——海拉整个人都被魔力包裹，她悬浮在半空中，四肢如被锁链缚住，时不时发出混乱的叫喊。  
无限手套的六颗宝石在灭霸的手上闪烁着，试图征服宇宙的霸主愤怒地盯着他眼中微不足道的人类想要用无限手套解决他们——彻底地解决这些碍事的蝼蚁！  
“旺达——”  
战斗中心传来的高喊震慑住绯红女巫的心神，她抬起头，琥珀瞳仁中层层叠叠着数十重的旋涡足以拉扯任何人——旺达知道这是洛基给她的提示。  
红女巫没有半点儿犹豫地催动全身魔力，她被绯红色的力量包围，升起在半空中抵达一个高度，正好和灭霸的手——或者说手套——完全持平。她神情冷酷地盯着那块浅黄色的心灵宝石，开始高声念诵那些复杂难测的神域魔法。

斯蒂夫一脚踩碎外星士兵的脑袋，抬头看着红女巫和两位神祗的魔力。他们三个的力量各不相同，但无一例外，都强大到令人窒息。  
“她长大了，”巴基的声音从耳后传来，一半调侃一半叹息，“我们老了。”  
美国队长笑起来，“我还没活够呢，Bucky。”  
他们还有很多很多地方没有去，曾在布鲁克林许下的承诺，一辈子也不会忘。  
托尼从实验室里拎着一个箱子爬出来，昔日的钢铁侠现在正狼狈的手脚并用从地下往上爬。他刚冒出个头，就看见城市中心几团异色的光，经过辨认后他认出那是谁。  
“……没办法啊！”  
托尼喃喃自语，重重地把箱子扔在地上，就地打开露出里面赤红的铠甲。这是钢铁侠的战衣，也不完全是——他的左手大不如前，现在只能做到咖啡之类的活儿——托尼想逃避，他试图离开，但一次次眼看着新一代复仇者们在拼命奋斗，心底仿佛又有一个声音在告诉他：最后一次，最后再飞一次，像罗迪那样！  
斯塔克做了几十年的亿万富翁、花花公子、天才和慈善家，却没有哪一个名头比钢铁侠来得更让他高兴和满足。  
只有钢铁侠能让他意识到，自己不仅是斯塔克，还是托尼。  
是父亲……和母亲的骄傲。

“父……父亲！求您！求您……”  
黑发神女口中不断传出痛呼惊叫，她磕磕绊绊地喊着她的两位父亲，大眼睛中坠下眼泪。但仅片刻，那双泫然欲泣的绿眼睛里多了阴狠诡诈，她像是个成年人一般叹息嘲讽。  
“Thor，我的弟弟……你多可怜啊……”  
海拉身体里的两个灵魂被彻底唤醒，她们不再因交织于一起而混沌记忆，反而是你一句我一句地说话。洛基紧紧盯着她，生怕错过一丝属于幼女的表情。  
他们的女儿在恳求。  
“杀了我！父亲……求求您……杀了我！”  
他们的姐姐在冷笑。  
“你和奥丁有什么区别？亲手献上女儿的性命为了更伟大的利益？”  
索尔抿紧嘴唇，神色越发沉重，但他招来的雷电没有半点儿心软的迹象。它们嘶吼、咆哮，奔腾如千军万马，一个接一个劈响在海拉周身。黑发少女的声音越发大了，她一边哭泣一边痛骂——耶梦加得像是有感应般在地上发出尖叫。  
金发女孩儿的瞳仁竖起一道绿色的竖线，她顷刻间化作巨蟒，猛然仰起身体腾空去咬住那让她头疼的叫骂声的主人——她血缘上的妹妹，名义上的姑姑。  
海拉周身的魔力颜色混乱，一会儿蓝一会儿绿，化作一团光球渐渐缩小包围圈。  
耶梦加得的獠牙就在她头顶，深深咬下，却仿佛异常吃力地只能一寸一寸挪动。  
每一寸，她都骂一声，每一寸，她又哭一声。  
灭霸从缠斗中回过神来，他看见海拉被困的情形，整个人都快疯了——他好不容易才再又见到她一次！怎么能！怎么能被这群人——  
“Hela——”  
黑发神女浑身颤抖，她愕然又震撼的转脸对上那张熟悉的脸。  
“Thanos！”  
海拉之前的记忆一直因灵魂问题而模糊，这是她千年后清醒以来第一次看见灭霸。脑袋里那声声泣血的呼唤突然就有了主，她记起来那是眼前这个男人的声音。  
那是她最后将灭霸推出冥界时他的呼唤。  
她以为——她以为——  
这个世界上再也不会有人为她倾尽所有了。

地面上战斗仍在继续。  
美国队长面对着一个又一个不知疲倦的外星士兵，他手臂发酸，腿骨发硬，他和冬日战士背抵着背共同迎战——他们的身边是他们的朋友们。  
复仇者联盟在建立之初只有六个人，但现在他们远不止六个。  
战争机器和猎鹰在空中配合默契，奇异博士带着他的朋友们制造一个又一个陷阱，惊奇队长和黑豹毫不留情地斩杀，蜘蛛侠和快银是全场最敏捷的，黄蜂女和蚁人见缝插针袭击着敌人，银河护卫队在星爵和卡魔拉的带领下越战越勇，还有——还有远处急速飞行的赤红铁甲。  
斯蒂夫一怔，随后大笑起来。  
“托尼！”  
娜塔莎第一个叫了出来，她擦了一把脸上的血痕，喃喃道，“God……斯蒂夫真被你说中了！”  
通讯器里陆续传来鹰眼的“还真是托尼”，小蜘蛛的“天啊Mr.Stark”，战争机器吐槽“口是心非是斯塔克的拿手好戏”……但无论如何，他们终于等到了他。  
Iron-Man。  
钢铁侠落在美国队长面前。  
“Did you miss me？Captain America.”  
他们曾四散分离，也曾天涯海角再难寻觅。  
但终有一天他们会再度以“Avengers”的名号相遇。  
“Yes，I do.”

<<<  
灭霸的无限手套没有起作用，心灵宝石仿佛有自主意识般扭动浮空，随着红发女巫吟唱般的念咒，那里面竟真的脱身而出一个明黄的身影——  
“Vision！”  
旺达几乎落下眼泪，她双眼赤红，喉头喑哑，“Vision！——”  
红女巫的呼喊让那明黄身影震颤，他用力一扯，将自己整个身体——也就是宝石——带出了无限手套。灭霸难以置信地看着这一切，他不明白为什么人类的力量能大到这种程度，这不可能……这不可能！  
“NO——NO！”  
失去了心灵宝石的无限手套骤然黯淡。  
不，不仅是心灵宝石……蔚蓝的空间宝石闪烁几下化作一道泡影，灭霸反应过来是洛基骗了他——他怎么敢？他怎么敢！  
“你骗我！你这个狡猾的冰霜巨人！”  
洛基在风中微笑，泪水打湿了他的睫毛。邪神想起两年前的那天他跪在弗利嘉脚下，恳求母亲帮助自己完成一个疯狂的念头——制造假的宇宙魔方。  
现在一切都到了兑现的时刻。  
洛基说，“我是谎言之神。”  
他这一生说过无数谎言，每个都绽放出罪恶之花，只有这一次不一样。

风、雷、云、电。  
太阳被挡去光芒留下阴霾，嘈杂的尖叫声中耶梦加得的獠牙已经快触碰到海拉的长发。  
死亡女神神情复杂地盯着他们每个人，浑然不觉自己接近死亡。  
传说阿萨神族的死亡是化作宇宙中一道光，她不禁好奇自己是否也会这样——她剑下冤魂无数，鲜血成河，她有什么资格变成光？  
“我是奥丁的长女。”  
她说道，声音沙哑却固执。  
“我生为阿斯嘉德，死为阿斯嘉德，我从未后悔自己做过的一切。”  
如果说有遗憾，那就是她一生漫长，除了黑暗竟再无其他。  
绿光变幻莫测，獠牙悬在头顶，黑发神女看向索尔和洛基，忽然笑起来。  
那声音变得稚嫩而坚定。  
“请杀了我吧，父亲。”


	67. Chapter 67

67  
索尔以为这一切就会以海拉的死亡为结局。  
雷电铺天盖地的咆哮，每劈一道在黑发神女身上，就如劈在她的两位父亲身上。他们与她感同身受这些焦灼苦楚——她隐忍哀嚎，她痛苦低泣，她崩溃挣扎……所有的一切都落在了无数人的眼里。  
她是海拉，她也不仅仅是海拉。  
无限手套的分崩离析从旺达和幻视开始，红女巫的魔法催动了早已埋好的暗棋，幻视从心灵宝石中苏醒脱离，再之后是空间宝石化作一道虚光落入邪神手中，时间和力量也纷纷落下被它们原来的主人接住。  
灭霸手中只剩下猩红的现实宝石，他盯着无限手套，发出一声怒吼。  
“你们竟敢！——”  
话未说完他便听见少女嘶哑的惊叫，灭霸转头看见少女在交汇的神力中疯狂挣扎，那长长的黑发在空气中凌乱不堪，如同一张编织多年的蛛网，将他尽缚其中。  
一瞬间记忆回到当年。  
尚未成为冥界女王的海拉和尚未征战宇宙的他，在冥界的每一次相遇和分离都伴随着无穷无尽的黑暗恐慌，他们彼此试探，反复忖度，经历了旁人一生都不会经历的劫难才沉默着并肩而行。如果不是最后那次，海拉要彻底成为死亡女神——那意味着她将永堕黑暗——他们绝对、不会分离。  
他们绝不分离。

 

咚，咚，咚。  
厚重的敲击声突如其来，阴霾的天色渐渐被夕阳薄光所取代，熟悉的长枪敲击声终于吸引了所有人的注意。  
黑灰色的云不知何时散开，一道道惊雷不知何时变弱，夕阳淡淡的红光从天的这一头铺开到那一头，温暖地覆盖在每个人的脸上。他们仰起脸看泛着金色的云朵，云端处站着一位老者。  
他白发，独眼，手持一柄长长的金枪，神色平静。  
“父亲！”  
两位阿斯嘉德王子的声音交叠在一起，他们并肩而站，迎着这道光看向本该升入瓦尔哈拉的众神之父。奥丁注视着他的两个儿子——优秀的、英俊的、完美的——他不知道自己等待这一天多久了，可能是将幼子从约顿海姆终年不化的冰雪中带回来时起，他就一直等待。  
【‘你们两个都是天生的王者。’】  
“我很高兴能看见你们两个并肩为王的这一天。”  
奥丁的声音浑厚响亮，除了在场的阿萨神族们，大家都是第一次看见众神之父。他很好的并融了冷酷与温和、杀伐与仁慈，如同大多数人心目中的神祗一样庄严、肃穆。  
“父亲，您为什么会……”  
索尔不解地问道。  
奥丁似乎微笑了下，非常短暂，他更多的是叹息。那只孤独的蓝眼睛看向虚弱不堪的黑发神女，他说，“我为她而来。”  
神的一生漫长无比，在过去的四五千年中为奥丁诞下子嗣的只有弗利嘉。众神之父与他的妻子相识太晚，此后又多年无嗣，于是在向先祖祈求时，这对年轻夫妻决定亲自打造一位神子（女）——它拥有比夜色更漆黑的长发，比湖水更清澈的眼睛，还有比神界任何后裔都要强大的灵魂。  
那就是海拉。  
“海拉是我和你母亲的骨血，她背负着我的期望出生，也继承了我最想抛弃的残忍。但当时的我太年轻了，以至于我恐慌她所继承的疯狂会毁灭一切，所以，才做出了那个可怕的决定。”  
这个秘密从未对外公布，但事到如今，早已无不可说。  
索尔神情复杂，但最后他只是沉默的握住了洛基悄悄伸过来的手——他们也不希望亲手结束次女的生命，但如果留下她，就意味着九界将永无宁日。  
“Brother，”黑发邪神安抚性地轻吻着他们交缠在一起的手指，“I’m here.”  
雷神低声叹息。  
“I know.”  
奥丁的话让虚弱至极的黑发神女从嘴角扯出一抹笑来，此刻她的两个灵魂都被重伤，等待消散，但死亡女神更为坚韧，她仍有余力开口。  
“太迟了。”  
说什么都晚了。  
她年少骄傲尊贵，九界之中除了奥丁谁都不是她的对手，在一次次征战过后少年神女都会兴奋地和父亲分享喜悦——可她那时年轻莽撞，忽略了老父亲眼底的忧惧。以至于后来越战越勇，铁蹄所踏之处尸骸遍野——她不再是奥丁手中最锋利的武器。  
她成为了自己的刀锋。  
“你‘打造’了我！可是你也‘毁灭’了我！”  
死亡女神幽绿的眼底疯狂执拗，她理应哭泣，但真正哭泣的却是她身体里的另一重灵魂。海拉躺在云间，纯白的云朵包裹住她漆黑的铠甲，如此违和且如此突兀。  
“你不配做一个父亲。”  
“——是的，我承认，我不是个好父亲，甚至我非常不合格。”  
奥丁平静地接受了长女的所有质问，他的躯体呈半透明状，但语气却坚定踏实，“所以我来，是为了让我的孩子不再受到我当年的折磨，他不必像我这样亲手奉献女儿的生命。”  
“父亲！您是说我们不必……”  
索尔激动之下直接打断了奥丁的话，但他的父亲没有生气，只是温和地给予答案。  
“你们的女儿生来不同，她不会死在这里。”  
“她还能活下来？”洛基艰难地发问，“可是她的身体……她太稚嫩了，根本——根本没有足够多的神力支撑她以灵魂的方式留存。”  
他不是没有想过用任何方式留下这个可怜的小家伙——是的，邪神冷酷无情、谎话连篇，但他的神生中也会有例外，那就是索尔和他们的女儿。耶梦加得出生时他们已经够艰难了，但万万没想到还会有个更大的麻烦在等他们。  
奥丁沉默片刻。  
“冥界需要主人，她将成为新的死亡女神。”  
海拉的冷笑僵在唇边，她发凉的声音带着自嘲绝望。  
“那么，我呢？”她轻声发问，每个字都像是在刀剑上跳舞，震颤心弦，“我就活该消失在这世界上？只因为……我继承了你的疯狂？”  
“我遭受的苦难谁来替代！我经历的绝望谁来陪伴！Odin——You tell me！”  
黑发神女声音嘶哑如豁了口的刀剑，一双翠色的眼里血丝遍布，看上去可悲可怜。  
奥丁看着他的长女——她也在他膝下长大，听过弗利嘉的故事，学过魔法和剑术，曾经她是多么的天真可爱、富有才能啊！就因为自己一时的邪念想要征服整个世界，她最终被潜移默化成现在这个样子。  
“你问过我吗！伟大的众神之父——你问过——你的长女——我吗？”  
海拉的质问声声入耳，奥丁只是反问了一句话。  
“如果你能重活一次呢？”

冥界是死后的世界。  
阿萨神族在死亡后大多升入瓦尔哈拉，只有少数会和其它族类一同进入亡灵世界。海拉曾在活着的时候被奥丁打入冥界，那使她遭受过万千苦难，最后才爬上了君主之位。但现在她身躯残损，体内的灵魂又不够完整，进入冥界反而是最适合她的选择。只不过一旦点头，要面对的就是……  
“Thor，Loki，你们的女儿命运奇特。我身在瓦尔哈拉听闻此事，才不顾一切地赶来——按照命运所言，她本不该在这个时候出现，出现了也难以活下来。”  
奥丁的话让两位新王皆是一惊。  
“但奇妙的就是，你们的姐姐，海拉。她的灵魂碎片在这身体死亡前便进入，和这具身体本身不完整的灵魂相融——这意味着她们将永不分离……时间越久她们的灵魂便越难以分割，直到千百年后彻底合二为一。”  
年迈的众神之父将一切说尽，他看向他的三个子女。  
“我对长女，未曾管教便弃之任之；对长子过于严苛，对幼子少有温情……我或许是众神之父，却对你们多有亏欠。”  
索尔想说父亲您已经做的够好了，但是他还没开口，洛基便抢走了话。  
“我们没有这样想过，您……您并不是那么糟糕。”  
伶牙俐齿的邪神惟独在真情流露时才会卡壳，他停顿的片刻，索尔笑起来握住他的手。这一次雷神肖似父亲的独眼终于饱含温情——他就知道他的小骗子会放下那些。  
他们还有几千年的未来要一起走过呢。  
“父亲，我们从不怪您。”  
奥丁微笑，随后看向黑发神女又问了一遍。  
“Hela，你愿意吗？”

谁也不知道海拉是怎么想的，或许正如奥丁所言，她本身便是由两瓣不完整的灵魂交织而成，她的心思这世上再也没人能猜得准。  
冥界之门由索尔和洛基合力打开，很快昏黄的天边就出现一个黑色旋涡，一眼望去那里面幽暗冷清，但这对曾经的冥界女王而言再熟悉不过。  
“我曾发誓永不回去。”  
海拉吃力地笑，用长剑支撑着自己的身体自言自语。  
“但现在，我不仅仅是我了啊……”  
翠色的眼慢慢闭上，神女的黑发被风吹乱在肩头，她像是一尊等待被献祭的雕塑，一动不动地感受着人世间最后的气息。  
往前一步，便是黑暗，再难回头。  
“Hela！”  
灭霸在身后喊她，海拉的身子微微一顿，随后她似乎是歪过脑袋露出了一丝微笑，再也不多做停留地迈步踏入那永堕之地。  
“Hela！Hela！——Don’t——”  
在冥界之门关上的瞬间，灭霸摆脱众人钳制追随而去，他的怒吼咆哮、不舍绝望都被彻底隔离在另一道门里，复仇者们愣愣地看着这一切，他们彼此交换视线，不能明白这最后到底发生了什么。  
结束了吗？

旺达呆呆的看着那金色云朵被风吹散，然后她被人温柔地拥抱进怀里。这是多么熟悉又让她贪恋的怀抱啊——绯红女巫控制不住地落下泪，她一直维持着的魔法在这一刻彻底分崩离析，带着侵吞天地的气势化作一缕烟尘。  
“旺达，我在这里。”  
“Vision、Vision……我们……我们赢了？”  
绯红女巫的声音响彻云霄，震慑了天上地下每个人的心尖。  
“We——won——！！！”


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此处有车注意避让

68  
“——我们赢了！”  
无数声欢呼在这一刻被汇聚成这一句，所有参与了战斗的人都丢掉了他们的武器拥抱落泪。他们的脸上和身上还血迹斑斑，但没关系，谁也不会在意，他们只知道自己赢了，在整个纽约被侵略了一个月后，超级英雄们终于拯救了世界。  
夕阳的余晖洒在破损的大楼顶端，钢铁侠摘下了他的面盔靠在一处废墟上喘气。  
“托尼！”他没料到会被人突然抱住，但那熟悉的声音分明是小辣椒。他最爱的女人正喜极而泣地抱着他，“太好了！你没事……托尼……这真的太好了！我们马上结婚！马上！立刻！我再也不能接受失去你了——”  
“我不是送你离开——wait！你说什么？”托尼愣住，随后不敢置信，“佩帕，你再说一次？我可能是幻听了，你不知道我刚刚遇到了多少——唔！”  
回答钢铁侠的是他女友激情似火的一个热吻。  
一旁的罗迪耸了耸肩，和山姆对视一眼。  
单身狗没眼看。  
“山姆！你看见国王殿下了吗？？”  
“他和他妹妹一起呢。”  
“……”  
行吧，单身狗就咱俩。

斯蒂夫远远地看见正在接吻的二人，向来严肃刚正的他忍不住轻咳一声避开视线。但一转头他就对上了另一双眼——凌乱黑发间那人褐色的眼有些茫然，但更多的汗水从额间滑下，沾湿布鲁克林少年曾在梦里怀恋过多年的容颜。  
他叹息着将人拽入怀中抱紧。  
“斯蒂夫？”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么了？”  
“只是想抱一抱你……”  
巴基一愣，然后笑起来。  
“我们有一辈子的时间，你可以要更多。”  
斯蒂夫大笑起来。

娜塔莎的金发在夕阳中闪烁，近乎银白的金发尾端洒满触目惊心的血迹，可她看上去却如释重负，心情很好地坐在浩克肩上晃着两条腿。  
“你现在愿意试着和我在一起了吗，博士？”  
“浩克喜欢Nut，非常喜欢！”  
黑寡妇轻笑。  
“我不知道你这个形态下会这么诚实。”  
她仍将带着血腥气的吻落在绿巨人的脸颊上。  
“I love you,too.My doctor.”

幻视抱着旺达从空中轻柔地落在地面。  
红女巫靠在对方的怀里，夕阳照在她微微发红的脸上，这个姿势和他们在索科维亚爆炸时一样，只不过心境却再也不同。  
“你不会再离开我吧？”  
少女喃喃，失而复得却始终无法心安。  
融合了心灵之石的男人在她发间落下一吻，他深深地看着她，额间的明黄宝石一闪一闪宛若心脏跳动——他终于不再是那样的外表，他终于和正常人类几无区别。  
“当然，吾爱。”  
正坐在一块石头上喘气的皮特罗看见这一幕差点儿没喘过气来。他摇摇头，心里想的全都是“妹妹大了不由人哥哥我命苦啊命苦”——但是总而言之，幻视还是个不错的对象，而且又知根知底（属于复联），反正她们内部恋爱早就是默认条款了吧……  
“搭把手。”  
神游天外的皮特罗听到这句只感到手上一沉——什么东西？  
“你好呀？”金发小姑娘坐在他腿上，眨巴着浅绿的大眼睛，“我叫耶梦加得，你呢？”  
“皮特罗……马克西莫夫，”快银也眨眼——这小姑娘哪儿冒出来的——他看向女武神，对方正在休息。皮特罗结结巴巴地开口，“你怎么打架还带小孩儿？”  
说完身后就有人噗嗤一下笑了。  
皮特罗感觉这个世界对他不太友好。  
“抱歉，皮特罗，”小蜘蛛蹲在他身后半米，摘下头套露出柔软卷曲的褐发，笑得连眼睛都弯起来，“可能只有你会这么觉得……她就是耶梦加得。”  
“哈？”  
“那条巨蟒。”  
“What the——”快银登时把要骂出口的话给咽了回去，他认命地在瓦尔基里威胁性的视线里抱着小姑娘，但这对一个才20出头的男青年来说太难了——他从来没抱过小孩儿！！！  
彼得轻松地从他后方一个后空翻跳下，冲耶梦加得伸出手。  
“来，我带你四处看看？”  
金发小姑娘笑眯眯地给了抱着她的叔叔（哥哥？）一个颊吻，然后揽住蜘蛛侠的肩膀，两个小孩子几下就跑远了。  
“……她是天使吗？”  
快银摸了摸自己的脸，换来瓦尔基里一声嗤笑。  
她当然是天使。  
从她对自己微笑的那一刻开始，她就知道这会是她后半生的救赎。

洛基看着周围的一切，第一次做好人的感觉让他心情复杂，但很快他就被他的金发伴侣抱入怀中，对方的独眼正看着他。  
“我们是不是该做点什么？”  
雷神含笑示意他去看他成双成对的朋友们。  
洛基也笑，他说。  
“Now，give us a kiss？”

<<<  
无限战争后，全世界都投入大量的人力物力进行修复，纽约作为重灾区甚至花上三个月才初具规模——这还是在超级英雄、瓦坎达人民、神盾局（官方）和阿萨神族们的四方合作下才有的速度。  
作为回报，官方批了一大片土地给远道而来的阿萨人。索尔很满意，就是洛基不置可否——小王子是这么说的：“这地儿太小了风景也不好怎么能用来制造我们的家？”  
索尔则说：“反正我们会造在云端，下面用来做别的就好。”  
“……”  
洛基可以骗他哥哥，但却越来越奈何不了他的金发伴侣。  
索尔现在已经能非常精准地踩他痛脚了。  
在新的阿斯嘉德造就完毕前，神兄弟暂住复仇者大厦，其中也包括耶梦加得和瓦尔基里。在两位父亲都极端不靠谱的情况下，女武神莫名其妙承担起了当妈的责任，金发小姑娘跟小尾巴似得追进追出……这让索尔很失落了一阵子。  
“你有什么好失落的？”  
洛基坐在吧台边学习调制咖啡，这是他近来的新爱好——鉴于索尔并不想让他参与阿斯嘉德的建设（可能是怕他捣乱）——跟旺达学的。  
绯红女巫和幻视最近出双入对的频率急剧提升，但这会儿没人有功夫管他俩是不是未成年人恋爱。因为除了战后重建，超级英雄们还需要谈恋爱。  
托尼被小辣椒反求婚，他当然求之不得想立刻飞去领证，但可惜公证处被砸坏了还没修好——再有钱这种法律上的事情还是得按部就班——所以最近托尼一直沉迷选择蜜月地点。放在过去娜塔莎总得调侃几句，但最近女特工也算是兴致勃勃地跟着一起选择。  
天知道会议室的地图都快被他俩戳烂了。  
“Jor一点儿都不粘我，”索尔叹气，“她太喜欢瓦尔基里了——”  
“我记得你小时候也想做女武神啊，哥哥？”  
黑发邪神抿了一口咖啡，觉得十分满意后顺手给它添了圈浅色的拉花。  
“这充分的说明了我们女儿有多像你——”耶梦加得昨天和小蜘蛛一起出门玩耍（当监工），她在彼得的怪力前不甘示弱扛起一块巨石……倒是没吓着谁，可洛基认为女孩子不应该这么粗暴，她从自己的肚子里出来难道就没遗传到一点儿邪神的优雅、高贵？  
“Loki……”  
索尔无奈地捏住对方后颈，呼吸逼近，“你是在暗示我什么吗？”  
小骗子拿咖啡杯堵住他哥哥的嘴，语气酸溜溜。  
“她不像我，很显然。”  
“想要个像你的还不容易？”阿斯嘉德之王挑眉，“不过得等等，我们现在……嘿！你不能拿杯子砸我！再砸坏了我该怎么跟托尼交代？”  
被反调戏的邪神翻了个白眼抬腿揍人。  
索尔捧着那拉花咖啡在后面继续叹气，但当他一低头时，却又忍不住微笑。  
——那是一道浅色闪电纹的拉花。

海拉——我们姑且这样称呼那位新死亡女神——她的离去对两位父亲而言，可谓是内心百感交集。一方面他们介怀那身体里的半重灵魂属于长姐，另一方面，她也确实无疑是耶梦加得的妹妹，他们的另一个女儿。  
就这样彻底说再见，未免太过无情。  
在这件事上神兄弟二人的想法不同，但有趣的是向来仁慈宽容的雷神认为海拉宿命如此，是他们的父女缘分不够深，再多愧疚遗憾也没用；反而是对外宣称冷酷无情的谎言之神，在这件事上有点执拗，他私下甚至认为是自己太过操劳、耗尽神力才会导致这个情况。  
洛基长到一千多岁最尊敬的人是弗利嘉，最爱的人是索尔，但最愧疚的莫过于他的幼女。他已经记不清第多少次在梦境中听到黑发少女的声音。  
她喊他——“Father”。  
听听，和耶梦加得的叫法没多少区别不是吗？  
那不完全是梦，洛基非常清楚，那更多的是来自冥界的呼唤。海拉在一步步失去过去的记忆成为新的她，同时失去的还有她的神力，她将从头再次长大，拥有全新的清晰的生命轨迹。她又得经历一次披荆斩棘，独自前行直到成王。  
——哪怕是索尔和他也没试过那种难度。  
又是一夜，他在幼女的呼唤中惊醒。  
黑发邪神整个震颤，身后抱着他的男人很快收紧了圈在他腰上的手臂，还带着鼻音的低沉嗓音就在他而后，“Loki？你还好吗？”  
暮夏的窗外无星也无风，只有加班加点建造城市的灯光在彼此闪烁。洛基在感情方面没多少诚实，但他对身体触碰还是很坦然的，索尔一开始抱着他睡他还嫌热了几天，但后来发现不管怎样对方都会在后半夜摸上来——他也就认了。反正真皮抱枕，娜塔莎告诉他这很贵。  
“Bro……”邪神喜欢在黑暗里这么称呼他的伴侣，“吵到你了？我有点……啧，我最近总是这样，我自己也不知道怎么了。”  
“我以为你不打算和我说这个问题？”  
索尔没蠢到那个份儿上，同床共枕的人晚上睡不睡得着他还是心里有数的。但是洛基就那样的脾气，不想说自己不可能真拿什么威逼利诱他说——好吧，威逼不行，利诱他失败了。  
“我会想到海拉。”  
洛基说完后就感到身后的人一动，雷神灼热的呼吸已经贴近他的脖子。  
那是他的敏感点之一。  
“别——嗯……Thor！”  
他哥哥咬他！  
洛基愤愤地在黑暗里去抓对方的头发——这是个习惯性的小动作——但他胳膊一伸就被对方扣住手腕按在枕边，随后男人俯身压住了他的动作，低沉的笑意随之而来。  
“你好像忘了什么，弟弟。”  
“至少我没忘我在和你谈正事……”暗夜里那只孤独的蓝眼睛格外明晰，索尔的语气和暧昧姿势也的确让他意乱情迷了几秒，洛基挑着眉曲起膝盖蹭着对方的胯下，轻声呢喃，“……而你，却想上我。”  
雷神的手在那精瘦腰线处来回摩挲。  
“噢，Loki……相信我，这是正常的需求。”  
“你就不能听完我说的话再做这种事吗？哥哥，你这样是不是太变态了？嘶……Thor你他妈能不能别和野兽一样咬我？我真的怀疑你是头狮子。”  
丝质睡衣在挣扎间松散，雷神仅用嘴唇就能隔着布料精准地咬住那颗小巧乳首——洛基叫骂了一句——当然索尔只咬了一下，然后便是用津液濡湿布料，含在嘴里细嚼慢咽般把玩。他慢悠悠地掌握着黑发邪神的节奏，渐渐听到那声音变了调。  
然后他送开口，亲昵地吻了吻对方微凉的唇瓣。  
“我会想办法联系冥界，你现在的任务是好好睡觉……”  
翡翠眼睛湿漉漉的看向他，像是夜色中一盏情欲之灯在撩拨雷神的情绪。洛基本来又气又急，但在听到索尔的话后他突然又无语起来。  
“你这样！我怎么睡、唔……别捏……嗯、你这家伙……”  
——索尔太熟悉他的身体了！！！  
洛基在心里无声的呐喊，但是违背主人话语的却是情不自禁发软的身体。  
他也在渴求他。  
算算他们这小半年来都经历了什么？  
神域覆灭，遭遇灭霸，被囚禁和被控制，然后一个从飞船上被丢下一个怀着女儿在做间谍，再然后纽约之战时又差点儿亲手斩杀他们的次女，再再然后他们荣升瓦尔哈拉的老父亲跑来阻止了这一切但不得不让他们的小女儿再度步入冥界……讲道理普天之下还有谁比他俩的故事更刺激、更惊心动魄？  
“别走神，我会不高兴。”  
索尔的话和吻一起落在耳边，发烫发红的耳垂被人反复啃咬，无限放大的水声让洛基难以忍受地发出呻吟。推拒变为拉扯，咒骂化作喘息，他们胡天黑地地滚在一起，你抱着我我抱着你，不知道谁的指甲在谁的脊背上划出红痕，不知道谁的亲吻在谁的胸口烙下印记。  
黑暗之中微弱的淡金色铭文在彼此胸口绽放。  
洛基在被整个翻过去时发出一记呜咽，喉头因为身后紧贴的勃发性器而紧缩。  
索尔掀起睡衣下摆，将对方的底裤只扯到膝盖便作罢——他甚至没脱掉自己的衣裤——那根大家伙就这么性趣高昂地摩擦着柔嫩臀瓣，直到那许久没进入的肉穴开始轻微颤动，随着它的黑发主人一起颤栗。  
金发男人近乎色情地按着那对漂亮的腰窝抬高他黑发伴侣的屁股，在缓慢插入的同时含笑逼问——“Did you miss that，bro？”  
“I did’t say……！”

床大得足够他们从左边滚到右边，但洛基却觉得自己一点儿也挪不开腿——他被另一双强壮的腿强行顶开维持着伏趴的动作——腰部被人扶住高高抬起，被动地让那根阴茎进进出出，凶猛地碾平嫩穴里的每一道褶皱。  
黑发邪神只能将脸埋在枕头里，他什么都做不了——甚至不能拿刀捅人！  
“啊……好、唔……快、啊……用力……嗯嗯、啊……”含糊的呻吟从枕间传来，索尔听得不真切，掐着那腰用力一挺，轻而易举将自己的性器送入深处，圆润的冠顶在那处微微开合的小口上来回摩擦——黑发青年难以克制地翘起屁股贴近他的胯——男人笑起来。  
“很舒服？Loki……说出来，告诉我。”  
“唔，别……嗯、嗯……”  
邪神将每个单词都念得模糊煽情，但他哥哥却不想这样放过他。索尔抱起那纤细紧实的腰让二人紧贴，洛基感到自己在无形中被逼到床头，随后下一秒他就被用力操弄。金发男人湿热的啃咬在肩膀，嗓音低沉又色情地夸奖。  
“你好紧。”  
“呜……”  
邪神下意识夹紧了身体里粗壮的性器，他的下巴抵住冰凉墙壁发出泣音。这些举动都不是抗拒，雷神的蓝眼睛微不可察地一暗，他继续压制住对方精瘦的身体，直到他再不能挣脱。  
“太……呜！真的太、太深了……Thor……”  
“可你下面的小嘴不放开我，唔……Loki。”  
“慢……别、别撞那……我快……嗯、啊啊——”  
洛基几乎是靠后坐在男人的大腿上被操干。乳尖蹭着冰冷墙壁越发燥热，对比鲜明的触感让他在又一次被顶入时射了出来。肉穴疯狂收缩吮吻入侵者，像是某种违背主人心意的奖励，雷神对小骗子不由自主的行为感到满意，他体贴地放缓速度，在湿软滚烫的甬道中摸索，好让对方在高潮间也适应。  
“唔……你这变态，”洛基回神后哑着嗓子骂他，“非得用这种姿势吗？我以前不知道……啊……你这么恶趣味。”  
黑发邪神试图动动自己僵硬的手腕，但并未成功，男人依然不紧不慢地在他体内进出——时不时刮擦到前列腺还会让他颤抖——洛基意识到他好像放松得太早了。  
“等下，你不会是打算——”就这个姿势继续吧……  
索尔看上去很高兴地吻了吻他转过来的侧脸，但说出来的话却让邪神眼前一黑。  
“就是你想的这样，宝贝儿。”  
“别用这个称呼喊我！等、等下——喂！你哈啊……”再多的脏话都被情欲给席卷，就这姿势洛基还真的如他哥哥所言那样无法挣开，他只能求饶，“你他妈……嗯嗯、慢点……我会死、真的哈……Thor、Thor……呜……唔嗯……”  
邪神心虚地承认边求饶边被操的时候他湿的更厉害了。  
体液不断从内里涌出，他像是发情母猫般呜咽扭动，等待伴侣重重地玩弄身体。身前冰凉身后滚烫，他被两种触感和体内每次都顶到最深处的阴茎给逼得几乎要落泪。  
“我不、不要了……呜……”  
“快了宝贝儿，”索尔也是第一次用这个姿势，他原计划自己还能再多坚持下，不过小骗子实在是太紧张又太兴奋了，窄小的肉穴将他紧紧包裹其中——洛基现在完全是一颗鲜美多汁的葡萄，索尔恨不得剥了皮将人囫囵个儿吞下，等到进了肚里再品尝甜蜜。  
他低喘着在肩头落下一枚又一枚的吻痕，调笑道。  
“亲爱的弟弟……想要我灌满你吗？”  
“唔，不、我……啊啊哈……”  
“不说的话——我就当你是‘想’。”  
洛基气得想拿腿踹人，因为每次他想说“不要”的时候都会被操得浑身发颤，索尔已经熟练地掌握了他的抗拒和敏感点。  
但很快他连踹人的想法都没有了。  
白嫩的臀肉被撞得发红，粗大的性器却依然剑拔弩张地挺立，把交合处干得汁水飞溅。粘稠的体液顺着二人腿根汨汨流下，清浊混合地在肉体碰撞时拉出银丝，枕头早就因为主人的放荡而被打湿一片。洛基难堪地感到自己又在这剧烈的做爱间硬起来，性器颤巍巍地一下一下蹭着墙壁，他难以启齿地小声啜泣。  
“你想要我吗？Loki，告诉我，你有多想要我。”  
“Brother、please……please！”  
索尔轻吻那滚烫发红的耳尖，语气近乎命令。  
“夹紧。”  
黑发青年完全服从地绷直了身子，如果不是他们彼此相贴，索尔差点感受不到这具身躯在轻微颤动。柔软娇嫩的小穴规律性地收缩抚慰着接近欲望边缘的性器，雷神再也难以忍耐，他快速进出了十几下后将自己释放。  
精液重重打在腔内，洛基整个人都剧烈哆嗦起来，他小声喃喃着“enough”，但肉穴和里面的生殖道却仿佛不够似得，疯狂吮吸榨干男人最后一滴精水。  
“Loki，loki……”  
索尔终于松开手，将人圈入怀里。小骗子轻颤着蜷缩在他臂弯里，疲惫地瞪眼没有任何威慑力，反而因为泪水打湿那块美丽翡翠而变得色情万分。  
“睡吧，”雷霆之神许诺，“你会睡个好觉的。”


	69. Chapter 69

69  
洛基的“好觉”生活一直断断续续维持了三个多月。  
明明索尔比他还年长几岁——他俩都认识一千多年了——但战争后他的哥哥就仿佛大型猫科动物上身，变着法儿地缠着他。开头几天雷神还因为女儿跟瓦尔基里更亲昵而烦恼，但很快他就把目标转移到洛基身上。  
欲望如同积蓄已久的火山，洛基只要不是彻底拒绝，最后都会变成被吃干抹净。  
那段时间复仇者大厦里最热闹的就是神兄弟卧室里传来的乒乒乓乓声。

当托尼终于敲定结婚日期、娜塔莎也选好蜜月地点的时候，新神域终于建造完毕，而同样有进展的是神兄弟，他们在翻阅无数资料后终于找到可行的办法与冥界沟通。  
关于这点斯特兰奇医生估计有很多话想说。  
雷神的固执是出了名的，医生完全无法拒绝一个真心实意求他的超级英雄。阿斯嘉德之王请求他帮助他们去沟通冥界，用时间之石跨过障碍，呼唤新的死亡女神海拉——他们的女儿。  
“我本不该帮助你们。”  
阿戈摩托之眼在奇异博士掌心散发浅绿的光，它看上去完好无损，并未因灭霸的缘故而改变，“但无限战争中你们帮助了我们，我是个恩怨分明的人。”  
洛基听后不置可否地一笑，比起那些有用没有的话他更在意结果，索尔则用眼神示意小骗子别再捣乱，转头由衷地表示感谢。

——‘你不能指望小鹿斑比真的会对你表示感谢。’  
来之前钢铁侠如此评价，奇异博士甚至还听出了其中的调侃。  
——‘除非你是雷神，不然想都别想。’

Well，他的确不该想这么多。  
阿戈摩托之眼在奇异博士的催动下放大力量，他在空气中谨慎小心地画出一道金色圆圈——那是通向冥界的门——但他们也只能止步于此，因为冥界到底是亡灵归属之地，哪怕是神祗亲临也会有意想不到的反噬效果。  
门的那端黑暗无边，如兄弟二人第一次见到海拉时一样。  
洛基认出他梦中的场景。  
“Hela……”  
“海拉”这个称呼曾属于他们的姐姐，洛基花了不少力气才叫得出这个名字。他开始很难习惯，毕竟死亡女神以大杀四方的姿态毁去了整个阿斯嘉德，但那现在也是他们的女儿，他们无缘又紧密相连的幼女。  
“Who is here？”  
黑发神女的声音清凉柔和，索尔只听见这一句就完全不怀疑她更像洛基——黑发，碧眼，少女特有的坚毅神色渐渐清晰，她是如此瘦削，颧骨微凸更为那张苍白小脸平添了几分成熟。  
她就站在那里，离她的两位父亲（或者说弟弟）非常近，但三人都清楚那其中的鸿沟是何等难以逾越。  
时空之门的虚幻金边在奇异博士的操作下翻滚如水波纹，博士十分体贴地往后退了几步走到外面，然后顺便带上了门。  
他觉得他们父女三人需要点私人空间。

索尔迟疑该如何开口，难道他要问“你最近过得怎么样？”——不，这绝对是个坏主意，再愚蠢的家伙也知道冥界不是什么好地方，他这样问出口很容易被当做虚伪的关怀。  
洛基也在迟疑，他注意到海拉的容貌在和上回有所改变——可能这就是奥丁所说的，她在融合灵魂。黑发神女清瘦过分，但好在神采奕奕。   
“你还记得多少过去的事？”  
洛基开口，声音轻慢又平和，他尽量让自己看上去没这么在意。  
海拉想了想，随后又笑。  
“越来越少。”  
“这并不是坏事。”  
“也许，但对我而言也并非好事。”  
死亡女神的心中执念过深，但日复一日的遗忘与重塑实在让她迷茫。洛基理解她所害怕的，无非就是彻底消失、被人忘却，但同样的，她也在变成一个新的她。  
“……我听见你在喊我，”邪神最后还是说出来，他叹息道，“梦里，我看见了你。”  
“那是另一个我在喊你。”  
洛基突然想到什么似得笑起来，他勾起嘴角的模样十分好看，让索尔忍不住侧目。  
“你知道吗？我曾经和索尔说过耶梦加得太像他了，一点儿也没有和我相似的地方。我非常、非常不高兴，那是从我身体里养大的女孩，凭什么和我不像？”  
他顿了片刻，看向海拉——她的黑头发和绿眼睛——和他如出一辙的模样。  
“可看到你的时候我又后悔了，也许不要那么像我比较好。”  
他们当然是相似的。  
她有身为奥丁长女的骄傲固执，也继承了邪神本人的口是心非。  
“你们已经开始融合，不分彼此。”  
“所以？”  
年轻的神女挑眉，和记忆中少年时的邪神形象在索尔心中重叠，他似乎有点明白为什么洛基要费尽心思和海拉说这些话。  
海拉也明白过来，她神情复杂地反问。  
“你真当我是你的女儿？”  
“为什么不呢？”索尔适时地接上话。他依旧只有一只独眼，但这并不影响他分毫。雷神在修去长发后看上去更为坚定、沉稳，他开始像他的父亲，像一位合格的阿萨神族的王。  
冥冥之中，黑发神女的表情恍惚。  
“Thor……Loki？”  
她喃喃着，又问了一句。  
“Father？”  
“我们在这。”  
神兄弟的声音交织在一起，紧接着，索尔说出了洛基没能说出口的话。  
“不要让恐惧和复仇淹没心脏，Hela。冥界虽苦，可你是我们的女儿和姐姐，与生俱来就要背负超越常人的命运，在那之后等待你的，也是一条成王之路。”  
很多很多年前，少年邪神就是在恐慌与报复心中迷失自己。他害怕一切真实都是假象，也惊恐于自己不同寻常的可耻身世，所以他花了非常多的力气走过那许多路，在曲折徘徊间几乎要赔进自己。  
黑发邪神听见他哥哥的话，忽然微笑。  
“我会期待在英灵殿中与你相遇。”  
神族死后化作光，灵魂则升入英灵殿。  
原先的死亡女神做不到，如今的海拉却可以。  
黑发神女的视线逐渐凝聚到她两位父亲身上，她试图伸出手去触碰他们，但在快要碰到门边缘时她的手顿了一下。海拉怔怔地看向自己在半空中停留的手，默默放下。  
在碧绿眼睛垂下的同时，她的嘴角扬起一个似有若无的弧度。  
“我知道了。”

<<<  
在经历了半年多的修建改造后，复仇者大厦和当初几无区别，唯一要说有的话就是原本的几间卧室被改造成了双人间——复仇者里的单身狗人数与日递减。  
山姆坐在沙发上看报纸。他说是说自己在专心看报，但那双眼睛分明穿过纸张上方看远处忙着搬家的美国队长。  
“这是怎样？”快银唰地一下从外头跑进来往猎鹰身旁一座，他喀嘣喀嘣地吃着薯片好奇，“Cap打算搬出去？”  
“不，他只是搬到巴基的卧室。”  
皮特罗差点儿被薯片噎到。  
“What？”他叫了一声，“我们卧室不够多了吗？”  
——不，正好相反，还有很多。  
山姆淡定地从他手里摸走薯片，一起喀嘣喀嘣。  
“你得体谅恋爱中人。”  
“……”  
一提起这个皮特罗就更无语。前两天旺达也准备默许幻视搬进她屋子，但在他的强烈抗议之下，这个事情被推到结婚之后。  
于是当哥哥的不得不正视妹妹即将嫁人的事实。  
向来善解人意的娜塔莎对此非常赞同，她顺道邀请旺达和幻视加入她一直想策划的集体婚礼——顺道一提，她早就在托尼不知道的情况下征求到小辣椒的同意。  
三个女人一台戏，这个复联真可怕。

‘斯塔克先生知道了估计得抓狂。’  
彼得早起带耶梦加得出去玩儿时是这么说的，少年揉了揉自己乱糟糟的栗色卷毛笑道。  
‘Friday告诉我他至少准备了十三个方案关于如何结婚，这还是在定下婚礼日期前的计划。’

皮特罗想到这情不自禁一抖。  
“我觉得单身真好。”  
“——那是因为你还小。”  
索尔刚和洛基从斯特兰奇医生住处回来就听见皮特罗在念念叨叨“单身真好”，在场年纪最大的雷神对这个说法完全不赞同，他拍拍快银的脑袋。  
“等你有喜欢的人了就不会这么想。”  
“我怕是等不到这一天了！”皮特罗抱着脑袋嘀嘀咕咕，“我没这根神经——”  
索尔大笑。  
“你们刚才在讨论什么？”  
“哦，斯蒂夫打算和巴基同居。”  
——扛着行李从几人面前经过的美国队长忍不住回头白了他们一眼。  
“哇哦……美国队长学坏了，”山姆吐槽，“一定是巴基的口水吃多了。”  
这点儿声音足够被听见，斯蒂夫几乎是立刻就有反应。  
“山姆！language！”  
猎鹰哈哈大笑起来，举起双手示意自己只是开玩笑。  
“嗯，还有，娜塔莎邀请他俩参加集体婚礼——斯蒂夫还没答应，旺达已经同意了。”在美国队长走远后，山姆继续爆料，“托尼也会参与，虽然我很期待他知道自己不得不参与时是什么表情。”  
皮特罗缩在角落里继续嘀咕“如果你不说后半句我会更高兴的”云云。  
“噢……！”  
雷神终于意识到这半年来自己忙忙碌碌地究竟忘了什么。  
他还欠洛基一个婚礼。


	70. Chapter 70

70  
说来也怪，往年早该大雪纷飞的纽约，今年却迟迟没等到初雪。  
气温一天比一天低，复仇者大厦全方位的保温系统让超级英雄们都恨不得躲在里面——托无限战争的福，短时间内大约都不会没人有时间作乱，复仇者们因祸得福地享受着假期。  
偌大的中厅，开放式厨房里站着幻视和旺达，他们肩并肩调制午饭；沙发上是专心看学术刊物的班纳，娜塔莎则端着蛋挞从后面和他亲昵耳语；斯蒂夫和托尼貌似在商讨什么，队长看上去十分窘迫，相比之下和佩帕一起洗水果的巴基淡定多了……索尔走了个神，发现就连耶梦加得都和彼得等人坐在一起热火朝天的讨论。  
雷神挑了挑眉，转脸对洛基说道。  
“你真的要和女士们一起去挑选礼服？”  
“哥哥，你想看我穿女装就直说。”  
索尔干咳，“我可没这么说过……”  
“也不知道谁当时说‘我本来还有点期待你穿女装的’。”  
“噢，Loki……你不能总这样挤兑我。”  
论记仇，邪神自称第二可没人敢自认第一。但索尔不打算纠结这个话题，因为洛基的语气让他觉得自己有点……变态。他可没想这么多，明明是小骗子自己做出让人误会的决定。  
他们坐在另一排沙发上，这个角度正好能看见耶梦加得明媚的笑容。  
“你就当我不想结婚好了，”洛基无所谓地耸肩，他故意不看他哥哥突然好像吃坏东西的脸色，在心中极力忍笑，“你甚至没给我个像样的求婚，Thor。”  
——电梯那次不算吗？  
索尔没说出口，因为洛基已经飞快地堵住他接下来的话。  
“那时候你简直是逼婚。”盯着女儿笑脸的邪神越发恶劣，他随口吐槽，听上去却仿佛极力控诉，“我能不答应吗？我有选择余地吗？”  
是怎样，要闹吗？  
“如果下雪的话，我们就结婚。”  
索尔无奈叹气，他还没来得及伸手抓住小骗子的后颈多说几句，对方就敏捷地溜走，连带着要选婚纱的几位女士一同浩浩荡荡地开着斯塔克家最豪华的两辆跑车出发。  
托尼喝了一大口咖啡，对索尔抛去同情的眼神。  
“天气预报说今年不会下雪。”  
“我知道……”  
班纳翻动杂志的手顿了下，微笑得宛如一个切开黑。  
“而且明年初可能也不下。”  
“我知道。”  
斯蒂夫张了张嘴，还没说什么就被雷神给反应迅猛地堵了回来。  
“我知道！！！”  
“……”我还什么都没说呢。  
美国队长耸肩，觉得自己不开口是正确的。  
——索尔已经被洛基给搞得团团转了。

另一边，高定婚纱店里。  
佩帕和娜塔莎最兴致勃勃——她俩等这一天不知等了多久——在店员的帮助下试了一件又一件，但没有一件能让两位女王大人满意的。旺达特意避开两位姐姐自己去挑，她身后跟着准备当花童的金发小姑娘，两人时不时小声讨论着这条裙子如何、那条裙子怎样。  
“Father！”  
“Jor？”邪神直接将冲他伸手女儿抱起，漫不经心地跟在红女巫身后看那些漂亮的婚纱，他甚至好整以暇地问小姑娘，“——用你父亲我的眼光，给旺达挑挑？”  
绯红女巫捂脸。  
“洛基，别打趣我。”  
“别这么说，我觉得你这样很好。”  
“什么？”  
“能在一个合适的年纪和喜欢的人结婚，非常好，”纤长的手指缓缓滑过那些纱缎布料，在其中一条上稍作停顿，洛基取出来将它推给旺达，笑得非常好看，“试试这个，我觉得适合你。”  
旺达接过转身进了更衣室。  
“Father，”耶梦加得趴在洛基耳边小声嘀咕，“你会不会比喜欢Jor还喜欢旺达？”  
洛基失笑。  
“为什么这么问？”  
黑发邪神手势温和地抚摸着长女的金发，这手感让他想起这孩子的另一位父亲。  
“Jor觉得你对旺达和对娜塔莎她们都不一样。”  
“那是因为她对我来说……”  
话到嘴边微微停顿，似乎是记忆在被读取——那日冰天雪地的初遇、后来昆式战斗机上的同盟，再到他亲手培养出绯红女巫——洛基只想了几秒，但仿佛过去多年。  
他轻笑着回答。  
“就像你姐姐一样。”  
更衣室的帘子掀起露出纯白的纱制裙摆，红女巫就站在那，灯光自头顶倾泻而下，长而卷曲的红发披散在肩头衬得少女笑靥如花，她神情大方、容色娇美，就像是一株含苞待放的红玫瑰。  
洛基显然愣了一下，但很快他由衷地夸奖。  
“很好看，我已经开始期待幻视看见你的样子了。”  
旺达忍不住笑起来。  
耶梦加得想了下，冲红女巫伸出手——她的掌心幻化出一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。金发小姑娘神情比她父亲更坦然，笑眯眯地一个单词一个单词夸她。  
“Beautiful！lovely！suit you！”  
旺达感叹。  
“现在我相信她是你和索尔的女儿了。”  
洛基扶额。

<<<  
耶梦加得的身世曝光是在无限战争后。  
复仇者们都很奇怪这个金发小姑娘是从哪儿来的——他们一开始认为是瓦尔基里或者海姆达尔，甚至是雷神的私生女也不无可能——瞧瞧那如出一辙的金发——但想了这么多可能，托尼都快准备地下赌局了，他们惟独没猜到她是洛基生的。  
用钢铁侠的话说那就是——  
‘我早该知道是小鹿斑比生的，不然为什么是双绿眼睛！’  
娜塔莎不留情面地吐槽他这话来得太晚，还不如彼得消息灵通，完全有失往日的八卦水准——因为这句话，小蜘蛛在未来三个月不得不莫名其妙当了回监工，被托尼派去帮助建造新神域。  
但总而言之，超级英雄有空恋爱没空结婚，更别提生育子嗣了，耶梦加得的突然闯入让他们所有人生活都为之改变。  
从清早开始，小姑娘就会和佩帕蹲在厨房里研究早饭，随后等彼得起床，他们就会结伴去神域的建造之地；中午他们会回来吃饭，通常烧饭的人是并不擅长但学习热情很高的美国队长，巴基会和小姑娘一起在后头说悄悄话，并不上来帮忙；下午可以干的事情就多啦，耶梦加得可以跟着黑寡妇练瑜伽，跟着钢铁侠和快银去巡逻，或者是给醉心研究的班纳博士去送甜甜圈……她比她的两位父亲还要忙碌，但同样地，她也比他两位父亲更受欢迎。  
“他们几乎都被Jor收买了！”  
洛基半是好笑半是抱怨，索尔敢打包票他弟弟——狡猾的小骗子——会为了女儿没继承自己的恶作剧精神而愤愤不平。但雷神可不敢说这个，他学着托尼平时对小辣椒的口吻说道，“可你也收买了我。”  
“……”  
事后洛基找托尼在天台单挑了一回。  
以索尔和耶梦加得亲自把人一边一个分开为结局。

日子有条不紊地向前，距离婚礼越来越近，几乎全世界的人都知道纽约的超级英雄们要举行集体婚礼——祝福信件如雪花般涌入复仇者大厦和神盾局（福瑞特地黑着脸来抱怨过）——但索尔却认为，这还不如是真雪花来得好呢。  
纽约还没下雪。  
雷神靠在窗边叹气，他眼巴巴地盯着地面来往的行人和满地黄叶，感慨道，“为什么不下雪呢？”  
“要不换个下雪的地方举行？”  
瓦尔基里难得给出中肯提议，她在忙完神域的建造后总算有空回来喝酒了。女武神拎着个酒瓶子大喇喇地往沙发上一靠，“中庭下雪的地方应该不少吧？”  
“他说只要纽约。”  
索尔又叹了口气，他感觉自己快把往后几千年的气都叹完了。  
“不然我们早去别的地方了……”  
瓦尔基里笑骂了他一句活该，但她并未对邪神的执拗抱有什么恶意，她只是觉得这两位小王子都太好玩了——这么别扭还能走到一起的人，真不多。  
“你难道没跟神后学过什么法术？能下雪的那种？”  
“……打雷闪电算吗？”  
“奥丁对海拉到底多大阴影……你和洛基真的没有一点儿像是兄弟。”  
魔武双修不好吗？为什么要分开教学？现在这样都得怪奥丁。  
黑发女武士打了个酒嗝，摇摇头。  
“或者你把自己嫁过去，他一定乐意。”  
“瓦尔基里，我在考虑让你常驻神域。”  
女武士立马拎着酒瓶在新王的眼皮底下溜之大吉。

男士礼服和女士礼服是分开定制的。  
斯蒂夫在托尼的百般劝说下勉强同意以伴郎的身份加入这个集体婚礼——原谅老年人的保守，哪怕和巴基早就是那种关系，他也不想在公之于众后被人打扰。  
男士们统一黑西装，女士们统一白婚纱。  
托尼在试衣间里还不忘关心同伴。  
“你们觉得小鹿斑比会穿婚纱吗？我有点——请恕我难以想象。”  
“咳。”  
隔壁传来美国队长的咳嗽声，但这一下不能阻止其余人的话匣子，克林特尤为兴致勃勃地接过话茬。他一边打领带一边说道。  
“娜塔莎好像说过，洛基可以变成女性。”  
“Wow！”  
又不知道谁惊呼了一声，幻视猜可能是年纪最小的彼得。  
“索尔呢？问问他不就知道了。”说这话的是快银，对妹控而言除了妹妹要嫁人没什么好担心的，他几乎是第一个换完衣服站在镜子前研究领带配色的人，“洛基真的会变成lady loki吗？”  
“哗”地一下，帘子掀开。  
高大的金发男人就站在那里——他很英俊，甚至英俊得过分——但那张脸上的表情怎么看都不像是马上要结婚的期待。  
“呃，你怎么了？”  
“我只是觉得比起自己变成女人，他大概更想把我变成女人。”  
“……”  
其它更衣间里陆续传来几声噗嗤。


	71. Chapter 71

71  
十二月的最后一天，纽约。  
媒体们被斯塔克旗下的安保人员给拦在花园酒店外围——准确地说这一块本身就是托尼的产业，他不想被人围观也无可厚非——记者们宛如黄蜂嗡嗡，一个个长枪短炮地对准路边依次停下的豪车。  
天啊！超级英雄们就连结婚都搞得跟走红毯似的！  
因为婚礼不对外开放，所以新郎们和伴郎们破例从正门经过红毯，托尼的意思是应付好媒体不容易出岔子，谁也不想在紧要关头发现哪家狗仔扒在门上偷拍。  
“你说他垫了几层鞋垫？”  
山姆神情复杂地看着率先抵达的斯塔克和斯蒂夫正在接受采访，他扭头去问博士。班纳博士一边紧张地理了理胸口的鲜花，一边用你懂得的口吻回答。  
“别戳破托尼的自尊心，不然他会想尽办法把你丢到南非去接任务。”  
“……哇哦。”  
公报私仇这么厉害的吗？

女士们都提前抵达了酒店，光是随行的跟妆师便有一打人这么多。  
佩帕看上去是最紧张的，她全然没有了前段时间求婚的勇气，一会儿抓着旺达问自己的眼线花没花，一会儿不断地翻看手机看外头传来的红毯直播；娜塔莎貌似淡定的坐在床边看菜单，如果不仔细看她已经十分钟没翻页了的话；旺达最为正常，她和耶梦加得坐在一起下五子棋……天知道为什么她俩突然玩起了这个。  
“我赢啦！”金发小姑娘欢呼一声滚进了旁边父亲的怀抱，洛基鼓励性地亲亲她的额头，随后道，“去隔壁房间看看伴娘门准备的怎么样了？”  
耶梦加得应了一声，从父亲的膝上跳下往外跑。  
“你不换衣服？”旺达轻巧地用魔法收拾棋盘，她见洛基还是一身普通休闲装打扮，丝毫没将人送来的西装放在心上，免不了有些好奇，“你就打算放索尔的鸽子？”  
黑发邪神耸肩。  
“谁知道呢，总之纽约没下雪。”  
“你认真的？”绯红女巫笑道，“我以为你说着玩。”  
洛基呼出一口气，慢条斯理地用指尖拨弄手边的白玫瑰。  
“我不擅长应付这种事，”他思忖着自己的用词，想尽量让人听出他的从容来，“我和索尔的关系并非一纸婚约就能敲定。”  
绯红女巫难以理解地摇摇头，她说。  
“我以为你们早就牢不可破。”  
他们当然牢不可破，吸引力是一方面，千年相伴是另一方面，更何况他们如今还有女儿。但尽管如此，就像奥丁一样，他们的父亲也是在高龄才迎娶了他们的母亲——过长的寿命意味着无止境的未知。  
“你们需要彼此。”  
绯红女巫琥珀般的大眼睛里满是微笑，她的声音甜美动听，娓娓道来，“复仇者里的大部分人都是普通人，我们会在几十年内就迅速衰老死亡，但你和雷神却不一样。在漫长的未来里你们总得有一个值得牵挂的人，我看得出来他很爱你。”  
“我也爱他。”  
在经历了无数的背叛、谎言之后，洛基终于学会诚实的面对内心一部分无法掩盖的情感。他依旧是大家所熟悉的“银舌头”，但同样，他也能在这一切落幕时微笑回答说“I love him”。  
邪神抿着嘴笑，不再和红女巫纠结于这个问题。他只是用一个非常绅士的动作拉起女孩的手坐到梳妆台边，随后曾和弗利嘉学过的小把戏派上了用场——花瓣在指间灵巧地交错飞舞，环绕在少女红褐色的盘发边，一个紧接着一个落在自己该在的位置上。  
洛基抿着看镜中少女。  
“新婚快乐。”

<<<  
偌大的花园草坪宽阔，长长的白色地毯两旁摆了几十张椅子，伴随着音乐渐渐接近尾声，来参加的神盾局特工和其余超级英雄们都各自停下交谈坐回位置。  
婚礼准时开始，奏起另一重曲调。  
新郎们原本还互相说笑打趣，等真到了这一刻，他们却谁也不敢再打破这气氛。  
三位新娘依次出现，她们穿着清一色的洁白婚纱，却各不相同。佩帕、娜塔莎、旺达……她们走到了新郎的身边。随后索尔意识到他的伴侣并未前来，因为旺达的身后空空如也——红女巫甚至向他投来歉意目光。  
彼得拍拍索尔，“索尔先生，您一定要淡定。”  
“还行。”  
雷神努力说服自己，却露出了一个不怎么好看的笑容。  
“我有猜到会这样。”  
老友们都投来同情的视线——这可比上次听到索尔说自己会被洛基变成女人还要货真价实——但马上，几乎是在下一秒，金发大个子就被一道绿光所包围，那仅属于邪神本人的魔力环绕在索尔周身，让离他最近的蜘蛛侠发出惊呼。  
“这是什么！”  
“彼得，冷静，那是洛基的魔法。”  
托尼自认为他对这俩人的套路已经很熟悉了，但聪明能干的钢铁侠绝对没想到邪神还会这招——绿光散去后，雷神所站在的地方变成了个活色生香的大美人。  
一位身材高挑火辣，穿着洁白婚纱的金发蓝眸的女性。  
“索尔……？”  
“什么？”  
索尔没完全意识到自己被当众变化成女性，他一开口才发觉自己的声音不对。雷神迅速低头打量起自己的“盛装”，五官以肉眼可见的速度皱到一起。  
“What the……”  
“Surprise？”  
黑发邪神穿着西装从草坪那头走来，他和每一位新郎一样手捧礼花，在看见金发美人时忍不住加深了嘴角的弧度，笑得格外好看。  
“咳咳，你今天真美。”  
洛基将花递到索尔手中，亲吻过对方的手背，含笑道，“我的新娘。”  
——斯蒂夫发誓他绝对听到了巴基的抽气声。  
“这就是你的打算？”索尔注意到洛基非常贴心地把自己的身高缩短到配合彼此的高度，他甚至得微微垫脚才能凑到小骗子耳边低语——当然他也确实这样做了——“当众把我变成你的新娘？Loki……不得不说你越来越恶趣味了。”  
邪神翠色的眼里笑意盎然。  
“不……姐姐。”  
在念到“sister”时金发新娘的表情变得很古怪——洛基反应过来他是想到了海拉。  
“你这样真美，”邪神将人揽入怀中，在众人的惊叹声中打破婚礼规矩率先亲吻那张红润的嘴唇——这还是洛基第一次在他和索尔的关系中占据上风——他说。  
“你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
连洛基自己都没意识到他这话问的有多认真。

嫁娶对他们而言并不存在实际意义，只是索尔不太习惯女性的自己，尤其是被弟弟抱在怀里的姿势让他忍不住尴尬到脸红。  
“这个魔法会持续多久？”  
雷神压低声音发问，回应他的是小骗子细碎的笑声。  
“今晚。”  
“我假设你会补偿我？”索尔垂下眼，顺从地给了他弟弟一个颊吻，不置可否地任凭对方占据主导姿势，“如果这样的话，我不反对。”  
洛基似乎很诧异他会就此答应。  
“Brother？”  
“I’m your sister now.”

集体婚礼在兜了个大圈子后又成功回到正途，新人们在牧师的引导下依次念过誓词。  
托尼牵着佩帕的手非常耐心又专注地念着那冗长誓言——斯塔克对任何事都富有耐心，但小辣椒是不一样的，她不同于任何一个周旋在总裁身边的女人，她陪伴他成长，教会他去爱。  
“现在，你愿意嫁给我，做我的妻子吗？”  
“I do！”  
他们拥抱在一起，跨过十年的感情洪流。  
第二对新人是娜塔莎和班纳博士。  
男人温柔的嗓音如热茶氤氲，他紧张的小动作逃不开黑寡妇善于发掘的眼，但唯有这一次她不想去拆穿。美艳动人的新娘下意识想要露出最娇艳的笑，她知道自己什么姿态笑出来会最勾人心弦，可是……  
“你愿意……”班纳叹着气用拇指拂去她眼角滚落的泪水，温和道，“别哭，Nut。你还没告诉我你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
她低声说了一句，随后又重复了一遍。  
“我愿意！”  
随后是旺达和幻视。  
作为最年轻的一对新人，他们之间比大部分人都要来得顺利。洛基心情微妙地看着红发女巫被幻视牵过手，然后在牧师面前双双承诺……不得不说小情人间的亲昵熟稔让邪神感慨，他回忆起第一次看见红发少女时的情形——那双几欲割裂仇恨的琥珀瞳仁——谁会想到还有今日？  
等到最后，身穿黑色西装的英俊青年牵着金发新娘的手并排走到牧师前。  
洛基本想多在口头上调戏索尔几句——机会难得——但在对上那只深邃的蓝眼睛后他犹豫了。尽管外表美艳，索尔的眼神却不会改变，她（他）总是这样认真地看着他，哪怕他做再多的恶作剧、说再多的谎言也好，她（他）始终如一。  
邪神叹气，抢先一步在牧师开口前说出了自己准备已久的台词。  
“With this hand  
I left your sorrows  
Your cup will never be empty  
For i will be your wine  
With this candle  
I will light your way in the darkness  
with this ring  
i ask you to be mine.”  
……  
没了奥丁，没了弗利嘉，没了阿斯嘉德。  
他们仍有彼此。  
“下雪了……？”  
人群中不知谁疑惑开口，洛基一怔，随后冰凉的东西落在了他脸上——身为冰霜巨人的邪神对这再熟悉不过了——是雪。  
天空中毫无预兆地飘散下零星雪花，一开始是小朵小朵，在然后是大片大片，松软的雪花就这样纷纷扬扬地洒下，像是一场等待许久的盛宴，在所有人的屏息凝神中降临。  
“是雪，Loki。”  
金发新娘冲他扬眉，笑得无比灿烂。  
洛基耸肩，直接上手捧住对方的脑袋就是一个深吻。唇舌交缠的时候谁也没退缩，绿光将他二人紧紧包裹，直到外头的人什么也看不清为止。  
耶梦加得穿着小礼服站在彼得边上，她歪歪脑袋，轻声嘀咕了一句什么，随后一小股浅绿的魔法就从她的指尖发出，飞速冲破云层。雪仍然密密地下着，却又轻又软得不像是雪，它们像是纯白的冰雪之花，落在绿光之上，一点点熄灭邪神的魔法。  
“wow……”  
托尼没忍住吹了个口哨。  
金发雷神在绿光消失后回到众人视线里——当然他不再是火辣美人儿了——甚至，他还怀抱着一位黑色纱裙的高挑女性，对方长长的黑发一直卷曲到腰部，背部镂花的设计隐约可见白皙的皮肤，更别提那双翡翠般明亮的绿眼睛。  
白西服，黑婚纱。  
Lady loki偏低的嗓音有难以觉察的娇美，她（他）抱着索尔的脖子，绿眼睛里饱含笑意。洛基觉得他们根本不需要牧师——中庭人如何能够为他们主持一场婚礼？——她（他）自顾自地发问，执拗却可爱地想要他哥哥一个回答。

漫天大雪为这场婚礼庆贺。  
“Brother，Will you marry me？”  
“Yes，I will.”

 

END

 

With this hand  
I left your sorrows  
Your cup will never be empty  
For i will be your wine  
With this candle  
I will light your way in the darkness  
with this ring  
i ask you to be mine  
用这只手，我将带你走出忧伤困苦;  
你的杯子永不干涸，因为我将是你生命泉源之酒；  
用这只蜡烛，我将在黑暗中照亮你的生命。  
用这戒指,你愿做我的妻子吗?  
——《僵尸新娘》的求婚誓词


	72. 番外一   神的蜜月之旅

“你们确定这东西能正常运作？”  
洛基颇为嫌弃地站在边上，挑眉疑问。他的面前是一台酷似彩虹桥的传输器——阿斯嘉德虽毁，但九界其余地方他们仍是名义上的王——在众人合力之下，传输通道被重建完毕。  
“当然，我和班纳还有斯特兰奇研究了小半年才搞定，就差有人亲身试验了。”  
“……”  
洛基没说话，他大概是想把托尼直接塞到“彩虹桥”里。  
但时过境迁，邪神怎么会是哪种小气的人呢？

——你真的相信吗？

<<<  
意料之中，新的彩虹桥还有待调试，这也就是为什么新上任的阿斯嘉德之王会和他的伴侣出现在鸟不生蛋的约顿海姆国土里。  
天寒地冻，穷乡僻壤，邪神自打来这儿之后就没停止过皱眉。眼下他正抱着手臂站在他哥哥身边，一副“你不会有打算捕鱼吧”的表情。  
是的是的，他们已经在这儿停留了半个多月，冰湖里的鱼都快被他们吃绝种了。  
“哥哥，这就是你许诺我的蜜月吗？”邪神半真半假地抱怨，盯着他金发伴侣卖力打渔的身影，“我们还得呆多久？”  
“至少也得让托尼他们修好机器。”  
雷神叹气，好在他们还有海姆达尔作为中间人可联系，曾经的彩虹桥守卫者双眼看透世间万物，没了传输器依旧可以联系上目前掉落约顿海姆的两位王——他们真真切切是掉落于此的，规模和稳定性远不如过去的传输通道在洛基饶有兴趣拉着索尔问底下是否是冰霜之国时轰然倒塌——然后，他们靠着守门人和中庭的伙伴们交流了下“实验感受”。  
总而言之，言而总之……讨论的结果就是，他们得在约顿海姆多蹲几天。  
“其实那也是你老家，”瓦尔基里知道后如此回答，女武神接过了索尔的嘱托照顾闺女和国家，忙里偷闲还是逮到机会调侃几句小王子，“按照地球人度蜜月的传统，最后总免不了要回家，你们不过是太与众不同了点。”  
——何止是与众不同。  
洛基嘴角抽搐地单方面掐断通讯，望着眼前一片白茫茫的山啊湖啊海啊。怕冷的邪神给自己又上了两层保暖咒，这才迎着寒风姿势潇洒地走出山洞。索尔倒不觉得冷，他只是好笑弟弟那死要面子的小表情。  
但雷神没蠢到去拆穿，他们只是肩并肩在雪原林间漫步。  
大约走了半小时，他们面前出现一片冰湖，薄薄的冰面晶莹剔透，湖岸边还堆积着前些天下过的雪。洛基觉得奇怪，这一路走来他们只遇到过小型猎物，还未碰上霜巨人一族。  
“怎么都没看到其它冰霜巨人？”洛基开玩笑道，“该不会是知道你要来所以提前藏好了吧？”  
索尔给了他一个无奈的眼神。  
“洛基，你读过这么多书，难道不知道自冬棺被父亲带走后，约顿海姆气候恶劣非常，大多霜巨人只能靠捕猎勉强为生吗？他们才没这么无聊跑到荒郊野外来对付我们。”  
“亲爱的哥哥，你这是在提醒我适时地感谢父亲吗？”  
“从你怕冷这一点来看的话，”索尔忍不住笑起来，往后挪了两步，“是的。”  
然后他转身就跑。  
洛基难以置信地摇头，他冲他哥哥的背影大喊，“你就这么幼稚吗！！！”  
金发神祗笑得更大声了，他们活像是回到了三百岁而这中间的七百多年都是假的那样，两个人一前一后，洛基操纵着雪花揉出一枚又一枚的雪球追打他哥哥，而索尔则故意不去设任何防备，任由弟弟兼恋人将雪球扔到他鲜红的衣袍上。

“Thor·Odinson——你这个幼稚鬼！”  
“Loki·Odinson，你砸雪球的时候说这个一点说服力也没有！”

二人嘻嘻哈哈地在冰湖上跑来跑去，全然没注意到脚下发出的嘎吱嘎吱声越来越响。洛基体力本就不如他哥哥，更何况湖上风大，他手一挥直接用魔法搓雪球砸人，站在原地狠狠又好笑地盯着他哥哥远处欢脱要命的身影，喃喃自语。  
“不给你点颜色看看还玩上瘾了……？”  
话音落下，十八个雪球应声而发，从洛基身后“咻”地一下冲向远处的金发男人。索尔躲闪不及，被三个砸中了脸五个砸中了腿，还有两个碎成雪花沫沫的挂在他的铠甲上，远远看去活像是谁家小孩堆了个劣质雪人。  
洛基大笑不止，“哥哥，好玩吗？”  
“Oh，Loki……你不能仗着我不反击就这么过分。”  
索尔无奈地晃了晃脑袋，用手掸去披风上的雪花。

——脚下的冰面就在这一刻剧烈响动。  
起初二人只是感觉到了震颤，当索尔意识到这是冰湖底下有东西在准备出来时当即大叫一声“洛基——”，但，这还是迟了一步，光可鉴人的冰面从邪神身后碎裂，一条巨大裂痕贯穿椭圆形的湖面，细小的破碎声不绝于耳。  
“洛基！”  
冰面轰然碎成小块，黑发邪神的惊呼和索尔的叫喊被淹没在震天的动静里。湖面在茫茫日光下水波粼粼，到处都是泛着光的水纹。索尔也掉进了水里，但他会游泳，他四处寻找着自己的黑发恋人，然而除了湖底深处的巨兽闷响，他甚至听不到一丝人声。  
……该不会是被水下什么东西拖到湖底了吧？  
这个念头一出，雷神被自己的脑洞吓得不轻。他只记得小时候和洛基一起学游泳，弟弟总是嫌弃这些需要身体力行的缺乏技术含量，是以最后没能继续，而是选择去他们母亲那软磨硬泡了几个有用的咒语。  
水面之下无须低头也能清楚辨认其间滑过的巨大阴影，间或还有几声沉闷的兽音，只可惜索尔绞尽脑汁也想不出来那是什么怪物——他又不跟洛基似得喜欢翻书——于是，雷神选择深深呼吸，屏着一口气潜下水。  
湖水清澈，越往深处越是冻得人骨髓生寒。  
头十几米还好，索尔还能辨认出四周游过的小鱼虾，但再往下游了几分钟就一片漆黑了，唯有抬头时看见一点光源——但那又怎样，他还没找到洛基——雷神焦急地在心底呼唤他弟弟的名字。  
邪神天不怕地不怕，魔法精湛武力值中上，索尔倒也不怕他跟人打一架，或者是干脆被谁绑走了——敢和谎言之神谈交易条件的不是死了就是在死的路上——他怕的是这个未知湖底有什么他们没见识过的怪物，又或者有错乱时空的通道。  
索尔越来越心烦意乱，没注意到一条半人高的鱼冲他身旁游过，鱼儿的前嘴尖而长犹如一把刀，擦过雷神铠甲下裸露的手臂，直接就刺破皮肤流出了血。深红腥气的液体在湖水中荡漾开去，索尔忙按住伤口，但似乎有点晚了。  
冰湖深处震了震，不知是什么游了上来。  
雷神冷下神色，负伤的手轻轻翻转手腕，他在考虑召唤雷电的可能，虽然这样更有可能把堂堂一池冰湖变成汤锅，但事急从权，如果危及性命他也没得选。  
索尔警惕地打量周围。  
几条小鱼在他附近打转，转过手腕又游向他的胸口，索尔本打算抬手挥开，但他突然发现他能在这么深不可见十指的地方看清鱼虾，这说明什么？  
有光。

铠甲之下不知何时闪着微弱的光。  
索尔欣喜地记起来那是他胸口和洛基相似的铭文在闪，他解开胸甲，那光便更亮了，L-O-K-I四个字母在黑暗里发出微光，像是他的伴侣在轻声呼唤。  
“Loki，你在哪？”  
雷神只顾着寻找他的恋人，根本没注意到什么时候身后被阴影笼罩。  
那抹巨大的身影足有数米高，雷霆之神在他面前亦不过是个孩童，“他”猩红的双眼将来人反复打量后，露出一抹讶然的笑。  
然后，冰霜之力从他周身蔓延，将毫无防备的雷神给冻了个结结实实。

<<<  
洛基醒来时周身干燥，丝毫没有被水打湿的阴冷，他下意识地认为是索尔把自己带回了山洞，于是懒洋洋地翻了个身，全无起床的打算。  
“Thor，你又一次英雄救美了。”  
身后沉默得可怕，洛基明明感到有人，可如果不是索尔又能是谁？邪神猛然发觉哪里不对，他倏地睁眼，入目的是高耸的石制宫殿，以及……  
蓝皮肤的女性。  
约顿海姆的男性霜巨人大多高大强壮，女性则类似阿萨神族的身材。黑发邪神翻身从床上——姑且把那称之为床吧——坐了起来，他表情诡异地看了眼恭恭敬敬跪在榻边的女人，放在身后的手悄无声息幻化出匕首。  
“这是哪？”他冷声质问，“你是谁？”  
蓝肤红眼的女人似乎吓到了，她犹豫着退后半步，然后行礼。  
“见过吾王。”  
“……”哈？  
洛基这辈子还没这样摸不着头脑过，他早几年是想当王想的不行，但在阿斯嘉德假扮奥丁那段日子他吃多了苦头，现在早就打消念头了。这会儿是哪儿冒出来个蓝皮肤的约顿人称他为“王”？他是一不留神掉入什么时空隧道了吗？  
见洛基表情疑惑，女人连忙解释。  
“这里是约顿王宫，吾王……您掉入的冰湖便可直通王宫后院的神殿，我是负责守卫神殿安全的侍女。您身上的宝物在触及冰湖的同时我们便收到感应，因为您当时已经半昏迷，所以我们只能将您先带回来，”看洛基脸色又变，她便小心翼翼地补充，“您……还有什么想问的吗？”  
洛基想问的大概有八百句这么多。他扶住额，慢慢地将自己的疑惑一个个问过来。

原来自打劳菲死后这片土地就彻底没了主（洛基：……），几个大些的帮派势力互相纠缠谁也不服谁，倒是下头的人吃尽战争苦头，眼见冰霜巨人的数量一减再减，不少人为了避免战争躲入深山老林，其他人也争不下去了，于是大家约定谁能将这片土地恢复生机便认定他是他们的王（洛基低头看了眼冬棺，抽了抽嘴角）。  
“还真是……”出乎意料的单纯。  
洛基没好意思当着人面吐槽，他抚摸过衣袖里藏好的冬棺，不动声色。  
“你们不怕我是心怀不轨的外族人？”他反问。  
女子无所畏惧地一笑。  
阿斯嘉德被毁时整个约顿海姆大陆都陷入恐慌，他们是知道奥丁带走了冬棺，也整日盘算着如何将宝贝带回来，但谁也料不到神域会以这种方式终结。当时所有人都以为完了，劳菲死了，几个儿子都不争气，约顿海姆又荒凉无比，谁敢接手这个烂摊子呢？  
可是占卜的结果不是这样说的。  
约顿王宫内有一个混血女巫，传闻她的祖父来自华纳海姆而祖母则是约顿王族的姑娘，她年迈、衰老，却痴迷星象占卜——她在神域消失后仍做出断言：冬棺还在，并且这片大陆将迎来他们最年轻的王。  
女子盯着洛基的翠色眼睛，恳切说道。  
“您身上有我们的血统，毋庸置疑。”  
洛基低头，触摸过冬棺的手已经呈现出纹路清晰的蓝色，他不需要照镜子也知道自己在逐渐变成另一幅模样。  
但那又如何，这早已不是个秘密。  
——该不该告诉他的耶梦加得，你现在是两个王的公主了呀？

相比洛基的待遇高上，索尔则要差这么一点点，以至于他们再次见面的时候，被五花大绑的雷神浑身还湿漉漉的，他被一群霜巨人“抬”到了王宫大殿，只不过这次索尔没和在萨卡星时那样破口大叫，而是一直憋着不说话，直到被重重地放在石砖上才不满地抗议。  
“轻点，你们这群粗鲁的家伙。”  
“对你真不需要太小心，你又不是易碎品……”  
话音未落他身上的锁链齐刷刷落地，清脆的金属碰撞声则从另一头缓缓而来。索尔听见熟悉这声音一愣，抬头看向石阶上方。蓝皮肤的约顿人头戴金冠，露出一对小巧的角，他的肩、腰、胯都缀有各色靡丽的金器宝石，独独露出胸膛，长长的流苏相互击打，回荡在空荡荡的殿内格外清晰。  
他站在那里居高临下地冲雷神莞尔一笑。  
“对吧，哥哥？”

<<<

索尔花了一点时间才明白现在是个什么情况。  
约顿海姆自冬棺不在后环境就越发恶劣了，鲁直的霜巨人们在打架上是一把好手，但要治理国家起来却是个个儿都不行。好不容易之前有个劳菲还能管制国家——雷神瞄了他弟弟一眼，对方正似笑非笑地看过来——索尔叹气，劳菲运气是差了点。  
“先说好，我对他可没有一点父子之情。”洛基轻描淡写地将这点话一笔带过，大喇喇坐在他哥哥的腿上，侍从们早就在他的示意下先行离去，就算有几个想探听他们对话内容的，也得掂量一下新任的九界之王自己得罪不得罪的起。  
索尔看他一眼，顺手在后脖那里来回抚摸，“你这话父亲听了一定很高兴。”  
洛基笑了下，不置可否得扬起眉毛。  
“你在等我说那句‘I’m not for him’吗？”  
圈在腰上的手瞬间收紧，蓝皮肤的约顿人被压制在雷神怀里，他们对上了双眼——准确的说是索尔正在用他仅剩的蓝眼睛盯着洛基的脸，以及那猩红色的双眸——邪神率先微笑，他亲昵地凑过去吻了吻哥哥的下巴，确认那儿的胡渣并不刺人后才小啃了一口。  
“Loki……”  
他喜欢听他这样略带责怪的口吻，那未必是真的责怪，却一定伴随着宠溺和无奈。索尔每每这样喊他时总会把这个名字由重至轻地念着，尾音淡下去，笑容浮起来。  
洛基的确很爱惹他哥哥生气，但更想看见的是剥开“神”这层身份后，情绪浮动的索尔。  
“我在这。”  
他低低回应，旋即蜻蜓点水般吻过索尔的唇。  
可能是两个人的姿势和气氛都太暧昧了，索尔干咳一声，挪开视线转而去看头上破败的穹顶。  
“你打算怎么做？”既然是这样的打扮又是这样的出现，以弟弟的手段接管这个落后的国度并非难事，但索尔想知道他打算做什么，“我是说约顿海姆。”  
邪神似乎有点苦恼，他没有直接回答这个问题，而是——  
“我这个样子好看吗？”  
“呃？”  
“我是说，蓝皮肤，红眼睛……”  
约顿人坐在雷神结实的腿上转了个身，不重不轻地蹭过对方腿间的位置，他选择面对面靠近他哥哥，在双方嘴唇快要贴上才喃喃。  
“……在尊贵的阿萨神族眼中，不着寸缕的怪人。”

这绝对是实打实的勾引。  
索尔低叹一声，双手下滑到弟弟紧实的臀部一揉便换来对方的呻吟。洛基说的没错，他这副打扮的确像是没穿衣服，只用流苏和金玉珠宝连成的饰物遮蔽关键部位，光裸的胸口、后背以及双腿，无一不昭显着他修长精瘦的身材。  
“我假设你知道这是约顿人的王宫大殿……”索尔边啃噬着对方漂亮的锁骨边说，他的手来回抚摸过洛基身上的迤逦花纹，感受对方在自己手掌下的轻微挣扎。  
“我也假设你知道，我们在渡中庭人所说的‘蜜月’。”  
洛基的调笑暗示让索尔浑身发热，他甚至顺从地配合哥哥的动作分开修长双腿，跨坐在金发神祇的身上。邪神侧过脑袋任由对方的手自下而上抚摸到他的黑发，那只握过妙尼尔的手温柔覆在后脑上，让二人的呼吸逼近，唇齿相依。  
约顿人身体的花纹各不相同，但共同点就是都非常敏感。  
洛基看上去想要呻吟，但他还没来得及开口就被索尔强势地堵住嘴巴，雷神在亲吻这件事上的爱好大约超过了做爱，他喜欢听弟弟因为呼吸急促而发出的闷声，也喜欢看他跟不上自己节奏而产生的满面红晕——因为憋气。  
他们两兄弟无所顾忌地在空旷的室内纠缠，洛基坏心眼地提醒他哥哥这儿可是约顿王宫，别闹得太厉害了被人发现。但回应他的仅仅是雷神揉搓他乳尖的动作。  
黑发邪神小声呜咽了句什么。  
“你说什么？”索尔没停下手里的动作，含住对方的耳垂发问，“大声点，听不见。”  
洛基发狠似得瞪了他一眼，旋即慢吞吞地舒展身体，将胸口送到男人口中，再牵过他的手，一点点抚摸过自己的后背、腰际、再至饱满的臀部，无声地诉求着。  
索尔从善如流地舔舐着那小颗乳头，用唾液将它浸润得水光发亮那个，又因为舌苔反复摩擦而涨得通红。邪神难耐地松开手转而去抱住那个金发脑袋。  
“别这样……”  
洛基低吟一声，被咬得又酥又麻的乳头让人浑身难受。  
“你喜欢这样，”索尔低声说道，他的声线又沉又重，在安抚情绪时可是一把好手，但在情欲中，却能无端端挑起洛基本就难以抵挡的欲望，“不然你为什么会湿？”  
手指伴随着质问滑入臀缝，黏腻的体液在和手指相碰时洛基呻吟并颤抖起来，他不安地扭动身体，一双翠绿色的眼睛不知看向哪里——最后，他似乎意识到了索尔笃定他会求他，于是恨恨地咬下嘴唇，直接上手扒掉了他哥哥的裤子。  
“wow，wow，wow……Loki，你实在是太粗暴了。”  
面对哥哥得了便宜还故作为难的表情，洛基只想送他两枚大白眼。但先开始这场欲望的人自己，他无论如何不能率先低头。  
黑发邪神勾起嘴角，露出久违的假笑。  
“哥哥，是你的‘这个’太过粗暴了吧。”  
他舔过嘴唇，双手握住男人粗壮的肉茎，开始了新一轮的进攻。

<<<  
约顿王宫，正殿。  
蓝皮肤的约顿人被按在冰冷粗糙的石质座椅上，他双手撑在椅背，腰部下塌却高高抬起挺翘的臀部。他的身后是一名金发神祗，从裸露在外的身材来看，这货真价实的肌肉绝对能使任何女性臣服。他们紧紧地贴在一起，金发男人每次进出都会用力将自己的胯部撞击在约顿人的屁股上，而他尺寸惊人的肉茎也被对方淫荡的汁水给蹭得湿漉漉。  
“Thor……哈啊、太多了……唔嗯！”  
他口中不断拒绝，但身体却并非如此。金发神祗正掐着他精瘦的腰肢不断抽插，听到这一句半句的求饶，忍不住俯下身体贴近黑发邪神的后耳，轻轻呼气。  
“我发誓今天我一点也不粗暴。”  
这样的姿势只能将性器埋入更深处，洛基轻颤着回头看了他一眼，翠色的眼里写满谴责——他被新任阿斯嘉德之王的气息给迷惑以至于昏了头。  
“如果这都不算、唔——”索尔又顶了一下，直接把他撞得腰肢发软，膝盖发麻，洛基叫的连声音都喑哑，比平时更添一丝低柔。他勉强撑起一只手往身后摸去，微凉的手指抚摸过男人健硕的腹肌时微微一顿，随后向下摸到臀缝间那个仍然涨满在他身体里的大家伙。  
“……你快点儿。”  
他沙哑着嗓音，语气比起命令更像撒娇。  
索尔哼笑着揉搓对方被撞的发红的臀肉，大手时而分开那臀瓣，时而又揉捏起来。他不像刚才那样大开大合地肏干了，而是慢条斯理地、仿佛在品味什么上好美味一般。  
硬挺的肉棒依然堵在那狭窄的穴口不让主人有任何放松的机会，洛基微喘几口气，不明白他哥哥到底想做什么——可他很快就明白过来了。  
那双手搓开了他的身体和屁股，让原本射入肠道里的精液汨汨流出。这是个缓慢的过程，那些粘稠而量多的液体，随着性器轻微的抽插研磨，一点点顺着艳红的小穴往外流淌，从臀缝间滴落，从腿根处滑落——这些洛基都无法亲眼看见，可是他感觉的到，并未因此而感到羞耻，浑身滚烫起来。  
——他就像是个被咬开了口的葡萄，里头饱满的汁水立即违背自身意愿的涌出来。  
“不……”  
哪怕他们有过两个女儿，且一直放纵欲望，可洛基还是会在某些时刻因为某些场景（或者联想）而不自在。索尔对此清楚极了，他好笑地亲吻弟弟光裸的脊背——那些金石装饰早就被丢到一旁去了，只剩下为数不多的几样和流苏视频依然挂在洛基身上——恢复到了正常的进出频率，扶着弟弟的腰肢肏弄起来。  
“我们要一个像你的儿子吧。”  
——我怎么知道是男孩还是女孩？？？  
洛基想要抗议，却被一阵猛烈地抽插而干得酥麻无比，他咬着牙，耳边叮叮当当全是自己身上的金玉挂饰在互相碰撞。这会儿他在觉得后悔，刚才不该任由侍女将自己打扮成这个模样，现在好了，一点动静就叮当作响。  
这无一不在提醒他，他正和自己的哥哥在偌大的约顿海姆王宫正殿疯狂做爱。  
“还是像你好。”  
但是邪神怎么可能是会因此而害怕的人呢？  
他吐露出一声柔软的喘息，随后支起上半身靠入雷神宽阔的胸怀，任由对方环住自己的腰部，快速且猛烈地进出。他不需要太用力扭头就能对上那只湛蓝如海的眼睛，轻轻一笑。  
“耶梦加得和海拉，已经足够像我了……”

<<<  
后来，他们都认为这是一次别开生面与众不同的蜜月。  
在回到地球之前，洛基彻底宣布接手了约顿海姆的一切，并将冬棺的力量传输至这片冰封大陆的每一寸土壤。霜巨人们再也不用为气候恶劣和战争而躲入深山老林了，他们拥有了一位年轻又骄傲的新王——  
呃，虽然，这位新王常驻中庭。  
而后中庭也传来好消息，海姆达尔告诉索尔彩虹桥调试完毕，耶梦加得抱着守门人的肩膀不肯撒手，撒着娇要和两位父亲谈话——索尔和洛基对视一眼，皆看见了对方眼底的无奈和好笑。  
“她性格还是像你的多。”洛基如此评价。  
“我真希望下一个孩子像你更多。”  
索尔在这种事里往往能打蛇随棍上。

临走前洛基对着镜子将自己蓝肤红眸的模样打量了好久。他想到了第一次看见这样的自己时，那种恼怒、震惊、害怕和愤怒交织在一起的情绪。在身世被揭穿的那一刻他惊恐地语无伦次，甚至中伤了把他当做儿子的一对父母。  
但昔日的一切，早已如同过往云烟。  
他看向那样的自己许久，随后手一挥变回了平日里黑发碧眼的模样。  
索尔在后头抱着手臂笑道，“其实你那样也很好看。”  
洛基翻了个白眼，嘴角却笑。  
“我知道。”


	73. 番外二   当他们老了

番外二《当他们老了》

我叫耶梦加得，来自阿斯嘉德。  
请千万别误会，曾经位于宇宙中的那个神域已经在十几年前的无限战争前被摧毁，现在的阿斯嘉德是位于美国郊外的一座“空中之城”——嗯，这样说也不准确，你们知道瓦坎达吗？现在的阿斯嘉德就以类似瓦坎达的方式避世生活。  
这是我爸爸的意思，虽然父亲对此不以为然——父亲的原话是“就该让中庭的蝼蚁们接受我们的美学教育才对”——但毕竟成为国王的是爸爸，父亲并不能真的将这话付诸实践，通常最后的结局就是父亲拿着手机爬上了推，发布一条“KNEEL！”，引得他的死忠粉们在底下纷纷抢占前排。  
按照托尼叔叔的说法，父亲根本不用入侵地球，他已经拥有一支数量惊人的军队了。  
不过这也是朋友间的调侃，放到二十年前，父亲绝对因为这句话杀到纽约，而现在他只会哼哼一笑，打电话过去嘲讽。

‘小铁罐，你和佩帕第几次因为孩子的教育问题吵架啦？’  
‘……不劳费心，小鹿斑比。’

战后，以托尼叔叔为首的一干大人举行了集体婚礼，他和佩帕阿姨历时十多年的恋爱终于画上了句号，而后几年，他们的儿子出生。但这对恋爱过程非常艰难的夫妻在儿子的教育问题上产生了前所未有的矛盾——托尼叔叔主张放任自流，就跟他小时候父母对他做的一样，而佩帕阿姨却认为叔叔是典型的反面例子，他们的孩子还是应该正正常常的念书，找一份合适的工作……于是他们每年都会为这个问题吵上几次。  
关于这点娜塔莎阿姨吐槽的犀利程度和父亲有的一拼。

‘反正最后都是要继承斯塔克集团的，你们到底在争什么啊……’  
‘Nut，别戳托尼的伤疤啦。’

和风格爽利的娜塔莎阿姨相反的是，班纳叔叔就脾气很好，还总是给大家打圆场。  
不过，爸爸和父亲都对这方面表示不认同。  
爸爸说，“呃……你看到的只是他温和的一方面。”  
父亲说，“呵呵。”  
嗯，看来有机会还是要去翻翻神盾局的资料库，希望不会太难……就算太难的话我还可以找幻视哥哥和旺达姐姐开后门嘛。  
父亲对旺达姐姐非常好，我小的时候还吃过醋，觉得父亲对她太看重了。可是后来爸爸私底下告诉我，父亲和旺达姐姐的初遇也并不愉快，甚至大打出手，但是后来在教授魔法的过程中，她和看似冷淡的父亲产生了师徒之谊……这对缺少朋友的父亲而言，也算是意外收获吧。  
幻视哥哥和旺达姐姐没有孩子，但他们并不介意。  
山姆叔叔经常劝他们至少领养一个，免得老来孤寂。而每到这个时候，坐在边上看报纸喝茶的斯蒂夫叔叔和巴基叔叔就会齐刷刷地咳嗽。

‘山姆。’  
‘啊，Cap你知道我也是暗示你的。’  
‘……’  
‘我无所谓，只是斯蒂夫觉得不需要。’  
‘巴基……’

斯蒂夫叔叔的意思其实大家都明白。作为一个被神盾局从冰块里救出来的上世纪老兵而言，亲人几乎死绝，他本该无牵无挂，如果不是发现冬日士兵就是巴基叔叔，他可能过得还要浑浑噩噩。所以他目前的愿望就是和巴基叔叔两个人好好活着，安度晚年（？），直到一齐走进坟墓。  
听上去倒是很浪漫呢，不过山姆叔叔每次都会一脸黑线地走开。  
克林特叔叔说这叫吃多了陈年狗粮。  
作为初代复仇者联盟，克林特叔叔应该算是所有人中最平凡幸福的一个了。他早早地和妻子结了婚，并且有了三个孩子，最小的那个男孩都大学毕业了，现在叔叔正在享受他的退休生活。偶尔来复联给新的成员们上一些实践课。  
同样会偶尔来复联大厦做客的，还有开着飞船听着上世纪美国乡村乐的星爵叔叔、卡魔拉阿姨等人……不过他们发誓守护银河，并不会经常出现在地球。但是每隔一段时间大厦都能接收到各式各样奇怪的小礼物，听说是曼提斯阿姨准备的。至于和父亲关系比较好的格鲁特、火箭，也会邮寄些奇奇怪怪的东西过来。  
——虽然最后都免不了被爸爸苦笑着收进越发壮观的收藏室里。  
通常这个时候父亲就又会吐槽。

‘要不是看在他们救了你一命的份儿上……’  
‘呃，那个，Loki，帮我翻一下这句格鲁特语。’  
‘自己翻书去！’  
‘弟弟，你知道我选修课的成绩只限于一般水平。’

无限战争结束十五年后，复仇者联盟到现在已经是第三代了。  
初代的六人包括我爸爸在内都或结婚或生子，二代单身的也所剩无多，而至于三代……很惭愧的说，即使父亲明确表示了反对，我还是义无反顾地加入了。  
你问爸爸？  
想也知道以他的性格只会拍着我的肩膀说“好好干”啊！

说到这里你可能还想知道我家究竟几口人。  
嗯……我是老大，也就是父亲经常拿来调侃爸爸的“first born of Thor”（虽然我不懂他们为什么把这个当作梗来乐此不疲的说）。在我之后还有一个妹妹，不过她一出生就因为某些原因被丢去了冥界，差不多五年前，斯特兰奇医生委婉地出现在我家的客厅里，用一种平板无波语速飞快地调调说——  
‘恭喜，她已经是冥界之王。’  
爸爸和父亲都是一脸复杂的样子，不过我想，他们是高兴的吧。  
我还有个弟弟，一个比起我、比起我妹妹Hela成长速度都要正常的多的弟弟。这个认知让大家都松了口气，毕竟家里还是需要正常“神”的，不能和我一样打了激素似得长大。他是父亲在继承约顿海姆后回来生下的小家伙，不知道是不是这个缘故，生下来就是个蓝皮肤红眼睛的冰霜巨人。  
父亲一度很失落，但爸爸却抱着弟弟爱不释手。  
‘Loki，他一定像你小时候。’  
‘……白痴。’  
父亲无奈地翻了个白眼，嘴角却悄悄勾起。

经历了这么多事情，我爸爸早就认为没有什么能够使他震惊的了。  
不过，我想，如果事情和我有关的话，家里应该还是会引起不小的轰动哦？ 

<<<  
“LOKIIIIIIII——”  
一道惊天动地的喊声从门外传来，正在为魔法书籍写批注的黑发邪神差点手一抖，将羽毛笔的墨水滴落在干净的纸上。他叹息着把笔搁到一旁，随后紧接着，半掩的门被金发神祗猛地推开，他的哥哥就这样冒冒失失地冲进来了。  
“我发誓我有快二十年没见你这幅表情了，”洛基弯起嘴角，打量着索尔堪称……嗯，堪称精彩纷呈的脸色，慢悠悠问道，“是什么让你如此惊慌失措呢，我的国王陛下？”  
雷神的头发在过去十五年里终于又恢复了应有的长度，金灿灿的垂在肩上，如果邪神兴致高昂的话还会早起替他哥哥编上一束长发。只不过现在，早上出门还仪表端庄的阿斯加德之王正右手挥着手机，惊恐地像是他门的姐姐突然杀回来了一样。  
哦，不对，他门的姐姐严格来说已经不存在了。  
“Jor今早给我发消息！”  
“嗯哼？”  
“她说她想恋爱了……”  
“这样……嗯？你说什么？？？”  
洛基突然反应过来，他手一挥，摊开的书籍齐刷刷合拢并排陈列到书橱里，随后邪神念了一道他们都再熟悉不过的咒语——然后书桌前就浮起一个椭圆形的雾气——这个咒语还是小时候弗利嘉用来联系他们的。  
“Jor？”  
洛基曲起手指在桌上轻轻的敲了敲，语气温和道，“今天你没任务出，旺达早就告诉过我了。”  
想避而不谈——不好意思，等你至少三百岁了再说。  
两位父亲眼中的未成年少女很快就出现在了那团雾气之中，那更像是一面镜子，投影出她的上半身和整张脸。少女看上去约莫十六七岁，有着浅金色的长发和一双薄荷绿的眼睛，她的容貌比起洛基更像少年时期的索尔，英气勃勃之余光明万分。  
“父亲，”少女苦恼地按了按太阳穴，“爸爸，下午好。”  
“下午好，亲爱的。”  
索尔和洛基对视一眼，决定由脾气更好点的前者发问，“Jor，你上午和我说的是真的吗？呃……关于你想……”  
“想谈恋爱？”  
少女非常好心地将后面的单词补全，索尔点了点头，洛基则挑起了眉。  
“爸爸，父亲，我只是觉得我已经长大了，按照美国算法我已经是成年人了。”  
“亲爱的，你是阿斯加德人不是美国人，按照我们的算法你至少得过完三百岁生日才——”  
“可是父亲，我们现在在美国境内……”  
关于成年，阿斯加德人一般都会在三百岁时发育成熟，然后经历漫长的青年期，再日渐衰老。索尔和洛基几乎都是这样过来的，但是显然耶梦加得不是，她还在洛基肚子里时就因为时空混乱而发育得非常快，直到定居地球后才渐渐正常——但却是地球人的正常——她在去年时已经达到了她两位父亲三百岁时成年的程度。  
她看上去和十六七岁的地球人没什么区别。  
洛基明显被她的话哽住，张了张口又无从说起。  
“那你有喜欢的人了吗？”洛基问道，他倒是不介意女儿早恋，只是有点意外——不过她和他们都不一样（而且邪神自己也是早恋的一把好手）。  
“你或许愿意把他介绍给我们？”  
“Loki！”  
“别吓到Jor，Thor。”  
“她还太小了……”  
“所以我也并不是赞成，我只是想知道是哪个小伙子能这么走运被我们的女儿看上。”  
“唔……”  
两位神祗齐刷刷地将视线落到金发少女身上，耶梦加得被看得后背发凉，手一哆嗦竟然不小心关闭了通话——大概又是怕他俩再追问，后面干脆就拒绝联系了。  
洛基抱着手臂看向他的兄长，语气平淡且不容置喙。  
“Thor？”  
“嗯？”  
“我们周末去纽约一趟吧。”  
“我同意。”

<<<  
自从阿斯加德再建后，索尔就不这么频繁地去纽约了。  
科技越来越发达，老朋友们挨个儿退休，他们足不出户就能和大家面对面交谈，全息影像甚至可以与魔法比肩（虽然洛基不承认）。因此距离二人上一次逛纽约市，已经过了好几年。  
“我还记得我们在这儿买过一杯咖啡。”  
索尔信誓旦旦地站在一家眼熟的店前，拽着洛基的胳膊，“我们进去买一杯。”  
“Thor——”邪神无奈地抗议，“我们不是特意跑到纽约来喝咖啡的，Jor还在复仇者大厦等我们呢。”  
“让她多等一下也没关系，这个比较重要。”  
什么重要？重温当年吗？  
洛基没来得及吐槽出口就被雷神拉进了店里——他哥哥记性不错，他们的确在十多年前来过这里，印象中还是无限战争前的事情了，从店内的设备来看，这十几年应当也翻新过。  
“一杯美式，一杯拿铁。”  
洛基闻言挑眉，袖长的手指划过面前的菜单，好笑道，“哥哥，看来也不是什么都没变化嘛。”  
“你指什么？”  
“咖啡，你以前从来不喝。”  
索尔掏出钱包付了账，一手拿着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，在洛基伸手接过去的同时揽住对方的腰，在黑发青年的侧脸上落下一吻。  
“那已经过去十五年了，弟弟。”

总体而言，纽约的一切变化都不大，无非就是科技更加发达了，路上的行人更加匆忙了，以及愿意加入神盾局的超级英雄们越来越多了。  
无限战争结束后，愿意参加复仇者联盟的超英们差点儿挤爆了神盾局的门。  
“到了。”  
索尔费劲儿地仰脸，难得吐槽了一句，“我怎么感觉这楼越来越高了？”  
“是你的错觉，”洛基扫了一眼大楼底下的门禁，一撇嘴，“你和Jor说了我们几点到吗？为什么她没出来接我们？”  
“……弟弟，我们是瞒着她来的。”  
“……”  
洛基抿了一口咖啡，左手打了个响指二人便消失在原地——这是路人视角——真相是他和索尔出现在了楼顶的降落台（PS：斯塔克专用）。雷神“哇哦”一下，往没有围栏的外头看了几眼，心有余悸地说，“托尼一把年纪了真不考虑装个栏杆？”  
“——不劳费心，我自认为还走得动，不会轻易掉下去。”  
属于斯塔克的华丽声线传入耳中，索尔当即大笑起来，他几步上前给了他的老朋友一个拥抱，“嗨，托尼，真高兴看见你！”  
“……我记得我我们前两天还视频过。”  
“那不一样嘛！”  
相比索尔的热情，洛基只是懒洋洋地抬了抬手，就算是招呼过了。  
“你们来干嘛？”将人引进室内后，托尼问道，他顺便让Friday给厨房打个招呼今晚多加两份饭，“阿斯加德之王换人了？还是世界大战又要爆发了？”  
“不——不是。”  
索尔犹豫了一下，“其实是因为耶梦加得的事情……”  
算数能力惊人的钢铁侠在脑袋里过了一遍最近复联发生的事情，随后他十分疑惑地看了两位好友一眼，“什么事？”  
随后钢铁侠听到了一段他想笑又不忍心笑的真相。  
“所以你特意丢下你的子民们跑来纽约只是为了想证实女儿有没有谈恋爱？”他克制住自己想上扬的唇角，认真道，“需要我帮你们向Friday调个记录吗，关于耶梦加得的日常。”  
喂喂，这是侵犯个人隐私吧？  
“Sir，帕克先生回来了，正在往这边过来。”  
Friday的声音突然响起在房间内。  
“噢……让他直接进来吧。”托尼稍微对神兄弟解释了下，“你们也可以问问彼得，他大概会乐意告诉你们——哦，他来了。”  
闻名油管的纽约好邻居也早就不是小孩子了，他在高中毕业的头两年窜到了一米八，在读完大学后正式进入神盾局工作，是二代复仇者的最后一位，也是三代复仇者的第一位。他显然洗过澡换了衣服才来，进门时表情诧异，似乎没想到会遇见索尔和洛基。  
“Hi！”彼得活泼地打了个招呼，“你们是来找Jor吗？她在楼下——”  
“不不不，等一等。”  
出乎意料的，神兄弟异口同声地否决了。索尔看向洛基，黑发邪神放下咖啡杯轻咳一声，“我们有点事想问你，方便吗？帕克先生？”  
“啊？？？”

<<<  
耶梦加得的房门上画了一条小蛇。  
这也算是复联各位的恶趣味，想当年索尔的门上是一把锤子，斯蒂夫的门上则是一块圆盾。她今天正好有空，在房间里研究神域带回来的书籍，冷不防外头一阵敲门声。  
“请进。”  
敲门的人是旺达，绯红女巫推门而入的同时手上还端着一盘下午茶，她笑得温柔，连眼角眉梢的弧度都让人看了舒服。耶梦加得放下书撒娇般地给了她一个拥抱，“还是旺达姐姐最惦记我了。”  
这里固然有邪神的这一层关系，但作为魔法派，又都是女孩子，她们本就比别人更相处得来。  
“你父亲们来了，怎么也不见你去找他们？”  
“……What？”金发少女慢半拍，惊叫道，“他们就这样过来了？？？”  
“你有什么特别需要准备的吗？”  
旺达好奇地看着金发少女在原地来回踱步，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
“不……啊，这话我怎么说……”耶梦加得难得一见地哭丧着脸，“虽然我知道今天日子特殊但是一想起他们来的目的就——好烦好烦，我感觉他俩已经提前到更年期了！”  
“……”  
旺达回忆了下几天前视频里面容依旧的二位，无奈地笑了。  
“傻姑娘，按照你们的年纪算法至少也要几千岁才会老一点吧。”  
话虽如此，旺达还是非常好心地又问了一遍。  
“你做了什么惹得他们抛下阿斯加德特地来看你？”  
金发少女表情古怪地嗫喏半天，才蚊子哼哼似的解释了一句半句，“……他们以为我恋爱了。”

吾家有女初长成，你说愁人不愁人。

对神兄弟而言，他们至今为止统共三名子女。耶梦加得是长女，并且已经加入了复仇者联盟，基本不需要他们操心——其实从小她就是最不需要操心的那个，几岁大的时候就会化作巨蟒帮助他们战斗了；海拉就不提了，一直呆在冥界；老三倒是个正常的阿斯加德混约顿海姆血统的小家伙，但就是因为太正常了，估计得再一百年才能长到八九岁的模样。  
所以长女对他俩而言非常重要。  
在结束和蜘蛛侠的短暂（漫长？）对话后，神兄弟成功找到了女儿的房间。门口的一条小蛇活灵活现，洛基注意到了，笑着用手指点了点。  
“其实，我有时候觉得我们也是太小题大做了。”邪神说道，“她从小就和别的小孩不一样，我们也不能完全把她当做孩子去看。”  
彼得的话多归多，到底是说到不少重点的，比如他们一直放在心尖上的小姑娘早就不是跟在他们身边打转儿的孩子了，她有自己的思维想法，能够对自己的决定负责，甚至——彼得非常高兴地和他们炫耀上次出任务的情况——虽然邪神不觉得这有什么的——但耶梦加得在众目睽睽之下用魔法操控匕首一时间解决了七八个人，很大程度上的帮助了复仇者们结束战斗。  
那个一出生就乖巧懂事，在战争年代和他们也携手并战过的女孩儿，已经长大了。  
索尔闻言，不置可否地把手放在门把手上，还是固执己见地想开门。  
“但是谈恋爱无疑早了点——”  
“——得了吧Thor，你敢说我们未成年的时候你没对我动过念头吗？”  
“……Loki，别把我形容成某种变态。”  
邪神低低地笑起来。  
黑发青年阻止了他哥哥开门的动作，转而亲昵地靠了上去，把手缠在对方脖子边，“阿斯加德人虽然三百岁才身体成年，但是在更早的时候他们的智慧和思想就已经成年了——Thor，我亲爱的哥哥，我敬爱的陛下，我有没有告诉过你我从很早很早……很早很早以前，就喜欢你了呢？”  
经历过生离死别、背叛爱慕，他们在硝烟和泪水中告别过去走入未来，洛基不会再和以前一样总是用嘲讽的语气针对索尔，他已经接受了他不想离开他哥哥、想和他的王平起平坐的事实。  
他们是互相的牵绊，是彼此的良药与毒药，就如同正义总会打败邪恶，他们命中注定要为对方驻足。  
他们凑近了接吻，浑然忘却身在何处。  
邪神只消轻轻打一个响指就能让这道门内变成雷神专属的房间。  
“你有几千几万年可以慢慢表现这一点，Loki。”

<<<  
等到晚饭时分，众人才齐聚一堂。  
对初代和二代复仇者们而言这是难得的整齐——三代正在外出任务中——旺达和幻视在开放式厨房里做最后的收尾工作，他们的边上皮特罗捞了一勺红汤试图尝味道，被妹妹无情地教育一顿；斯蒂夫和克林特在桌边放置碗碟，而班纳和托尼则对选哪瓶红酒产生了分歧，山姆坐在窗边他俩你一句我一句，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕不知叨念什么；另一边，娜塔莎和巴基在看电视顺便小声交谈，罗迪斯则是摇头晃脑地听着音乐，彼得坐在另一边是沙发上和金发少女研究作战计划。  
索尔从楼梯上下来时，差点被眼前其乐融融的场景给惊呆。  
说不出来……有多久没这样子过。上一次仿佛还是十多年前，奥创捣乱的前夕，他们也曾有过一场酒会，到最后大家酩酊大醉地笑作一团。  
然后就是无休止地分离、战争，直到无限战争后才渐渐重归平静。  
“你看上去快哭了。”  
洛基站在他边上调侃，翠色的眼里倒映大厅中的灯光，十分明亮。邪神拍拍他哥哥的肩膀，“你不会想在Jor面前丢脸吧？”  
提到耶梦加得，索尔顿时回了神。雷神给了他弟弟一个无奈的眼神。  
“多谢提醒。”  
“我知道你感情丰富，但还真不知道你这么细腻？”  
“Loki——”  
“啊，我什么也没说。”  
邪神轻描淡写地开溜，赶在金发神祗的脚步前走到娜塔莎边上坐下，随后两人兴致高昂地聊起了什么。索尔拿他没办法，只能帮着端菜分盘，很快大家就集体落座了。  
酒是托尼选的，班纳还是说不动他。  
斯塔克总裁十年如一日的气场碾压，但今天他举起红酒杯站起来时却难得的哽了一哽，随后边上传来疑似黑寡妇的轻笑声。托尼不华丽地翻了个白眼。  
“拜托，Nut——这种时候就别拆我台了。”他动了动嘴唇飞快道，“你们明明知道我不擅长煽情。”  
煽情？索尔诧异地和洛基对视一眼。  
“Come on！你们不是特意为这个来的吗？”克林特大惊小怪地叫起来，拿着叉子在手指间把玩，“我以为你们记得今天是什么日子啊。”  
众人或好笑或无奈的眼神纷纷投来，神兄弟依旧不在状态。  
“……战后纪念日？不，不对。”索尔心虚地叉过一根薯条，被旺达动动手指掉在半途中，那个红衣小女巫眯起眼睛十分危险地看他，替大家说出了心声。  
“不记得的人没晚饭吃噢！”  
洛基倒是表情有点奇怪，但他并未吭声。  
索尔求助无门，只能看向耶梦加得。  
“……Jor？”给点提示啊。  
金发少女顶着众位长辈的视线压力，耸了耸肩。  
“Dad，那时候我还没出生啊。”  
“——抗议抗议！”皮特罗眼疾手快地阻止父女俩再眼神交流，他吐槽道，“这个程度已经是提示了啊。”  
金发少女轻巧一笑，转而给脸色莫名的父亲切了块小牛肉。  
雷神想啊想，绞尽脑汁，实在是想不出来今天到底是什么好日子。昔日的伙伴们似乎打定主意要他说出一二三来采访过他，就连洛基——索尔这才发现洛基的脸色有些怪怪的。  
斯蒂夫见状地打了个圆场，“我看洛基已经知道答案了。”  
黑发邪神瞬间也接收到一帮人的视线——他深呼吸，对上兄长迷惑的眼神，费劲儿地扯出微笑。  
“好吧，我的确知道答案——”  
他心里大概是想拿刀捅人，但事情毕竟过去太久，大家也在战后成为朋友，在这方面计较显得他太过小气。洛基给了女儿和伴侣一人一枚眼刀后，慢吞吞地公布答案。  
“……复仇者联盟成立日。”  
换个说法也就是他入侵地球被打趴下的日子——啧，往事不堪回首。  
索尔这才明白。

二十年前，六个不同经历、本无交集的家伙被召集到一起。  
他们有各自的代号——钢铁侠，美国队长，雷神，黑寡妇，鹰眼和绿巨人——纽约的外星入侵，是他们第一次以“Avengers”的名号拯救世界，却不是最后一次。  
时光荏苒，多奇妙啊。

“作为队长，我想说能和你们一起战斗真的太好了。”  
“我学不来Cap那套，不过复仇者联盟——感觉还不坏。”  
“那么，该我了？虽然这样说很矫情，但是你们的确改变了我的人生。”  
“娜塔莎都把我的话抢走了啊……我们都老啦，Nut，你干儿子都大学毕业咯。”  
“作为浩克我得感谢索尔，作为班纳我得感谢托尼……”  
索尔闻言差点喷出一口酒来，结果就是被老朋友们一顿嘲笑。雷神在接过自家闺女递来的纸巾擦嘴后，状似无意地握住了桌子下那只属于另一个人的手。洛基挣了一下，没挣脱，却忽然好似有些醉酒了的脸红。  
“十年，二十年，我会一直陪在你们身边，我的朋友们。”

神的一生太过漫长，他唯一能做出的承诺就是守护他们直到死亡。  
当然他并不孤单，他还有他的绿眼睛小骗子呢。


End file.
